New Lantean Chronicles: Lost City Found
by Chiara Crawford
Summary: After five years of having no contact with Earth, the Earth-born New Lanteans are reunited with the Tau'ri. But five years in a different galaxy changes people, sometimes irrevocably. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: New Lantean Chronicles – Lost City Found

By Atri/ Chiara Crawford

RATING: R

WARNINGS: None

CATEGORY: Alternate Universe, Romance, Drama

PAIRING: Sparky, S/J

ARCHIVES: , Command Dynamics

SPOILERS: Just the first season of Atlantis. NO Letters from Pegasus and ending of season obviously different.

SUMMARY: After five years of having no contact with Earth, the Earth-born New Lanteans are reunited with the Tau'ri. What will happen, when a hope that had seemed lost turns into reality? Earth is no distant dream anymore. But five years in a different galaxy changes people, sometimes irrevocably.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis.

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

* * *

**Chapter**** One**

**Five ****Years ****Later**

She breathed deeply, closing her eyes and relaxing in the afternoon sun. It had been a tiring day. AR-5, a mixed team of Athosians, Earthlings and Satedans ran into a Wraith patrol on one of the planets they considered for a Gamma Site. It was only luck that had them escape. Now, there were two members of AR-5 in the infirmary and Carson still didn't know if they would pull through.

A sigh escaped her. This expedition had cost so many lives already. Almost a quarter of her original expedition had perished in the fight against the Wraith and their families would probably never know their fates. But what did it really matter? After five years cut off from Earth they were probably already believed to be dead. All of them. Her mother must have been devastated.

She rubbed her forehead. It was not the time to think about such things. She had resigned herself to never see her mother again many years ago. It wouldn't do to stress over something she couldn't affect.

Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around her and a gentle exhalation of air whispered over her neck. Elizabeth smiled as she leaned back and allowed herself to melt into him. Whatever hardships they had faced in the past few years had been worth it, she mused, if only to feel like this.

"You're concerned again." John murmured. The brash, impulsive Major from five years ago had disappeared and left behind a man, a leader, that his men would die for. He was older now, his face showing the consequences of five years without contact with Earth. A little scar was on his chin, a leftover from meeting two Wraith patrols three years ago. His hair was as unruly as ever and deep brown eyes gazed lovingly down at her. She couldn't imagine life without him anymore. He had been her strength all these past few years, when showing weakness in the face of adversity was impossible.

"It's nothing. You heard about Lieutenant Thomas and his men?"

"Yes. I visited them in the infirmary. Harion and Larek are out of surgery. Carson says that they will pull through." He smiled. "Do not worry so much, Liz'beth."

"I can't help it." She shrugged. He kissed her shoulder softly, hugging her even tighter now. John knew her very well, knew that she worried about every single person on Atlantis. Her caring nature and her inner strength had been two reasons why he had fallen in love with her so fast.

"The Biology Department says that our Hydroponics project is going well. We will be able to harvest almost twice as much as last year. Rodney also mentioned that he and Radek were finally able to improve the energy cells in our assault rifles." It was truly a relief to hear that. After the first year in the Pegasus galaxy their food reserves had been dangerously low. It was only the goodwill of the Athosians that had prevented them from starving to death. The greenhouses on the northern pier had been a godsend. It took a while but Atlantis had been finally able to support itself. Thanks to some samples one Doctor Alan Richter of the Biology Department brought with him, they had also some unique trading goods. Coffee and chocolate had been an instant hit on many worlds they had trade agreements with.

One of her hands trailed gently down his arm and finally fumbled with his blue-white-golden marriage bracelet. His fingers caressed one identical to his.

"It's good to know. I admit I had been concerned for a while, after some of our crops were ill. Five-hundred people aren't a lot but a small harvest would have put us in a precarious position, especially after helping the Irdonians."

"It had been worth it. A standing trade agreement and some of those hover bikes."

She chuckled quietly.

"You and your love for speed! I will never understand what you find so exiting about these death defying stunts you do!"

"Says the woman who is almost as good as Teyla with the banto sticks. And if I remember correctly, you were good on those hover bikes."

She turned around, her eyes dancing and her hair blowing in the wind. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling his head closer so that their lips almost touched as she responded.

"Flatterer!"

He smirked.

"And you love me." He grinned arrogantly, though his eyes remained warm.

"And I married you! Sometimes I don't know why I put up with you!"

His grin turned mischievous.

"Because I'm good in bed." His answer was a throaty whisper in her ear.

Her only reply was laughter, as she pulled his head down for a passionate kiss that quickly threatened to escalate into something else. Panting, they broke apart, both grinning madly. They stood there for a while, absorbed in each other's gaze until John finally tugged at her hand, motioning towards the door.

"Come on, Elizabeth. Carson told me that the kitchen's serving Tarmik soup tonight and you promised the children to tell them a story about Earth."

Both turned away from the ocean and walked back inside, smiling at each other. Yes, Elizabeth decided, this had been worth all of it.

* * *

Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill stood on the bridge of Earth's new flagship Cerberus, the newest addition to their slowly growing fleet. Now that the Goa'uld were beaten and Earth's enemies almost gone, it was high time to see if there was something left of the Atlantis Expedition. Five years in another galaxy, Jack thought, is a long time.

What had happened to the Expedition? Were they alive or had they fallen prey to the dangers of Pegasus? If it had been his decision, a SAR mission would have been underway years ago but even after the fall of Anubis, other System Lords had filled his place, threatening Earth's and its allies' existence. There had been no time or resources to expend on a mission for people, who were thought lost after the first year of no contact, when they couldn't get a lock on the coordinates of Atlantis through the Stargate. But if there was one thing Jack O'Neill believed wholeheartedly, it was the notion of not leaving people behind and believing in the impossible. If he did not see the corpses of the Atlantis Expedition, he would continue to believe them alive.

Jack's musings were interrupted by the appearance of his Second in Command Colonel Samantha Carter. She didn't say anything as she stared out at the planet below. Earth was as beautiful as ever and now it was even somewhat safe. They stood comfortably in the growing silence, used to each other's presence. He finally glanced at her, taking in her appearance and smiling slightly. She had changed a lot from the young and bold Captain Carter from thirteen years ago. Her blond hair was still short and her blue eyes as clear and entrancing as ever but some fine lines had appeared on her face, showing that age had not completely disregarded her. Not that it really mattered, Jack mused, as she's still as breath catching as ever.

"Do you think that they're still alive?" Her quiet voice broke the silence.

"Weir is tough. The scientists followed her and the soldiers respected her. You remember that she was negotiating with the System Lords, when I was on ice?" She cringed but nodded nonetheless.

"Yes. Daniel told me about it. She bluffed through the whole thing."

"I believe they are still alive. At least until someone can show me that they are not."

She nodded again. SG-1 had been in many impossible, deadly situations over the years and they had always come out of it alive.

"I'm glad that I could get you away from the Gamma Site. It's nice to have SG-1 together again."

"Yes, it is. Major Markham can do without me for a while. Nothing major is happening that would need my involvement and you know how glad I am to get away for some time."

Amusement flashed over Jack's features.

"That would have nothing to do with Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell training his team on Gamma in two days, would it?"

Her voice was annoyed when she answered him.

"I still don't understand how you could promise him anything he wanted after Antarctica. He's been stalking me for four fucking years with his requests that I join SG-1 and get the gang back together. I don't know how Landry can keep him around. You should have seen Daniel last time he crossed paths with Mitchell. It was a miracle that he didn't deck him." She grinned at that, probably imagining their archaeologist doing such a thing.

"Danny Boy?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Apparently even our Daniel has not unending patience. He was ranting in my office, when he came back to Gamma. I've never seen him lose it like that."

"Can you really blame me?" The familiar voice from behind them made them turn around. Doctor Daniel Jackson looked more like a soldier than a scientist but his chagrined expression changed his appearance to that of an embarrassed school kid

"Indeed not, Daniel Jackson. I, too, found Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell to be most forceful in his attempts to reunite SG-1 under his leadership." Teal'c had appeared silently behind Daniel, his eyebrows a little furrowed and his mouth slightly turned downwards. To most this would not have said much but his fellow former SG-1 team members knew him well enough to tell that he was not amused.

"Forget Mitchell. Carter, what do you think is the reason that we couldn't get a lock onto Atlantis?" All three males turned towards Sam, clearly wanting to hear her thoughts on this.

"It could be a number of things. We had some similar situations, when nobody could reach us. Just think of the time loop machine."

Jack grinned even as Sam shot him a glare. She still didn't know what he and Teal'c had been up to in all these loops and after all these years her curiosity didn't abate.

"Or the Stargate is destroyed." Daniel spoke the thought out loud, knowing exactly that it was a possibility that had crossed all of their minds. It was a solemn SG-1 that looked at Earth, each and every one of them having sacrificed something for this planet.

"I'm confident."

"Me too."

"As am I."

The four of them grinned at each other, remembering a time when all hope had seemed lost, too. They had persevered. They had saved Earth and they would find the Expedition as well. After all, they were SG-1.

* * *

The sun set over the towering spirals of Atlantis, its fading light bathing the city in a golden colour. Serenity and calm had settled over New Lantea and Rodney could only smile as he sat at a table with his food, a window nearby.

"Rodney." Ronon seated himself opposite the astrophysicist, then quickly grabbed a spoon and began eating his soup eagerly.

"Ronon." They ate in companionable silence, before McKay spoke again. "How is Keras doing with his new team?"

"Well." Ronon gruffly stated. "Still, it's not the same as with his first. They're coming along nicely but it will be some time before they're completely comfortable with each other. Takes time." He paused. "You teaching today? AR-2 brought back Intel about some Ancient Tech on M3R-429."

"Worth to be checked out? And could you please call our Beta Site by its name?"

Ronon rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Seems to be some kind of underground laboratories in some of the mountains, not far from the Trade City. Kaitin said that you should take a look at it. Perhaps we'll find a power source?"

Rodney snorted and shook his head. A ZPM, yeah right. They had found a ZPM only once since arriving here five years ago and that had been quickly depleted to save their skins from the Wraith. He still didn't quite believe how they had managed that.

"Keep dreaming. But maybe there's something else there that could be useful. I'll talk to Sheppard about going." They ate in silence from then on, only occasionally commenting on one or another aspect of life on New Lantea. It was strange, Rodney thought, that this life in another galaxy now felt normal. He had never been a social creature - he still wasn't, to tell the truth - but here on Atlantis he was content. Rodney McKay had friends now, even family, and discarding the fact that each and every one of them were fighting to keep alive in a hostile galaxy, it wasn't such a bad life.

"Well, I'm off." He waved goodbye to the large Satedan and began walking to his lab.

* * *

SG-1 stared at the flashes of hyperspace. In a few minutes they would arrive at the coordinates they had sent the Expedition to five years ago. The whole bridge was tense, anxiously waiting. Many did not believe that there was still someone alive waiting in Atlantis.

"We are entering normal space in three, two, one, now!" The helm officer reported. With gliding smoothness Earth's newest and best ship escaped the confines of hyperspace. A planet laid in front of them, blue and lonely in the vast darkness of space.

"Thor, scan the planet."

The holographic image of the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet nodded. Although the Asgard had finally solved their problems of reproduction and were now more human looking, the holographic representations on board of each Earth ship still remained in their previous form.

"As you wish, O'Neill. The planet is twice as large as your Earth. Ninety-five percent of its surface is covered with water. One continent. Pleasant, temperate climate. Oxygen levels high."

"Do you detect life signs on the planet?" It was the most important question of all.

"Negative." Shock and dismay coursed through the people on the bridge. Had they come this far only to find no survivor of the Atlantis Expedition? Surely, this couldn't be how it ended!

"Okay, that does not have to mean anything." Jack swallowed his unease and turned towards Thor. Although he didn't want to feel discouraged, it was hard not to give up hope.

"Scan the planet for Ancient structures, something that looks like it could be Atlantis." He looked down at the planet, taking in the deep blue colour of its oceans and the white clouds drifting lazily in the atmosphere. It looked peaceful. It looked like a world where Atlantis would be.

"I do not detect Ancient structures on this planet or any signs of Naquada. There are no debris indicating the destruction of Atlantis nor a sign that it has ever been here. Are you certain that you have the right coordinates?"

With a quick glance at Carter, O'Neill nodded.

"Yes. We sent the expedition to this planet. Dr. Weir confirmed that they were on Atlantis. There has to be something here!"

"There are signs of habitation on the south coast of the continent and slight energy readings. I cannot discern what they are from here. An investigation on the planet is necessary."

"Then we go down there and see what it is. I'm not prepared to give up on them!" O'Neill nodded, motioning the others of SG-1 to follow him to the ring room.

Sam's glance at the General was one of concern. All of them had hoped to find the expedition alright and well, even after five years. Now, finally arriving at the right coordinates - and she was damn sure that they were at the right place - there was no sign of their people. She knew that Jack had always taken the loss of people under his command or those he was responsible for very personal.

Gearing up and with a P-90 by her side, she felt like travelling back in time. So much had happened since SG-1 had separated.

Daniel had finally decided to settle down at the Beta Site, now leading a huge diplomatic, anthropological and archaeological department that was in charge of keeping good relations with their allies, finding new trade routes and establishing new contacts with different people. After the destruction of the first Beta Site, the new one was built with better defences and for a more permanent basis. If all went well in the next few years, it would be the first Earth colony they had. Daniel was now more laid back and finally somewhat happy, or at least a lot happier than after Sha're's death and the years that followed it.

Teal'c, on the other hand, now sat on the new Jaffa High Council. He visited all of them frequently and was the official ambassador to Earth. It was due to him, in great part, that the relationship between the Tau'ri and the Jaffa had held strong.

She herself led the whole R&D Department at Gamma Site. If Beta Site was their first colony, then Gamma Site was their first research base not on earth. Due to the problems with the now destroyed Trust and other people, almost everything sensitive that had been in Area 51 had now been transferred to Gamma Site. Without the problems of secrecy that were present on Earth, the development of new technologies was going very well indeed. She was happy and that happiness only increased due to the fact that Gamma Site was also the first planet on which Tau'ri shipyards were built. The planet was big and rich in Naquada and Trinium. It was in a peaceful part of the galaxy, deep in Tau'ri space and unknown to the Goa'uld or anyone else that was not Tau'ri. With no fear of exposure the Tau'ri shipyards were producing their warships even faster. For the first time since Earth had been exposed to the galaxy's problems it had a fleet that could stand fast and strong against almost anything that would threaten it. The best part, of course, was that the headquarters of Tau'ri Fleet were also on Gamma, with its CO Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill permanently present.

For the first time in their long careers both of them were at the same place and not hindered by frat regs. It was a liberating feeling. After more than a decade their personal relationship could finally be worked on.

But even though she now enjoyed the position all of them were in, this mission to Pegasus presented them with a great opportunity to once more be the legendary SG-1. Truth be told, she had missed being in the field, surviving against incredible odds and coming out the victor. Nothing would ever feel the same as SG-1 and all of them knew it.

Ringing down to the planet they arrived in the middle of the abandoned village. Simple wooden huts stood between the massive green trees. The air was fresh and a warm wind blew through the surrounding forest. Periodically, sunshine broke through the branches, making the settlement seem inviting and pleasant.

"Daniel?" asked Jack, his questioning tone clearly deferring to the more experienced archaeologist.

"Well, this seems to be a settlement of an agrarian society." He walked to one hut and opened the door. A simple makeshift bed, fine linen and a fireplace for cooking were on the inside. There was nothing luxurious or that hinted at a more advanced civilization. "They do not seem to be technologically advanced."

"Do you think that this was the place where the expedition landed?"

The archaeologist shook his head empathically, still eyeing his surroundings carefully, looking for a clue to the whereabouts of their people.

"No." Suddenly, Daniel strode to a corner of the hut. Between the bed and the wall, almost unseen, was a leather bound book. "But we can be certain that they were here." Daniel said after leafing through it. Their archaeologist had always had the knack of finding the most important things exactly when they were needed. He turned around, showing them exactly what he had found. Among the strange script and symbols that looked like Stargate addresses were several photos. Something that could not exist in a simple agrarian society without outside influence. All of the photos were of some kind of celebration but what really grabbed the attention of SG-1 were the people in it. People that were part of the expedition sent to this galaxy.

The first photo showed two men and a woman, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, looking tired and weathered but still grinning happily at the camera. The face of Doctor Elizabeth Weir was unmistakable, though she looked thinner and more worn than anyone had ever seen her be. On one side of Weir was Dr. Rodney McKay. He, too, was looking worn and tired but the grin on his face was something nobody ever expected to see. The smile was not that of a narcissist but of someone genuinely happy. The other man, Sam recognized, was the pilot with the Ancient gene. His arm was wrapped tightly around Weir, as if fearing to let go. In the background people were seen dancing around bonfires, the village now abandoned still filled with life and happiness.

The other photos were similar, showing both Expedition personnel and people that must have been indigenous to this planet. On one photo, in the background, was something that looked like a floating city, far outside on the ocean.

"So we know that they have been here and that Atlantis was here, too, if that thing gives any indication. Where did they go?" Jack asked, looking at his teammates for suggestions.

"I gathered the data from the emissions that were discovered by Thor. It seems a bit like a rip in space time. I will have to analyze it further on the ship but we may be onto something here." Sam answered; hope that they would find their missing people clearly filling her voice.

The general nodded, before looking around again and sighing.

"Good. Let's do a sweep of the village and then call it a day. There's probably not much else here to find."

SG-1 nodded and spread out.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis.

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

Author's Note: Well, here's chapter two. Enjoy and review.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**New Valion**

Rodney's team, consisting of Ronon, Kaitin and Sergeants Ritter and Hadrian, walked leisurely back to the Trade City on M3R-429 or New Valion, as it was commonly called. The Ancient labs were fortunately something of a gold mine. Only accessible with the ATA gene, the labs had been practically invisible to anyone who came looking for thousands of years. A full bay of drones and some weapon and ship designs were found deeply buried in the data base. This planet had apparently been some kind of outpost during the Alteran-Wraith war, far removed from the places of action.

Nobody had ever come here. When the Expedition had found the planet, it had been uninhabited and there had only been some Alteran ruins present. Now it was a sort of Beta Site for the Lanteans, where they could trade comfortably with their allies, without compromising the security of Atlantis. Over the years the Beta Site changed to a city of trade. Many different peoples, from the now allied Genii to some Athosians, resided in the city. The city and a big area around it were protected by Ancient technology, similar to the Kids' planet they had discovered in their first year in Pegasus. No Wraith technology would function here. It was a safe haven for many wanderers and traders. Goods from all over Pegasus were gathered in one place. And although the planet was under the protection and sovereignty of the people of Atlantis, many others took it upon themselves to protect this place.

So it was truly a good thing that they had found the labs in the mountains. The city's inhabitants would not know about their existence but the labs and everything else they would find there would strengthen the defence of New Valion should it ever be assaulted. Rodney smiled in satisfaction. He had already posted some of their men at the labs and he would petition Elizabeth to send more of their people there to secure the place.

Rodney suddenly stopped. Walking towards them was Sora, the one Genii of the team that had been taken alive, when Kolya tried to take Atlantis so many years ago. After Ladon Radim had taken over, Sora had settled here in Trade City, the ideal ambassador between the Genii and the Lanteans. From the look on her face the things she had to say were important. Normally it wasn't him who dealt with her. Although she had redeemed herself, he had never been able to fully trust her after his ordeal with Kolya during the storm.

"Sora." He greeted her respectfully, so unlike his normal sarcastic tone. In the last few years Rodney had developed the habit of speaking formally and calmly, when he was unsure of the situation or uncomfortable. This was both.

"Dr. McKay." She nodded in greeting. "I have some information that will interest you. But perhaps it would be more prudent to go somewhere else for this." Sora looked around. The street was busy. People in different clothes, of different worlds walked the street. Vendors from all of Pegasus praised their goods. Athosian jewellery, Irdonian gems and Genii medicines were seen in the same place. It was truly a wonder to have something like this in such a dangerous galaxy but it was also too crowded to speak about sensitive matters.

Rodney nodded in agreement.

It was not much later that the group entered what was commonly known as the Genii Embassy. As they seated themselves on the comfortable chairs and couches, Sora closed the door behind her.

"Two days ago, a group of our people were on Laritiani, when they saw something unusual."

"Laritiani." Ronon mused. "That's the planet with those crazy monks, isn't it?" Indeed it was. Nobody could forget Laritiani so quickly. In their third year in Pegasus they had gated to that planet after hearing that it was one of the few commercial centres in this galaxy. Strangely enough it was only rarely attacked by the Wraith and had only suffered two cullings in the last three-hundred years. Nobody knew the reason why, though many suspected that even the Wraith feared the Monks of the Mirat Order. And there was good reason for that. The monks lived with the attitude of enjoying life to its fullest and getting a clear, pure mind, which strangely enough they found by doing death-defying stunts. Not even Sheppard had lived so closely to the edge before his marriage and that was saying something.

"Yes." Sora nodded. "There were rumours of some Wraith sympathizers hiding on Laritiani and we wanted to find out if it's true. Instead we found something a lot more interesting. The people they saw had similar uniforms to what you wore when you first arrived here. Their projectile weapons were just like yours and they asked about Atlantis."

Dumbfounded silence settled over Rodney and the two other Earth-born. Could it be that the SGC finally sent a rescue mission? Was that even possible? Many had speculated over the years that something had happened to Earth. Why else would they have waited so long to come? Of course, there was the possibility that whoever was asking about them only wanted to get into Atlantis to take over. It would not have been the first time. Although Atlantis now had almost five-hundred people living in it, each was screened and questioned thoroughly before getting permission to come. The City of the Ancestors, as it was commonly known in this galaxy, was a ray of hope in the darkness that were the Wraith. The Lanteans had been victorious against them many times and showed the people of Pegasus that they could be free. And although the existence of Atlantis was well known, nobody knew where it was. All Atlantis personnel kept that knowledge secret.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And they looked like they could be the real deal. If you want we could direct them here. They will, apparently, remain for a few more days on Laritiani."

Rodney shook his head.

"Wait a few hours. I must report this to Atlantis and then we'll decide what to do but we'll probably take you up on that offer."

In the end it was decided that the Genii agents would mention hearing of some Lantean people being in Trade City. If those asking really were from Earth, they would come. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Jack sighed deeply before taking another sip from his mug. The beer-like drink the people of Laritiani liked to call Zaringos was brewed by the monks here. Even Jack had to admit that those were a crazy bunch. Not only were they some kind of battle-monks but celibacy was also not a word in their vocabulary.

He glanced at Carter and smirked. She had been propositioned at least ten times, both by women and men, on the open street. It was funny and he would have laughed, had she not given him a death glare. The attitude of this world was apparently `Sex, Blood, Danger and some more Sex`. It almost reminded him of their time on P3X-578923.

"Do you think he'll come?" Daniel asked quietly, his blue eyes wandering around the pub. It was a dark place with lots of smoke and alcohol. Apparently bars were the same in every galaxy.

"Yes." He answered. This was actually the eleventh planet that they had searched after leaving the planet where Atlantis should have been. The readings of their sensors had shown some kind of rip in space time that had happened some years ago. It was possible that Atlantis was still out there and they had to find it. The book found in the settlement was the only clue to the possible whereabouts of the Expedition. Daniel had translated most of it. The Athosians were apparently people that were saved by the Atlantis Expedition. They had as a thank you acted as guides to the people of Atlantis. It was a good thing that some of the addresses to planets they had traded with were in that book.

It was only minutes later that a tall, brown-haired man walked into the pub, his hazel eyes quickly searching and finding his query.

"I'm Zoron." He introduced himself, settling in a seat after it was offered to him.

"I'm Jack, that's Daniel, Sam and Teal'c."

"I have heard you are searching for Atlantis?" The direct question sent them a little off-balance but Jack nodded. "The Lanteans have not been here for many moons but I believe that they frequent the Trade City."

"Trade City?" Daniel questioned, his natural curiosity clearly shining through.

"It is on the planet of New Valion, one of the few trade centres here in Pegasus. You can find the best Irdonian silks and Athosian wine there. If you are truly searching for the Lanteans, then your best chance is New Valion. This is the Stargate address." He placed a piece of parchment on the table and nodded before suddenly getting up.

"Why are you helping us?" Teal'c's voice sounded cautious though intrigued. Zoron only smiled.

"The Lanteans are a great people, respected and revered on many worlds. It was due to them that our worlds sleep more peacefully now for they shine the light of the Ancestors upon us. How could we not help reunite them with their brethren?" And with that he disappeared out of the door.

"Well…talk about being cryptic…"

Sam snorted. The General's sarcasm was still as present as it had ever been.

"At least we know that there is an Atlantis and people who call themselves Lanteans. Lantea. Could be some derivative from Atlantia. Lantea. Lantia. Atlantis. These could be our people." Daniel mused.

"Did anyone else find this whole Zoran thing kind of creepy?" Jack asked, still sceptical about the information that had been provided. Sure, this sounded great but it also sounded like a trap.

"You think this is an ambush." Sam stated. After years of being CO and 2IC they could read each other without words. Thinking similarly both officers didn't like just taking the word of a guy they just met. On the other hand, they didn't have any other options.

"We will know when we get there, will we not, O'Neill?"

"Undomesticated equines, T. Undomesticated equines."

* * *

Ambush or not, nobody could deny that the planet of New Valion was beautiful. Massive trees towered over their heads; their multicoloured leaves gave the place a feeling of life. They ranged from vibrant shades of red, orange and yellow to the softer tones of green and blue. It was warm and the sun was high in the sky, signifying that they had arrived in the middle of the day.

SG-1 had exited the Stargate to a stone paved road going down to the city in the valley, which with its few gleaming towers reflected the sunlight in all directions. It was a magnificent sight.

"It's like frickin Lord of the Rings!"

Although not entirely appropriate, the rest of O'Neill's team nodded in agreement to his exclamation. Over the years, they had gated to many different exotic and amazing places but this one was one of the most breath-taking.

"Well, let's go meet the Wizard!"

They began walking slowly, their gazes still fixed on the nature around them. It seemed undisturbed and peaceful. No human presence greeted them on their way down, though they would surely meet someone the nearer they were to the city below.

Now that they were moving closer to the city they could discern more details. While some of the houses were of the same style of architecture as the towers, there was a big amount of other types of structures. Stone and brig houses littered the streets, some fitting themselves snugly to the trees. There were even some tree houses, connected together by futuristic looking walkways. The towers were spread around the city in a defensive circle, also connected by trees and walkways. It was truly an amazing sight. Though the different kinds of dwellings should not have fit together so well, they somehow gave a harmonic and beautiful picture.

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Daniel, his wide eyes whirling around, trying to take everything in.

"Indeed, this place seems to be chel nak." Which translated to 'very cool' in English. Apparently even Teal'c was impressed. "It is also more densely populated than the other planets we have been to in this galaxy."

And wasn't that interesting? What could be the reason for that? Somehow, Jack felt, he would find out and he had a feeling that he wouldn't like the answer at all. As they walked into the town itself, life seemed to blossom all around them. Humans in different kinds of clothing - though the popular choice in the Pegasus galaxy seemed to be leather - were all milling around. Vendors and traders praised their wares, their shouts mingling with the sounds of the crowd. Children were running around playing. Through all of this Jack couldn't shake the feeling of having eyes on him since they arrived on New Valion.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Zoron spoke about Lanteans. Let's go to that tower and see if they know something." He pointed at a spire in the middle of the city. It was higher than anything else and seemed to emanate an aura of power. It was their best bet.

As they started to walk into that direction the number of people seemed to dwindle. Soon almost no one crossed their path. It was as they were looking up at the middle tower that they jumped when they heard a voice speak behind them.

"Rumours are you're looking for us."

The man who spoke was nothing like they could remember him to be. He was more muscular than he had ever been. Dressed in some kind of uniform that looked similar to theirs but with more leathers and some kind of light armour thrown in. His strange weapon resting comfortably by his side, this man was barely recognizable. His eyes were cautious now, his body still, with no fidgeting or other signs that would show his discomfort. No, he seemed to be perfectly fine with the situation, no matter that this was the first time they had seen him in five years. Rodney McKay, it seemed, had changed a lot.

"McKay?" Sam's voice was disbelieving, not quite comprehending the sight in front of her.

"Hello, Colonel." The smile he gave her was tiny and he didn't take his eyes from O'Neill.

Beside him were Sergeants Bates and Hadrian. She recognized them from the dossiers on the Expedition. Both of their eyes were trained on them, quietly assessing the potential threat that SG-1 could pose. But why would they feel threatened, she thought silently.

Two others were on either side of McKay. Both were exotic looking. The woman looked Amazon-like, clearly a fighter. Her stance was comfortable but her eyes were wary. She didn't seem to be aggressive, but the man beside her had the presence of a dangerous hunter. He appeared to be tense, as if the slightest of movements would set him off.

All of their weapons were pointed at the ground but nobody could mistake the tension that filled the silence. It could have been funny, had this not been so serious: a standoff a la Wild West in a city in the Pegasus galaxy.

"Well, we are looking for you." Jack motioned with his hands, his whole demeanour joking, though his eyes remained serious. "Of course, not _you_, personally, but you as in the whole Atlantis Expedition."

Rodney nodded.

"I will take you to the Expedition, if it is proven that you are who you pretend to be."

"I tell you I'm me." Jack quipped.

"Then it should be no problem proving it. We have some methods that will determine if you are saying the truth. Nothing harmful." He added at their concerned looks. "But we can't risk the Expedition by bringing in unknowns. If you are from Earth and have no intention to harm us, then we will have no problems."

SG-1 exchanged a look, all deciding that it was better to do what McKay said. There were in Pegasus because of the Expedition. This was the first life sign of them, proof that at least some of them were still alive. It was time to find out what had spooked them so thoroughly, that they deemed it necessary to screen their own people.

They followed him into the tower, carefully processing and storing away everything they saw. The door was opened by McKay placing his hand on a pad that looked like a scanner. It swished open leading them into a small room. On either side of it were two guards behind futuristic looking cannons, which were trained on the entrance. They nodded to McKay and his people respectfully, before eyeing the newcomers. Their gaze was weary and followed them until they exited the room.

McKay led them through various corridors until they arrived at what looked to be a transporter. White light, not unlike the Asgard variant, enveloped them and vanished to have them look at another white corridor. It was not long until they finally arrived at a small room. There was a chair in the middle with some kind of apparatus attached to it.

"We will do the testing one after the other. Do not worry, all of us have been through it and nothing bad can happen to you. Who wants to go first?" The apprehensive looks his question gained were not even abated by his reassurances.

"Well," Jack began with false enthusiasm, "nothing like beginning the morning with a little truth test!" He flopped himself down into the chair, at once feeling the restraining force field holding him in place. A bright green light scanned him before something beeped lightly. McKay nodded and pushed a symbol on a control console beside the chair. Some kind of blue glowing device hovered in front of Jack's eyes, looking vaguely like the Za'tarc detector from so long ago.

"What is your name?"

"Lieutenant General Jonathan `Jack` Ryan O'Neill."

The device flashed white and McKay nodded again, a little tension leaving his body.

"What is your purpose here?"

"We are on a rescue mission to find the Atlantis Expedition sent five years ago to the city of Atlantis."

"Do you or anyone you have with you intend to do harm to a member of the Atlantis Expedition or people associated with them?"

"No."

"Do you intend to endanger the city of Atlantis or disrupt its functioning in any way, shape or form?"

"No."

With each answer the device flashed white and with each flash the tension in their interrogators lessened, until everyone of SG-1 passed the test of the strange truth detector. The Expedition members exchanged undecipherable looks, before McKay turned to SG-1.

"General, it is a pleasure to have you with us. You understand that I will have to brief the Expedition leadership on your arrival. We have guest quarters that are available to you, if you so wish. It will take time before you can meet the rest of our people."

Jack nodded with a smile, still very uncomfortable with this polite Rodney McKay.

"We will have to contact our ship that we found you…" He trailed off, not certain if that statement would anger or frighten their hosts. But the doctor only nodded.

"You are, of course, free to do so. Sergeant Hadrian will guide you to your quarters. If you need anything, then please say so and if you want to leave the tower it is best to do so by day. Although not dangerous, there are still some people who you don't want to meet after dark. Enjoy your stay on New Valion."

And with those words SG-1 were led away. For the first time in five years Earth had contact with the Atlantis Expedition and it was not the welcome they had expected. Only time would tell how this would play out, because Jack certainly couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis.

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

* * *

**Chapter ****Three**

**New Lantea**

She had never seen Rodney so agitated. Even when the Wraith had almost been at their doorstep, he had never been like this. Stalking quickly from one corner to the other, his arms firmly tucked under his elbows, as if protecting himself in an unconscious gesture, he emanated a discomfort that was rarely seen in him.

It had been morning in Atlantis, the sun just peaking over the horizon, when Rodney had dialled in from New Valion. They had all known that there was a possibility that the newcomers were from Earth, but after five years of no contact nobody truly believed that the Earth-born would ever re-establish contact with their birth planet. Now that their identities were confirmed, they didn't know what to do. Over the years every single one of them lost the hope of seeing Earth ever again. They had known that the Expedition could be a one-way street when they had embarked on it and they now saw themselves not as people from Earth but as Lanteans.

"Well, this could be a problem." Elizabeth quietly stated.

The people sitting around the briefing room were her inner council. Although Atlantis was still under over-all control of Elizabeth and John managed the military aspect of things, the Council, as it was dubbed by the inhabitants of New Lantea, had a voice when important decisions were made. Their friendship had been one forged in the fire and blood of Pegasus. So it was not surprising that she trusted each and every one of them.

Teyla of the Athosians had surprisingly enough become one of her dearest friends. Both women were courageous and in a position of leadership in a male dominated galaxy. Over the course of time their bond had grown strong. Whenever there were concerns about something from the Athosians, it would be Teyla who settled them or came to her for help.

Ronon, the Satedan, had taken over a lot of the training of their military alongside Arkion. A cunning hunter and warrior, he taught the Lanteans how to fight in the Pegasus galaxy. The Satedans they had found in their second year in Pegasus had been a welcome addition to their forces. They had pledged themselves to Atlantis and were now an integral part of the city.

"You think the people from your homeworld could be dangerous to Atlantis?" Teyla asked softly and looked on in confusion as Elizabeth and John exchanged a silent glance.

"From what I remember General O'Neill was a pretty decent guy." John answered, trying to reassure her. Still, the slight unease in his voice was discernable.

"SG-1 had always had the reputation of doing the right thing. They are decent people; I have no doubt about that." Elizabeth explained further and her sparkling green eyes darkened. "No, the ones I'm worried about are the IOA. They are politicians and politicians always do everything they can to further their power." She paused, her hand rubbing her forehead, trying to fend off the threatening headache.

"And Atlantis is power." John stated grimly. He was under no illusions. At first, the reunion would be a happy event but it could quickly get very ugly.

"Exactly." Elizabeth nodded. "Technically, we're still an Expedition sent out by the international powers of Earth to find and utilize the technology of Atlantis. This would mean that we're under IOA control."

"They will try to pull you from your position." Rodney stopped and spoke with a glimmer of fear. "You're married! And while that's not forbidden because Sheppard's military and you're not, it will be still frowned upon. Additionally, Sheppard's not their original candidate for Military Commander." He stilled, all of them remembering the horrible death of Colonel Sumner.

"Well," Ronon smirked darkly, "they can try. I'm certain that no one in the city will let that happen. They will not only have five hundred angry people ready to wage war on them but they'll also know why the Lanteans are feared by their enemies!" He patted his blaster affectionately and the tension slowly seeped out of the Earth-born Lanteans.

"Ronon is right. They can't expect you to not settle here after five years of no contact! You are now Lanteans of the city of Atlantis and nobody can take that from you!" With Teyla's words the remaining tension completely evaporated.

"Let's hope it doesn't go that far. But what should we do? Meet them on New Valion or invite them to Atlantis?"

"Perhaps Atlantis would be better." John mused. His brows were furrowed. Of all of them, his position was the most vulnerable when they came. "We have our people here and they won't know where the planet is, if we dial before they see the stargate."

The others nodded. It was agreed. Tomorrow SG-1 would come to Atlantis. Now they had only to brief the rest of their people.

* * *

After talking briefly with the Cerberus, which was now in orbit over New Valion, they had set out into the city, hoping to get some more information about New Valion and their new found people. Now, after a whole day of exploration, they had gathered in a cosy café-like establishment, drinking fresh Athosian tea and eating little Irdonian cakes, which were sweet and apparently a speciality of the house.

"This is good!" Jack exclaimed with his mouth full of the treat. The others grinned. Their commander and friend had always had a sweet tooth, especially when it came to something like cake. Everyone who was with the program in the early years still remembered Argos very well.

"Indeed, O'Neill." Agreed Teal'c, who sipped his Sorian juice with a smile.

"So, what do you have?" Jack asked, now serious again. The behaviour of McKay and his people was not one he would have expected and certainly not one he liked. Something must have happened, if a scientist of a scientific expedition walked around with armour and weapons. Adding to that the cautious attitude and you had a picture that was not very pretty.

Daniel sighed, his eyes dimming a little, and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Well, we were right, when we thought that not everything here was sunshine and roses. I asked around a bit, mentioned the Lanteans."

"And?"

"Apparently, they appeared here five years ago."

"So they are our people!" Sam concluded, her eyes lightening up.

"Yes, it seems so. As I said, they appeared five years ago, exploring planets and making their presence known. At the same time, beings known as Wraith became more aggressive and the Lanteans stumbled upon them. From that point on they were at war."

The statement gained a loud groan from Jack.

"Of course they were! It's like wherever we go, we end up right in the middle of the chaos!" He sighed. "So, who are the Wraith?"

"The Wraith are beings who use humans as livestock and suck their life-force out of them."

"Oh, come on! Space vampires?"

"Yes, Jack. Seems like they're fighting against space vampires." Daniel nodded. "And they're doing a good job, from what the people here say. New Valion is one of the Lantean outposts open to the other Pegasus inhabitants. Its purpose is to be able to trade with other people, without the threat of the Wraith. Somehow, on this planet, Wraith technology doesn't work, so the Wraith stay away from here. Nobody knows how but it is one of the only places, where it is safe to live. The traders here pay a small fee each year for the rent and have protection all year round."

"A good system." Sam agreed, while moving her blond hair out of her eyes. The implications that came with the new revelations about the Wraith were not lost on her. The scientific expedition, which should have been somewhat safe, had gotten themselves involved in a galactic war with a fearsome enemy. "What about Atlantis?"

"The inhabitants of the city speak with great respect about Atlantis." Teal'c answered. "One person I spoke with called it `the city of the Ancestors`."

"Nobody really knows where it is. The Lanteans don't allow others into the city. Rumours say that someone once tried to take it from them and they had to fight the invaders off."

They were silent for a long time after that. It was not a nice thought that these people had to fight a war without support. Even in their early years fighting the Goa'uld, they had always had a good infrastructure behind them. There was no shortage of things necessary in a war effort.

"Well, shit." Jack's face was drawn into a grimace, as he thought about the situation.

"Indeed."

The others exchanged a look. They all knew how war could change people. And that was as true in the Pegasus galaxy as it had been in the Milky Way. McKay was a good example for that. It would not be easy to gain the trust of people who had been fighting a war on their own. The situation had changed drastically.

"Let's head back to the tower. Tomorrow, we go to Atlantis."

* * *

Not one of them had slept through the night. The events which had transpired only the day before had all members of SG-1 concerned and excited. They couldn't know what would happen on Atlantis, especially considering the cautious attitudes of the Expedition members. So it was a somewhat tired SG-1 that followed McKay into the basement of the tower, where a stargate was already activated and waiting for them.

"You have a second stargate?" Sam was surprised. As far as they knew, there could only be one stargate per planet, or more but then they had to be coordinated very precisely.

"It's safer to gate from here, than from the outside." Not saying anything more, he motioned for them to step through and after a slight hesitation, they did. One moment they were in a basement and the next they stood in a sunlight filled room.

Stairs in front of them were leading up to a kind of raised control room. To one side an office behind glass walls could be seen. Everything was airy and softly glowing, the beautiful architecture of the Ancients magnificent in its simplistic, geometric forms. But for all the beauty that was undoubtedly Atlantis, they still saw the guards at various strategic points. Some of them Jack recognized as Marines from the Expedition, while others he didn't know.

He didn't like going into the unknown lightly armed and confronted with superior numbers, but he could see the tension leaving the body of McKay for the first time, since he had met him. Jack personally knew what it meant to be home, to not need to be on guard all the time and that is what he saw in the scientist. Yes, he decided, it was a good thing that they had agreed to meet on Atlantis.

His attention was drawn to the top of the stairs and his eyebrow unintentionally rose, as he considered what he was seeing.

Form-fitting brown leather trousers, combat boots and a formal looking but also comfortable red shirt were her choice of outfit. Her dark-brown hair was shorter than he remembered and her green eyes shone brightly, though they, too, were cautious like McKay's had been. But the biggest change in Doctor Elizabeth Weir was the holsters on each of her thighs. Some kind of small weapons were resting comfortably in them and she seemed not the slightest bit bothered by being armed. Jack knew very well Weir's reputation for being a pacifist and while he himself had never believed that there was always a diplomatic solution to everything, he had admired that dream. Now, it seemed, that the doctor had changed enough to carry a deadly weapon on her.

Slightly behind her was Major John Sheppard, the pilot that had flown him from McMurdo to the Antarctica Outpost. The young man from five years ago looked older. His unruly dark hair was the same but he looked more haggard than Jack remembered. Stress lines were discernible on his face and a small scar was visible on his chin. The major stood only a step behind Dr. Weir, far enough to submit to her leadership but near enough to watch her back, if so needed.

There were others in the control room, of course, but all deferred to Dr. Weir. The silence stretched for a moment, before the doctor plastered a small smile onto her face and began walking down the stairs. Her gaze was assessing them, as they did her. This was a precarious situation and all of them knew it.

"General O'Neill." She welcomed him and shook his hand, when it was offered.

"Dr. Weir."

"Colonel Carter. Dr. Jackson. Teal'c." She nodded at each of them, her smile getting bigger, when they greeted her back. Dr. Weir motioned to the silent sentinel behind her and introduced him as well.

"You remember my Second in Command, Major John Sheppard?" The major nodded at them but Jack still couldn't quite dismiss what had been said. If Major Sheppard was the Military Commander of Atlantis, then Colonel Sumner was probably dead. A chill went down his spine. He hadn't known Sumner very well but before he had gotten involved with the Atlantis Expedition, Sumner had been in command of SG-26, a group of very capable marines that had often been a good back-up for SG-1. With the major threat being the Wraith, the probable death of the Colonel couldn't have been pleasant.

"Major." He acknowledged the man.

"Well," Weir said after a long pause, "why don't we head to the conference room. There are a lot of things you don't know. Your arrival in Pegasus was certainly not something we anticipated."

"That's SG-1 for you. We always arrive when you least expect us!" Jack quipped and the tension that had filled the room since their arrival lessened slightly.

"Jack!" The quiet reprimand came quickly from his favourite archaeologist.

"Daniel!"

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"What?"

"What?"

The playful banter was typical for the two of them and in the end Daniel simply rolled his eyes, sighed loudly and looked up, as if asking the heavens what he had done wrong to deserve this.

They entered the conference room through a series of multi-panel doors. It was a basic space with a large table and directly across the gate room from the operations centre. A few seats at the massive table were already taken. Some people Jack remembered from the Expedition files, while others were completely unknown to him.

SG-1 seated themselves on one side of the triangle-like table, while Weir, Sheppard and McKay sat directly opposite them.

With a diplomatic smile Weir began to speak.

"First, I'd like to introduce some of the people at the table, as I'm sure that you do not know everyone here." When Jack did a `go on` gesture with his hand, she continued. "As you already know, to my right is Major John Sheppard, my Second in Command, to my left is Dr. Rodney McKay, Chief Scientist of Atlantis."

Her gaze further drifted to her left side, where a dark-haired, kind-faced man sat. "Our Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Carson Beckett." The doctor nodded at them. He had that kind of air about him that all good doctors had. It was the determination and stubbornness that seemed inherent in most medical personnel attached to the Stargate Program. Doctor Beckett reminded Jack very strongly of one Dr. Janet Fraiser, who had fallen in their seventh year of the program.

"Our Chief of Security, Sergeant Eugene Bates." The man beside Beckett nodded also.

Finally she turned to the two people who Jack did not know.

"This is Specialist Ronon Dex of the Satedans, team leader of AR-2 and Fighting Instructor." The exotic looking man grunted softly in acknowledgement. From his attitude it was clear that he wasn't happy with their presence in Atlantis and somehow, Jack felt, that this man could be as dangerous as Teal'c, when provoked.

"And this is Teyla Emmagan of the Athosians, team leader of AR-3." The woman inclined her head in a graceful greeting but did not say anything.

There was silence for a moment, before he caught the meaning behind the expectant face of Elizabeth Weir. Jack coughed a little but then spread his arms to encompass all of his former team mates.

"Yes, well. I'm Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill. This is Colonel Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and, of course, last but not least, Teal'c."

Carter nodded, while Daniel smiled friendly and Teal'c bowed his head in his typical cool Jaffa way. He himself grinned slightly. SG-1 was treating this as a first contact situation and all of them had fallen into their normal roles, even after more than five years of not being on the same team. It was somewhat encouraging that he knew them well enough to feel safe with going into this situation.

"After we finally got our hands on some of the intergalactic hyperspace drives, a search and rescue mission was allowed to go to Pegasus. We've been searching for you for the past three weeks but, apparently, it's you that found us." Jack shrugged nonchalantly and looked around at the people of Atlantis, who shared a few significant glances.

An apologetic smile settled over Dr. Weir's face, as she spoke.

"You have to forgive us for our caution in regards to you, but this galaxy is not without its dangers and many of our enemies would like to know where Atlantis exactly is. We had to be sure that you were who you said you were."

"I can tell you that I'm pretty sure that I'm me." Jack nodded seriously. The statement would have been funny had the Stargate Program not had problems with clones, mechanical duplicates and alternate dimension versions of the same people before.

"Then it's time to tell you a little bit about our situation."

* * *

The banto sticks crashed against each other, vibrating with the power they had put into their movements. Heavy breathing was heard in the dimly lit room, sweat rolling down their skin making their training clothes sticky and wet. With a precise and quick move, she twisted aside, feinting right and trying to hit him from the left. The impeding blow was blocked hastily, adrenaline pumping through his body, and he moved to counterattack, aiming at her head but not succeeding, as she too blocked him. Both of them were now trapped in an intimate embrace, neither having the ability to move due to the fact that should either one do so, the advantage would fall to the other.

His harsh breathing kissed the back of her neck, making shivers travel down her body. She could feel him smirking at the effect he had on her and wanted to wipe it off his face. Arching her body back, fully knowing what that kind of contact did to him, she could only smile mischievously as he groaned. Many of their sessions ended with one of them against the wall and their clothes on the floor. But even though she wished for nothing more than that, there were some more important topics to talk about first.

"So, what do you think of them?" she asked quietly.

He voiced a silent protest at the interruption of their game but answered nonetheless.

"Seemed OK, so far. Very careful in what they said and how. I do not think that they want to harm us and you seemed to think that they were the true thing."

In mutual agreement they both detangled themselves from each other and took their former guarding positions, their banto sticks poised and ready to defend or attack.

"They're good. The best SG team the SGC ever had and they were the premier first-contact team on base. They got Earth more alliances than practically anybody else."

He nodded and attacked her, trading a fast series of blows, then backed down again. They moved to circle each other like tigers, their steps careful, graceful and silent.

"Seems like people I would want on my side."

"Jackson opened the stargate and our way to the stars. Carter is a genius. Teal'c a highly placed Jaffa and O'Neill is well liked by the government and Earth's alien allies. I heard that the Asgard and especially Supreme Commander Thor love him to pieces." Her eyes glowed with amusement and a quirky smile was on her lips.

"So, influential people, right?" He asked as she struck out, landing a glancing blow on his thigh before he could stop her.

"Yes. Hopefully, we can win them over. The files should make them understand what we went through and explain our attitude."

"You think it's a good idea to give them so much access?" His concern was genuine. Though he had not as much experience as her with these kinds of things, even he knew that not all parts of the US government were to be trusted.

"They're not the N.I.D., thankfully. I do not want to think what could have happened, if it was them that had found us." She shuddered slightly.

"So the famous SG-1, huh?" He distracted her from her previous thoughts and attacked her again, striking her on her arm and then backing away. "There were a lot of rumours going around the SGC, especially about Carter and O'Neill, when we were there."

A flurry of movements had him pinned against a wall, her body against his, banto sticks and arms pressed to the hard surface over his head. Something wicked passed through her eyes, as she nibbled at his throat and his heart began to beat faster. His eyes darkened with desire and he leaned his head back, giving her more access and groaned.

"Seems like it's tradition in the Stargate Program for CO and 2IC to fall in love with each other." Her seductive whisper caressed his ear and his muscles tensed further, knowing that in a few moments their clothes would be discarded on the floor and a different, though similar, game would begin.

"I like traditions." He grinned. "And we wouldn't want to be the first to break them, now would we, Dr. Weir?"

Her gaze trailed down his body, finally settling on the evidence of his enthusiasm for the SGC traditions. Elizabeth raised an elegant eyebrow, an expression he knew well from various diplomatic talks, when she wanted to give an appearance of nonchalance.

"Indeed not, Major Sheppard."

* * *

Sam stared at the ocean and the towers of Atlantis, shimmering in the pale moonlight of New Lantea. It was truly a beautiful city, both a wonder of architecture and technology. To be here, on Atlantis, was a strange feeling. It had been revered through the ages, never forgotten, and had sparked myths and legends, which to this day still fascinated the majority of people on Earth. But even though a quiet peace lay over Atlantis, it was still deceitful. This galaxy was in a war with beings that were possibly even more horrible than the Goa'uld. At least with the Goa'uld, there was hope of freeing the host. The Wraith only used humans as food.

"What are you thinking, Sam?" The voice of her beloved general asked from behind her. After the introductions had been given, the Atlantis leadership had talked about their first year in the Pegasus galaxy, before they had been interrupted by a soldier, who had informed them about an emergency. Apparently a team, AR-7, had been captured by some locals on their mission because of some cultural misunderstanding and were now in dire need of some help. Needless to say, the meeting between SG-1 and the Atlantis personnel was aborted and set up to be continued tomorrow morning. Dr. Weir had given them some files and mission reports to read and promptly ordered one of the soldiers to lead them to the guest quarters.

"Wondering who's worse, Goa'uld or Wraith." She stated, turning around and looking at her team. SG-1 had wandered out to the balcony of the guest quarters – which, by the way, were a series of rooms, connected to each other by a small living room – and seated themselves on some kind of comfortable but strange looking couches.

He nodded thoughtfully, before answering.

"Difficult decision. On the one hand, you've got snakes, who want you as transportation and on the other hand, you got vampires, who think of you as an energy drink." Jack looked at his hands and began moving them up and down, as if weighting one evil against the other. "Well, for me I think it's the Goa'uld but perhaps I'm a bit biased. You can only be sucked dry once. But a car can always be repaired." He spoke in a joking tone but Sam could see that his eyes remained serious. He, too, was not overly pleased with the new enemies in Pegasus.

"Have you already looked at the files?"

He nodded and they seated themselves beside Daniel, who was engrossed in the Atlantis Expedition Files. Teal'c was trying to Kel'no'rem on the other side of Daniel.

"A quarter of their original expedition is dead." Daniel suddenly spoke up, his voice saddened by that fact. "And the first year in this galaxy was apparently hell. If not for the Athosians, they all would have starved to death. Viruses, an attempt to capture the city by the Genii and apparently an alternate version of Dr. Weir, who sacrificed herself in order to save the Expedition." He shook his head, before he sighed loudly. This was definitely not what he had expected to find.

"At least the majority of them are still alive, Daniel." Jack countered. "And doing well, from what I see. Dr. Weir seems respected and the marines are willing to follow Sheppard as Military Commander."

"The IOA won't like that, Jack. Sumner had the reputation of being a strict and by-the-book Colonel. They won't like that the lose cannon Sheppard is doing his job."

"Colonel Carter is right, O'Neill. Your IOA is most unreasonable in such things."

"Then they will have to be reasonable, because I don't think that the people here would be pleased, if we just oust one of their leaders. That is, if we even can."

He was interrupted by a loud knock on the living room door.

"Come in!"

The door swished open and Rodney McKay walked in. He looked a lot more relaxed than that morning and only one weapon seemed to be in the weapon's holster on his thigh.

"Hello." He said somewhat self-consciously. "I, eh, wanted to know if you want some dinner." Rodney shifted from one foot to another, clearly uncomfortable in the answering silence.

"Sure." Sam smiled and put him at ease, as he gave her a small smile back. It was strange to see the arrogant doctor behave this way, but even she knew that sometimes people changed, especially if thrown into life-threatening circumstances. The other members of her team nodded and Rodney began to lead them to the mess hall. Lights in the corridors were dimmed and so it was easy to see the stars in the night sky through each window they passed. It was not long after they entered a transporter that they heard voices growing louder.

The mess hall was large and filled with people. Scientists, soldiers and what she assumed were locals of Pegasus ate together and laughed. The various languages of Earth gave the whole thing an appealing international flair. On one side of the hall were huge windows which gave an amazing view of one of Atlantis' piers.

McKay quickly grabbed a tray and began loading his plate with food, commenting occasionally on what was good. And the advice was sorely needed, as nothing looked familiar. There was some kind of blue soup that was called Tarmik Soup and was apparently very popular on New Lantea.

"It's good." Assured them McKay, when he saw their sceptical looks. "A little bit like tomato soup but spiced up and fruity. It's made of Tarmik fruits, only found here on New Lantea on the mainland."

Sam, despite some misgivings, took some and ignored the way Jack seemed to be staring at her meal.

"You sure that's edible, Carter? I know you like blue jell-o but this is taking it a bit far, don't cha think?"

She glared at him and then looked at his very red steak. It was massive and looked more normal than the soup but still too big to be normal. As a side dish he had taken some kinds of yellow vegetables.

When everyone was loaded with food, SG-1 and McKay were soon seated at one of the bigger tables, right next to a huge window. The stars were shining brightly tonight and the sea was calm. Two moons were seen in the sky, one big and silvery, the other blood red. Lights flickered over the atmosphere, similar to the effect of Earth's aurora borealis. Emerald green, various shades of yellow and red and a magnificent, shocking blue spread all over the sky. Sam had seen many wondrous things in her years in the stargate program but almost nothing had been as beautiful as this.

She took her spoon and carefully tasted the soup. It was, surprisingly, very good. A little bit spicy and definitely nothing like you'd find on Earth but good.

"Tastes good, doesn't it?" A voice said from her side. The two locals Dr. Weir had introduced as Ronon and Teyla were both in the process of seating themselves on either side of McKay, their trays, too, filled with food.

"I remember that Rodney had been a bit sceptical about the Tarmik Soup, too, when we found the fruits." Teyla gave as an explanation.

"Hey!" Rodney's indignant cry made Ronon smirk and Teyla smile sweetly at him. "I thought it was some kind of citrus fruit and you know that I'm deadly allergic to it!" He scowled as he saw the expressions on the faces of his friends. "Yeah, yeah…Laugh it up! We'll see what you'll do when we have the next crisis and the Chief Scientist of Atlantis is lying in the infirmary dying of anaphylactic shock!"

Teyla patted him apologetically on the arm and his scowl lessened, before he huffed and turned to his meal, which was, amusingly enough, Tarmik Soup.

SG-1, who had watched the interaction with various amounts of amusement, noticed that all around them people seemed to lose a little bit of the tension that had gathered, when they entered the mess hall. Nobody had missed the glances people had given them and Sam was grateful that little by little the Atlantis inhabitants relaxed around them.

"How's the steak?" Ronon asked, pointing at Jack's meal and smirking proudly when the answer was positive. "I was on the hunting party that killed it." He explained further, fierce pride shining in his eyes.

Rodney rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, only you and your Satedans would be crazy enough to go to M1M-316 and hunt dinosaurs."

Jack choked and quickly grabbed a glass of water, gulping a bit down.

"Dinosaurs?" He asked, incredulous.

"Yes." McKay nodded. "We considered the planet as an Alpha Site in our first year here but of course it couldn't be a nice, uninhabited planet. No! Just as we were walking back to the gate there was a loud roar."

"And you squeaked like a little girl, McKay!" needled Ronon.

Rodney glared at him, though he continued the story.

"Well, excuse me if I'm not as calm as some people when I see a five meters tall T-Rex looking at me like I was dinner!" Jack's eyes bulged and the rest of his team was equally unnerved, though Teal'c had only raised an eyebrow. In that moment Sam remembered that they had shown their alien friend Jurassic Park and that he had also been quite keen to measure his might against one of those `truly magnificent specimen`. It took quite some time to convince him that there were no longer any dinosaurs around.

"We barely escaped from that planet." Finished McKay, then added. "But do you think that this bulk of muscles would leave that planet alone? No, of course not! Every few weeks, he and a few other Satedans gate to the planet and hunt dinosaurs! It's a miracle that they all come back alive!"

Ronon shrugged, obviously not concerned by Rodney's words.

"I only wanted to measure my might against a worthy foe. Those dinosaurs are a cunning and powerful prey." He said, as if that explained everything.

"When is the next hunting party? I would like to participate, if you would allow it." Teal'c stated and Sam coughed to hide her laughter, when she looked at Jack and saw his horror-filled eyes. As Ronon and Teal'c stared at each other, then both grinned fiercely, she had the disconcerted feeling that this was the beginning of a truly terrifying and long friendship. Daniel only palmed his head and muttered something that sounded quite derogatory, while Teyla smiled indulgingly and McKay was shaking his head, as if not believing that they had found another one crazy enough to go dino-hunting.

The silence was interrupted when a small blur crashed into Rodney, who stiffened before sighing heavily and turning around. A little boy of no more than ten years had attached himself to his side and was hugging him tightly. Dark locks hung over his face and curious, innocent green eyes looked trustingly up at the astrophysicist.

"What is it, Aras?" McKay's voice had softened somewhat, though it had not lost its annoyed tone.

"Have you seen my darius or nia?"

"No, I haven't. Ronon?" He looked at the warrior questioningly as he lifted the young boy and settled him between himself and Teyla, who ruffled his hair. The boy pouted but smiled when she gave him a little orange fruit that looked like a grape.

"Last I heard they were sparring in the east spire." A smirk settled on Ronon's face and it got only bigger, when Rodney flushed a bright red.

"Ah. Again?" Rodney coughed.

"Sparring?" Daniel asked, interested.

"Yes, ah, sparring. They, uhm, have very intense sparring sessions." The scientist looked flustered, his hands moving around nervously, though he tried to keep them still.

"Yes, very _intense_." Ronon added. His eyes were full of mischief, as he obviously enjoyed seeing the unflappable scientist rendered into a stuttering, flushing mess. "I believe that you once walked into one of their sessions." He turned towards SG-1. "From that point on everyone in the city knew not to disturb them, when they were in the middle of one."

Understanding settled into the eyes of SG-1 and Jack, too, began to smirk. Sparring sessions, indeed.

Further talk was interrupted by the arrival of Major Sheppard and Dr. Weir through the mess hall doors. Both looked a bit tired but happy. Casually dressed in leather trousers and a white and red shirt, respectively, they looked relaxed. Each had a pair of sticks in their hands and they were smiling as they glanced at their table.

Aras, the little boy, sprang up from his seat and raced towards them.

"Darius! Nia!" He shouted and jumped at Sheppard, who twirled him around and then hugged him tightly, his face lightening up even more. Dr. Weir chuckled and stroked his hair, kissing his head lovingly.

Jack's eyebrows rose and he glanced at the Atlantis people, catching the eye of McKay, who coughed again.

"Eh, nobody told you that they are married, huh?"

The general's expression told him that no, he had not known that. Then wicked amusement began to displace the shock.

"So. Sparring?"

* * *

Author's Note: So that's chapter three. SG-1 has finally arrived on Atlantis and found some surprises waiting for them. How did you like Aras?


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis.

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Tour**

It was a new morning in the city of Atlantis. The New Lantean sun was rising in the sky and there were almost no clouds visible. It promised to be a good day. A light breeze stroked her skin, making her white night gown flutter softly in the wind.

John's strong arms hugged her from behind, his lips trailing kisses down her neck and shoulder. A sigh of contentment slipped from her mouth and she smiled brilliantly, as she turned around and gave him a good morning kiss.

"Is Aras already up?"

He nodded.

"Yes. Up and away to his lessons." He grinned and at that moment he was the epitome of a proud father. Her smile softened. She could remember very well how Aras had come to them and although those days in the damp and smelly prison on that god-forsaken planet were some of the worst she had lived through in the Pegasus galaxy, they had also given them Aras. And that, she decided, was definitely worth the horrible ordeal.

"He's just like you."

"You mean like you. The boy is the born diplomat! He can get everyone to do what he wants!" And she knew exactly what he meant. Their little boy had a fearsome arsenal of cute looks and he wasn't afraid to use them, especially on Rodney, who strangely enough, though he didn't like kids, was Aras' most favourite uncle and had bonded with him quickly.

"So today is the grand tour. Are Ronon and Teyla going to come with us, when we show them the city?"

"No." She answered. "Ronon is going back to New Valion to look over the labs and Teyla is leading AR-3 on a trade mission to the Krillim. A representative of theirs met with AR-6 on Laritiani the last time we were there and wanted to establish a trade agreement. They're interested in our medicines and coffee and are apparently technologically advanced, so there should be something that may be useful to us."

"What about Rodney?" John slipped his trousers on and then tried to comb his hair.

"Working on our new power source with Kaitin and Radek. They told me that they were close and you know how he is during such times."

"So it's just us?"

She nodded and headed to the bathroom, stopping in the door and glancing back.

"Yes. The pleasure to be tour guides falls exclusively to us."

He grimaced at that.

"Oh, come on, John, it won't be so bad. They're OK, a nice bunch, really and we'll have the whole morning together."

"Yeah, well. That's really the only good point of this thing."

"Be nice John." She admonished him and disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower. Elizabeth understood John's reluctance to be near SG-1 well. For the first time in five years he was near people who outranked him and he wasn't sure how to behave. On the one hand, they were his superior officers but on the other, they had been cut off from everything that was Earth for years. Could Earth regulations and traditions still matter so much? It was a question that was hard to answer and she was sure that it plagued not only John. Many things would change now that they had re-established contact and she hoped that they would change for the better and not the worse.

* * *

After breakfast the group consisting of SG-1 and the two leaders of Atlantis were ready and anxious to begin the tour. Daniel, especially, was more than curious. When the Expedition had first gone to the lost city, he had pleaded with Jack to go with them. But no amount of begging had done any good. His friend had not let him go. Perhaps it was for the better. Had he gone, he would have been stuck in this galaxy for the past five years and though the secrets this city held were fascinating, no doubt, he wasn't ready to let go of the family he had found in SG-1.

"So, Dr. Weir, where to first?" His excitement must have shown through, because she smiled slightly and then glanced at her fellow Lantean.

"Well, we though that we'd first show you around the central spire and then go outwards. Maybe we'll do a trip to the mainland." Sheppard answered and looked questioningly at Weir.

She nodded to the unasked inquiry.

"That should be no problem. The jumper is scheduled to make a run to the mainland this afternoon. We'll be done with the city tour by then and we have to make it back from the mainland by 1800."

"May I ask why?" Daniel interrupted.

Her grin got bigger and she almost glowed with happiness, surprising the members of SG-1. For the last day all of the Atlantis personnel had seemed overly serious and Daniel couldn't fault them for that. Living in a galaxy with life-sucking aliens wasn't something comfortable or that induced happiness. This was the first time that he had seen her so carefree.

"Today we celebrate the joining of Dr. Peter Grodin and Irrilun Terigan."

"Joining, like marriage?" Jack seemed surprised, though he really shouldn't be. These people were in a different galaxy, cut off from Earth. Of course they would slowly settle down. He knew better than anyone how life-threatening situations and the galaxy as such could show one the truly important things.

"Yes, General. Many of our people are married, some of them to those native to this galaxy. Some even have children." She looked amused. "You can't truly expect the people here not to have lives. We didn't expect to ever cross paths with the people of Earth again, so we settled down." Shrugging, she continued walking.

"Oh no! All of you are entitled to your lives. But you must understand that there will be problems. I, personally, don't care who you marry but there will be people who do, especially in regards to you two." Both leaders of Atlantis exchanged knowing looks, before turning to Jack.

"So you heard?" Sheppard asked cautiously.

"Well, your discrete display yesterday evening sure didn't give anything away." Jack replied dryly. Then he smirked. "How did you manage to have her agree to marry you, Sheppard?"

The major's eyes unfocused and the growing smile on his face went wistful. Everyone could see that he was well and utterly whipped.

"I still don't know, but she must have found something she liked in me or she wouldn't have said yes."

"And what about the little boy, Aras? He is clearly older than five years and as far as I know you weren't pregnant then."

"No, I was not, Colonel Carter. We found Aras when we liberated a camp of some Wraith worshippers." Dr. Weir noticed their clueless expressions and explained further. "The Wraith worshippers are a group of humans, who worship the Wraith. They see them as life givers and frequently capture innocent people to experiment on them and make them into a more life-giving food source. I was captured three-and-a-half years ago while trying to establish a trade agreement with some of our partners. They were raided in the middle of the night and I was locked up with little Aras. From what I understand his birth parents were killed in the experiments and Aras was next on their list. He has some strange genetic anomalies that make him more resistant to Wraith feedings and, apparently, the worshippers wanted to find out why."

"We managed to find her in two weeks and we took Aras with us." The major's face was grim as he obviously remembered the time they had found them. It had not been pretty. Dr. Weir's hand softly stroked his arm and he visible relaxed, giving her a thankful smile. "We kind of adopted him and he has been with us ever since."

They stopped walking suddenly and Dr. Weir knocked carefully at the door.

"WHAT?!" An irritated cry came from inside and Weir seemed to stifle the giggle that seemed to unconsciously escape her.

"He sure sounds better than the last time we interrupted him in his lab." The major remarked sarcastically and swished the door open.

The room they entered was huge and they could see a series of other doors leading to what they presumed were the other labs. Laptops, various machinery and boards with equations were scattered all over the place. In the middle of it all sat one Dr. Rodney McKay, surrounded by empty coffee cups and machine parts. He was tinkering in one that looked remarkably like an Easter egg but didn't look up at the intrusion.

"These are some of the labs. We have more in various parts of the city but the most sensitive research is done in the central tower." Weir gestured around, sparing a glance at the oblivious Dr. McKay and leading the group out of the room. "This whole level and some others below it are only labs. We have the physics and genetics department here as well as the anthropology, linguistics and archaeology departments."

"What are you working on?"

"The research is mostly focused on better ways to defeat the Wraith, Dr. Jackson. After the first year in Pegasus we had a shortage of practically everything. Clothes, food, medicines, weapons and of course bullets. Not having anticipated living in the middle of a war-torn galaxy, we had not packed as much ammunition as we needed." She grimaced and Jack grimaced with her. He knew what having good equipment meant in a dangerous place and could only imagine too well, what the Expedition went through.

"We scavenged weapons from the Wraith or the Wraith worshippers for a time." Sheppard continued. "But that was not truly efficient. Wraith weaponry is designed to stun and not kill their prey, so they can later eat them. We, on the other hand, wanted to kill them for good. It took some time for Rodney and Radek to develop efficient energy weapons that could take them on."

They continued walking through the corridors, sometimes greeting people, who hurried from one place to the other. Some were almost too busy to notice them. A lot were people who hadn't been with the original Expedition and were probably locals. When Sam remarked on that, she garnered a nod from Weir.

"Yes. That is true. Since we arrived in Pegasus we met a lot of new allies. The Athosians were the first. They were a simple agrarian society, who had technology but couldn't really evolve due to the frequent Wraith cullings on their planet. We arrived on Athos during one such culling and evacuated them to Atlantis. They settled on the mainland and here. Many are valued guides, as they know this galaxy very well due to being traders and merchants. A lot of our alliances and trade agreements are their accomplishment. Some of them took interest in the sciences and we agreed to teach them our ways. They are a deeply spiritual people but do not shy away from new things. Many of our scientists took apprentices and now we have more people working in the departments, particularly in archaeology and anthropology."

The explanation continued as they entered a transporter and were teleported away.

"But some of them still prefer the simple life and are in a settlement on the mainland. Others are part of the AR teams or the biology department, which is where we are going." They exited the transporter room and began walking again. "We are now at the Northern pier. After escaping the Wraith in our first year, we concentrated almost exclusively on exploring the city. Our food stores were slowly being depleted and it was only the grace of the Athosians that saved us from starving to death. It was really a miracle that we found these." She opened a door and led them through, smiling proudly at the gasps behind her.

In front of them was a gigantic room, surely at least as large as a football stadium. The air was warm and sunshine shone from the gigantic glass ceiling overhead. Four meter high trees stood in rows, many of them with small red beans hanging from the branches. In the distance one could see other trees with different fruits.

"This is amazing." Daniel gasped, before looking closer at the fruits on the trees. "Are these _Theobroma cacao _and _Coffea arabica_?" Weir smiled and nodded, clearly amused when the archaeologist's eyes went wide and a silly grin plastered all over his face.

"Daniel? Daniel!" Jack moved a hand in front of his eyes, trying to catch his attention but failing miserably. He then turned to the two Lanteans and crossed his arms. "Would someone please tell me how you broke my archaeologist?"

Sheppard coughed, trying to hide his smile.

"The second year in Pegasus we found these greenhouses. They were completely empty but thankfully Doctor Alan Richter of the Biology department brought some samples of these with him to Pegasus. We tried to cultivate them and we succeeded and thus had a unique trading good. These, general, are coffee and cacao trees."

It took only seconds before the truth dawned and Jack's eyes went almost as wide as Daniel's as he looked at the green trees, before he suddenly burst into laughter.

"You mean to tell me," he said between gasps of air, "that you have your own coffee and chocolate production going on here?" The whole thing overwhelmed him again and he broke down laughing. The rest of his team was in similar degrees of astonishment, while the two Lanteans looked indulgingly on.

Sheppard's lips quirked and he commented wryly. "Over half of the citizens in this city are scientists. You haven't seen Rodney yet if he is in caffeine withdrawal. It isn't pretty, I tell you. So this was a matter of survival and the chocolate," he glanced at Elizabeth, "was almost as important. You will be proud to hear that Atlantis is, amongst other things, the supplier of chocolate and coffee for the whole Pegasus galaxy. We practically have a monopoly on them and are widely popular because of it."

The general flopped himself down near a coffee tree and continued laughing.

"Wait till I tell the IOA that you rule this galaxy through coffee and chocolate!"

* * *

After General O'Neill stopped laughing – and it took a while – John and Elizabeth showed them the other greenhouses. Beside the coffee and chocolate, which grew in the first enormous greenhouse, the other greenhouses that were of similar size were housing various fruits and vegetables, not to mention herbs, which were an important part of some much needed medicines. It was all very impressive and Elizabeth knew that had they not discovered this part of Atlantis when they had, they wouldn't be alive. John hadn't been joking when he told SG-1 that the coffee and chocolate made the Lanteans very popular in Pegasus. Trade routes which would have been closed otherwise were open due to their unique goods. Some situations that would have turned dangerous were prevented with a few good chosen threats. Yes, Elizabeth decided, having a monopoly on the two most addictive goods in the universe was indeed very good.

Their tour had continued to what most on Atlantis called the Training Camp on the east pier, where a lot of Satedans had made their home. While the first group of Satedans they had met after Ronon were Wraith worshippers, these Satedans were thankfully not. They had escaped the destruction of their planet and had dedicated themselves to the city of Atlantis. Quite similar to the Jaffa of the Milky Way, these warriors were utterly loyal and a force to be reckoned with.

Teal'c had especially been impressed by their training and tactics.

"You have worthy warriors here, Doctor Weir." He had stated calmly and bowed his head to Arkion, the other leader of the Satedans beside Ronon. Arkion was in his mid-fifties with salt and pepper hair but a strong constitution despite his age. Having been an instructor in their war college, he had brought with him a wealth of training methods and strategies to battle against the Wraith.

"And we are happy to be in the city of Atlantis." Arkion acknowledged, smiling softly.

"Why have you decided to become part of Atlantis, Arkion?" Teal'c asked with interest. It was clear for anybody to see that he had found a kindred soul in his fellow warrior.

"Our planet, Sateda, is in ruins. Nobody has survived the final culling. The Lantean people not only saved my regiment from capture by Wraith worshippers, but they also were prepared to offer us a home. We will proudly fight for New Lantea and our traditions and believes will survive with us." Arkion's conviction was full of determination and pride. This loyalty was in large part the success of Ronon. Had he not stood behind John and her, the remaining Satedans would not have taken to them so quickly.

It was with a lighter heart that she continued the tour of Atlantis.

"So what else do you have here?" Daniel asked.

"Let's see…We already showed you the greenhouses, the labs and the Training Camp. Many of our living quarters are on the fifth pylon. Only those who are crucial to the functioning of Atlantis or need to be close to Operations live in the Central Tower. A lot of our people prefer the Fifth Pylon, as there are bigger quarters and the school there."

General O'Neill perked up at that.

"The school?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes. We have a school. Aras is not the only child in Atlantis. Many of the Athosians and some Satedans have children. They range from babies to adolescents. During the last few years we established a good schooling system. There is a kind of kindergarten for the younger ones, where they can play and learn basic things like what to do in case of an emergency or if confronted with a Wraith."

"Confronted with a Wraith?" The Colonel's concerned voice interrupted. "Is that very likely? And do they need to learn that so early?"

Elizabeth's grim face was answer enough. This was not the Milky Way or Earth. The people in Pegasus were well aware of the dangers that lurked in the shadows. Many of their relatives or even parents had suffered and wasted away due to the Wraith.

"Unfortunately, yes. Although Atlantis is the most secure place in this galaxy due to nobody knowing where it is, there is still a chance that we will be discovered by the Wraith or they will face one in another place. It's better to prepare them now than have them unprepared and dead later on. Our children learn from an early age to fight. A lot of them have lost their family to the Wraith and know what danger they pose, so we prepare them as best we can, while still allowing them to be children. First they learn fighting with banto sticks, then we move on to Satedan martial arts and when they are old enough we train them in weapons use." Her reply was made in a matter-of-fact tone but nobody could dismiss the sadness underlying it.

"You changed a lot in the last few years." Stated Jack. Due to her being his predecessor in the SGC, he knew her better than the other members of his team did. Five years ago Elizabeth Weir had been an idealist, a diplomat who believed wholeheartedly in the notion that everything could be solved with words instead of weapons. It saddened him that this was no longer the case. Somehow, Elizabeth had lost that idealistic innocence. Just like Daniel and Sam had after so many years of war with the Goa'uld.

"Change is inevitable." Elizabeth felt as saddened by that as Jack looked. "And it was the only possible way to survive in this galaxy. Don't get me wrong, I still believe that diplomacy is the best method but I no longer hesitate when confronted with a problem only solved by weapons use. I don't regret coming here. Atlantis is more than I ever hoped, more than I ever imagined."

"There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy." Jack quoted, garnering astonished looks from all present. "What?! It's a classic!"

"More things in this universe is perhaps slightly more apt, General." Elizabeth commented wryly. "But yes. This place is something out of a fairytale. Ah! Here we are!" She walked out of the transporter they had used and turned right. "We are now in the Fifth Pylon, on the school level to be exact. Most of our scientists give classes on various subjects. It's a good system. They are, after all, the best of the best and many can explain really well, so the children get the best education. If I remember correctly then the young children should be having a physics class right now." A door swished open in front of her and they entered in the back of a medium sized room. There were big tables and comfortable looking chairs on the sides, while a very big table was in the front. About fifteen children sat around it, all ranging from five to nine years, looking curiously at the presentation an Asian woman explained. The woman quickly saw them and her eyes went wide. Clearly she had not been prepared to have guests.

"Weir-san! Sheppard-san!" She bowed low and smiled uncertainly. "What can I do for you?"

The children, now too having seen them, rushed to their feet and were all but running in their direction, when a loud cough from the Asian woman interrupted them. Sheepishly glancing at each other they bowed to the adults, intoning a respectful `Doctor Weir` and `Major Sheppard` before continuing their running. It was only seconds later that the two Lantean leaders were being hugged to death by little children, all babbling about something or other and the younger ones holding their hands up to be picked up by the adults.

SG-1, who had been ignored, were looking at the spectacle with growing amusement. It was obvious that the children adored the two and it also helped to lay their fears of the children being too young to learn fighting to rest. If they could behave like that, then whatever the Lanteans were doing was apparently not detrimental to them.

A soft tug on Teal'c's trousers made him look down. Gazing at him with curiosity was one of the cutest little girls he had ever seen. Red locks and brilliant blue eyes assessed him before she asked seriously.

"Who are you?"

"I am Teal'c." The Jaffa answered in his deep, booming voice. Although frightening for many, the little girl didn't seem afraid.

"Are you a friend of Major John and Doctor Elizabeth?"

"Indeed, I am."

She nodded, seemingly satisfied, then trustingly held up her hands to be picked up. With a glance to his teammates, who seemed to find his predicament highly entertaining, he complied with her request, and settled her on one of his arms. Her serious gaze was now level to his and she mustered him further until she suddenly exclaimed.

"I like you."

And that was that. The other children who had seen him pick up the girl, Aria, were quickly taken with Teal'c. For the rest of the hour they remained with the kids, all of them had sat on Teal'c's shoulders at least once and they had hugged each and every one of them goodbye before they left.

It was a happy and content group, who continued their tour to the manufacturing facilities on Pylon Three.

"Of course, we can't produce everything. Atlantis had never been completely self-sufficient, not even in the time of the Alterans." John started speaking as he gestured at the machinery behind him. "We did not have the ability to construct many mechanical mills through which we can make hard, durable chocolate, so we mostly export it as a liquid. To find a suitable way of fermentation was also not easy, but we somehow managed it. Most of our manufacturing facilities are used to make our weapons or other necessary components that are needed for the running of Atlantis."

"But from what do you make the weapons?" Carter asked. "It's not like you have an endless supply of raw materials."

The major nodded.

"That's unfortunately true." He motioned them to follow him and led them into another hall with machines that looked vaguely like huge teardrops. "But we found these. It took a while but we figured out what these are. What you're looking at is something like mining drones. You program them to mine whatever you want and drop them off. You harvest them and get the materials you need. Thankfully, we found some ships that are a bit bigger than the puddle jumpers that are capable of doing this. In a neighbouring system of New Lantea are asteroids full of Naquada and Trinium. We do the mining runs every three months, so we have enough to tide us over. Unfortunately, it's not enough to build something big like a warship. We don't have the power for that."

His voice was wistful like only a pilot's could be. Elizabeth looked at her watch.

"We have to go, if we want to catch the puddle jumper."

"Puddle jumper?"

"John's named it." She shrugged. "It's the ships that can go through the gate."

"Ah."

Their flight in the puddle jumper was only twenty minutes long. The mainland, a huge continent that seemed to go on forever was a tropical paradise that reminded those who saw it of South America. On the coast some buildings were clearly seen. A little harbour with small ships was visible. People were mingling underneath them, some going about their business in the little town or working on the fields just outside of it. They landed on an empty square in the middle of the village and were quickly surrounded by its inhabitants. Ignoring the newcomers of SG-1, the townspeople quickly began unloading the crates that had been stacked in the jumper and loading it with other crates.

"We supply them with coffee or other goods that we cultivate or get from off-world and they in turn give us fresh fish, bread, meat and other things that are made on the mainland." Elizabeth explained as they wandered around town, occasionally greeting whoever crossed their paths. The village itself was similar to what they had found on the old Lantea. Many houses were simple dwellings, though a few looked sturdier and more technologically advanced. "We also have a few scientists here, from the biology department. They research the local plant life and animals. Thanks to them we already found some fruits and vegetables that are a good supplement to our diet. There are also houses for the hunting parties that Ronon and a few other people organize every few weeks. Some bear-like animals live up north in the mountains and a few other species that resemble some of Earth's animals are also around here."

"And let's not forget the hot springs." John added with a smirk that only grew, when Elizabeth blushed bright red. She remembered those sinful, happy days very well. After living through various life-threatening crises, the burdens of leaderships weighting her down, those few days simply relaxing, being with John and not having anything better to do than lie in the sun, bath in the hot springs or simply enjoy her Major's company was heaven.

"You've got hot springs here?" Jack asked, incredulous.

"Further south, down the coast. We accidentally discovered them on one of our explorations. Now we use it as a kind of resort. There are a few houses there, good defences, and our geologists are ecstatic because the water has some kind of healing properties."

"We had our honeymoon there." John's comment gained him a glare from Elizabeth but he only smiled at her and continued. "It was a very relaxing two weeks."

"You hear that, Carter?" The General suddenly turned towards his former Second. "Hot springs, a tropical climate and fishing; maybe I should retire here."

"Gamma Site is nice enough, _sir._" She threatened him right back. Both of them knew that he was only joking. There was no way that he would let anyone separate them after a decade of not being able to consummate their relationship.

He only nodded his head in acquiescence and smiled.

* * *

That night the joining of one Dr. Peter Grodin and Irrilun Terigan was proceeding at one of the highest balconies of the central tower. Many people had come to celebrate with the pair, as they were well liked amongst the Lanteans. It was perhaps a strange match, one that could only ever be made in Pegasus.

Dr. Peter Grodin was a quiet but determined young man. His steady presence and control was a blessing in the chaos that Operations could sometimes be. A few of the Expedition that had served in the SGC prior to coming to Pegasus would always compare him to one Chief Sergeant Walter Harriman, who had seemed as much an integral part to the SGC's working as Grodin was to Atlantis'.

Irrilun Terigan on the other hand was anything but shy or quiet. The young Satedan woman had been a soldier all of her life. With her long blond locks and fiery brown eyes Irrilun's beauty was only matched by her impressive fighting skills. Although a woman, she could fight equally with Ronon and her other male colleagues.

Both vowed their souls to each other and were symbolically bound by a red silken cloth. Their best friends presented them with their marriage bracelets, which were artistically made with golden and red colours intermingling. Signing the marriage certificate made by Elizabeth and John, everyone clapped loudly. Happiness rushed over the population of Atlantis, celebrating two of their own. It was not a simple thing, finding love in a dangerous and war-torn galaxy and every one of them knew it.

People were talking and laughing. The strong Athosian wine and Lantean ale was flowing freely.

Elizabeth looked on in satisfaction and pride as the new couple went out to greet their guests. It was good to see that even in war people still found the time to be happy and to love. Her gaze wandered to SG-1. Dr. Jackson was sipping his Athosian wine and talking animatedly with one of the archaeologists, while Teal'c was in a deep conversation with Ronon. Colonel Carter and General O'Neill were dancing to the soft tunes of the music that had begun playing just after the end of the ceremony and they looked very much in love.

"So the rumours are true." John stated from beside her and gave her a glass of Athosian wine.

"Seems like it. I can't begrudge them their happiness. They deserve it after nearly a decade of not being allowed to act on their feelings."

"At least we didn't wait so long."

"It's one of the good things that is a consequence of being in no contact with Earth. I don't want to imagine what would have happened had we managed to establish a connection just prior to the first Wraith attack on the city. The IOA would have made our lives a living hell."

"They still could do it." John said and his voice sounded a bit concerned. "But it's good we're already married and we probably have some good back-up with them." He nodded at SG-1. "At least I think we do. It went well today, didn't it?"

"Yes. I think they were impressed with what we have accomplished here. And I think that we have gained some good allies today. We are going to need them, when we confront all the politicians on Earth."

"But that is for another day." His dark eyes twinkled at her. "Dance with me, 'Lizabeth."

Her hand fit into his perfectly as he led her to a more deserted part of the balcony. The main party was further down, so they wouldn't be interrupted.

Pressing her body tightly against his, he smiled down at her. Green eyes stared back at him, full of love and contentment. They danced silently to the music drifting up from the celebration, their steps light and floating.

"You're beautiful." He whispered reverently, a thumb stroking her pale cheek. Her skin tingled and her breath caught, her head moving slowly to the side so she could kiss his wrist.

They swayed slightly to the music, now no longer focused on any sounds but on each other. Her fingers stroked rhythmically through his hair, playing with a few strands before wandering further downwards. Hard muscles under emerald green silk tensed under her ministrations, his breathing deepening and ghosting over her skin, as he nuzzled her neck.

A shiver raced down her spine and a short gasp escaped her. The party was forgotten. All of their problems no longer mattered. It was the magic of Atlantis that captured them in the pale moonlight and made their pain, their sorrows and their fears evaporate for the night.

Elizabeth moaned softly as he kissed his way down her throat, then capturing her eyes with his.

"Dance with me, 'Lizabeth." He repeated the words from before but now they were as much a demand as they were a plea for a different sort of dance.

"Forever and always." She confirmed and her pearling laughter floated through the air, as he led her away to a more private and intimate place, his eyes burning with the passion he only held for her.

* * *

The party had continued long into the morning hours, only ebbing away at 0500 Atlantis Standard Time (AST), when even the last remaining people were either too tired or too drunk to party on. So it was no surprise that the people who could allow themselves to sleep in did so.

Even though he himself had neither a hangover nor partied too much, Jack still relished the fact that he could lie in the very comfortable bed in the previously lost city of Atlantis and hold the very naked body of the woman he had loved and lusted over for years. With a content smile he buried his nose deeper in her golden hair – and he refused to call it snuggling! – and stroked softly over her exposed hip.

The first meeting between the Atlantis Expedition and SG-1 had gone exceedingly well. And he was glad for that. So many things could have gone wrong. The soldier in him rejoiced at having found not only remnants of his people but actually more than half of the original Expedition alive and thriving despite the difficult circumstances. In many ways it was a miracle that they did so good. Coffee and chocolate, indeed! Jack grinned at the thought, the mirth of yesterday overcoming him again. It was an ingenious idea but it apparently worked. The things they had managed to do! Production facilities, schools, greenhouses…Atlantis was a true settlement, a community of tightly knit people.

Sam sighed in her sleep and for a moment he thought that she would wake but she settled again, sliding deeper into the realm of sleep.

Today the talks would continue. There were things to do. He knew that the Atlantis leadership was still a bit hesitant in trusting them. Jack didn't begrudge them that, though he knew that trust would come with time. Earth would need to be contacted soon. Dealing with the IOA, explaining things to the president…He sighed, deciding that he could sleep a bit more. The IOA was a pain in the ass at the best of times, at the worst…

Closing his eyes, he let sleep claim him once again, happy that for some time all was well.

* * *

The sun stood high in the sky, when they reconvened in the conference room. Beside SG-1 only Elizabeth, Rodney and John were present. Sunlight streamed through the windows and coffee and what looked like chocolate cake were sitting on a small table to the side.

"Sweet!" Jack exclaimed, his grin wide as he saw the treat, quickly grabbing a plate and cutting off a generous piece of cake. Daniel, on the other hand groggily moved to the coffee, filling a cup and sighing contently when he took a sip. It was pretty clear for everyone that he was neither really awake nor without a hangover but it looked like the coffee was slowly siphoning life into him.

"We thought that you would like to taste our special products for yourself." Smiled Elizabeth, obviously pleased at their reaction.

After everyone was seated either with coffee or cake – sometimes with both – the meeting began.

"You understand that we will have to make contact with Earth soon, Dr. Weir."

"Elizabeth, please." She offered. "And yes, I already thought about it. But you must know that we do not have enough power to dial into the Milky Way. We tried to do so just before the first Wraith attack but we couldn't reach you."

"Was this approximately four years ago?" interrupted Sam and paused when Elizabeth nodded in affirmation. A glance to the right told her that her teammates thought the same.

"Four years ago we had a bit of a situation. One of our SG teams ran into a machinery similar to the one we found on P4X-639."

"The time-loop device?" Rodney asked, understanding dawning in his eyes.

"That's right, McKay. In his infinite wisdom one of the team decided that he wanted to touch a button and voila: Earth is cut off from the rest of the universe!" The sarcasm just flowed out of Daniel. The dislike and frustration on his face were so strong, that the Atlantis personnel were taken aback.

"You have to excuse him." Sam smiled apologetically. "The person who did that is not really on good terms with Daniel. He reacts a bit…negatively, when the topic comes up."

Rodney snorted.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"So that's the reason why you couldn't dial in. We were out of space-time. By our estimations we had been gone for about two weeks."

"The two weeks in which we tried to contact you. That seems plausible. Still, we do not have the power to dial Earth, so…" Elizabeth trailed off, waiting for their answer. It was a reasonable estimation that they had something that would make it possible.

And, indeed, Jack grinned smugly.

"We brought with us a ZPM."

Unbelieving eyes stared at him. For so long had they tried to find a ZPM. Nothing had come of it. In five years they had not seen anything that would give them the power to finally place a call to Earth. They had hoped but that hope had been slowly eradicated. Even though SG-1 was here, they had not truly realized that seeing Earth again was an option. What would they do? The life on Earth seemed such a long time ago. It had been a different existence, Elizabeth thought, a different lifetime. She was not the same as before. What would her mother think? Her daughter, the quintessential diplomat, was now a mixture between soldier and leader, no longer believing in the supreme power of the spoken word.

A glance at John told her that he had the same questions, the same fears. He had left behind a brother and a father, though he had not been in contact with them for a long time. John had only said goodbye to one of his cousins. He, too, would now see her again.

What do you say to a person that had seemed lost to you? Could they accept you as you are now or will they grieve for someone you were five years ago? Elizabeth didn't know if she wanted these questions answered.

"There'll be a debriefing, of course, and we still have to revive all of you. After the third year you were all presumed K.I.A., so there's going to be a lot of paperwork before all of you can see family members or walk around on Earth." Jack continued, unaware or deciding not to mention the tension that had swept over the three Lanteans.

"Then it would be best if the three of us and some others who have family on Earth would come back with you to debrief the IOA. I'm sure they will have a lot of questions." She grimaced and shared a look with the General.

"Well, I can assure you that I'll support you one-hundred percent." The statement was delivered in a calm, serious tone, which Jack only used sparingly.

"Thank you." In that moment an understanding was reached. It was only a single glance. One that only leaders truly ever understood. He had seen her devotion to Atlantis, to her people and he respected that. Jack knew good leaders when he saw them and Elizabeth Weir, her eyes unafraid, determined and strong was someone whose spirit could enflame others, giving them an example to strive for. Sheppard, though he never would have been his first choice for the position, was a commander his soldiers idolized and loved. Both of them were clearly a team and he would have been a fool to try to stand against something like this. Too much time with SG-1 and Carter saw to that.

They knew now where they stood and when the time came they would stand together.

* * *

Author's Note: So, how do you like it? I wanted to show a little more of how they survived the five years cut off from everything and everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis.

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

* * *

**Chapter ****Five**

**Earth**

Major General Hank Landry stepped tiredly out of the elevator on level twenty-seven, taking the coffee offered to him by the ever present Walter and began walking towards his office. When he had first taken the post of Commander of the SGC, he had not known what he was stepping into. Megalomaniac aliens, USAF spaceships and wormholes that could transport you to other planets. His life resembled a science-fiction freak show!

Settling himself behind his desk, he stared at the mountains of paperwork. One would think that the SGC being a top secret base would curb the necessity for it, but he soon found out, that it was the opposite. New equipment for the infirmary was needed, not to mention for some of the labs where preliminary work on new found technology was done before it was sent to the Gamma Site and of course there were the important things of deciding if he wanted the kitchens to cook meatloaf or steaks this week.

He couldn't imagine how his predecessor Jack-I-never-do-paperwork-O'Neill managed to work here before going on to greener pastures. Thinking about his old friend, Hank unwillingly remembered the people of the original SG-1. He had heard many things about them and had looked forward to working with them. It was a typical Jack thing that he had not known that all of them were leaving the SGC. After the defeat of the Goa'uld, Earth had finally been able to concentrate on herself. With the Gamma Site producing new ships and discovering new technology, the Orion arm of the galaxy was finally more or less secure. Due to the Beta Site and Dr. Jackson's people, their alliances with the Asgard, the Jaffa and the Tok'ra held strong. For the first time the Tau'ri could truly call themselves the Fifth Race. Even the Nox had tentatively stretched out their feelers and were now in the process of creating an Alliance with them. Perhaps they could even revive the old Alliance with the Tau'ri taking their rightful place as inheritors of the Alterans.

But that was still in the future. Hank himself had to look after his SG units. After more than a decade of the program, the SG teams now numbered in the forties. Science teams, first contact teams, recon teams. The SGC had them all.

"Unscheduled off-world activation! Unscheduled off-world activation!" The speaker sounded, the alarm going off and Hank was already on his feet, walking quickly into the direction of the control room. So help him god, if it was Mitchell again! The ex-F-302 pilot had tried getting the original members of SG-1 back together four years ago. From what he heard, Dr. Jackson, Colonel Carter and Teal'c had been far from impressed by him and Hank could admit that, although he would have liked it to have these people under his command, the work they did on the Gamma and Beta Sites were more important than satisfying Mitchell's ego. Unfortunately for Hank, when the original three members had declined coming back, Mitchell had to pick three other people to work with. Everything had been OK for a while, but each and every teammate of Mitchell had either ended up dead, missing or had wanted to be reassigned to another unit. The base gossip was calling SG-1 now SG-lost.

"Is it Mitchell again?" Hank snapped out, when he arrived in the control room. His day hadn't been great so far and if the ex-flyboy was in another crisis, so help him god…

In the gate room, the stargate was still spinning.

"Chevron seven…locked?! Chevron eight…locked!" The excited voice of the gate technician stated. Hank knew that the only ones who needed eight chevrons to dial in were the Asgard in the Ida galaxy.

"Asgard?"

"No, sir! It's General O'Neill's IDC!"

Wide, unbelieving eyes stared at the stargate. Could it be? Hank knew that Jack had taken the Cerberus and all of the old members of SG-1 on a rescue mission to Pegasus. Had they found the Expedition? Hank couldn't believe that there was much left after five years, but the SGC had taught him to never underestimate their people.

On one of the screens in the control room the smiling face of Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill appeared, the background looking decidedly futuristic with its geometric forms and clear designs.

"Hey Hank!" Jack grinned.

"Jack!"

"We found it! And them! And you'll never guess what else…"

"So the Expedition is alive?" The excitement was also taking hold of the SGC's Commander. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad day, after all.

This notion was quickly abolished, when he saw the look on his old friend's face.

"A part of it, at least. There is much to tell. I'm sending you a data-stream now. We'll be back home in two weeks with the Expedition leadership to debrief, but Daniel and Teal'c, as well as some other people, are staying here for a while."

"How bad is it?" The question had to be asked. Hank knew that something had happened. The SGC's luck almost guaranteed that the Expedition had run into something they hadn't been able to keep out of.

"Bad." And that was all Jack needed to say. Both Generals said their goodbyes and the connection dissolved.

"Walter…"

"I will get you all the files from the data-stream and the report from General O'Neill, sir."

At least some things never changed.

* * *

To say that the news of the Expedition's survival was taken with excitement was an understatement. By mid morning the whole base was abuzz with the information, the Joint Chiefs and the newly inaugurated president were ecstatic, while the IOA were both relieved and afraid.

It had taken two weeks for the commotion to somewhat die down. Forms were quickly drawn up, the paperwork to revive more than a hundred people already in the works. More than thirty members of the Expedition were expected to arrive on Earth in the next few days, many of Atlantis' leadership included. There were plans to be made, people to be debriefed and the status of Atlantis to be decided.

The reports of the Expedition had been read carefully and some people were not that enthusiastic about a lot of things. Still, Hank mused, they did a good job, considering that they were cut off from all resources.

"General! The Cerberus is contacting us! They are entering the solar system and will arrive in orbit in twenty minutes."

Anxiety was bubbling up in Hank. He had read the files on the last five years of the Expedition and they seemed as dangerous as the first few years of the stargate program. There were times when he wondered how he would have faired, if he had been given command when the major System Lords were still alive and active. Sometimes he still didn't believe that they had beaten the odds for so long until Earth could stand confidently on her own feet. Now, he would meet people who were even to this day fighting a war against life-sucking aliens and he wasn't quite sure what to expect.

From behind him the slightly obnoxious voice of his latest problem spoke up.

"Well, General. Why don't we go greet them? They will arrive in the gate room, yes?"

Hank looked up, praying to the heavens that the person standing behind him would not escalate the situation, before turning and fixing the man with a calm, stony look.

"Of course, Mr. Woolsey." He agreed and watched as the bureaucrat started walking down to the gate room. Hank hadn't been happy, when the former N.I.D. agent came to the SGC. Although not being here six years ago, he had heard many things about Richard Woolsey and none of them had been good. Not only was the man a bureaucrat of the highest order, he was also someone who thought that they knew what was better for the men under his command and that, he couldn't tolerate.

"The Cerberus has arrived. They are beginning procedures to beam down."

With a nod to the people in the control room, Hank straightened his uniform. It was only moments later that a familiar white light coalesced into familiar figures. Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill and Colonel Samantha Carter were dressed in comfortable BDUs, not dissimilar to what they wore in their SG-1 days. Hank knew that Jack hated his dress uniform and took every opportunity not to wear one. Both looked relaxed and were smiling. He took it as a good indication, though he noticed that the smiles became rather fixed, when their gazes landed on Woolsey. Their eyes turned cold, though their demeanor remained polite. It was no great secret that each and every member of the old SG-1 didn't like Woolsey.

"Hank!" Exclaimed Jack with exuberance, trying to cover the uneasy silence that had fallen over their group.

"Jack." He nodded and shook his hand. "Colonel."

"General."

"General O'Neill."

"Hello, Woolsey." The indulgent voice of Jack stated. "What brings you here?"

"I am the member of the IOA who will be present at the debriefing of Major Sheppard and Doctor Weir."

"Really?" asked Jack dryly, one of his eyebrows raised before he exchanged a look with Carter. "Then let's not make you wait for them." He pressed a small button on his communication device. "Beam them down."

The white light of the transporter soon disappeared and a group of about thirty remained. It was certainly an interesting sight. The first thing Hank noticed was that they looked nothing like the usual SG teams. Oh, there were uniforms, of course, but these uniforms reminded him more of what the thief Vala had been wearing on one of her visits. Dark leather trousers and vests, sturdy boots and the occasional armor had the Atlantis personnel appearing quite intimidating. They were also armed to the teeth, the woman who Hank recognized as Elizabeth Weir as well.

The leader of Atlantis silently stepped beside O'Neill, a polite and entirely diplomatic smile on her face, waiting to be introduced. A slim figure, green eyes and dark-brown hair made her look sophisticated and Hank had to admit that she was a beautiful woman. And a dangerous one at that, he added silently to himself. The commander of the SGC had in the course of his career the displeasure of talking with many diplomats and he had found out that all of them were very sharp and crafty folk, who would cheerfully stab you in the back, if they decided that it was needed. Elizabeth Weir certainly looked as if she knew what she was doing. She was in the same outfit as her people, though the red silk shirt beneath the vest disrupted the dark colors admirably, and the weapons on her thighs gave her a very dominant look, not unlike what he saw sometimes in Daniel Jackson. It was surprising to say the least, as her file, full with her history and profile before going to Atlantis, spoke of a diplomat, an idealist who believed in peace and communication. The image that was presented here was completely different. Daring a glance at Woolsey, he saw that the man was taken aback, too. Obviously he had not expected this.

"Hank. This is Doctor Elizabeth Weir, leader of Atlantis and New Lantea. Elizabeth. This is Major General Hank Landry, the Commander of the SGC."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, General." The woman spoke with a velvety voice, as she shook his hand with a strong grip. Yep, Hank thought, definitely someone to look out for.

"No, the pleasure is mine, Dr. Weir. We had hoped to find the Expedition alive and well, but the chances were not in your favor." He responded, his eyes assessing her as she obviously did him. Meeting the brilliant green orbs, they stared for a moment at each other, before she suddenly smiled – and it was not her diplomatic smile – and apparently decided that she liked him.

"Yes, I gathered that. But I have learned that in our world nothing is impossible."

"And this is Dr. Weir's 2IC Major John Sheppard, the Military Commander of Atlantis." Jack interrupted and gestured to the silent sentinel, who stood only a step away behind Weir. He didn't look like the flyboy of his personal file, Hank mused, regarding the man further. Obviously well muscled and looking quite impressive in his outfit, the Major gave the feeling of someone dangerous, as if he would spring into action, if so needed.

"Sir." The tone was one of respect, though his gaze said that he didn't feel inferior.

"Major."

"And these are Doctors Rodney McKay and James Richardson." He motioned to two men standing behind Sheppard, also decked out in this strange Atlantis uniform. They nodded at him and he nodded back. Behind them stood what looked like fifteen soldiers – he recognized the observant looks they were giving the room, searching for exits, possible dangers and defensible positions; which in itself was quite worrying – and ten scientists, though they too had a definite military demeanor. What really surprised Hank, though, was the little head that poked out from behind Doctor McKay, curious green eyes behind black locks staring fascinated at him. His surprise must have been evident, when all of them turned and looked at the child.

The transformation of the Major's face was instantaneous, sporting a soft, fatherly smile, as he beckoned the little boy to him. Brown trousers and a green shirt with a vest and some kind of sticks on his back made the little boy look angelic. He quickly scurried to the Major and hugged the man. Ruffling his head, the Major exchanged an undecipherable look with Dr. Weir, before introducing the boy.

"And this is Aras, my son."

Hank felt an eyebrow rise. His son? There had been no mention of a child in Sheppard's file, so the boy must have been adopted.

"I didn't know that you had a son, Major Sheppard." Woolsey interrupted the conversation for the first time, seeming quite upset that he had been ignored for so long.

"You don't know a lot of things, Mr. Woolsey." Interrupted Dr. Weir, smoothly. "Our son wanted to come with us very much to meet his grandparents and we simply couldn't say no."

"Not to mention that traveling in a space ship is cool, isn't it Aras?" Jack grinned at Aras' excited nod.

"Super cool, Uncle Jack!"

"Wait a minute! Ours, as in…" Woolsey trailed off, his eyes wide.

"Mine and Major Sheppard's. We are married, if you didn't know. Now, do you have quarters for our men? The journey was a bit tiring and I'm sure they will want to rest a little bit before being debriefed."

"Married?!"

* * *

The atmosphere in the conference room could only be described as frigid. On one side of the table sat Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Major John Sheppard, Drs. Rodney McKay and James Richardson, as well as Lieutenant Brendan Shawn. Dr. Weir's face was inscrutable, as was Sheppard's, but Hank could see McKay shooting death glares at Woolsey. Richardson and Shawn didn't look happy as well, though Shawn as a marine was hiding his sentiments a lot better.

"You must understand, Dr. Weir, that the IOA is very concerned about your situation with the Wraith. After the death of Colonel Sumner at the beginning of your Expedition and the rise of Major Sheppard into a leadership position, there were quite a few truly disconcerting incidents." Woolsey spoke with a quiet derision that Hank knew would come back to bite the former N.I.D. agent in the ass.

And it had all started on such a good note. Sure, Woolsey's presence was neither welcome nor surprising and the air between both groups had been full of tension. Still, their Atlantis guests had tried to behave themselves. Even McKay, who was, if Hank had heard correctly, a very difficult man, had not thrown around as many caustic remarks as Hank had anticipated. The status of Atlantis had been discussed and it didn't sound too bad. In many ways Atlantis was a lot better off than the SGC had been in its early years. The Lantean city had advanced technology and was apparently in an unknown location. The Expedition had also been able to make several strategically important assaults on known Wraith worlds and had secured even some other worlds, making strong allies with a variety of people, some of which were pretty advanced, considering Pegasus was a galaxy of refugees. Additionally to that, New Lantea seemed to be pretty self-sufficient. Of course, when Hank had hoped that the meeting would not deteriorate, it promptly did.

"I fully trust the decisions of Major Sheppard, as do all of the people on Atlantis." Weir retorted calmly, a small polite smile becoming a permanent fixture on her face. It was a sign that Hank now recognized seeing on the face of Colonel Carter. Most of the time it meant that she was close to shooting someone or blowing something up. Considering Carter's track record, which included making a sun go supernova, the look on Weir's face was equally disconcernting. While not a scientific genius like Carter, Hank didn't doubt for even a second that the doctor's fury would be truly a sight to see as well.

"Forgive me for being so straightforward, Dr. Weir, but is your perception perhaps not somewhat clouded by your relationship with Major Sheppard?"

And Hank could see Weir's eyes freeze over with icy cold.

"No I do not forgive you, Mr. Woolsey. As for my relationship with Major Sheppard…I am fully aware of the thought processes behind each of the difficult decisions that he made, thus my perception is not clouded. If you had read the files we have sent, you would know that neither I nor Major Sheppard would ever jeopardize the safety of Atlantis for our own wellbeing."

Woolsey shrunk back into his chair, a nervous kind of energy flowing from him. Obviously, he knew that he was poking a dangerous tigress with a stick by implying the things he did.

"That may be, but the IOA will want someone of higher rank present on Atlantis, as well as a bigger military presence. Though you have fought admirably, Atlantis is too important to risk by not having it defended properly."

Weir raised an eyebrow, not letting him provoke her.

"Is that the opinion of the IOA or the president?"

"The IOA is…concerned about many things." He responded vaguely.

"Then I will try my best to lay those fears to rest."

The rest of the meeting was over quickly, the participants only speaking about some trivial things. It was clear by the covered hostile glances of the Atlantis team that Woolsey had not endeared himself to them. O'Neill and Carter, who had been mostly silent throughout the debriefing, had also tensed when the confrontation began. Hank could clearly see whose side they were on. Woolsey, it seemed, had not yet discovered with whom he had decided to mess with. The Commander of the SGC could only hope that this wouldn't come back to haunt them, when they least expected it.

* * *

Dull thuds echoed in the silent gym, deep in Cheyenne Mountain. Jack walked into the room warily, not knowing if his presence would antagonize the woman further. He could understand why she was this infuriated with the IOA and in her position he would have probably felt the same.

The tall, slim leader of Atlantis was currently beating the heck out of the punching bag. Her strikes were powerful, sweat was pouring down her body and her expression was that of tightly controlled fury. Had he not been completely head-over heals in love with one Colonel Samantha Carter, he would have found the sight a lot more interesting than he did. But as that was not the case, he simply leaned against the wall and waited for her to acknowledge him.

"Jack." She hissed out between gritted teeth, her voice icy.

"You want to tell me why you are here killing my friend the punching bag?"

"You know why." Green eyes flashed, becoming more incensed. "The pathetic, spineless bastard has the gall to say that I willingly endanger my people!" Each word was further enhanced by a powerful punch.

"Yes, he's a bastard. So what?" Jack shrugged, his eyes steady and calm. "He's in the IOA, sure, and technically he has a say in who leads the Expedition but things have changed since you left Earth, Elizabeth."

"How?"

Jack smirked.

"After the defeat of the System Lords we have finally been able to reap the rewards of the program. The SGC is very successful in acquiring new technology and the Beta and Gamma Sites even more so. Earth has become a major galactic player and we are currently in the good books of the higher ups. Woolsey threatening your position should not be such a great problem. You have me as back up, the Commander of the Tau'ri Fleet."

"And you think they will not have a problem with me being married to John like Woolsey has?" Her demeanor was calmer now, having been reassured by Jack somewhat. Elizabeth turned to him, her green gaze narrow and her arms crossed over her chest.

"You never put your relationship over the mission and your people would follow you into hell, if you so asked. Even the IOA in all of their foolishness will recognize that. Not to mention the fact that you're one of the most powerful ATA carriers after your little run in with the Worshippers and Atlantis is full of Alteran stuff…"

"…means that they can't get rid of me that easily as the leader of the Expedition." She nodded in understanding. "Well, that is reassuring, at least. Do you think that they will try to change the running of Atlantis significantly?"

It was a concern that was indeed realistic. Although the IOA did not carry the weight they had five years ago, what with all of the successes the SGC had, there was still a certain measure of control in their hands. The political plays that governed their planet were an ugly business. Jack had, thankfully, escaped most of it, when he went to the Gamma Site. With George Hammond watching his back in Washington, he held a strong position if something important came up. Something like this.

"They'll try to pull Sheppard, as Woolsey already implied." He finally admitted and saw the anger in her eyes blaze again. "Though they'd have a hard time doing it. From what I saw, his men are entirely devoted to him and he didn't make unforgivable mistakes; the fact that he is also one of the most powerful ATA carriers we have notwithstanding, I don't think that they will be able to pull him from Atlantis. But you should expect to have someone from the IOA over there permanently to keep an eye on things."

A dangerous smirk settled over her face, when she heard the last part.

"They can bring it on. From the look on things, I'll have to move my back-up plans up further. We have always been aware that the Atlantis Expedition could be a one-way street. Some plans have been made in the beginning that covered these eventualities." Jack looked at her curiously. He had known that Elizabeth Weir was a cunning diplomat but the fact that she hinted at something neither he nor the IOA, it seemed, was aware of, was very interesting. "I have dealt with sleazy politicians before and, believe me, they have nothing on the Wraith." She let a fist fly and kicked the punching bag hard.

"Then I let whoever they put with you discover your tender mercies." Jack dryly answered, before looking her over skeptically. "Or the lack of them."

"What about the paperwork for resurrecting us?"

"Interestingly enough, it's not as difficult as you would believe." He then explained further, when confronted with one of her raised eyebrows. "You didn't learn that from Teal'c, did you? Never mind. It's not so hard because after Danny died the third time, we simply got the hang out of resurrecting the dead. You'd never know how easy it is after some practice. So almost all of your relatives – the ones that were in the next of kin slots of your files - have been contacted and know that you're alive. We fed them some line about you being prisoners somewhere in South America before escaping somehow two weeks ago. Very vague, as you can see. Most didn't question it."

"That's good to know. I believe the few that have relatives on Earth will be happy to see them again."

"And you can see your mother in the next few days, if you want. The debriefing is mostly over and the new president wants to meet you face to face, as well as Major Sheppard, to discuss the future of Atlantis."

Elizabeth turned with interest. It wasn't exactly unexpected to hear that, but she hadn't thought that she would meet the president this time, especially when the status of Atlantis was not decided. It was a good thing, of course. Her back-up plan, which needed to be initiated, was easier to implement, if she could speak to the president in person.

"Your doing, I gather?"

A cheeky grin was her answer.

"Well, what can I say? The president likes me and contrary to popular belief, I can be diplomatic and play nice, when it is necessary. I thought that you'd want to talk with him yourself, in particular as the IOA wants to have a much bigger control over the city."

"So when are we flying?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I may need your influence in the next few days, if I want to keep the IOA out of the city. Do I have it, Jack?"

Her question was asked in a quiet, serious tone, which implied how much this would mean to her.

Regarding her silently for a few minutes, he grinned. He had liked her when he had proposed she lead the Expedition to Hayes and he liked her even better now. Although in another galaxy, these were people of the stargate program, his people still. And in the SGC they watched out for each other.

"You did a good job on Atlantis, Elizabeth. Your people respect you and John. If you need my help, you just have to ask."

Jack said his goodbye and walked out of the gym, hearing the dull thuds that seemed to be not as angry as when he arrived an hour ago.

* * *

It was a very strange feeling being back on Earth, thought Elizabeth, as she settled into the car beside John, who was dressed in his Air Force blues. She had always known that Atlantis had changed her in a fundamental way that she couldn't even describe how or why. Perhaps it was the leadership role that came with running Atlantis. Before – and she now knew that Earth would forever remain Before – she had always been a diplomat, the mediator between parties. A large part of her was still that, but another was now different.

A glance to her right reminded her that, at least, she wasn't as alone in this strange old world. Her husband, companion and 2IC was beside her, protecting her back when needed, giving advice when asked. John had been the rock she had been leaning on in the last few days. The meetings with Woolsey, who was now even more obnoxious than he had been five years ago, had been true hell. Not only had he bombarded her with veiled accusations and threats but he had also disregarded her people as unimportant. Had it not been for John, her fury would have erupted on the surface, like it had burned on the inside, and she would have shown the little weasel exactly what she had learned in the last few years. It would have been messy and definitely not pretty but the part of her that was not the diplomat rejoiced at the thought.

She smiled down at Aras, who was curling himself into a small ball, clutching her in a strong grip. Elizabeth had to admit that she had been reluctant to take him with them to Earth. They had had no idea what the situation here might be or what Earth's powers felt they were entitled to do with Atlantis. Bringing Aras into such a situation was risky, but he wanted so much to meet his adopted grandmother that she and John never could have said no. It was a true relief that Lieutenant Brendan Shawn would be coming to Washington with them.

All of her people had been more than reluctant to let their leaders go to Washington without any kind of back-up from the Lanteans. Their military personnel, especially, had wanted to send someone to watch their backs. It was an instinct that had been born out of necessity. In Pegasus those who seemed friendly in one second could stab you in the back in the next. Even she, who had always tried to see the good sides of people, had not escaped that little instinct. Which was probably a good thing, considering it was Washington they were going to. Shawn would be visiting his brother, who lived in D.C., and could be there if so needed.

Still, the knife made out of naquada strapped to her ankle was comforting in its weight. Some things you just couldn't train out of people after five years.

Stroking Aras' hair, she glanced out of the window. Earth was such a strange sight after living on Atlantis. Pegasus as a whole did not have worlds that were so densely populated as Earth and as such nowhere she had been had this kind of infrastructure. The streets of Colorado Springs were filled with people going about their business, laughing and talking. It was in this moment that she truly felt what she had lost due to working for the SGC. Of course, she had gained so much more and wouldn't trade it for anything, but she had lost the innocence of being oblivious. Humans on Earth lived their lives without really caring about anything. There was no overwhelmingly powerful foe that wanted to destroy you and no concern if you would be killed tomorrow or starve to death, taken over by some entity or leading people into battle, fully knowing that the chances of you coming back were practically zero. Earth's humans were carefree and it was a quality that no other people in two galaxies enjoyed.

Cars, restaurants, shopping malls. Was it unusual that she found all of these things that she saw looking out of the car window alien? This was her home planet! She should be thankful to be on Earth again, seeing this familiar culture. Instead, she found herself getting annoyed at the bumpy street and the fact that the car was not as roomy as a puddle jumper. Somehow, the familiarity of Earth could not compare to the breathtaking beauty of Atlantis. Elizabeth was not used to seeing people going around with no visible weapons, with no fear of the Wraith.

Suddenly, she recognized what she was feeling, finally being able to name it.

Earth was her birth planet. Atlantis was her home.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or West Wing.

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, here's the long awaited chapter in which they meet the president. Please keep in mind that I only borrowed the character of the president from the show, so that while it can be considered a crossover with West Wing - there will be people from other shows turning up in the future - it is still primary a SG1/SGA story. You can ignore the name of the president, if you want to, because it doesn't really change the story. But for those of you, who know West Wing, it might be an additional interesting little tidbit. This chapter should also give answers to a few questions some of you asked. Without further ado, here's the chapter. Drop me a line, if you liked it.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Washington**

President of the United States of America Josiah Bartlet was not a man prone to nervousness, but even he had to admit that he felt slightly intimidated by the meeting he would have in a few minutes.

When he had first found out about the Stargate Program, he had not been able to believe it. The notion that his country and a bunch of others had already set foot on distant stars, exploring the galaxy and discovering that they were not alone in the universe, had been very shocking. The stories he had read about the SGC, their triumphs, their downfalls, the secret war that had been waged in the shadows had been unbelievable. He had become president expecting to deal with the Senate and the dirty politics that went on everywhere in Washington and those he got. But he also got brave people dying for a planet that did not know the sacrifices the SGC had to offer for the safety of Earth.

It was a sobering thought. Every time he thought about the SGC, he could only marvel at everything that these people were able to accomplish. The Beta and Gamma Sites were some of their most important outposts in this galaxy. Not only were they now able to produce space ships – true, honest to god space ships! – but they also had a lot of thankful allies out there.

Jed remembered the time he had met Master Bra'tac and Teal'c. It had been his first visit to the SGC, meticulously planned so that the public wouldn't know that he was in a top-secret facility deep inside Cheyenne Mountain. The two Jaffa had impressed him very much. Jed had always had a fable for strong personalities – one had only to look at his staff – and the Jaffa were not only honorable, but also steadfast allies of the Tau'ri.

The stargate was something out of a dream; shimmering blue light, a doorway into another world. And the people of the SGC were constantly going out there, risking their lives, discovering and exploring. So it was no surprise to him that Cheyenne Mountain was filled with strong and capable people. He had met them all. General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson.

But this day was truly historical. If exploring the Milky Way was extraordinary, then sending an expedition to another galaxy to the lost city of Atlantis was simply awe-inspiring. Who were the people who had the daring to step through the stargate and know that they may never see Earth again? He didn't know, if he would have been able to do something like that had he been in their place.

Now, he was just seconds away from meeting the two leaders of the Expedition. Jed had read the report of Jack O'Neill about their rescue mission to Pegasus. The Expedition had prospered in spite of adversity in a very different galaxy. This success could only be commended.

He heard the intercom come alive, the voice of Mrs. Landingham, his secretary, speaking.

"General O'Neill, Dr. Weir and Major Sheppard here to see you, Mr. President."

Soon afterwards the door opened, admitting first General Jack O'Neill, walking leisurely into the Oval Office, as if he owned it, while still remaining somewhat respectful.

Jed didn't kid himself. Jack O'Neill was probably more powerful than he was. Not only was he personally responsible for some of the major alliances of Earth, but the Asgard and the Nox loved him.

The General looked good, fit. It had been several months since he had last seen O'Neill. Apparently being the Commander of the Tau'ri Fleet agreed with him. His predecessor Hayes had made a good decision by allowing him to command the Gamma Site and not have him stuck somewhere in Washington. The man would have gone crazy very fast and Jed believed that even the bureaucratic simpletons of D.C. didn't deserve an irate Jack O'Neill.

O'Neill stood at attention in front of him, medals shining brightly in the afternoon sun, before he stepped to the side, presenting him with his first impression of Elizabeth Weir and John Sheppard.

Dr. Weir was dressed smartly in a black pantsuit and a blood-red blouse. Green eyes stared calculatingly at him, while she smiled pleasantly. She was a beautiful woman, undoubtedly, and walked with a confident gate. Still, something was different about her. Jed had seen and met Elizabeth Weir many years ago on one of the more sophisticated parties that were attended by the high society of Washington, namely diplomats, military and government people. She had excluded a kind of charming enthusiasm then, amazing and ensnaring everyone. Weir had a good reputation, even now, years after her disappearance. Many had wondered where she was, as she had simply fallen from the face of the Earth – a statement that was apparently truer than some might have thought.

Now, facing her after so many years, he could still see the charm of so long ago, but it was underlined with a certain steel that had not been present before.

"Mr. President, allow me to introduce Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Leader of Atlantis." General O'Neill's voice interrupted his contemplation and he smiled what he hoped to be a warm smile. Praying that his hands weren't sweaty, he shook the offered hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. President." Friendliness and openness reflected in her voice. The wariness he had seen in her eyes, while still there, had dimmed slightly. She did not see him as an enemy. Good.

"The pleasure is mine, Dr. Weir. I have read the report and I must say that you have done many great things on Atlantis." He complimented her, then turned towards the silent Air Force Major behind her.

Major John Sheppard looked like a cocky flyboy, but had the hardened eyes of a veteran. Looking sharp in his dress blues, standing somewhat at attention, enough to not seem disrespectful, but not nearly as much as one would expect, when coming face to face with the President of the United States and thus his Commander in Chief. Like Weir Sheppard's eyes were assessing him, judging whether he was a threat or not. It was disconcerting to be looked at like that, especially by a man belonging to the US military. Jed had seen how carefully he had followed Dr. Weir's introduction and Jed's subsequent reaction to her. The Major had relaxed slightly when she had.

It said a lot about their relationship. He knew that both were married to each other, making this already highly tense situation even more explosive. The last day he had been on the phone with many members of the IOA for hours and many of them were not happy with how things were.

"This is Major John Sheppard, Second in Command of Atlantis and her Military Commander."

"Major Sheppard."

"Sir." The man nodded briskly.

Motioning for the party to sit on one of the couches, Jed sat himself opposite them.

"Do you want something to drink?" He offered and shrugged when they declined, filling one glass with a little bit of brandy and leaning back, he gazed at them steadily. There was silence for a while, before Jed began to speak again.

"I must say that we were very happy to find you alive in Pegasus, Doctor, Major."

"Thank you, Mr. President." Weir answered. It was apparent that she would be the one leading this conversation and not Sheppard. "It was an unexpected but welcome surprise. After the first year we did not think to ever see our birth planet again."

Jed noted her peculiar use of the word `birth planet` and not homeworld, filing it away for further consideration later.

"Well, from the report I read, it seems as if you have built something remarkable in Atlantis. Please, tell me about it some more. I have always believed that hearing about a place from the people who live there says more about it than any report ever can."

The doctor exchanged a small glance with the Major, something unexplainable passing between them, before she turned to him and with a smile began to recount her story.

"As you probably know the Expedition's orders were to find Atlantis and any technology of the Alterans in order to use it to combat the Goa'uld." She waited until he nodded. "All of us were volunteers, knowing that it may be a one-way street. There was no guarantee that we would ever see Earth again."

"It was a very brave thing that you did, Doctor."

She smiled at him, a true smile instead of the diplomatic one from earlier. Perhaps, Jed mused, I am on the right path to winning her over.

"You will find, Mr. President, that human need of exploration is far stronger than any fear of the unknown. When we first arrived on Atlantis, we quickly found ourselves in trouble. The city was powered by what we call ZPMs and these power sources were all but depleted. It was a dire situation. Colonel Sumner and I quickly decided to search for planets that could become our refuge should the shield that was holding back the sea from the sunken Atlantis fall."

Both Sheppard's and Weir's eyes darkened a little at the mention of Colonel Sumner and Jed remembered that the man had died soon after the Expedition's arrival in Atlantis.

"Fortunately for us, the first planet we stumbled upon was Athos. The Athosians were a godsend. They should have feared us…A galaxy that is plagued by the Wraith is not very trusting. But somehow they welcomed us with open arms and hearts, promising to give us sanctuary should we need it. It was not to be. Only hours after first meeting the Athosians we…" she trailed off, eyes distant in reminiscence.

"We woke the Wraith." It was the first time Major Sheppard had said anything apart from the greeting. His voice was dark and hard, filled with a concealed hate that flickered up from behind tight shields.

"We woke the Wraith." Weir repeated, locking eyes with Sheppard, before focusing on him again. From the corner of his eyes Jed saw the major taking her hand, giving it a comforting, firm squeeze. "In the end we had to evacuate the Athosians to Atlantis. The Wraith would have obliterated them otherwise. Unfortunately, Colonel Sumner and some of our other men were captured by a Wraith dart."

"We sent a team on a rescue mission." The Major continued the narrative, picking up where Weir had stopped seamlessly. "It was a Wraith world. We found the missing Athosians and the rest of our men quickly enough, but Colonel Sumner was missing. I went to look for him, ordering the others back to the Jumper." He swallowed, his hand squeezing Weir's tightly. "I found him kneeling in front of a Wraith, being fed on. He was little more than a corpse."

Listening to the description of the major, Jed found himself horrified. A shudder almost escaped him, as he imagined what it must have felt like to be fed on by a Wraith.

"I shot them, but it was already too late. The colonel nodded at me. He knew that there was no hope left for him and I knew what he wanted me to do." Sheppard paused. "I shot him in the head." He continued coldly.

The statement was delivered in such an unemotional tone that Jed wondered for a moment if Sheppard felt anything at all. The major was tense, straight-backed and looking like the perfect soldier. Or, Jed thought, he feels too much.

It was one thing reading about these things in a report. It was completely different hearing it personally.

"From that point on," Weir explained, taking over after it was clear that Sheppard wouldn't continue, "all of the Wraith had been awakened. They knew about Earth and wanted to find it to use it as a new feeding ground. Also, due to the use of Alteran technology on the mission, they suspected that Atlantis had risen again. Our first year in Pegasus was thus probably one of the hardest. We had no infrastructure and getting allies was very difficult, as everyone lived in fear of the Wraith."

"We almost starved to death. Our supplies had been dwindling after a few months in Pegasus. We had to ration them to get by." Sheppard interjected. "Had it not been for the Athosians we would have died the first year."

"The situation was only made direr, when we discovered that the Wraith were coming to Atlantis to finish us off." Weir said. "Due to a bit of luck and some bonds we had built in the first few months, one of our allies was willing to give us a ZPM for our use in return for sanctuary on Atlantis. We accepted. Two weeks before the attack, we tried dialing Earth to no avail and we couldn't spare more power for another try. Drs. McKay and Zelenka thought of a plan that could save us. It was risky, true, but our only chance to remain alive."

"Our teams found a planet system far from the Wraith feeding grounds. It was hidden and had no stargate, but rich resources and good conditions for a permanent settlement." Sheppard smiled ruefully. "None of us believed that the crazy plan would work. With the help of the ZPM and some other power sources we had available, we could make a rip in space-time and open a window to the coordinates of the planet after planting a naquada bomb on the old Lantea so it would look like we destroyed Atlantis. Whether we succeeded or not, Atlantis would not fall into the hands of the Wraith. There was the possibility that doing this would rip Atlantis apart, but we had no other choice. A week before the Wraith arrived, we did it and it worked, though we had fried a lot of Atlantis' systems. For the better part of several months afterwards we were cut off from the rest of the galaxy."

"In the second year we mostly focused on building a functioning infrastructure and exploring Atlantis fully. We found the greenhouses and many other things that helped us finally stand on our own feet." Weir continued. "Now we are a fully self-sufficient community numbering in the five-hundreds with several outposts."

Jed nodded thoughtfully. What these people went through was both fascinating and awe-inspiring. To build up a society from practically nothing was a feat in itself. To do so while fighting monsters, who were more numerous and had advanced technology, was a miracle.

"What is the situation with the Wraith?"

It was Major Sheppard who responded.

"We have several safe worlds that are somewhat protected against Wraith incursions. Many of them are hidden and not known to the Wraith. Over the last three years we have been able to raid some Wraith worlds, freeing the people that are captured there for breeding purposes or experiments. It's mostly hit and runs, but it keeps the Wraith busy, so they can't concentrate on finding Atlantis or the safe worlds. The most problems we have are the Wraith worshippers. They are almost fanatical in their beliefs that the Wraith are life-givers, thus they see us Lanteans as the enemy, the pure evil. They try to infiltrate our outposts and the people we are allied with, always seeking to sabotage us or find information about New Lantea. We are making progress in destroying their bases, but it is slow going."

"You have accomplished a lot in Pegasus." Jed finally said after the story ended some minutes ago. "You also must be aware that the IOA is most anxious to have some of their people in Atlantis." He continued carefully, waiting for their reactions. Jed did not have to wait long. An angry glimmer appeared in Elizabeth Weir's eyes and Sheppard's face turned blank.

"Yes," Weir answered, her voice somewhat strained, "Mr. Woolsey's…opinion was made very…clear."

"Then you must know that there are not a lot of things I can do to keep them out of the city." Jed stated and watched as the angry glimmer turned into raging emerald fire. The doctor's back straightened, an eyebrow raised and an overly polite smile settled on her face. She had never looked more dangerous. Or more beautiful.

"That is if we authorize their stay in Atlantis." She spoke softly, though the implications of her statement were obvious. Elizabeth Weir did not recognize the authority of the IOA over her and Atlantis.

"You play a dangerous game, Doctor." Jed warned her. He was fully aware that, although some of the Expedition were here on Earth and under his power, he wouldn't get anything out of them, if they did not want him to know something. The President was completely sure that the Lanteans back on Atlantis had orders in case they had not heard from their leaders in a certain period of time. He was not prepared to give up what Atlantis represented or Lantean technology.

"I have learned, Mr. President," she retorted calmly, fully at ease with the fact that she had threatened the leader of the US. Apparently dealing with life-sucking aliens kind of took away the fear of dealing with powerful men. "that nothing worth having is ever achieved easily. But let's not talk about that. I am fully aware that the IOA is breathing down your neck, trying to ascertain control over Atlantis." She continued bluntly, astonishing both the General and himself with her bluntness. "Frankly, I do not care for them. They are a bunch of self-important, arrogant men, who do not know how life is out there. And I certainly will not give control of _my_ city over to someone who could ruin it."

"What do you want?" Jed asked firmly, looking at his opponent with admiring eyes. It was time to settle this once and for all.

Weir smirked dangerously.

"It's quite simple, really, Mr. President. Before the Expedition went to Atlantis, I had a talk with President Hayes and his IOA counterparts. We all were aware that there was a chance we wouldn't come back and orders were given, if it came to that. Nobody but those present at the meeting know about these orders. It was said that if the Expedition could not make it back to Earth in three years, every single member would be declared KIA. In this situation our orders were to turn Atlantis into a settlement, into a colony." She glanced at his and O'Neill's astonished faces. "Yes, you heard right. We were to become a colony. And we became one. We are not dependent on Earth as a source of supplies and are fully self-sufficient. New Lantea is governed by a council for the most important decisions. We have schools, outposts and even higher education."

"Why do I not know anything about these orders?"

"They were written down only once on a document that says what I already mentioned, signed by all the leaders present, and it is safe back in Atlantis, though I can show you a copy. It was thought that the only case where contact would not be able to be made was if either Atlantis perished or Earth fell to the Goa'uld. In such a situation nobody wanted the Goa'uld to discover that there were remnants of the Tau'ri still alive."

It was a plausible explanation. Still, he didn't know what she wanted.

"So?"

"So the Lantean Council wants you to grant Atlantis the status of a colony and complete sovereignty. We will gladly share our technology, information and resources with Earth. Even an influx of new colonists is welcome, as long as the IOA lets us do what we do best and that is deal with the Wraith and lead Atlantis."

It was an ultimatum and every single one of them was aware of it.

"Basically, what you want is for the politicians to leave you alone and not butt into your business and you give us what?"

"The designs for Aurora class ships, Alteran transporters and our own energy weapons. Furthermore we would be happy to have more people joining Atlantis. With more people we could double or even triple our mining for Naquada and Trinium, as well as the Texon crystals. It could be the first true settlement of Earth's people in space. I know that you have plans for the Beta Site becoming just that. Atlantis could be the first colony in Pegasus."

Jed was silent as he thought about the offer. And it was a very tempting one. Not only did he have a reason to declare Atlantis a colony due to the document Weir spoke of, but they would also gain valuable technology. Something he was not sure would happen, if he declined the offer and tried to take Atlantis by force. Not that he wanted to do that.

"What do you think about this, General?" Jed asked and noticed that the eyes of Jack O'Neill had almost popped out and a big grin had settled on his face.

"An Aurora class ship is in the same category as the Asgard O'Neill class, if not better. Getting energy weapons and whatever they else have is worth it, Mr. President. Not to mention the Naquada and Trinium." He turned serious, a rare thing for him to do. "I can assure you, Mr. President, that Major Sheppard and Dr. Weir do a very good job running Atlantis. The Expedition members trust them fully and the natives living on Atlantis do so, too. New Lantea and its people are widely respected by the worlds of Pegasus, as we have learned during our search, and you could not find someone better to lead Atlantis, no matter what Woolsey and the IOA are saying."

Jed nodded, before studying both Lanteans carefully. He had heard a lot about them and now, after almost an hour talking about what they had suffered and how they had overcome the hardships thrown in their way, he liked them even more. Jed fashioned himself to be a good judge of character, though certainly not as good as his wife Abbey, and there was a fire and determination in their gazes, which appealed to him. Yes, Jed decided, they were good people.

"Very well," he finally said, "I will speak with the other heads of state of the IOA and convince them to grant Atlantis the same status that the Beta Site will soon gain. Atlantis and everything belonging to it will be considered a colony. The IOA countries have worked for some years towards the first colonization of a planet and this will certainly be a step forward. Of course, as a colony you would still be part of the Tau'ri and we will be sending some more people to Atlantis to defend it and settle there, though I will make sure that the running of Atlantis will continue to remain completely in your hands and those the Lantean people elect. You will have complete sovereignty." If he could pull it off, that is.

A small smile appeared on Dr. Weir's face as she noticeably relaxed.

"Thank you, Mr. President." Then the smile got bigger, though she looked slightly bashful. "I think you must understand some things. We did not do this because we don't love Earth or see it as our home or birth place. But we stepped through the stargate with the knowledge that we would not be coming back. Every single one of my people fought, bled and some even died for Atlantis. These sacrifices will not be forgotten, nor should they be. But with the contact with Earth comes uncertainty. None of you love Atlantis as we do. The city is in our hearts and souls and we cannot risk it for anything, not even Earth. And we would have risked it by allowing the IOA control over it. While I'm sure that Mr. Woolsey and his colleagues only have the best intentions, they do not know the city, Pegasus or the Wraith. They have not sacrificed their very being for Atlantis and do not see it in the same light we do."

Understanding dawned in him and he looked at the two people with other eyes.

"It's your home."

She nodded in satisfaction, glad that he finally understood.

"It is. And though I love Earth and would do anything to keep it safe from harm, I love Atlantis too."

"I can respect that." He admitted quietly and then looked at Jack, nodding. "Frankly, after some conversations with Jack I almost expected something like this. I can't say that I like many members of the IOA and I understand your concerns. But I believe that there is still something to do. Please stand up." He took a deep breath, then continued. "The President of the United States, acting upon the recommendation of the Secretary of the Air Force, has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity, and abilities of Major John Sheppard. In view of these qualities and with the demonstrated potential to serve in a higher grade, Major John Sheppard is promoted to the permanent position of Lieutenant Colonel, United States Air Force, effective immediately, by order of the Secretary of the Air Force."

A shocked but pleased look settled on Sheppard's face, as he quickly stood at attention. General O'Neill was ready and removed the gold insignia on his shoulders, replacing it with the silver oak leaf clusters of a Lieutenant Colonel.

"Raise your right hand and repeat after me. I, insert name,…"

The oath was soon given and the new Lieutenant Colonel sat down again, overwhelmed by his sudden promotion.

With that the serious parts of the conversation ended and only the pleasant ones remained. For the rest of the visit both Lanteans awed President Bartlet with descriptions of the jungles of New Lantea, the endless ocean and the white and silver gleaming spires of Atlantis. They spoke of wonders never imagined and people, both courageous and bold; of worlds beautiful and different; of mysteries and joy and love.


	7. Chapter 7

SUMMARY: Finally, we have some long anticipated reunions with the Lanteans' families. Also, John gets into trouble and meets someone unexpected.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis.

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Family**

Dr. Rodney McKay was nervously staring at the normal looking house in the quiet neighbourhood of the small Canadian town. He had never believed that this moment would ever come. In their first year, right after they had discovered that the Wraith were on their way to Atlantis, he had thought about her and lamented the fact that he had never reconciled with his sister Jeannie. They had parted ways many years ago, after he told her that he couldn't understand how she could give up her academic career for someone like this Kaleb guy.

Now, he mused, he understood his sister better than ever before. Before – and it was how he thought of it now always – he had never had a _true _family. Of course, there was Jeannie, but at that time the rift between them had already existed. He had had no friends, only colleagues, who found him too arrogant or too smart or too irritating. Until Atlantis.

Atlantis was where his family was now; John, Elizabeth, Ronon, Teyla, Radek and all the others. Perhaps they were also the reason why he wanted to see Jeannie again, why he wanted to try to regain what was lost.

The taxi had disappeared a long time ago and he still hesitated. What was he afraid of? Being rejected? It would mean nothing, he reassured himself. He still had Atlantis.

Nodding to himself, Rodney straightened, gripped the small blue bag with the letters `USAF` tighter and began walking determinedly towards the front door. With a deep breath he knocked forcefully and tried to keep the panic that had suddenly appeared from rising even further. Oh, how he wished to have his assault rifle with him or even a P-90!

When the door opened, he was unprepared for the sight that greeted him. He had expected Jeannie or even her husband Kaleb to open the door, not a little blonde girl of about ten. She looked up at him curiously and he realized that this was his niece. Her hair was exactly like his sister's.

They stared at each other for a while, before he heard a familiar voice call from the inside.

"Madison! Who is it? Is it your friend David from…" The voice trailed off, as his sister Jeannie stared at him, as if she had seen a ghost. She probably had.

"Madison, please go inside. You can watch TV, if you like." Jeannie's voice was shaky, her wide eyes looking at him in shock.

"Hello, Jeannie." Rodney finally stated quietly, shifting from one foot to the other, though his eyes didn't stray from his sibling for a moment.

She had not changed overly much these past few years; not like he had. Her blonde hair was shorter than he remembered, but still the same color. He could see the same little idiosyncrasies from her childhood in her movements. She was not as slim as years ago, but it suited her, filling her figure out a bit and making her glow. Apparently, being a mother agreed with her.

"Meredith?" She whispered in such an unbelieving, desperate tone that he didn't have the heart to reprimand her for the use of that hated name. "It's really you…" she trailed off, then suddenly rushed forward and captured him in a tight embrace.

Jeannie's body shook with silent sobs, as he put his arms around her and hugged her back. It was an interesting feeling. For so long he had wondered what this meeting would be like. He had imagined many things, ranging from anger to indifference and not once had he believed that his sister would be glad to see him, especially after what had happened between them.

A piece deep inside of his very being suddenly shifted back into place and he hugged her even tighter. Until this very moment, he had not been aware how much he had really missed his sister. Before, he and his sister had been close. To have this closeness within reach again was a heady feeling. Breathing her scent in deeply, he was suddenly transported back to their childhood. She smelled of sunshine, peaches and flowers. It was something he had always associated with her and it was comforting to have this again.

Pulling back slightly from Jeannie, his eyes traveled over her once again. While definitely looking like she had been crying, her face glowed with happiness.

"Mere." She whispered affectionately, his name barely loud enough for him to hear. It was as if she feared that he would disappear again, if she spoke louder.

"Hello, Jeannie." He repeated his earlier words warmly.

"I thought…" she began. "They said that you were dead years ago!"

He sighed, shook his head and then proceeded to go into the kitchen he could see from the hallway, Jeannie following him. Seating himself, he tiredly rubbed his forehead, a massive headache starting to appear.

"The Expedition I am on disappeared five years ago." He started, not clarifying further, as he still remembered that everything about the stargate was classified. A strange thing, truly, because for the past five years he had lived in a galaxy, where everyone knew about the stargate, the Wraith and had most probably heard about Atlantis. "We have only made contact some weeks ago. Everybody here believed that we were probably dead."

"What have you gotten yourself into, Meredith?" She asked with a shake of her head, emitting something that was part fear, part annoyance.

Dismay stirred in him, a remnant of Before, but he quickly squashed the feeling.

"Something interesting. Something challenging." He replied passionately; the feeling that he had to defend his current lifestyle surfacing again. This had always been one of their argument points. She had always worried about his life and the few social contacts he had had. But that was Before! "I am happy." He finally stated and it was clear that these three words were enough to stop her rant, before she even started.

He remembered then that he had never said something like that to her before. Rodney McKay had never truly been content with his life. It was ironic that it had taken moving to another galaxy for him to be happy. The fact that this galaxy was infected with alien vampires made it even more so. Before, Rodney McKay had been a coward. At least, he had always believed it of himself. There was no daredevil attitude in him; no little defying-the-odds-Sheppards running around in his head. Even as a child, he had always looked at the world as a cynical realist. Life was no fairytale. If someone held a gun to your head, then it was a surety that you would wind up dead. In the same way he had always seen people. They were and always had been selfish creatures. It was in their nature. If they had the choice to betray you in order to get something for themselves, then they would. It was that simple.

It had been that simple. At least until he had arrived in Atlantis. Before, he had nobody he truly trusted. In Atlantis it was different. First there was Sheppard and suddenly Rodney realized that self-sacrificing heroes really existed. Then there were the other scientists, all from different countries and every single one as passionate about their work as he was. It was then that he realized what true respect really meant. And then there were all the others: soldiers, Athosians, children, Satedans and many, many more. Only then had he learned what a family of the soul was and with that family he had changed.

Rodney McKay had changed into a man that nobody who had known him Before would recognize. He had found courage in himself and love for his mismatched family. Oh, he still was arrogant and socially-inept and sarcastic, but now he had people who understood his little quirks and accepted him for who he was. And this acceptance he had never found Before. So it was without doubts or regrets – for who could regret going on an expedition that had made his life so much _better_? – that he repeated his earlier statement.

"I am happy." The certainty and sheer belief in his words resonated clearly in the kitchen and it was obviously enough for his sister to sit back and look him over carefully.

Before, her penetrating gaze would have made him fidget or uncomfortable, but it was different now. Over the last five years he had learned patience. It had been a necessary skill to have and had saved his life and those of his people many times. Inside he was amused that he had approached the reunion with his sister like he would a battlefield or a particularly dangerous experiment. It was a clear sign of just how much this meeting meant to him.

Finally, she nodded slightly and put a cup of tea in front of him, which she had just made.

She believed him.

"So, tell me about your friends." The hesitant request was spoken softly, but it was the first true peace offering in over ten years. Perhaps the rift between them could be mended again.

As Rodney began to fill Jeannie in on various things about his soul-family – everything that was not classified, that is –, he finally began to relax. Jeannie was family. Family was important. It was a start.

* * *

Stepping out of the taxi, Elizabeth once again took a deep breath, staring at the old townhouse in Georgetown. It was a quiet, well-off neighborhood with many historical, beautiful houses. Not far from the Potomac and with a low crime rate, it had been the perfect place to grow up. Many countries had their embassies in Georgetown, something that had been convenient with her job. There was, of course, also the Georgetown University.

In this atmosphere of good higher education, history and politics, it was no wonder that Elizabeth Weir had, too, chosen the way of diplomacy and law.

Being here again was strange, though. Georgetown looked like it had not changed at all, just like her parents' house. To come here again, after so many years, was both uncomfortable and strangely comforting.

On the one hand, it brought back many good memories of her days in D.C and of her childhood. Her parents had loved her very much – still did, as far as she knew – and had influenced her strongly. It would be good to see them again, to hold them and hug them.

On the other hand, she was not the same person she had been before she stepped off Earth and traveled to the Pegasus galaxy. All that this place represented, the diplomacy, the peace, the law; it was still part of her, she couldn't deny that, but she was now not as innocent as she had been all those years ago. Elizabeth Weir had fundamentally changed. She had killed people, not only in defense but in cold blood, also. In order to become a leader, she had laid down her scruples and did, what was necessary so that Atlantis and her people could live.

Over the years, she had accepted this new part of herself. Although all of them had tried to hang on to the morals of Earth – and they had mostly succeeded –, it had not always been possible. Pegasus was a harder place and it had made harder people out of them all.

Atlantis had given her so much: true we-will-go-to-hell-with-you-and-back friends, a big, diverse family, an exciting but tiring calling, her son and the love of her life. She would never give up these things, but she always remembered the price she had to pay for them.

What would her mother say, if she knew that her only daughter was capable of shooting a man in the head with a sniper rifle? Or that she knew how to snap the neck of someone just with her bare hands? That she had done exactly that?

It was probably her greatest fear. Would her parents accept her like she was now?

She didn't know the answer, feared it, but there was no way back. They had been informed that she was alive by the Air Force. They knew that she was coming.

Squaring her shoulders and suddenly wishing that John were beside her – they had both decided that it was perhaps too soon to confront her parents with the knowledge that she was not only married but had a son, also –, she slowly began walking towards the front door.

She was only a few feet away from it, when it suddenly flew open and her mother ran out, tears in her eyes, and threw herself at Elizabeth. Tightening her arms around the smaller woman, Elizabeth closed her eyes and breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Maybe this meeting would not be as bad as she had feared.

Drawing a bit back, she scrutinized one Dr. Sophia Sarah Weir. Her hair color was still the same chocolate brown and the blue eyes were filled with concern and never-ending happiness. Of course, that was to be expected. Her mother had thought her dead for many years.

"Oh, Lizzy…" her mother whispered softly, her tears not abating. "Oh, how good it is to have you back, my little Lizzy."

Feeling the tears gathering in her eyes, Elizabeth quickly blinked them away and gave her mother a soft, watery smile.

"Mom."

Strong arms wrapped around her from behind and she recognized the familiar scent immediately. It was a soothing mixture of sandalwood, grass and some kind of cologne that she had ever only associated with him. Warmth and love covered her from all sides. Her father, William Juval Weir, had both her and her mother in the safety of his embrace. The stress and worry that had so consumed her from the time she had heard about the Earth team in Pegasus had simply fallen away. Like a little girl, she felt elation wash over her.

It took a long time before the hug was broken and the first emotional part of the reunion was over.

Relaxing with a cup of hot chocolate on the old leather couch – which had always been _her_ couch, where she could sit and think –, she sighed heavily. The emotional release of their reunion had made her tired. She wanted nothing more but to sleep, though she knew that it was not possible. Her parents were waiting for an explanation.

"We are so happy to have you with us again, Liz." Her father said softly. He was a tall man with piercing green eyes and brown hair that was mostly grey. The intensity of his gaze and his determined demeanor were things she had inherited from him. William Weir had always been her hero, the one person she had tried to emulate. He had been first a lawyer, then a successful politician and diplomat, who had garnered a lot of respect in D.C..

Sitting now here in front of them, she knew that it would be difficult to not say anything about what had happened to her. Elizabeth knew her parents very well. Her mother, a very good psychologist, would be analyzing her behavior and she would recognize quickly that her daughter had changed drastically. Her father, on the other hand, would be asking questions and inquiring with other sources about her job. A lawyer was somebody who was crafty and intelligent. He would not believe her explanations easily.

"Where have you been?" And here was the question she had dreaded, but knew would come.

"You know that I can't tell you." She sighed, then held up her hand, when she saw that he was about to protest. "I signed a non-disclosure agreement, Dad, and you very well know that I can't break that, not even for you."

Seeing their disappointed faces, she tried to soften the blow. It was hard for them to accept it. Waiting several years for word about their daughter, but not getting anything out of the Air Force except that she had been declared M.I.A., presumed K.I.A., was not something they had taken well.

"What I'm doing is important and I love my job."

"Your job is dangerous." William said, then held up a finger warningly. "Don't try to deny it, Liz. You have been missing for _years_! Don't tell me it's worth it! A job, no matter how good or important, is nothing without family! When will you think about finally settling down? Maybe take a less dangerous job? I know you, Liz. You'll be going back there again, aren't you?"

His speech was getting more passionate with every single word. Trying to rub the headache threatening to emerge away, Elizabeth switched in what she called `diplomat-mode`. In this state of being, she could sit calmly for what could be hours, appearing to be polite, while not giving away that she was either ticked off or just plain annoyed.

She shouldn't have been so surprised, she mused silently, listening to her father lay down more and more reasons, why she should settle down in peaceful, non-dangerous D.C. and have 2.5 kids, a house with a white fence and a dog – what had happened to Sedgewick anyway? –, not to mention the boring, absolutely mediocre husband.

Elizabeth knew, of course, the reason why her father did this. As a child, she had always been daddy's little girl. The strength of their bond had held fast throughout her teenage years into adulthood. She adored her father and he wanted her to be safe. When she had first made the decision to go into the field of diplomacy – and diplomacy in regions where the tensions were very, very high –, he had been understandably concerned. Elizabeth remembered _that_ conversation to this day. She had just gotten back from Indonesia, where she had been kidnapped by some rebels in the North. It had taken three weeks until Special Forces were able to liberate her and the other prisoners. Naturally, this incident had only increased the over-protectiveness of her father. Apparently, the same thing was happening here.

Deciding that the best defense was an offense, Elizabeth quickly brought her father's rant to a stop.

"I am married and I do have a child." That tactic works every time, Elizabeth mused sardonically.

The silence that followed was both dumbfounded and strangely awed. She could understand the shock, but was mildly insulted by the awe. Did they really think she couldn't be wife and mother, while still doing her job?

"When?"

"How?"

"When? Several years ago. How? Gee, Dad, I would say that you know very well _how_," she answered dryly, "but Aras, my ten year old son, is adopted."

Her father's incredulous look, clearly a reaction to her uncommon response – since when was she so sarcastic? – had her cursing John and his influence on her. It was obviously his doing. Five years ago, she would never have answered in such a way, especially not her parents. Of course, five years ago, she had not been married to an Air Force Lieutenant Colonel nor had a son who was not from Earth.

Taking a sip from her now cold chocolate, she inwardly searched for the next course of action. The shock would wear off soon and she had to use her advantage, while she still could. With that decision firmly in place, she began to regale her parents with tales of her friends, John and Aras.

Perhaps if she could convince them that she was truly happy, they would become easier to deal with.

This was not how she expected her visit to go, but somehow it was oddly appropriate. She had always had to argue her point to get what she wanted from her parents and often, it had been quite a fight until a compromise was reached. No doubt, it had made her into a great diplomat, but sometimes she wished that her parents would be easier to deal with.

* * *

John smiled broadly, when he heard the clear, loud laughter of his son. After the visit with the president and taking Aras from Lieutenant Shawn, they had left everything at Elizabeth's house and while she went to confront her parents, they decided to go to the National Zoo.

Now seeing the happy green eyes of his son practically glowing as he went on about the various animals he had seen, John could only feel that they had made the right decision in taking Aras with them. Their son had always been curious and the birth planet of his parents had been a place he had wanted to see for a long time. The wide-eyed wonder in Aras' gaze as he saw the skyscrapers, the cars and so many people definitely made this trip worth it.

Though he had to admit that it felt strange for him to be back on Earth. He didn't kid himself. There would be some changes happening in Atlantis. It was inevitable after making contact with their birth planet again. The political maneuvering Elizabeth did this morning would give them a little breathing room, but nobody believed that this would be the end of it. Woolsey and the IOA would fight them tooth and nail over Atlantis and although they apparently had the president's support and that of General O'Neill, it would still be a tough fight.

Thinking about this upcoming battle, his thoughts wandered to Elizabeth. His wife was now meeting with her parents; parents she had not seen in over five years. They had talked about their families on Atlantis, especially in the first year. From her descriptions they were wonderful people, who loved her very much, but had the same curiosity that was such a big part of Elizabeth. He knew from experience that it would be hard for them to accept that they wouldn't be able to know about what their daughter was doing. It was obvious that it was a dangerous job and like any good parents, they wouldn't want her to continue doing it.

Of course, he had no concerns going in that direction. Elizabeth was as devoted to Atlantis as she was to him and to Aras, but it would still be hard for her.

He sighed once again and whished for the umpteenth time that he was with her and that he could help her. John knew, naturally, why she wanted to confront them herself, before introducing them to her husband and son, but knowing it was the right thing to do was not enough in some cases.

Glancing at his son running around some twenty meters down the road, dressed in typical Earth clothes and licking an ice cream, he wondered how Aras would react to his grandparents.

Suddenly, he was ripped out of his musings by the loud call of his son.

"Darius! Darius!" The voice of Aras was calm, but he knew him well enough to realize that something was wrong. Gripped by the fear only a father could experience, he rushed forward and finally stopped dead in his steps, when he saw what had made Aras so agitated.

Lying some meters away from the road, hidden by bushes and trees, was a young man with blood covered clothes. Was he dead? John kneeled beside him to check the pulse and found it beating faintly.

Groaning, John reached for the new, shiny cell phone that the people at the SGC had given him and dialed 911, calling for help.

Pressing a hand to the deep wound over the young man's chest, he noticed the `Semper Fi` tattooed onto the young man's arm.

"Come on, Marine. Don't you dare give up on me!" John whispered forcefully, his thoughts thrown back to his own people. Over the last five years he had seen too many of them die, had been too many times in situations such as this.

Then, suddenly, the young man's eyes opened just a bit, green eyes – eyes just like his son's – peaking out.

"Hold on, Marine. Help is on its way."

Something must have given away that he was military, because the marine brokenly whispered a weak `sir`. John knew the look in his eyes. These were the eyes of someone, who knew that he was going to die.

"Sir…restore…honor…my men…" Each word was accompanied with blood, as the marine slowly but surely walked into the arms of death.

In the end, these were the last words the young marine would ever say. Shortly afterwards, he faded away into eternal slumber. Closing his eyes with regret, John sighed heavily. It was not fair that someone who had most of his life before him would die in such a way. Unfortunately, John had learned early on that life wasn't fair and, that for the most part, he could not change this sad fact.

Laying a hand on Aras' shoulder – the boy still looked too calm for a ten year old, who had seen a dead man – John prepared to dial the number he dreaded. He had wanted to make this time easier for Elizabeth, respecting her whishes to deal with her parents alone, and had taken Aras on a nice, little stroll through Rock Creek Park. It figured that he would stumble on a dying man. He was John Sheppard, after all.

"Let's hope your mother doesn't kill me." He stated resignedly to his son, who grinned weakly, though the grin was more of a grimace. Aras had seen many people die in his young life and John and Elizabeth, both, had tried to shield him from it as best as they could. Regretfully, that was not always possible. Not even on Earth, it seemed.

Punching in her number, he waited until he heard her beloved voice again.

"Elizabeth…we might be coming in a little later than we thought…you see…"

* * *

Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, John decided, was not somebody you crossed. The older man reminded him somewhat of the late Colonel Sumner. Both were intelligent and obviously good at their jobs, not to mention Marines to the core.

After the police had arrived, taken his statement and looked over the now dead young man, it was decided that the case fell into the jurisdiction of something called the NCIS. It had taken him some time until he remembered what that was. Before Atlantis he had not worked with too many people, who were not Air Force, and the Naval Criminal Investigative Service was an agency he had never come into contact with.

Now, he remembered it again. The NCIS was the Navy's primary security, counter-intelligence, counter-terrorism, and law enforcement agency. Seeing as how the dead marine was a Corporal David Flannert, the police officers had quickly called the NCIS team. This was also why he and Aras were now sitting in a sunny conference room talking to the three agents working the case.

"Is that everything he said, Colonel?" The tone was polite, though John detected a hint of suspicion behind it. Not that he really expected anything else from the silver-haired man. Having fought too long in a hostile galaxy, John had adopted some peculiar habits, when faced with an interrogation. And this was an interrogation, no matter how nice everything looked.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs." The answer came out cool but also polite. John knew that his utterly relaxed posture and the way he handled the interrogation was putting Agent Gibbs on edge; and not only him from the looks of things. The black haired woman introduced as Officer Ziva David was eyeing him like a dangerous animal that would bite her. He had worked with Israeli agents before and the good Officer was definitely Mossad. John bet that she had been in such situations before and of all of them here, she would be the only one capable of the things he had done.

Oh, he didn't doubt Agents Dinozzo or Gibbs. They were competent, that was a certainty, but none of them had the sheer efficiency to kill in cold blood like he had during The Storm. John had always been able to recognize the people who could and he was absolutely convinced that Ziva David was one such person. Perhaps it was the reason why she reacted that way to him. She, at least, suspected what he was capable of.

"Where can we reach you, if we need to speak to you again?" Gibbs asked.

Reciting Elizabeth's address to him, John stood up, holding out his hand to Aras, who had been quietly watching the rest of the proceedings after his own testimony.

"I believe that is all, Agent Gibbs?"

"For now."

Walking out of the conference room, John mentally sighed. For the first time on Earth after five years and the first thing he did was getting caught up in a murder investigation. This was definitely not the way he had imagined showing Aras his birth planet.

"John?!" They were only a few feet away from the elevator, when he heard the vaguely familiar voice calling out to him. Turning around, he immediately recognized her.

Short red hair and blue eyes were what greeted him. She was a few years older than him, but had always been the only one of his family, who could understand his desire to serve in the military – aside from her father, that is. Jenny Sheppard had always been his favorite cousin and she was probably the only one he had truly missed, while being in Pegasus.

"Hello, Jenny." A tentative smile stole over his face and he relaxed for the first time, since entering NCIS headquarters.

With determined strides she made her way down the stairs to him and enveloped him in a bear-hug. Carefully, he squeezed her back. Perhaps this day wasn't so bad, after all.

She stepped back again, beaming at him, before noticing Aras.

"And who is this?" She asked curiously. John knew that she had always been a sucker for children. Some things never changed, it seemed.

"My son, Aras." He smiled down at the child and ruffled his hair.

"Son?" The surprise was evident in her voice. "Seems like I missed a lot of things in your life. Hello, Aras." She kneeled in front of him and gave him a warm grin. "I'm your Aunt Jenny."

"Hello, Aunt Jenny."

"Well, this is certainly a surprise. I'd love to catch up with you, especially because I have not been able to get into contact with you over the last few years. I made some enquiries and they told me that you were M.I.A.." John saw her concern and was saddened by it. Of course, he would never change the path he now walked on, but sometimes he still lamented the fact that he would never be able to tell people not involved with the program of the things he did.

"Ah, you know how it is…" He trailed off.

"What are you doing here, by the way? I know that you had no idea that I'm director here."

"Director? Congratulations. As for being here…"

"The Colonel is a witness in our newest case, Jenny." The gruff voice of Agent Gibbs interrupted them. Obviously, he and what seemed like all of his team had been following the conversation between the cousins very closely. Berating himself for forgetting them, John elaborated on the short statement made by the agent.

"Aras and I were in Rock Creek Park, when we found a dying marine."

"Only you, John." She shook her head in wry amusement. It appeared that she had not forgotten his penchant for getting into trouble. "Colonel?"

"Lieutenant Colonel to be exact. And it's a recent development." John looked at his watch. "It's getting late and we need to get home. I would love to meet you, while I'm here in Washington. Your Agent Gibbs has my number, so call me, if you have time for dinner."

Giving her a last smile, the two Lanteans got into the elevator and escaped the NCIS building.

It had been an adventurous day.

* * *

"He is your cousin?" Asked Gibbs with a growling undertone. Jenny knew him well enough to recognize, when he didn't like someone. Stifling a smile, she nodded.

It had certainly been a surprise to see him again after so many years. After the announcement of his desire to enter the Air Force, most of the family had turned away from him. Only her father and she had kept in contact with him. Her father, a Marine General, had complemented him on his decision. Not being on good terms with his elder brother, who had decided to continue the family business as CEO of Sheppard Enterprises, her father had been very pleased to see a Sheppard enter into the military and even disregarded the fact that John was now Air Force and not a Marine.

Like her father, Jenny had always felt a kind of kinship with John. Though she still had contact with John's father and brother, they had never been as close to her as John had been. Until he disappeared from the face of the Earth.

She had made enquiries and contacted various sources to figure out what he was up to, but no one had been able to tell her, where her favorite cousin was. Whatever John was doing, it was obviously so important that even she, the director of the NCIS, had no access to the information concerning him.

"Yes, he is my cousin." She answered the question of Gibbs. "My favorite cousin, to tell the truth. He's a good man, Gibbs." Her voice contained an unspoken warning, though she was sure that her former lover picked up on it and would still disregard whatever she said. "No matter what you found, Jethro. I can guarantee you that John has nothing to do with it."

"You haven't seen him in years. People change."

"I know him well enough."

He only hmmed and walked away. Sighing she shook her head. She liked Gibbs, perhaps even loved him, but sometimes he just went too far for the sake of curiosity. It didn't matter in the end. Jenny was certain that whatever she said, Gibbs wouldn't let the matter of her cousin go. Especially now, when it concerned her, he would do everything to know if John was safe to be around.

Turning around and walking back to her office, she pondered if it was possible to bring John back together with the rest of his blood family. Many things had changed in the last few years. John's father had been devastated to hear that his son was missing and perhaps even not coming back from wherever he had ended up.

It would be hard, but she believed that it was worth it.

Gibbs was right. People did change, but they could do that for the better. John had a son, whom he loved very much from the look of things.

Deciding to call him that evening, she settled behind her desk and picked up another piece of paperwork. She would not miss the chance to reconnect with the one person, who had been like a brother to her.

* * *

She sighed with pleasure, when he lightly kissed her exposed neck. Leaning back against him, she snuggled a little bit closer, the worries of the day falling away from her in the wake of his kiss.

"How was your meeting with your parents?"

"Well, other than first trying to get me to quit my job and then to get me married, it went fine." She said dryly. "I think I shocked them a little, when I told them that I had a son and was already married." Punching him softly in the shoulder, she continued. "I blame your influence for that. I have never seen my father so shocked."

Chuckling in response, he nibbled at her neck.

"Oh no, my dear, that is entirely your doing. I remember that one time with the Cardisian delegates on M63-543…" He ducked the flying fist and laughed heartily. Catching her hands and forcing them to her back, he caught her lips in a passionate kiss, smirking slightly, when he perceived her moan of pleasure.

"Yeah, well, I still blame you." She suddenly turned serious. "What was this about today with the dead marine?"

Defending himself, he put his hands up in the air.

"I swear it is not my fault! Aries and I were simply taking a walk in the park, nothing else. Then we found him and were with the NCIS for the rest of the afternoon."

"NCIS?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service. It's Navy." He answered dismissively. "No reason to be concerned." Then he brightened. "You'll never guess who I met today. Director Jenny Sheppard."

"Your cousin?" She remembered the various stories he told her over the past few years. Jenny Sheppard had been the only one of his family, who he talked about with true affection.

"Yes. She's the director of NCIS. I told her to call here. I want to introduce her to you."

Her heart skipped a beat. They were married, true, but they had never been in the position to meet each other's family before. It made her nervous.

"That reminds me. My parents want to meet you and Aras, too." She stifled her amusement, when she saw that he, too, seemed nervous at the prospect of meeting her parents.

"Don't worry, they'll love you."

Together, they exited the kitchen, walked past the living room, where Aras was watching TV with fascination – he had only ever seen some movies that the Expedition had taken with them – and into the master bedroom.

Lying down on the bed, she sighed tiredly.

"What do you think?"

"About our meeting with the President, you mean?" He asked, not needing an answer. They understood each other without words; had been able to for years. "It's not going to be easy. Despite General O'Neill's reassurances, I'm still concerned. They might be able to pull it off, between the both of them. I read through some of the recent history of the Milky Way. They are in a very good position now. After removing the System Lords, there were only some other minor Goa'uld that kept them occupied. Nowadays, it's the big intergalactic crime syndicates that keep them on their toes, but none of them have the power to threaten Earth with apocalypse like the System Lords had been able to. The IOA does not have the power to stand up against both SG-1 and the SGC, not with the backing of the President. Still, we will have to make some concessions."

She nodded.

"With our sovereignty and independence, they'll want someone in Atlantis, who will keep an eye on their interests." She groaned, rubbing her head. "God! This was one thing I didn't miss about Earth: the endless political ploys! They give me headaches!"

"But luckily for us, you're good at them." He grinned, when she glared at him. "We'll have to be prepared."

She nodded.

"The IOA will want to meet with us in a few days. Until then, we have some breathing room."

"We'll get through this, Elizabeth. And through meeting our families. You'll love Jenny. She is fun to be around. Perhaps we can have dinner tomorrow? I'll call her."

Reassured by his presence, she cuddled closer to him and inhaled deeply. This week would not be easy, but she believed him, when he said that everything would be alright. They would do this and then they would return home to their beautiful city with its silver towers and blue ocean.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis.

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A longer break between chapters, but this one should satisfy you. 20 pages! Enjoy and drop me a line if you liked it.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Pegasus**

Daniel marveled at the beauty surrounding him. Atlantis was simply indescribable. Technology was coupled with simple elegance, giving a tribute to those, who had once built this place.

Behind him, the balcony door swished open and the welcoming figure of Teyla appeared beside him. Daniel had to admit, that this woman was one of the reasons his stay had been so pleasant these last few weeks. Somehow, she reminded him of his late wife Sha're. In her, he saw the same will to fight and overcome the enemies that stood against her people. Ruefully, Daniel acknowledged that it had always been the strong women he had felt an attraction to.

Turning to him, the exotic beauty gave him a warm smile. Teyla's presence was calming, he realized. The only one Daniel knew to have the same effect on him was his stoic Jaffa friend.

"This city…I am still in awe of its beauty." He stated softly and looked out at the ocean surrounding Atlantis. Night was slowly coming and the light of the sun was fading gradually to be replaced with the darker sky. During his time here, Daniel fell in love with the planet. The various effects of the nebula, which shielded Lantea from harmful eyes, were something he had not ever seen before. The greens, reds, yellows and all the other colors intermingled harmonically with each other, making the sky glow with their brilliance. Together with the moons – one silver, one red – the picture was like something out of a fairytale.

"Yes, Doctor Jackson." Teyla answered. "I, too, also find this beauty most alluring, even after so many years."

"Daniel, please." He reminded her. Although he had given her the right to call him by his given name, she sometimes slipped back into formality.

"Daniel." She corrected with a smile. "Do you think the talks with your government will soon be concluded?"

The question alone told him that she was concerned. He couldn't blame her for it. It had now been several weeks since Jack and Sam had left Atlantis with a good part of the Expedition. Though it seemed that the Lanteans now trusted them somewhat more, Daniel had seen that those going to Earth were for the most part soldiers.

It appeared as if the leadership of Atlantis wanted to make sure that they had back-up, if it was needed. Though what they thought they could do with only about thirty soldiers was a mystery to him. Still, the paranoia was not surprising. Living in a hostile galaxy and then, suddenly, after years of having no contact, being able to talk with Earth would be a shock to anybody.

"It depends." He answered her, choosing his words carefully. It would not do to say something wrong. Daniel was fully aware why he and Teal'c, along with a few others, had been left on Atlantis. Nobody said it out loud, of course, but it was understood that they were hostages of good will. They were a guaranty that nothing would happen to Sheppard, Weir and their people on Earth. "But I do not think that it will go on that long. Atlantis is self-sufficient and has much to offer Earth. And you do have the support of Jack and Sam. That does count for something."

He grinned at her and got an answering smile. For now, he had set her at ease.

His time on Atlantis was certainly one of the most interesting he'd ever had. On SG-1, there'd been times, when he had been able to indulge in his first passion archaeology, but those had been few and far between. The battles with the System Lords, the search for his wife and the running for his life had been the major parts of most of his missions. It was pleasing and relaxing to finally do, what he had always liked to do. Though the first years of the Expedition had been basically a fight for survival, the archaeologists had not been idle. On their search for more technology to battle the Wraith, they had discovered many Alteran outposts, which did not only have the necessary technology, but also other cultural things. Given permission to study those, he now practically lived in his temporary lab. Because of his enthusiasm, the Lanteans had started to like him. There were still paranoid looks sent his way, but they became fewer and fewer as time went on.

Daniel understood Jack's decision to leave him here very well. After more than ten years of being friends and comrades in arms, they had developed a bond that was strong. They were brothers in anything but blood.

Over the years, Jack had seen the effect Daniel had on people. It was a simple fact and known to everyone in the SGC: Daniel Jackson had the ability to make people, both friends and enemies, _like _him. In many situations, it had been his personality that turned people to their side, so there was no better man to assess the situation in Atlantis and make it less tense.

"And from what I've seen Major Sheppard and Dr. Weir are two very determined people."

"Yes, you are right." Teyla nodded. "They are both very strong, in their will as well as in their charisma."

It had been the opening he had been searching for. While Earth certainly didn't see the Lanteans as enemies, there were some … troubling aspects linked with being separated from their homeworld for so long. Though the Expedition began as a hierarchy with two leaders, the civilian commander and the military commander – two positions which were still in existence –, the whole social dynamic had changed over the years.

From the point of view of an anthropologist it was simply fascinating. Truthfully, Daniel didn't know how to categorize the Lanteans. There were some aspects of bands and tribes present in the social structure of Atlantis, which was mixed with military and democratic undertones.

Major Sheppard and Dr. Weir were, of course, the unquestioned leaders of the Lanteans. The respect and sheer admiration with which they were spoken about, he had only seen be given to very few people, namely SG-1 after saving the world or cult leaders. This unwavering devotion was a little eerie and had he not met Weir and Sheppard in person, he would have had a lot of issues with this. They were clearly concerned for their people, caring about them and looking out for them. In his experience no such person could truly be a sociopathic megalomaniac or something along those lines. Which was good. He had dealt with enough of them during the last decade in the form of the System Lords.

"Tell me a little bit about them. They seem well respected and loved here in Atlantis. While I have only known Dr. Weir for some time before she came to Pegasus, she always struck me as a good person." Daniel asked, trying to coach the information out of Teyla.

While Weir and Sheppard were no System Lords – though he remembered the doctor's demand to be made one, while she had run the SGC and confronted the Goa'uld –, they had the power of one. Daniel wasn't sure, if they were even aware of it, although seeing how calculating and clever Elizabeth Weir could be, he doubted that she was completely unaware. Though he didn't want to be this cautious, fighting a galactic war, in which many who he thought were friends later stabbed SG-1 in the back, made him appreciate the more paranoid approach that Jack had taught him. His job was to evaluate Atlantis on its intentions towards Earth. In this, Sheppard and Weir were deciding factors.

"It was very fortunate for us that we met the Atlantis Expedition." Answered Teyla with a smile. "Before Atlantis, my people lived a life centered on surviving the next culling. Our children feared to go out and play. The Wraith forced us to never be able to settle down. We wandered Athos, seeking protection in its forests and the ruins of our once glorious civilization." Her eyes darkened at the memories of that time, her hand gripping the railing tighter. "When Major Sheppard arrived with his people, we were mistrusting of these strangers. A place with people who had never heard of the Wraith? It was a dream come true. Then, the Wraith came and the Major risked everything to save not only his people but us, too. We were strangers, but he helped us nonetheless."

She looked at him then, her gaze resolute.

"On Atlantis and New Lantea, we have finally found a place to call home. We do not have to wander aimlessly, hiding from the Wraith. Our children can smile, laugh and play without fearing for their lives. For that the Lanteans will forever have our gratitude. Had it not been for the warm welcome that Dr. Weir and Major Sheppard gave us, we would not have received the same acceptance that we have now. Trust is a rare commodity in this galaxy, Daniel."

He nodded. It was something he had already discovered for himself. The Lanteans were a cautious people. Welcoming and friendly, yes, but not necessarily trusting. The Athosians, he mused, had been lucky to meet the Expedition so early into their stay here. Had they met later, the meeting could have gone very differently.

"That's very true." He agreed, then steered the conversation in another direction. "How long have Major Sheppard and Dr. Weir been married? I must admit, that it was quite a surprise to discover that. We had expected people to settle down, of course, "he hastily added at the disapproving expression on Teyla's face, "but it was still unexpected – to learn that the Major and Dr. Weir are married, I mean."

A knowing expression settled on Teyla's face.

"Ah," she said, nodding, "I know what you mean. In the beginning, especially in the first year, they were always trying to be only friends. I remember that I asked Carson, why they did not do something about their feelings. They were obvious to everyone who looked a little bit closer, except maybe Rodney." She smiled wryly. "He explained to me your fraternization regulations and that Dr. Weir and Major Sheppard thought that they should not cloud their decisions with their emotions. It is something I still am not able to understand. For us Athosians love is sacred. If two souls find each other, then it is the highest crime to separate them."

Daniel nodded thoughtfully, smiling gently.

"I have, too, never really understood the regulations. While I believe that they can be useful and serve their purpose, you simply can't switch off your feelings for someone. The frat regs have given much grief to many of my people at the SGC."

"Then why do you not abolish them?"

"Unfortunately that is not in my power. While it has been thought about, especially by some of the higher ups that oversee the Stargate Program, it is still a long standing tradition in our military and traditions are something the military takes very seriously."

"John and Elizabeth have taken them very seriously, too. Though I do not believe that their feelings have somehow compromised Atlantis. They are two very honorable and proud people and would never put New Lantea at risk for the sake of each other." Teyla's voice carried the absolute belief in her words. "There were very difficult decisions they had to make over the years, but not once have they placed their wellbeing before the city. I believe it was after we escaped to New Lantea, that they allowed themselves to experience their feelings freely. Until that time, the Earth-born had hope that they would see their birth planet again, but after relocating to this planet, the chance was so minimal, that people began to settle down. I remember that they tried to keep their budding relationship private – you must understand that the months after settling on New Lantea had been turbulent ones; food was a problem and many of us had died –, but slowly they allowed themselves to show their affection in public. They were married shortly after Aras came to us. It was truly a happy day for the city and it helped overcome the aftermath of some very difficult missions."

He had read through the files of the Lantean missions and it was not an easy read. For the most part, this galaxy was full of hostiles. The Genii, for example, before they were an allied power as they were now, had been one of the Lanteans' most powerful enemies and had almost succeeded in taking over Atlantis, had it not been for Major Sheppard.

On the inside, Daniel shivered, when he remembered _that_ report. To think that the Major was capable of killing an entire enemy task force alone with no back up and only limited supplies was both awe-inspiring and very, very disturbing. Naturally, Daniel was aware that Sheppard did not have any other choice, but the magnitude of the lives lost was simply horrifying.

Sheppard. He had not been in his company for too long, but he had reminded Daniel of Jack; and not of the Jack of now, but of the Jack during their first years as a team. There were shadows in his eyes that only came with the burden of command and the biting humor coupled with the seriousness of his decisions were so reminiscent of his friend that it was almost uncanny. During his time here he had heard much about the Major. Every single person spoke with the deepest respect for the man. They would follow him to hell and back, Daniel realized.

As they would for Weir, he added silently to himself. The woman he had met here some weeks back was different from the one that had introduced herself to him all those years ago at the SGC. Back then, she had been out of her depth. The SGC had been mourning the leaving of a very valued and loved leader. Most of the SGC personnel had not taken too well to a civilian leading them. Even he, a civilian himself – though could he call himself that after so many years of basically being a soldier? –, had not been enthusiastic about the change of leadership. Of course, his caring nature had quickly overpowered his initial dislike and he had done everything he could to make the SGC run smoothly. With Jack frozen and Sam in a state of continuous depression and doubt, he had been the only one who could look out for the interests of the SGC.

Dr. Weir had been an impressive woman, but too diplomatic, too peaceful, though even then she had been able to outmaneuver most people, even the System Lords. She had been like Daniel before Abydos, before he lost his beloved wife. It had been an in-your-face revelation of how much he had changed since the first Abydos mission. Now, there was a glint in her eyes, an emotion, that said more than anything else. Pegasus had stripped her of the notion that everything could be solved peacefully. He had seen such a thing in many of his civilian colleagues, who first stepped through the stargate as members of a team. For many of them, it was a trial of fire and none ever came back the same. This was what had happened to Elizabeth Weir. When she had been in charge of the SGC, she had been a diplomat. Now, she was a leader.

And lead, she did. Was she aware of it, he wondered? There was, of course, the Council that ruled Atlantis, but they deferred to her. From what he was seeing here, she was something akin to a tribal chief, who had the overall authority, but was especially focused on running Atlantis and the diplomatic relationships with other allies, while Sheppard was the warlord. Perhaps it was an unusual comparison. When people spoke about warlords back on Earth, they mostly imagined some power drunken rebel somewhere in Africa, who didn't like the world and wanted to spread his influence. But, essentially, Sheppard was a warlord. He ran the military side of Atlantis. Before the Cerberus had begun her journey home, he had seen that clearly. While Arkion was the leader of the Satedans and Teyla the leader of the Athosians, both of them subjected themselves to his rule. They gave advice and Ronon trained the troops, but all military decisions ended up with Sheppard.

Every single Lantean was somewhat militarized. The scientists that he met were doing drills and shooting exercises every week, those on teams every two days. Children, from age five upward, were given training with banto sticks and apparently could get on a team, when they were old enough. Everyone was somehow armed, even in the safety of Atlantis.

New Lantea was a very martial society. An alien society, he suddenly realized.

It was something he had probably felt upon arrival, but that had only really penetrated his thoughts now. Daniel knew some of these people, had worked with many of them in the SGC for years, but they were not the same they had been five years ago. Walking through the stargate on that fateful day had sealed their fate. They had adapted and changed into something different from those on Earth. A big part of the population on Atlantis was not even Earth-born, and from what he'd heard, there were many other outposts in this galaxy that belonged to the Lanteans. They were, basically, an alien civilization and this was first contact.

Why had that surprised him, he wondered. Had he expected to stumble upon the same people, unchanged, when he first heard that they were probably alive? A part of him answered with `yes`. Perhaps it was the hope that, for once, the humans of Earth had not run into trouble in their intergalactic quest of exploration. It was a good hope, but an unrealistic one. There would always be those, who would play the part of their enemies. This, he had learned during his time traipsing around the universe.

"It must have been hard." He said, continuing the conversation after several minutes of silence.

"Yes." She answered, then smiled. "But it has also brought us hope. It is something we have never had before."

And that, he mused, was the reason these people all followed Sheppard and Weir, why they united under their banner and were ready to die for them. They had hope in a hopeless galaxy. Perhaps it was the only thing one really needed. Hope and the stubbornness not to die.

* * *

Grinning a fierce Jaffa grin, Teal'c swung the hard, wooden staff at his opponent, who sidestepped him swiftly. All around them, the crowd of people was shouting encouragements, exchanging bets or simply enjoying the show.

These people, Teal'c thought, were more fun than some of their Tau'ri brethren.

Many of them reminded him of the Jaffa. The same indomitable spirit was present in the Lanteans. Perhaps it was the battle against incredible odds or simply the fight for survival, but apart from some others at the SGC, he had never seen the Tau'ri this fierce.

The staffs clanged against each other, his muscles straining against the force of his opponent. Ronon was a good warrior. He could see that in the way the Satedan moved. His eyes shone brightly with the glint of battle and his grin was one only a true warrior ever experienced.

It was a mutual decision that they decided to call this match a draw several minutes later, when both were in such a situation that neither could win.

"My friend!" The Satedan gripped his arm firmly, slapping his back with the other hand in an amicable gesture. "You have fought very well! It has been a long time, since someone could keep up with me in both strength and skill!"

"You are a worthy opponent." Teal'c replied. Yes, these people he could learn to like.

"Say, Teal'c," another Satedan by the name of Nikorn spoke, coming up beside them as they made their way to the showers, "will you participate in our next hunt?"

At the prospect of the hunt, a predatory spark settled into the Jaffa's eyes.

"If your people would have me." He turned his head to Ronon, who nodded happily.

"It will be a glorious battle!" The Satedan replied. "The beasts the Earth-born call dinosaurs are both strong and cunning prey. Only the bravest of us dare venture into their territory."

"A worthy fight." Teal'c agreed. "Let me tell you of the Kel'ro'nok'shel'ki. They are mighty beasts of my homeworld Chulak. Fast like the wind and with claws as sharp as the best blade, they are most difficult to defeat. Once, I and my mentor, Bra'tac…"

As he began to recount the story, more and more Satedans appeared, listening attentively and sharing his passion for the battle. Yes, it felt almost like home.

* * *

He watched his team with pride, as Arthemia negotiated with the clan leader for shalik grains. They had come a long way since the beginning. Truly, he had never felt more at home than on Atlantis. Perhaps it was the opportunity to fight the Wraith or to not live in fear of them, but it was probably also the fact that he was thirty years old and not dead.

Keras grinned as he remembered the words of Major Sheppard from their first meeting. With a little bit of luck, he would be there to see his grandchildren. Glancing at Arthemia, the dark haired, brown-eyed Satedan beauty, he mused that he was already well on the way there.

It had been a difficult transition for his people. Many had not wanted to accept that the ritual sacrifices were no longer needed – had never been needed, in fact – and that they could live to be older than twenty-five. It was a different feeling. He had been considered old before they had been contacted by the Lanteans. Now, in Atlantis, he was one of the youngest.

When Sheppard had appeared roughly four years ago, long before the scheduled visit, he had known that something was wrong. It had been in his eyes, this expression of despair and hope. Giving away the ZPM had been a decision not made lightly. It had been the only thing that had kept them safe. But the alternative, the destruction of Atlantis, would have been worse. With the technology of the Ancestors in their hands, the Wraith would have been undefeatable. He had not been able to take the hope that Atlantis symbolized from Pegasus.

In the end, it had been the right decision. His people were now better off than they had been in the last five hundred years. Their population was rising in numbers. Many had taken the opportunity to learn a trade from the Athosians, science from the Lanteans or simply enlisted in the Lantean military. For thousands of years they had been scared of the Wraith, waiting for the culling to come. It was a liberating feeling to finally stand up against this plague and beat it.

Now, five years later, Keras was a team leader of an Atlantis Reckon team, had a very passionate girlfriend, who would be his wife soon, if he had planned everything well, and the opportunity to combat the Wraith.

Shaking his head and concentrating on the negotiation again, he saw Arthemia bow to the leader and walk towards him again.

"We'll get the shalik grains in exchange for coffee and chocolate. Apparently, they heard about our products from some Laritiani monks that visited here several months ago." She said with a smile.

"That's good. If we make haste, we will reach the stargate before sunset."

They quickly said their goodbyes to the leader and began their hike towards the gate.

It had been a quiet, peaceful mission and Keras relaxed slightly, as he breathed in the fresh mountain air. Quiet missions were, sadly, not the norm in Pegasus. Sometimes, when all went well, they could simply visit new people, make trade agreements and build new friendships. Often, though, either the natives of the world or one of the Lanteans' many foes met them on their journeys.

Arthemia walked beside him, while Jonak and Sergeant Green, one of the Earth-born, were some meters farther up the trail. His team was a good one. It was not the only mixed team of Athosians, Satedans, his people and Earth-born, but it was certainly one of the best.

That was the wonder of Atlantis, he mused. So many different people had found and made their home in that ancient city. They had discovered more similarities than differences in each other and together they sowed the seeds of hope for a better Pegasus.

Jonak with his calm demeanor and gentle but powerful ways had the same peaceful presence that many of his people had. He was a welcome guide to the various trading worlds they visited and had never led them astray yet.

Arthemia, his beautiful goddess, had given him not only companionship but also love. She fought by his side and watched his back. It was only due to her that he had become the man he was: a strong leader of his people, who saw the future awaiting them in Atlantis.

Sergeant Green – Timothy – was the only Earth-born. They were a strange kind, he sometimes thought, when they used an expression or told him about an idea that was so out of the norm. It reminded him from time to time that they were of a world, where the Wraith did not exist and where the majority of their race didn't even know that their brothers and sisters walked amongst the stars. And though the reminder of their difference appeared in their actions, they were still not like their Tau'ri brethren.

He had not known how to react, when he first heard about the arrival of the Tau'ri. They were experienced warriors – he had seen it in their eyes –, but their gaze had no wariness in it, no mistrust. It was a mirror to the Lanteans, who had first come to Pegasus five years ago. They, too, had trusted deeply. And while they still did that, the Lanteans were more cautious about giving someone their trust.

Keras hadn't liked the newcomers from the Cerberus. Who were these people, who had abandoned their own for so many years? That time was a fifth of what he would have lived, had the sacrifices continued! While their people had paid their dues in blood for more than five hundred years, they had never left their own behind. It was a mentality that Keras could not understand, nor did he want to.

Looking at the back of Tim, he frowned slightly. All of the Earth-born were worried and thus all other Lanteans were worried as well. He was not quite sure, what they were so concerned about – Earth's government had sounded too complicated and he never had the necessity to understand it in-depth –, but the rumors going around the city were disturbing. There were fears about new people, people from Earth, coming to New Lantea and taking over the leadership. Personally, Keras didn't see how that could happen. The Lantean citizens were too protective of John Sheppard and Elizabeth Weir to allow such a change in government to happen. Still, it begged the question what power Earth had over Atlantis.

Whatever happened, Keras would only be able to relax, when his two leaders came back home. Not only were they needed, but they were also very dear to him.

It had been Sheppard who had cultivated a relationship with him in that first year, before the need for a ZPM brought his people to Atlantis. Helping him deal with the fact that he would live beyond twenty-five and showing him that it was normal, John Sheppard had become more to him than a commander. He was a big brother figure, always there when needed, sharing his experience, protecting the weaker and giving him a friend to lean on, if the Pegasus galaxy decided to overwhelm him with its dangers.

Keras knew that many of his people, especially the younger ones who had lost their parents to the sacrifices, saw many of the Lanteans in the light of family. And family protected each other.

Sighing deeply and deciding to not think about it anymore, as there was no way for him to somehow influence what would happen, he picked up his pace and started discussing the upcoming hover bike race on the home planet of the Irdonians with Arthemia.

It happened in the blink of an eye, almost not giving them a chance to react.

One moment, they were only one hundred meters from the stargate, the next bright flashes of blaster fire ignited the air. Chaos. Hell.

His trained, ingrained, reflexes made him fire back and take cover, before he even noticed what he was doing.

"Arthemia! Jonak! Cover fire! Tim! Dial the gate, New Valion!" Keras shouted.

His teammates had found shelter behind some big rocks, but it was a precarious position. Holding out there would not be possible for a long time. Taking a deep breath, tightening his muscles, he leaped out of his cover, firing a continuous bout out of his assault rifle. From the corner of his eyes, he saw his team following his orders.

Their enemies were humanoid, he realized shortly after, when he saw shapes in the darkness of the tree shadows on the other side of the small clearing the stargate stood in. Not tall enough to be Wraith and they did not have the typical markings of their other enemies. Worshippers?

With that conclusion a scream of rage ripped out of him. His body was almost consumed by that emotion, before he suppressed it again. He had to remain calm and thinking, if he wanted to survive this. But the hatred could not be held at bay entirely. The worshippers were some of the lowest scum Pegasus had to offer. Not only had they captured Elizabeth Weir for their experiments years ago, but they had also killed many of his people, even one of his former team.

His attention was suddenly gripped by the other cry he heard. It was not filled with rage or hatred, but with the agony of raw pain. From behind the tree, he saw Tim lying on the ground, blood flowing from a wound on his side.

"Arthemia! Dial Valion!" He called, when he saw that only two more chevrons had to be pushed. "Jonak! Take Green, I'll give you cover!"

It was only seconds after Arthemia had completed dialing New Valion and sending the ID code, that all of them began racing towards the gate, Tim swung over the shoulder of the tall Jonak.

Jumping through, they stumbled into the secure basement of New Valion.

"Close the iris!" He shouted before turning to check on his team and paling.

He rushed to the still figure of Arthemia. Aside from him, only Jonak was still standing. Feeling for a pulse, he briefly sighed in relief.

"Medic!" He yelled anxiously. This was his intended lying motionless on the floor, damn it! Where was the medic?!

Moments later, Arthemia was taken from his arms by some medical personnel together with Green and wheeled away. He could only stand there, shock finally setting in, now that he could do nothing more.

Keras stared with unfocused eyes ahead of him. Was he destined to lose the love of his life before he could even marry her? Would he lose his team again?

Feeling the comforting weight of Jonak's hand on his shoulder, he allowed his friend to steer him away to the infirmary, fear and tiredness covering him like a blanket.

* * *

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Daniel asked somewhat hesitantly, as Teyla helped him adjust the unusual uniform he had donned. It was a lot like the Lantean garments he had seen McKay in, when they first met on New Valion.

Comfortable, dark grey trousers made of a silky but durable cloth clung tightly to his body. The brilliant blue dress shirt, also of the same material, was covered by a silver breast plate. A dark grey cloak with a silver clasp completed the outfit.

Again, Daniel shifted uncomfortably. The two energy pistols on his thighs didn't really bother him, but the wicked looking dagger strapped to his side did. He felt like he was some kind of gladiator in ancient Rome. Looking over to Teal'c, who was dressed the same, he could only wonder how he could look so distinguished and calm in this getup. Must be the whole Jaffa armor thing, he mused.

"Yes," admonished him Dr. Peter Grodin, who stood nearby watching the proceedings. When Dr. Weir had left Atlantis, he had taken over her administrative duties. "In order to gain entrance to the Irdonian homeworld, you will have to be dressed appropriately. The Irdonians are a very proud race, but also very set in their rituals. These clothes will symbolize your allegiance with us."

Daniel eyed the rest of his group thoughtfully. Aside from Major Evan Lorne, an experienced SG team leader, and Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey, who Jack had commanded to stay with Teal'c and him as back-up, there were also Teyla and Ronon present.

All of them were in the same uniform as he was, though the female variant was decidedly more … alluring. The silver bodice and the very tight dark grey trousers left nothing to the imagination.

Daniel shifted uncomfortably and hoped he wasn't blushing.

It was with relief, but also a bit of surprise that he heard a familiar Scottish voice behind him.

"Hope I'm not too late, lads." Carson Beckett was someone Daniel found to be very good company. He had a good sense of humor and was always prepared to help someone.

"You're coming with us, Dr. Beckett?"

The CMO grinned at him brightly.

"That's right, Dr. Jackson. And call me Carson, by the way. I'm the one who will represent Lantea in the race today."

Ah, right. The race. He admitted that he had been surprised, when he first heard about it. Daniel had figured that in such a dangerous galaxy mass entertainment events were not possible. But like everything else in Pegasus, impossible was not something anybody here ever heard of.

Not that the race would not suit a more political purpose.

It appeared that every standard Irdonian year the major powers of Pegasus, who could somewhat defy the Wraith and survive in more numerous populations than was common in this galaxy, sent representatives to Irdonia to take part in the race and not only garner prestige and show their strength, but also make luxurious deals and alliances. Some Earth-born from the Expedition called it the Grand-prix of Pegasus.

Though he would never have thought that it would be Dr. Beckett, who would represent Lantea. The good doctor didn't look like an adrenalin junky and this race would certainly be not only fast, but likely very dangerous.

"I didn't take you for someone who was interested in fast vehicles or races, Carson." Daniel inquired, finally sighing in relief, when Teyla deemed him presentable.

The expression on the CMO's face turned slightly sheepish. A blush reddened his cheeks and his Scottish accent deepened even further.

"Yeah, well. I just seem to have a knack for these kinds of things." He shrugged helplessly.

"The doc here can't fly to save his life, but on a hover bike he's almost unbeatable." Ronon teased, his lips twitching as Carson's embarrassment grew. A glare from Teyla silenced any other comments he might have had.

It was then that he noticed that Carson was wearing a slightly different outfit than they were. While still looking eerily like an ancient gladiator, there was no silver breast plate and no really discernible armor noticeable. Instead, what appeared to be leather pads protected the most vulnerable parts of his body. The colors were still blue and dark grey, but it didn't look nearly as intimidating as their getup.

As Daniel looked around, he noticed that Lt. Hailey was dressed similarly to Carson.

"Is there something I should know?" He motioned between Carson and Hailey.

"Lt. Hailey asked permission to participate in this race." Elaborated Teal'c. The Jaffa said it all in such a casual tone that for a moment Daniel felt stupid for even asking such a question. Of course she was participating in the race!

"And we're OK with that…?"

At Daniel's question Teal'c only raised an eyebrow.

"Of course we are." The archaeologist muttered to himself.

He had seen the hover bikes. They reminded him of motorcycles, but of faster, bigger and more powerful motorcycles. Daniel had seen some of them, when he had visited the mainland for a few days and promptly decided that nothing short of a Jaffa army could get him onto such a thing. They were hard to control, as they were very sensitive and he didn't even want to think what would happen, if someone crashed such a thing.

It was typical that Sam's protégé would be the one who would jump at the chance of riding such a monster. Sometimes, he wondered if genius and madness lay on the same path. He still remembered Sam's crazy enthusiasm as she helped Warrick take part in the Loop of Kon Garat. Not only had she almost killed herself on that thing – and almost given Jack a coronary –, but she had gotten it into her head to compete in every following Loop of Kon Garat. Now that Earth had pretty advanced spaceships and she was the leader of the R&D Department at Gamma Site, she had many little side projects that she could work on. One of them was a ship that she built specifically for that race. Daniel had tried to talk her out of participating, but she would not be denied and she took her little evil minion – namely Lt. Jennifer Hailey – with her. The young Hailey found the whole experience, of course, fascinating and had quickly built an equal enthusiasm for high-risk, suicidal, fast-paced vehicles.

Sighing even louder, but knowing that nothing and nobody could persuade Hailey to change her mind, he simply followed the others through the stargate, anxious to see Irdonia in its full glory.

* * *

Seren Benjamin David – or Captain Benjamin David – was in his element. As a member of Aman, Israel's central, overarching military intelligence in the IDF, he had analyzed and gathered a lot of crucial information on his country's enemies. And Israel had always had an abundance of them. So it was not surprising that the job that had fallen into his hands after being sent to represent Israel in the Pegasus galaxy as part of the Atlantis Expedition was practically the same one that he had done back on Earth. Now, instead of looking for threats to his country's existence from hostile neighbors, he watched the movements of Wraith, Wraith sympathizer, Wraith worshippers, Genii – whatever Dr. Weir and Major Sheppard said, they still didn't trust them – and whoever else crossed their path and had hostile intentions.

In the past, it had proven to be a sensible precaution. Not only had the intelligence reports made a difference in various possible alliances, some of which would not have gone over so smoothly had Dr. Weir not had the necessary intel, but also prevented various hostage situations that could have come up.

Not many of their allies or their enemies were aware of it – some suspected it –, he mused, but Lantea had a very good, very thorough intelligence network and it was always working and monitoring possible problem spots.

Benjamin had learned in his life as an Aman operative that in order to survive you had to know everything, so that if you were surrounded by enemies you could be bigger and badder than them. This motto had served him well, both on Earth and in Pegasus.

Because the leadership of Lantea was well aware just how outnumbered they really were and that secrecy was their best bet for survival, they had swiftly taken the steps to establish a very good intel network.

It had not been easy, but nothing worth something ever was. The planet this base was hidden on was one that nobody would ever suspect to house the largest intelligence service in Pegasus. M1K-439 was pretty unremarkable. From orbit, one could not see any housings or signs of civilization. The planet consisted of huge oceans, which took up the majority of its surface. There were only some islands to be found on this world and while they were certainly very beautiful with many exotic flowers, fruits and animals, as well as a lot of waterfalls, there were no natural resources to be found or ancient ruins to be discovered. For all purposes, it was a thriving world, but with no human populations, so that it was both uninteresting for Wraith and for any other powers of Pegasus.

It was also not far away from the major Wraith worlds and with good enough scanners, they could follow the movements of their enemies. Apart from being the place where all intelligence reports ran together before being send on to Atlantis, that was the main objective of this base.

Benjamin turned his chair around and looked out of his window into the dark ocean. The most amazing thing of this complex was probably that it was underwater, many miles below the sea. It had been hard to build.

The whole scientific arm of New Lantea had worked more than eight months just so they could create and modify the Texon crystals – they were a more sophisticated Alteran version of the Tok'ra tunnel crystals – and be able to make a safe haven for their people from possible Wraith attacks.

It was a brilliant technology. Like their Tok'ra cousins, these crystals were able to make tunnels grow, but it was not their only function. Alteran technology allowed them to have the option of growing whole buildings, if the crystals were programmed right.

This feature had been of the utmost importance. When the idea of an intelligence division first came up in the first year of their stay in Pegasus, they had agreed that it could not be based out of Atlantis. The city was protected, yes, but it would have been too visible, both for visiting dignitaries – at that time Atlantis had still allowed foreign people into the city; it was before the whole Kolya mess – and for their own people.

This planet, Altor – named after the Alteran word for protector –, had been the perfect place to establish a base. The Texon crystals had done their job admirably, creating a two mile long complex with quarters, meeting rooms, labs for the handful of scientists, who were on Altor to research the various water creatures that lived here, and, of course, the rooms from where the Lantean intelligence service was observing the movements of their many enemies.

A chime sounded behind him, indicating that someone wanted to speak to him. He briefly called the person in and turned towards the door.

It was Hallong, the brother of Halling, and one of his best men. The Athosians were perfect for the job of gathering intelligence, because they were the primary traders of Lantean goods and were welcome in most places of Pegasus. Teaching them Earth methods of information gathering had been a difficult, but worthwhile endeavor in the end.

"Yes, Hallong?"

"Seren David, there are some concerning movements of Worshippers in sector twenty-seven."

Cursing in Hebrew, he stood up and swiftly made his way through the corridors of the base towards the core of the complex. It was a big room, covered from top to bottom in various screens that looked not unlike those on Atlantis. At each station sat an operative that was following the motions of Wraith ships, analyzing incoming information that was sent through various drones or their people. But it was one screen in particular that drew his attention.

Sector twenty-seven was a sector that they did not have fully integrated into their network. Part of the reason for that was that the homeworld of the Irdonians was located in this sector. Because they had built a good relationship with them, the Lantean Council still hesitated in having a full surveillance of that sector. The Irdonians were friendly but also very proud people and they would not like it, if a Lantean drone or Lantean spies were found near their territory. It was understandable that nobody wanted to jeopardize this important alliance. Contrary to many other peoples in Pegasus, the Irdonians were some of the more technologically advanced. That didn't mean that Benjamin had to like this hole in his system.

And it looked like there certainly were problems now. On some worlds not far from Irdonia their local informants had discovered many known Worshippers congregating. Had it not been so close to the annual Irdonian race, which was scheduled to take place in a few hours, he would not have been so worried.

"Do we know why they are gathering?"

"No, sir."

Benjamin nodded thoughtfully, then spoke again.

"Send a message to Atlantis, code blue. Tell them that we have strange movements from Worshippers in the Irdonian area and that the delegation to the race be careful. God knows we don't need any problems now, when Dr. Weir and Major Sheppard are on Earth discussing our future."

The operative nodded.

Benjamin looked at Hallong.

"I want more of our people on these planets. If there's something going on, I want to know. We can't have another fiasco like that of three years ago."

Hallong frowned grimly. Even now, years later, the kidnapping of Dr. Weir was a sore spot for many of them. Although the Lantean intelligence network was only in its beginnings at that time, many of his people had been deeply ashamed and angry that they had not been able to prevent her from being taken. They got her back, but she was never the same again.

* * *

Daniel gasped in awe as he looked around him.

Irdonia was truly beautiful. The stargate was located on a dais in one corner of a miles long cavern. Orange and blue crystal houses were either built into the walls or reached from floor to ceiling, which was glowing a strange red color. It would have reminded him of Netu, had there not been so much greenery present. Trees were practically everywhere and glowing yellow vines were twining around the houses.

High above them, futuristic vehicles were flying around. Some kind of transport, Daniel mused.

All this had, of course, nothing on the Irdonians themselves. For one thing, they were definitely not human.

Golden fur with splatters of other colors, ranging from blue to pink, adorned their bodies, which were very muscular. Though none of them were tall – the biggest he could see reaching 5"3 –, they still had an aura of power and pride.

Dangerous looking teeth showed, as the leader of the welcoming party walked over to them and saluted by crossing his arms at his chest and bowing low. The Irdonian wore a short brown leather sarong and had wicked looking daggers hanging from a sheath on his waist. Dr. Beckett, the leader of their party, greeted him back in the same fashion.

"Fierok! May your fur shine bright and long!" The doctor intoned with a growling voice.

"Giver-of-life! May your hands heal good and fast!" The Irdonian growled back.

Then, to the astonishment of all Tau'ri, Fierok let out a loud laugh and hugged the doctor, almost lifting him up, despite the fact that the human was a lot taller and also heavier than he.

Grinning from ear to ear, Beckett motioned with his hand towards them and began the introductions.

"You already know Teyla, Hadrian and Ronon." He nodded towards the Lanteans, who greeted him with the same words as Beckett.

"Sword-protectors! May your blades drink blood aplenty!" He answered them.

"This," Beckett continued, "is Dr. Daniel Jackson, anthropologist, archaeologist and linguist. He is a guest of Lantea. As are Teal'c and Major Evan Lorne, mighty warriors and friends of Atlantis."

"Seeker-of-knowledge! Warrior-blades! May your friendship stay true and just!" Fierok acknowledged the two members of SG-1 and Lorne.

"May your fur shine bright and long!" Daniel replied and bowed in the Irdonian way. Teal'c and Lorne followed suit and Fierok grinned happily.

"This is Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey, a fellow scientist and competitor in the race."

When that last fact was mentioned, Fierok's eyes took on a fierce glint and he smiled a toothy grin. Had they not seen his friendly disposition before, they would have found this sight very concerning, though it was still quite disturbing.

"Most-Courageous-of-the-brave! May your bike fly swift and sure!"

"May your fur shine bright and long!" Hailey stuttered, an uncertain smile on her face. Fierok's enthusiastic greeting had taken her aback, it seemed.

Beckett clasped the shoulder of the Irdonian, as their host began leading them away towards some kind of transport that looked similar to a puddle jumper.

"Will She-Who-Is-Bravest and Wraith-Slayer not come to the race?"

At the Irdonian's question, Beckett only shook his head with a consoling expression.

"No. Unfortunately, Dr. Weir and Major Sheppard will not be able to come. They have asked me to give you their sincerest apologies and promise to participate next time."

Curious, Daniel glanced at Teyla, who smiled sheepishly. As they entered the transport and sat down, she leaned over and explained softly.

"Our first contact with the Irdonians had been through Major Sheppard. He saved one of their clan chiefs from a Wraith attack. Afterwards, they invited us to the race. Dr. Weir participated and won."

At his astonished look, she only smirked in satisfaction.

The rest of their flight took only two minutes, but it was a time spent looking out of the windows of the transport. For him, Lorne, Teal'c and Hailey the Irdonian city was an astounding picture. Their architecture was elegant, but still kind of organic. The technology they had seen thus far was certainly advanced.

It was, Daniel admitted, apart from New Valion and Atlantis the only place that looked so populated and urbanized.

The transport landed on a tall building with stands on one side, from which one could see the race track. Exciting their transport swiftly, their path took them through a big hall and Daniel stopped abruptly, as he stared at the statue in front of him in both disbelief and amazement.

There, for everyone to see, stood a life-sized statue of Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Statue-Weir was grinning, a helmet under her arm and dressed in an outfit similar to what Carson wore.

"Magnificent, eh?" Carson smirked at him. "They commission a statue for every winner of the race." Shaking his head, Daniel promised himself to never mention the Irdonian race to Sam. If a dangerous course was not enough for her – which he doubted, by the way –, then this would do it surely.

It was minutes later that they walked out onto a tribune. Placed high above the ground, it was ideal for following the race and looking at the hovering screens that would show the event.

"Well, I and Hailey'll be going down to our bikes. We'll see you at the finish line!" The doctor waved a merry goodbye and disappeared through the door with Fierok, leaving Hailey to quickly follow after them.

In the meantime, Daniel and the others each seated themselves and partook in the offered Irdonian delicacies.

"This is certainly different." The archaeologist murmured.

"They seem like nice people, Daniel Jackson."

"And they are." Interrupted Teyla. "It is a great honor to be invited to the race. Although they are very agreeable individuals, not many ever see Irdonia, because they are also very secluded. The cavern we're in is only one of many. Nothing can survive on Irdonia's surface. It is a hot, burning wasteland. This is also the reason why the Irdonians live under the earth."

"And what's the course for the race?"

"It goes through some other caverns and over an underground sea right to the surface and back."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Don't worry, Daniel. The helmets will filter out any poisonous gases and the course goes through an area where it is night right now. Irdonia's sun is currently on the other side of the planet, so it should be fine."

He nodded in understanding, but could not get rid of the queasy feeling in his gut. Now, the archaeologist could only hope that everything would go well.

* * *

The atmosphere was burning with excitement. Every last seat was taken and the crowd was getting louder and louder.

"Welcome, Irdonia, to our annual Race of the Bravest!" The commentator roared through what looked to be a sophisticated microphone, the video feed on the hovering screen seeming to be good discernible.

Well, Daniel thought with amusement, Jack will be happy to hear that we finally found a civilization which watches TV.

Meanwhile, the commentator went on with introducing the racers.

"…and coming to us from the beautiful city of Atlantis, representing the mighty New Lantea, is Giver-of-Life, Dr. Carson BECKETT!" He screamed and the crowd went wild. On the screen Daniel could see Carson waving enthusiastically. "He is said to be as good as She-Who-Is-Bravest or the Wraith-Slayer! Yes, my dear Irdonians, the courageous Lanteans have once more given us worthy competitors!"

The crowd roared and Teal'c's eyebrow rose.

"Your people are very popular." He said to Ronon, who nodded with a smirk.

"We won the last three races."

"…yes, Riknor has good chances to win today. Our next racer is a newcomer from the Tau'ri, Lieutenant Jennifer HAILEY! Said to be fast and strong on a bike, we will see how she will deal with the dangers of Irdonia!"

"Dangers of Irdonia?"

Ronon winced when he heard the concern in Daniel's voice.

"There are some parts of the race where it could be dangerous, but nobody has died in this competition in years."

"Let the ANNUAL RACE OF THE BRAVEST BEGIN!"

And then they were off.

* * *

Jennifer Hailey was having the time of her life. Looking down at the display in her bike, she saw that only the Laritiani monk and Carson were in front of her.

When she had first heard about the race, she had been ecstatic. Not many could boast that they had participated in such a thing and this was certainly a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Adrenalin pumped through her system, as she drove around the sharp, massive rocks and accelerated again. The bike smoothly accepted each command.

Faster. Faster! FASTER!

A laugh rose in her throat and she let it out, a crazy grin plastering itself onto her face permanently. Her speed was probably already somewhere around 270 miles per hour and she felt that this baby could go even faster than that.

In front of her the road appeared to be getting narrower. She accelerated even more, knowing that it was the only way to get through the next part of the course.

The bike underneath her vibrated from the strain she was putting on it, the wind whipping around her and her excitement only mounting. This was how life should be!

With a shout of happiness she flew off the ramp, for just a moment hanging in the air – she could see the azure blue lake below! – and then landed on the other side.

* * *

"This is crazy!"

"This is Pegasus!" Ronon replied, grinning.

Daniel's fearful gaze was fixed to the screen that had just shown him Hailey's spectacular but suicidal stunt. He would never understand how people could do something like this of their own free will. Hell, he could not understand how Elizabeth Weir, one of the most reasonable people he knew, could have participated in something like this and come out not only alive but the winner.

Daring a glance at his Jaffa friend, his worry only increased when he saw a broad grin on his face and passion in his eyes. Hailey was apparently not the only one he should be worried about.

Concentrating on the screen again, he saw that Carson was currently in first place, the Laritiani monk behind him and Hailey gaining on them both. They had now arrived at the part, where the course went on onto the surface of Irdonia.

* * *

The three hover bikes shot out onto the sandy and rocky desert of Irdonia. It was dark but still stifling hot. Even in her suit and with her helmet on, she could feel the almost overwhelming heat trying to suffocate her.

Hailey was now only meters behind her opponents, the rest of the racers not nearly as close to them as she. Carson was good, she admitted, and the Laritiani had a reputation that proceeded them.

Accelerating even more, she slowly gained on them.

Only a little bit more. A little bit more. She would do it! She would beat them!

And then, just as she was preparing to break through, a silver light enfolded her and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis.

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Preparations**

"Did you know that the word polis originates from the ancient Greek city-states, which developed during the Archaic period, the ancestor of city, state and citizenship, and persisted – though with decreasing influence – well into Roman times, when the equivalent Latin word was _civitas_, also meaning 'citizenhood', while _municipium_ applied to a non-sovereign local entity?"

The President's question and the included history lesson was almost enough for Jack to turn his hearing off. He had perfected that skill over the years of listening to Daniel's various reports about some long dead cultures. In the end, though, he decided that the danger of being caught not listening to his Commander in Chief was graver and not worth the consequences. So like a good little General, Jack sipped on the very good scotch and reclined in his comfortable seat.

"No, sir."

"Well, you should!" The President stated passionately. "The _poleis_ were not like other primordial ancient city-states like Tyre or Sidon, which were ruled by a king or a small oligarchy, but rather a political entity ruled by its body of citizens."

Seeing the uncomprehending expressions of his listeners – and Jack was happy to know that he was not the only one who didn't understand the relevance of the President's little tale –, Bartlet finally sat down on the couch across from them and filled his glass with some scotch before thoughtfully sipping it.

"What I want to know is, if I can trust them." He elaborated. "What the Expedition built in these five years is incredible. I won't deny that. And Colonel Sheppard as well as Dr. Weir seem like good people, competent leaders, but, in the end, Atlantis is not the place I have a duty to. My duty is to protect this country, thus the planet Earth, and I have to know if they could be a danger." He sighed. "The ancient city-states were the cultural centers of their time, but they were also very powerful, both as enemies and as friends. I have to know what I'm dealing with exactly."

Jack nodded. Though he didn't really like it – no matter what anyone said, he considered the Expedition to be _his_ people –, he understood the position of the President. His first and foremost concern was the safety of Earth.

"Well, Mr. President…" Jack began, the normally sarcastic façade he wore falling entirely away, as he concentrated on the topic at hand. Beside him he felt Carter shift in surprise. It was not completely unexpected, but he generally never turned this serious except when Earth was at the brink of extinction. To see him like this would cause most of those he knew to realize how much he truly cared for this issue.

"You read my report about the mission and you spoke to both Sheppard and Weir. What I said then still stands now. Atlantis is a recognized power in Pegasus. From what I gathered from our time there, they have no problems with supplies and have a lot of alliances. Do I think they could take on Earth? Atlantis is full of Ancient technology. Presently, its capabilities are unknown to us, though it stands to reason that they can move the city as they did in their first year. They could take us and, at least, fight us to a standstill. But would they do this?"

Jack paused.

"I don't think that we have anything to fear, as long as we respect their position and their leaders. They have enough problems in Pegasus without us adding to them."

He turned and glanced at Sam, their eyes locking and communicating silently.

"They've gone native, sir." She analyzed further. "While Earth may be their birth planet, it is not their homeworld anymore. Their primary focus will always be on Pegasus and its problem with the Wraith. The Milky Way might be an interesting place to visit once in a while, but they're going to put Atlantis first."

Bartlet sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"The IOA will not be happy with this. Some will want a military intervention."

"With all due respect, Mr. President," General Hammond interjected. After leaving the SGC in the capable hands of Jack, he had taken the post of Head of Homeworld Security and continued to hold it till this day. George Hammond had always been a strong supporter of the SGC and also its most ardent protector. Jack knew that Bartlet listened to him, appreciating the way he never tried to bullshit him. "I seriously doubt that a military intervention would be possible. We have no idea where New Lantea is located and from the looks of it, even if we could manage to pinpoint the system, there would be a serious problem getting to the planet because of the nebula. We also don't know what Atlantis is capable of. Now that they have a ZPM, I'm sure their firepower is a lot higher than the Ancient outpost in Antarctica."

"Even if we managed to take Atlantis – which by itself would cost a lot of lives –, I sincerely doubt that we would be able to operate the city or get the citizens to cooperate with us." Jack mused aloud. "I've seen it before, both in special ops teams and in Jaffa." He smirked sardonically at his comparison. "The Lanteans would throw themselves in the way of the bullet, if it would save Weir and Sheppard. They'd kill for them and they'd die for them. You can be assured that there would be no way to change that attitude. An assault on Atlantis, if it were possible, would be entirely worthless."

The President's eyebrows rose slightly at that.

"They're that devoted?"

Jack nodded.

"The Athosians pretty much gave an oath of fealty to Weir and Sheppard. The same with the Satedans. And the Expedition members? You remember what I reported about our first meeting with McKay. I would never have imagined him with a gun and looking like he could actually use it. But the McKay we met on New Valion? He was something like a paranoid warrior-scientist. Had we given just one sign that we were hostile towards Atlantis, he would have happily shot us all. And the other scientists are also like that. I won't even talk about the marines…"

"You also put in an incident with Sheppard and the Genii during a storm?"

"Sheppard killed eighty-two men single-handedly." Jack confirmed and saw the President shudder slightly. He certainly could understand that reaction. Officially, Sheppard was only a very good pilot, but Jack knew exactly what kind of skill it required to be able to pull something like that killing spree off. The recently promoted Colonel had not only been active in the air but also on the ground and he was very good at what he did.

"Are they stable?" The President asked, then considered his words for a moment and changed them. "Are they _mostly _mentallystable?"

"Well," Jack drawled. "For people who spent the last five years fighting life-sucking aliens in a different galaxy and having no prospect of getting back to Earth, I think they are very well adjusted." He paused. "Of course, that does not mean that they wouldn't react very negatively, if New Lantea or their leaders were threatened."

Silence settled over the small group, as they contemplated the possible complications they would have to deal with in the near future.

If everything went as planned and Atlantis was given the status of a sovereign colony, then there would come a time when some of their people would have to integrate into the social dynamics of the ancient city. Was it possible, Jack wondered. Would they accept new faces, people not from Pegasus descent, who never had to face the Wraith and didn't flinch or have their hands on their weapons at every little sound? The Commander of the Tau'ri fleet was well aware that most of the Lanteans had PTSD and some of them were more than paranoid. It would not be easy for newcomers, especially considering the fact that the society they would find themselves in would be almost completely different from Earth.

Oh, there were still Earth aspects present in Lantean social dynamics. Jack had been there long enough to see that. But the Expedition had also adapted many of the local mannerisms. He had seen how they trained their kids and while he might have agreed that it was a necessary evil in Pegasus, Jack could not say that he was very comfortable with it. The do-or-die attitude, the unwavering faith in Sheppard and Weir and their slightly trigger-happy instincts would make any integration a challenge.

"So a military intervention is out." Bartlet summarized. "What about this document where their independence is assured?"

"I doubt that all of the IOA states will recognize it as legitimate." General Hammond stated grimly. Having walked among the circles of Washington for some time now, he was well aware just how much of a balancing act politics sometimes were – especially here. "We'll definitely be getting some problems on that front. Not all who know about the stargate care about the well-being of Earth as much as they should."

The three military officers exchanged a meaningful glance, the bond built by years of working together apparent in their interaction.

"What?" The President asked, irritated.

"Before we left Earth," Jack spoke, hesitatingly, "there were whispers of the rogue N.I.D. agents coming back here."

"The Trust?" Bartlet had obviously heard about the organization, though Jack doubted that he knew many details.

"Yes, sir." Carter answered. "While we have managed to capture many of the Trust members along with most of its leadership, there are still some out there. Many well known N.I.D. rogues are rumored to be still operating off-world, some possibly with the many crime syndicates that sprung up after our defeat of the System Lords."

"I got a message from an old…friend before the rescue mission." Jack continued, forgetting to mention who exactly that contact was. Some things, he mused, were better left unsaid. "It leaked out that we were searching for some of our lost people and while most don't know about Atlantis, the Trust will still have some contacts in Washington to get hold of that information."

"While the Trust is officially no more, there are people – many in high positions – who are sympathetic to their ideals. Some of them," Hammond paused, swallowing, "are suspected to be members of the IOA."

"That could be problematic." Bartlet finally said. His brows were furrowed as he swallowed the scotch, worry evident in his eyes. "Both the Chinese and the British will not be pleased with this development. There will have to be concessions made in order to satisfy everyone." He sighed. "Hopefully, Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard will agree to some of those."

"They could have not contacted us, when we first came to Pegasus." Jack admitted grudgingly. "What we get out of the deal…Aurora class ship designs, transporters, possibly a steady source of Naquada and Trinium…It's worth a lot, especially considering that they don't need us. They showed that in the past five years. The IOA will just have to see it that way."

"And they will. If we're lucky." Hammond added, before snorting softly in disbelief. All three former members of the SGC knew exactly that with their luck something always went wrong. No matter what, the battle with the IOA promised to be dirty, ugly and very political.

* * *

Dr. Sophia Weir anxiously flitted around the living room, not able to keep still, while her husband William looked on in amusement. Seeing him so relaxed and calm ignited a bit of annoyance in her, which was almost as strong as her nervousness.

"Aren't you the least bit excited, Will? We're going to meet our son-in-law! And our grandchild!" She emphasized her words with gestures, her arms whirling through the air. Will, though, only appeared to become even more amused by the minute.

"You storming around here like a hurricane won't let the time go any faster, Phia." He argued with the cold logic of a lawyer.

Truth be told, both of them were excited to meet the new additions to their family. After talking to Elizabeth yesterday, they had decided to search for a date where they could be introduced to her husband and son. Their daughter had called late yesterday evening and the get-together was set for today, in the late afternoon.

Sophia, despite her nervousness, was happy to meet the love of her little girl's life. Though her Liz had not truly told her anything during their reunion – a trait that had manifested itself in her late teens and had gotten only stronger during the years Liz had been a diplomat –, she knew her daughter well. Her eyes had shone when talking about this mysterious `John` and the smile on her face when she spoke about Aras…

Still…Something had changed in their daughter. Something fundamental. Despite her shining joy, there was also a darkness in her Sophia had only seen in some of her most serious cases. Whatever she did, it was not something safe.

Before she could make another round around the living room, the doorbell rang. Her heartbeat sped up and she smiled at Will, who had placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly in reassurance. Together they opened the door, getting a first look at Elizabeth's new loves.

Their daughter was dressed in a blood red dress that accentuated her figure very well – a figure that was far more muscular than it had ever been, Sophia noticed absentmindedly.

Slightly behind her stood a dark-haired, dark-eyed good-looking man. He was a bit taller than her daughter but not by that much. Dressed in what appeared to be a dark-blue silk shirt and comfortable black trousers, Sophia could certainly understand why Elizabeth had fallen for him.

His body, angled towards her daughter, was protectively leaning towards hers, a hand on her back, and his eyes were constantly moving, as if searching for threats. Sophia remembered Elizabeth telling her that her husband was a soldier, but it would have also been evident without that former knowledge. The way he held himself, the way he assessed the situation, was only something she had seen active members of the armed forces do. Some of them had come to her for help and when she locked eyes with her new son-in-law she saw the same darkness Elizabeth had stirring in their depths.

Finally, her gaze drifted to the little figure hiding behind John. Dark hair and green eyes had her absolutely enthralled just a second after seeing them. The boy who was now her grandson was looking like a shy, cute angel and she couldn't help but smile at him.

It seemed to break the tension that had settled over the small group and Sophia saw Elizabeth's cool diplomat smile turn into something more genuine.

"Mom, Dad," she began smoothly, her voice a bit formal still, "I want to introduce you to my husband, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, and my son, Aras. John, Aras, these are my parents Will and Sophia Weir."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir, ma'am." The Colonel's greeting was quickly waved away by Sophia, who stepped forward and simply hugged her son-in-law. Normally, she was not so openly affectionate and, she gathered it from his reaction, neither was Elizabeth's husband. Deciding to end his embarrassment, she squeezed him once more before stepping back.

His eyes were a bit wide, the confidence of a military man shaken by the welcoming gesture of his new family. It was only when Elizabeth softly touched his arm that he seemed to come back to Earth.

"None of that, John. Both you and Aras," she smiled down at the little boy, who hesitantly grinned back, his green eyes lightening up, "are family. Come in. Come in." She ushered them inside, leading the way into the living room and hearing Will introducing himself behind her.

She watched with a psychologist's eyes as the pair entered the room, both instinctively taking in the entrances and exits. It was done so casually, so thoughtlessly, that Sophia shuddered to think about what they exactly did for a living. But the thing that really made cold dread grip her heart was the fact that Aras, little ten year old Aras, did the same thing. Where had they been that a child was forced to do something like that? Sophia wasn't sure whether she wanted to know or not.

They made small talk for a while, though strangely enough neither her daughter nor her daughter's husband seemed to have a grasp on the current news. It was Will who decided to begin the questioning that she had feared was inevitable.

Sophia knew her husband well and although she loved him somewhat fiercely, some of his traits, in particular his overprotectiveness of Elizabeth, had been the reason both of them had clashed in the past. No matter what he wished, their little girl was now a grown woman, someone who was old enough to look after herself.

Seeing Will plastering his pleasant lawyer-smile on his face, she noticed Elizabeth tensing slightly, her expression sliding smoothly into a diplomat's impenetrable mask. Inwardly, Sophia sighed with exasperation. When they got along, Elizabeth and Will were an unbeatable pair, thick as thieves and inseparable. But when they disagreed about something…Sophia hoped that the fallout wouldn't be too great.

"So…Where did you and Elizabeth meet?"

John and their daughter exchanged a reminiscent smile.

"We met in Antarctica, Will."

Will seemed taken aback by that answer and Sophia could certainly understand his confusion. Both of them had been told that their daughter and her mysterious expedition had been prisoners in South America, so being told that they had met in Antarctica of all places was more than surprising.

"In Antarctica?"

"Yes. I was the pilot who flew her to all of the important meetings she had." John grinned. "We just clicked, you know?"

"Fated, one could say."

"I charmed her with my good genes." He added and smiled even brighter at what appeared to be an inside joke.

"And Aras?" Sophia looked at the playing boy, who seemed fascinated with the legos she had found for him. He had taken no interest in grown up talk and had wandered around the living room, staring at anything and everything, until Sophia had supplied him with the playthings.

"Some months after our fated meeting, I was asked to lead an expedition and John had orders to be part of our security team. When the military commander of the expedition died, John took his place. At that point in time, we could not get back home. We were later captured and kept in a prison. It was there, where we found Aras. His birth parents had been killed by the guerillas and we kind of adopted him by the time we escaped."

The story her daughter told was plausible, sounded even like the truth, though something in her voice told Sophia that they had not been told everything. It was no surprise, of course. Both of them had tried to find out what had happened to their daughter through various sources, but neither of them had much luck in that regard. All of it, it seemed, was so secret that nothing leaked out – a rarity in the jungles of Washington.

"In a lot of things, we were very lucky. A few natives helped us during our time there. Without them we wouldn't have survived." Elizabeth sighed.

"But everything is alright now." John tried to reassure them, though somewhere deep inside her, Sophia was not sure if that was true. From what she had seen 'til now, nothing in their reactions was alright. She could only hope that that would change.

* * *

"So what do you think?" He slumped down onto the comfortable couch in his living room and gave her a questioning look. Waiting as she carelessly loosened the tie of her uniform, he thought back to the meeting. It had gone well, all things considered.

"About the meeting you mean?" She lazily strolled into the kitchen and came back only seconds later with two cold Guinness. Taking a huge gulp of the refreshing drink, she sat down beside him, leaned back and put her feet up.

Glancing at her, he casually admired her figure, taking in the soft curves and hard muscles, the short blonde hair and the glittering blue eyes. God, how he loved her! Squeezing her shoulders slightly, he heard her sigh, before she spoke again.

No matter how long they were a pair, a large part of the respect he had for her was based on the years they had been CO and 2IC. He valued her opinion above anyone else's. It had been truly fortunate to have had her with him in the meeting.

"He reacted the way we thought he would. Nobody would be happy to be told that the Trust could have plans to get involved in this. The IOA is a huge enough problem, without the rogue N.I.D.s coming to the party. Still, we're only speculating. Nothing is certain. There has not been any indication beyond what Maybourne told you."

He grimaced.

"You don't have to remind me. I don't like having to depend on Harry as the only source for our information, but he's still the best connected and he's somewhat trustworthy."

"Well, beyond our little Trust problem that might not be one, we still have to consider Sheppard and Weir."

"He's not too sure what to make of them." Jack mused.

"I can't say that I'm too surprised by that. He's never met them before this and we have only known them for a few months before the Expedition went through the gate. Besides, people change and living in another galaxy is something that will change you, whether you want it or not."

"True, unfortunately. I can't fault Bartlet for being cautious, but we will have to take the offer the Atlantis leadership made. Aurora class ship plans, not to mention another steady source of Naquada and Trinium is not something we can just ignore, not after we lost Abydos."

Both paused, silence overtaking them, as they remembered the Abydonians. Although gone, these people would forever have a special place in the hearts of the Tau'ri. They had been the first they met in the wilds of the galaxy and had been their first true friends. Jack could remember the face of Skaara well, even after so many years. Bronze skin, dark eyes and dreadlocks that fell all over the place. He had reminded him of Charlie the first time he had seen him, but, in the end, they had built a relationship not based on ghosts, but on deep friendship. In many ways, Abydos had been his most favorite planet. Part of it was the people and their friendly openness. Another part, he admitted, was the fact that they had nuked the hell out of Ra. It had been their first System Lord Kill and had been the beginning of the rise of the Tau'ri.

"But Barlet asked an important question, Jack. You think the Lanteans are mentally stable?"

The ex special-ops operative grimaced slightly. There was no easy answer to that one, he knew. In front of the president he had given a favorable assessment of them, but this was Sam. Though he still believed in the words he had spoken, there were also parts he had left out.

"You've seen them, Sam. Stable? You've got to be kidding me!" He snorted. "If I had the power, I would have sent all of them to some psychologists. I've seen the symptoms before: hypervigilance, nightmares and trigger-happiness. All the typical indications for an anxiety disorder. What they need is a healthy dose of psychotherapy! On the other hand, the whole paranoia was probably the one thing that kept them alive the last five years, so I shouldn't complain." He sighed.

"What they lived through is something only few ever survive. It's different, Sam. Knowing nobody's there to help you, if you fall, no safety net Earth. I remember when I forced myself to walk with broken legs nine days in the scorching sun of Iraq, hoping against hope that I would reach our guys before I died of thirst or of my injuries. It's not pretty. It never is. They might not be stable compared to most guys, but I'm confident that they'll keep it under control. There will be no Rambo McKays, as long as we do everything up front and don't threaten them."

"Which might be a problem." She countered. "Tomorrow's the IOA meeting, isn't it? I doubt that they'll refrain from making threats, especially those who're Trust sympathizers."

Strangely enough, Jack smirked, tapping his head in a gesture of cleverness.

"You've got a plan B." She stated dryly. "And you won't tell me."

His grin only got brighter and more mischievous.

"There's a reason why I'm so popular and why even the most cunning of politicians fear me."

"Can't I …entice you to share this cunning, clever plan of yours?" She arched an eyebrow, turning slightly and pressing her body against his.

He swallowed thickly, his eyes roaming her curves ardently.

"Well…you can at least try."

* * *

This was not a good idea. The thought crossed Rodney's mind not for the first time, since he had come here. Here was an amusement park, named Wonderland something or other. The astrophysicist had never been interested in that kind of thing, not as a child and certainly not as an adult.

Especially, now that he had arrived back on Earth from a hostile galaxy, a visit in an amusement park was not something very high on his list. He had been tense the minute they entered the park, the loud screams both similar to the dying victims of the Wraith and not. Everywhere was motion, so many people that he felt crowded, overwhelmed by the masses.

_Why the hell am I doing this?_

Hearing the laughter of his ten year old niece, he glanced with a smile at the child. She was so carefree, so different from the children of Pegasus. Aras had never been like that, had never had so much innocence in his life. It was a gift of Earth, of a childhood unburdened by the dangers of the universe.

Perhaps that was the reason why he had allowed Jeannie to take him here; the necessity to feel that innocence again, after he had been without it so long.

Ruffling the little one's blonde locks, he looked at Jeannie and Kaleb. After their tearful reunion, he and his sister had talked for a long time. Some of it had been about the past, about their present lives, about the future. Many old demons had been laid to rest.

It had been a successful invigoration of their old relationship.

Though he was not very happy that Jeannie was still only part-time scientist and full-time mother, he had recognized the importance of it. Being the favorite uncle of Aras had given him an understanding of family he never had before. It was a humbling experience in many ways.

He still did not like Kaleb, of course. In Rodney's opinion, the man was too simple for such a genius woman like Jeannie, but taste differed, as people liked to say. He was not unfriendly towards his brother-in-law, but overly polite with just some caustic remarks thrown in.

"Uncle Rodney! Uncle Rodney!" Madison tugged at his arm, leading him to some kind of strange booth, where paper targets seemed to be lined up. They moved slowly from one side to the other. Grinning with a disgusting cheerfulness at them was a man in a clown's costume. Rodney didn't know what sickened him more, this guy's colorblindness or his nauseously good mood.

"Well, good sir, you want to try winning this little lady a prize?"

"Please, Uncle Rodney! Please!"

Sighing, he pressed two Canadian dollars into the clown's hand and took the rifle – a rifle that was far too light and not balanced very well – into his hands, weighing it carefully and trying to get a feel for it. Even though this was only a toy, he already felt better because he was armed, no matter whether the weapon was effective or not. A mixture of amusement and bitterness swept over him. Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay, the nerd, the odd guy who had been harassed by the jocks in school, now felt safer with a weapon than without, could and did kill men. He had slowly but surely taken on the habits of Sheppard and the other military personnel of Atlantis, like all of them had. And wasn't that ironic?

"You've never been good with those." Jeannie commented, looking skeptically at her brother. He remembered the one time he had tried this game when he was fourteen. Rodney had not been successful then and he could see that Jeannie thought she'd get a repeat performance of that day.

He ignored her and instead turned towards the clown.

"What do I need to hit to win…" he trailed off, before he pointed at a massive teddy-bear that was almost as big as Madison herself. "…that?"

"You see that spinning target that's moving from one side to the other?" He pointed at a small red and white disk, which was suddenly spinning pretty fast from one direction to another.

He nodded once, then turned towards the target and lifted the rifle. Slowly, methodically, he steadied his breathing, focusing only on the small disk. Red and white. Red and white. He felt his heartbeat slow, all the other sounds of the amusement park disappear. For the first time since arriving on Earth, he felt comfortable again in his own skin. Beaming down to the SGC, then the endless meetings with the scientists, the crowds of Earth and the lack of danger and weapons; all of it had been driving him mad. This, on the other hand, was familiar.

With a calm hand he aimed at the small disk, following and predicting its movements and fired. It happened so fast, so sudden that Jeannie and Kaleb seemed to jump a little, when he finally shot.

"Wow, mister! Good shot! You in the military?" The clown's awe was clearly visible, when he handed over the teddy-bear.

"Here, Madison."

"Thanks, Uncle Rodney!"

The girl grinned happily at him, completely satisfied by this great present. Her mother, though, was still staring at her brother like she had never seen him before.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Although the question was asked in bewildered curiosity, there was still an aspect of concern in it. Apart from his acceptance of Kaleb and his wish to make amends with his blood family, this was the first time Jeannie had seen any of the new talents he had accumulated. He could understand her concern. How could Meredith Rodney McKay be such a good shot?

He remembered the time, at the beginning of the expedition, when he had been reluctant to even handle a nine mil, not to mention the P-90. For a scientist who never had any true contact with weapons and wasn't an American – Rodney personally knew that the Europeans on the Expedition had been even more hesitant than he –, it was a scary thing to not only have to learn how to shoot, but also learn how to shoot well. Necessity had dictated it and survival had demanded it. If Rodney McKay could be called one thing, then it was certainly survivor.

After getting on Sheppard's team – that was before each of his team members got their own teams –, he had been dragged by their military commander to the shooting range and drilled endlessly on how to clean, to aim, to safely carry and to kill. In the end, he had known more about weapons than he really liked.

Now, he couldn't imagine leaving the city or even his quarters without a weapon. Lots of incidents had shown him the wisdom of that precaution and it had saved his life many a time.

"From a friend of mine, John. He's been part of our security detail, when we'd been on that Expedition I told you about and over time we got to be pretty good friends. I asked him to show me, because I was afraid of the local wildlife." He answered vaguely, remembering the cover story told to all of their relatives. Being prisoners of some South American group somewhere in the jungle was a very lame story, in his opinion, but it was also only the imagination of the Air Force, so perhaps he should have expected something like this. At least, it was somewhat believable in contrast to the SGC, which to this day had the same cover of `Deep Space Radar Telemetry`.

The astrophysicist knew that both covers would hold up in a casual investigation, but he sincerely doubted that someone wouldn't notice all the combat pay Special Ops soldiers were getting while assigned to something like `Deep Space Radar Telemetry`.

"You changed, Mere."

"We all change with time, Jeannie. That's as true for me as it is for you." The only question was, if she could accept this new change in him. It had been one of his greatest fears, when coming here. Though his time in Atlantis gave him many positive experiences that changed his character for the better, there were also things he knew his sister would never approve of. "You either learn to adapt, or you get eaten." And that in the truest sense of the word.

"You've also become cynical."

"What?" They had walked down the street and were on the way to another one of these `thrill rides` Kaleb and Madison liked so much. He, personally, could not see how someone could like falling from dozens of meters towards the ground and not only do so voluntarily, but also pay for it. It gave a disturbing picture of humanity. How did Einstein put it? Only two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the former. Well, here was the evidence that the later was true. "I've always been cynical!"

"Not like this." She shook her head. "You've always been kind of…lighter. This just now sounded really morbid."

Thinking about it, Rodney had to concede that fact. Strangely enough, the phenomenon of weird, black humor was not only something he alone was inflicted with. Now that he thought about it, he could see many of his friends, many of his colleagues, facing the life at the SGC and Atlantis with the same kinds of humor. The best example for that were probably Sheppard and O'Neill. Sheppard's easy-going nature and jokes were infamous on Atlantis and O'Neill's very weird humor was equally revered and feared in the SGC – mostly because of the possible and probable diplomatic faux-pas that could happen.

"I've changed, Jeannie. The last five years were…very different."

"I still don't understand why you were in South America, Mere."

He sighed.

"It was an important project. It still is."

Her eyes narrowed, a glint of suspicion entering them.

"You're going back there, aren't you?"

It was not so much a question, as it was a statement. Somehow, she obviously knew that her brother had found his place. A very dangerous place, true, but his place.

"I can't convince you to not go back, can I?"

His silence was answer enough.

* * *

"I like John."

Her daughter was standing on the porch, a cup of coffee in her hands and looking at Aras, John and Will playing football.

"He's a good man."

"I just never thought that you would ever marry a military man or even marry at all."

Elizabeth smiled slightly. It was a strange smile, not necessarily happy, nor dismayed, just…different.

"Tell me what happened to you, Elizabeth." Sophia urged, one hand clasping around her shoulder, squeezing it both in encouragement and comfort. Though Elizabeth's gaze went unfocused, it didn't move from the playing males. She looked melancholic, all of a sudden, and a little bit sad.

"You know that I can't do that, mom."

"Can't or won't?" She paused, waiting for an answer, but there was only silence. "Since you arrived here, I have seen how you reacted to everything around you. You are tense. A lot more stressed than I have ever seen you before. You cannot lie to me, Elizabeth."

"Because you'll only psychoanalyze me, right?" Came the slightly bitter reply.

"It's not an ability I can simply switch off. You know that." She sighed. "I am concerned about you, Elizabeth. The way you move, the way all of you move and watch your surroundings, even little Aras…I know what PTSD looks like."

Finally, her daughter turned around, locking her eyes with Sophia's. And that one look…it was an expression Sophia Weir would never forget as long as she lived. The beautiful green eyes spoke of a strength and will unbendable, undeniable in its magnitude. This was not a woman conquered by her fear or by her experiences.

"You won't tell me."

It was more statement than question.

"No."

Taking a deep breath, Sophia finally nodded. It didn't matter that she wouldn't be telling her anything. Deep inside, she knew that there would come a time, when she would know what had happened to her daughter.

"Then tell me about John."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. How did you two get together?"

It was the right thing to ask, as she saw the green eyes lighten and spark with happiness.

"It was our second year of the Expedition. The first year had not been easy, but he had always been there, supporting me. Then, we got into a very dangerous situation. I think…" she trailed off. "…I think I was on the brink of collapse. So many of us died, almost a third of the Expedition."

Tears gathered in Elizabeth's eyes, the memories taking her back to those horrifying days of so long ago.

"But our grief, our pain…there was no time for it. We had to survive, to continue on." Once more, Sophia saw the steely determination, the cold resolve that had strangely enough become part of her daughter. And without asking, she knew where it had come from.

"In the end, it fell on our shoulders to carry the burden of leadership. We got closer and someday all our suppressed emotions just…erupted."

"I can see that you love him very much, Liz."

"More than life itself."

And there was no doubt in Sophia's mind that this was the whole, unaltered truth. Elizabeth burned for this man with every fiber of her being.

They turned, looking at both their loves and little Aras again, and somewhere in Sophia's mind, she wondered what her daughter would do to keep this all-consuming, all-encompassing love. When she found her answer, it gave way to a chilling cold.

No, she didn't doubt her daughter's devotion to this man at all.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis.

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm finally back with a new chapter! Phew! This was a lot of work and I'm sorry that I couldn't get it out faster, but I think it was well worth it. In this one I have a little bit of info on Sheppard's military background. I hope it's more or less plausible, but as I'm not an expert on the US armed forces, I can't be sure. So if you find some discrepancy feel free to tell me. Other than that, have fun reading!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Dawn of a New Age**

"DiNozzo!" The loud call made Tony cringe. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't accept the offer of his own team in Rota. "What have you got on Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard?"

His boss strolled in, coffee cup in hand, and looking decidedly grumpy. Inwardly, he sighed. He knew exactly what this was about.

With a nod to McGee, who put up the picture of Sheppard on the big screen, he began to recount what he had found out.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. He has a father, Patrick Sheppard, CEO of Sheppard Enterprises, and a brother, David Sheppard, who also works in the family business. Has been divorced once and is now married for the second time to a Dr. Elizabeth Weir, a well-known diplomat. He has the qualifications to fly almost anything the Air Force has to offer in terms of helicopters and jets and has also worked as Combat Rescue Officer. Has gotten many recommendations during his time in Afghanistan until something happened – it's classified – and he was transferred to McMurdo in Antarctica. From that point on, he basically disappears. He is listed as the CO of a joint military-civilian project by the name of Critias. I could find nothing on the project."

"There is no connection between Sheppard and Corporal Flannert." McGee jumped in and DiNozzo cringed a second time.

Whatever progress his probie protégé had made in the last few years, he sometimes still didn't see clearly. This was not about the dead marine. This was all about Gibbs' unresolved issues with Jenny Sheppard.

"Then look deeper!" And with that Gibbs turned around and prowled back to the elevator, taking the heavy feeling of anger and subtle aggression with him.

"You shouldn't have done that, Probie."

"What did I do wrong?" The bewildered voice of McGee asked in indignation.

"Never poke angry dragons, Probie, because you might find out that they bite."

Looking at the picture of Sheppard, his face serious and eyes dark, he thought that perhaps he should heed his own advice. Sheppard was a CRO, not to mention probably deep into some black ops shit that Tony had never heard about and never wanted to know about. Now the question remained who the bigger and badder of them was. Strangely enough, for the first time, DiNozzo wouldn't bet on it being Gibbs.

* * *

It was a nice, quiet Italian restaurant not far from the NCIS headquarters. Though almost midday, there were not many people present, only some businessmen and two couples, who were decidedly more interested in each other than in anything else. Settling herself at a table in the far back at one of the many windows, she prepared to wait for her two lunch companions.

This restaurant had been an idea of John's new wife, Elizabeth Weir, and Jenny could see at once why the woman had chosen it. It was not that high class and very private. She had eaten here herself from time to time, when she had the opportunity to get away from the paperwork and the politics of being the director of NCIS.

With the whole mess with La Grenouille, the arms dealer she had been after for years and years, Gibbs' almost jealous behavior when it came to her cousin and also her steadily progressing illness, it was great to spend some time with John and his new wife. Admittedly, she was curious about this Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Although born into a family which moved in the higher circles of Washington society, John had never been truly comfortable with that life. He had always been a free spirit, wanting to fly; the reason she believed he joined the military, apart from her father encouraging him.

Of course, she had taken the time to make some discrete enquiries into one Elizabeth Weir and had been surprised to discover that not only had she been a political activist, who was very anti-military in her youth, but also a very successful diplomat, who had mediated for the United Nations and brokered various sensitive international treaties, most notably in North Africa and the Middle East. This was definitely not the type of woman John normally went for, but then, the last five years of John's life, as well as Elizabeth Weir's life, were a mystery even to her.

Although she had told Gibbs to let things rest, she herself had talked with some of her contacts, wanting to find out what had happened to her cousin. Apart from the story that he had been captured by rebels in South America – a story she wasn't sure she could believe –, when he had been in command of the protection detail for some kind of expedition, she only knew that he was now involved in something called Project Critias. And nobody could tell her what that project was about, not even some of her very high placed friends. The only thing anybody was prepared to divulge was that this project was under the jurisdiction of a department in the Pentagon called HWS, though nobody could say what this abbreviation really meant.

It had cost a lot just learning that much about it. Whatever John did, whatever he was involved in, it was very, very big.

On the street, outside, a shiny silver car – an Audi TT – parked in front of the restaurant. With interest, Jenny noticed that it had diplomat license plates. Her curiosity only increased, when a man in an Air Force uniform exited from the driver's side. It took her a moment to recognize her cousin. She hadn't seen him dressed in uniform many times, only once or twice, she believed, so looking at him now, the epitome of a highly decorated officer – she could see the ribbon bar and the medals from here, though she could not decipher them from this distance – was very strange.

Her attention was captured again, when he walked around the car, opened the door and helped a tall woman in a black and red power suit out of it. The woman – Elizabeth she presumed – gave John a winning smile and both walked over to the entrance of the restaurant, going in and quickly finding her.

"Well, suddenly I feel kind of underdressed." She greeted them sardonically.

"Don't." replied John sheepishly. "It's just that we have an appointment at the White House after lunch." He shrugged, not elaborating, before turning to the woman by his side.

"Jenny, this is my wife Dr. Elizabeth Weir. 'Lizabeth, my favorite cousin Jenny Sheppard."

The wide smile blossoming on Elizabeth's face warmed the atmosphere, siphoning the awkwardness right out of the situation. Jenny reached out, shaking Elizabeth's hand – noticing that her grip was strong, her fingers callused –, before motioning for both of them to sit down. Automatically, they seated themselves on opposite sides, the entrance as well as possible exits cataloged and observed. It was a very military reaction, something she had expected from John, but not from his diplomat wife.

"It's great that we could meet while you're still here. John mentioned to me that you would be soon going back to South America."

The woman across from her nodded.

"Yes, that's right. There's still a lot we have to do back there. The work just never ends, you know." She answered good naturedly. "But let's not talk about our jobs. You're the first person of John's family I met," her grin turned mischievous, "so what embarrassing childhood stories can you tell me?"

"Elizabeth!"

"What? You've got plenty blackmail material from my mother, so don't complain."

He stared at her, puppy dog eyes at the forefront and mouth pulled into a pouting expression. It was in that moment that he reminded Jenny of the little boy she had played with in her childhood. Somehow, despite all the hardships he had gone through, something of that child still survived from so long ago. A comforting thought to have.

"You know that those don't work on me, Colonel."

"It never hurts to try." He grinned.

There and then, Jenny decided that she liked Elizabeth Weir.

* * *

"Uncle Rodney?" Aras asked skeptically. The bulky communicator the Earth people called a telephone was strange and unfamiliar in his hands. Even when in the constant company of his darius and nia, it was still hard getting used to the life on the planet of the Tau'ri. He had never before seen so many people in one place, unaware and unafraid of the Wraith. Everything here was alien. The transports called cars were primitive and slow, not reaching the beauty of the puddle jumpers, and nobody was armed, too! How could they live without a weapon by their side? Did they not fear anything? Surely even on such a peaceful world, where Wraith had never been heard of, there would be dangers.

"Hey, kiddo." The voice of his uncle greeted him, bringing comfort and safety with it. Uncle Rodney had always been one of his favorite uncles. He had been one of the people who saved him along with his nia from the Worshippers. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great! I met my grandparents yesterday!" And he was still ecstatic about that. He had always wanted to meet the parents of his nia. She had told him so much about them and he found them to be just as nice as she had described. "I played football with darius and Grandpa Will! And Grandpa also told me stories about nia, when she was little."

"It's good to hear you're having fun, Aras."

"And you, Uncle Rodney? You're with your sister's family, right?"

"Yes." His uncle answered, though something in his voice sounded strange. "Yes. It is…nice."

Perhaps his uncle was having the same problems as his darius and nia? Although a little boy, he had always been very perceptive about other people and his surroundings. Aunt Kate had told him that during one of the talks his parents had insisted on, when he first came to Atlantis. It was the result of his time with the Worshippers.

Since coming here, his nia and darius had been on edge the whole time. He had seldom seen them so unsettled. There had been a time when they had negotiated with the Genii in New Valion. His nia had been tense and his darius' eyes had been filled with a cold expression he had only seen once before, when he had rescued them from the prison.

Yes, he decided, the sooner they returned home from this alien world the better.

"So…how are your parents doing?"

Aras shrugged, before remembering that Uncle Rodney couldn't see him through the strange telephone. "They're OK. Darius and nia are eating in something called a restaurant with Aunt Jenny."

"Jenny Sheppard?"

"Yes, darius' cousin. We met her after we found the dead marine in the park and were brought to this NCIS building. The man who questioned us reminded me of Uncle Gene, before he liked me."

Uncle Rodney snorted. Aras knew that in the beginning he, too, had not been on good terms with Uncle Gene. That was before the later began to trust in his abilities and motivations. This mistrust was very troublesome, but Aras was well aware that it was also a good thing for the Chief of Security to have.

"Well, don't think about it. You'll probably never see the man again." He paused. "So you like your grandparents?"

"They're great! They really like me! Grandma makes the best cakes." The tiny cakes were really some of the best he had ever eaten, even up to par with the Rikin cakes Teyla sometimes made. "Uncle Rodney…when will we go home?" The question was asked hesitantly, almost meekly.

"Soon, Aras." His uncle replied warmly. "Don't worry about it. Your parents just have to meet some people before we go and clear some things up. And I promise you, when we get back home, I'll take you up in a jumper for a little tour."

"Really?" Jumper flights with his Uncle Rodney were some of the best adventures ever.

"Really. Now go and behave for the Lieutenant. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Uncle Rodney."

Aras put down the telephone and went back to sit on the couch of Uncle Dan's brother Roger, taking the controller and continuing to play the game on the X-box. Tau'ri humans were strange, he decided, but they had some awesome games. Perhaps he could persuade Uncle Radek to build him such an X-box, when they got back home.

At least his fears were somewhat put to rest. Uncle Rodney had always been able to put him at ease. Despite his new surroundings, Aras felt a lot better now than he had before. Soon, they would go back home to Atlantis. Until then, he could enjoy this strangeness, his new grandparents and the awesomeness of the X-box.

* * *

It was like going into battle, thought Richard, when he stepped into the bare room after passing numerous security checkpoints. Not that he knew what real battle looked like, of course. Nevertheless, the following hours would certainly be interesting, if not illuminating.

For the first time since the Second Gate Alliance Treaty, all IOA member states would be meeting in the same room to decide on the future of Atlantis.

Richard didn't kid himself. This was mostly a done deal. With the offer of Aurora class ships, naquada and various other technological innovations on the table, there would be few who would not say yes to Atlantis' petition of independence.

It jarred at him. The attitude of Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard was understandable to a certain point, but, in the end, they were still under the jurisdiction of Earth. Even five years cut off from their homeworld should not have made a difference. But it did. They had gone native over there and though, personally, he could not really find fault with the way they decided to survive, professionally, he had to look out for the best interests of Earth.

An independent Atlantis was a wildcard. He doubted that they would do something against the interests of Earth. Five years were not _that_ long. Nevertheless, it was clear that Weir's and Sheppard's loyalty was to Atlantis first and to everything else, including Earth, second. That meant if they ever had to decide, they would pick Atlantis and _that_ was what disturbed him the most.

But with the backing of the President, as well as O'Neill and Carter…There was not a lot he could do. Though he was the official representative of the United States in the IOA, he was well aware that beside the President, O'Neill and Carter had a lot more pull than he. And given their own relationship – something he had always suspected to be there, even before they somewhat went public –, he had no doubt that they would support Sheppard and Weir.

The door behind him opened, the President, O'Neill and Carter entering before Sheppard and Weir. All military personnel were in their uniforms, even Sheppard, Richard noticed with amusement – was he still in the Air Force? –, their medals shining brightly, showing the world that these were highly decorated officers that had to be respected for their achievements. Weir, on the other hand, was dressed in an impeccable red and black power suit, which accentuated all the right places. She looked ready to take on the world, if not the universe.

"Mr. President. General. Colonel. Colonel. Doctor." He greeted each of them with a nod.

"Mr. Woolsey. It seems we are ready."

The President stepped forward, going over to the only thing in the room. It was a platform with a metallic pillar in the middle. No matter how many times he had been here and used it, Richard would never feel entirely comfortable seeing Asgard transporter technology in the White House.

The Asgard transporter had been a gift from the High Council, though he believed Thor had been largely responsible for it, after they had defeated the Replicators once and for all. Many of these were placed all over Earth, in strategically important positions, thus building a network of fast and secure transportation. It was a very great asset to the Stargate Program and simplified a lot of logistic problems.

The President lightly caressed several runes placed artfully on the Asgard pillar and the world around them went silvery white, the Asgard beam pulling them away to another place. It was over in under a second and though it was definitely less nausea inducing than traveling through the Stargate, which, thankfully, he did not do that often, he still stumbled upon arrival, idly noting that beside him only the President did so.

The arrival room was equally bare, only a duplicate of the Asgard pillar standing in the middle of it. On one side, huge windows, which were definitely not made out of glass, gave a magnificent view of planet Earth.

Richard had not been to the Moon Base often. He had been there, of course, when it had first been completed. It had been a concept that had ghosted around the brains of many SGC scientists and military men and, after the defeat of Anubis, the conception and building of the base were practically inevitable. The Moon Base was, beside the Mars Base, the last defense wall before Earth. Built with the help of Tok'ra crystals and Asgard shielding and cloaking technology, it was almost impossible to find, if one didn't search for it. An Ancient chair with hundreds of drones and a fully charged ZPM was always manned and a squadron of F-302s were on the lookout for trouble. The thought behind the base was that should another enemy ever get into the same position as Anubis – and he had been able to bomb the planet, if he had wanted to! – then the additional defense measures would help trap the enemy in a killing zone from where there was no return.

Thankfully, such a scenario was only theoretical. Still, even without these added defense abilities, the Moon Base was useful. It was completely safe and was therefore the place where negotiations were held or sensitive technologies were stored, before being sent to Beta and Gamma respectively. It was also a port for the steadily growing Tau'ri Fleet, when a ship was near Earth; a necessity for the still secret SGC program.

Despite the monumental importance of the base, Richard had not been here often. The most recent Tok'ra/Tau'ri treaty had been signed and negotiated on Tuznor, the new Tok'ra homeworld, and the Asgard/Tau'ri treaty was done in the Ida galaxy with only the old SG-1 as representatives of Earth there. This was probably the first time that the Moon Base was in full use since its completion.

Slowly, the group made their way out of the room, passing the numerous security checkpoints along the way. Even though it was a safe place, experience taught them the lesson of always being cautious.

It was not a long walk to the conference room. Most representatives were already there, standing around in little groups and talking. The number of countries in the know had increased since the first Gate Alliance Treaty. Now, most of the EU countries were involved, as were Japan, Australia and Israel. It was their very own little United Nations.

He looked at the stern looking Chinese IOA member Shen Xiaoyi and saw the representative talking to General Chekov. Without a doubt, this little get together would be interesting.

* * *

"…and why should we accept this deal?"

General Gregoryi Chekov tried not to sigh in exasperation. He really didn't know what the Chinese were working towards. These negotiations had been going on for more than five hours straight, with the IOA members giving arguments why Atlantis should not be independent, while Dr. Elizabeth Weir countered each of them with a sharpness and wit that reminded him of his wife Natasha. It was a disturbing thought, especially considering that he had never been able to win in an argument against his wife.

Looking around the table, he met the inscrutable eyes of General O'Neill. He knew the American well enough that he recognized the expression in his them. He, too, wanted nothing more but to end this charade, acknowledge Atlantis' independence and be done with it.

Gregoryi, personally, didn't see the problem. So what if Atlantis remained largely independent? It only meant that the IOA member states didn't have to pump so much money into it. Considering that the SGC cost the US more than seven-and-a-half billion dollars a year – and that was not counting the Alpha, Beta and Gamma Sites as well as the Moon and Mars Bases and various other projects –, he would have thought that everyone would be quite happy with this arrangement. Atlantis, being in a whole other _galaxy_, would be a bitch to support. This deal was considerably better.

"It's quite simple Mr. Allister." The cool tone of Dr. Weir's voice sent chills down his spine. Yes, she definitely reminded him of Natasha. "We are not prepared to offer you more."

Apparently, the good doctor was at the end of her patience. In the beginning, things had been pleasant. Both parties had exchanged compliments, discussed the state of the universe and Atlantis in particular. Dr. Weir's offer of Aurora class ships along with energy weapons, naquada, trinium and various other things was received very well. What was not well received was the copy of a document proclaiming Atlantis an independent entity. Control was, as it had always been, something men in power were reluctant to part with.

"Perhaps we can…persuade you to come to a more reasonable decision." The French representative said mildly. Of course, nobody missed the hidden meaning in his words, least of all Weir.

With a smile full of teeth and the menacing presence of Colonel Sheppard beside her, she raised an eyebrow.

"I think not, Monsieur Ranier."

There was a tense silence, before everyone jumped at the sudden clapping noise coming from O'Neill. The man had his happy-go-lucky face on, smiling merrily at the assembled diplomats, not even a little bit disturbed by the fact that he was in the midst of the most powerful people of Earth. His eyes, though, were not smiling. They were deadly serious. Gregoryi recognized that look very well. During their long acquaintance he had seen it only rarely, but when he did, it always meant that the utmost caution was necessary, because Jack O'Neill was on a crusade and neither mortals nor gods would be able to stop him from achieving his goal.

"As enlightening as this conversation is turning out to be, don't you think that we should get to the point?" His tone was nonchalant, but his eyes were menacing. Nobody dared interrupt him. "Dr. Weir made a fair offer: a steady source of naquada and trinium, Ancient technology including ship designs, weapons designs and transporters, as well as an open door policy for possible colonists."

"How can we be sure that Atlantis will not hold anything back?"

"You doubt our word?" It was the first time Colonel Sheppard spoke, but it was effective. A dark, raging coldness seeped from his words, making the French IOA delegate hastily apologize.

"Non, non, mon ami." He shook his head emphatically. "That's not what I mean, not at all." He hesitated. "It's just…you must understand our position. You have been cut off from Earth for five years. That is a long time. Now, with your desire for independence…People change, goals change, loyalties change. We have to be sure."

"And that's why you get an IOA observer stationed on Atlantis." Weir interrupted.

The IOA delegates still looked skeptical and Gregoryi could understand why. Atlantis was a wildcard, an unknown and politicians generally never liked something they couldn't control. An IOA observer should normally put such fears to rest, but this wasn't a normal situation.

"Then, perhaps, we should consider another solution?" O'Neill asked, before pulling something out of his pocket and pushing some kind of button. The sudden, melodic noise was uncanny. Bright light rushed together, forming two small figures. Somehow, Gregoryi had known that O'Neill would play this card.

"Hey, buddy! Lya!" The General greeted the pair with a cheery wave, ignoring the chastising glare sent to him by the President. Lya, the little alien woman, who Gregoryi remembered belonging to the Nox, smiled a serene smile, her organic looking outfit reminding him of the wood nymphs in stories he'd read as a child. The Asgard, on the other hand, blinked with his big black eyes, before replying.

"Hello, O'Neill." It was Thor, he realized suddenly.

O'Neill turned towards the assembled people, spreading out his arms and leaning back into his seat. He seemed completely relaxed, though that was probably, too, a façade.

"The main problem here seems to be mistrust." He paused. "Considering the fact that both parties would inevitably profit more from cooperation than from remaining divided, I propose to have a third, neutral party observe the implementation of the Tau'ri/Lantean treaty. The Asgard and the Nox would monitor the proceedings until such a time when mistrust between us evaporates."

"The Nox would be happy to help your people unite again. We will be impartial in our judgment." Said the melodic voice of Lya.

"We consider it an honor to help the Fifth Race." Added Thor and Gregoryi almost saw how wonderment and startled recognition of his words raced through the humans in the room. He knew of the Great Alliance, of course, because the true history of the universe, as compiled by the History and Archaeology Department of the SGC, was mandatory reading for a post as representative of an IOA member state. To have both Nox and Asgard recognize Earth and the humans originating from there as the Fifth Race…It was a monumental occasion.

Lya seemed to see the effect the words of Thor seemed to have on the gathering and inclined her head slightly.

"Yes. The last two remaining races of the Great Alliance recognize you as the Fifth Race, with the Tau'ri and Lanteans as major powers in their respective galaxies. You are the rightful inheritors of the Alterans. The time has come for you to take your place as one of the Great Races."

"Too long have we stood by and let the universe suffer in the wake of our inactions. It is time to face our responsibilities. Because of this decision, the Asgard High Council in collaboration with the Nox High Council has given me the authority to propose a new Great Alliance to the Fifth Race."

Even O'Neill's eyes bugged at these words. Apparently, he had not been prepared for _this_. None of them had. But he could see Weir's eyes shining with excitement and O'Neill almost glowing with satisfaction after the short shock.

"Together we will make the galaxies safe again and our races prosper through cooperation and respect."

In that moment, Gregoryi felt as if he had just witnessed history in the making. It had begun as a meeting on Atlantis' status, no matter that it had been decided long ago, but ended in an event greater event than anything he had ever seen. There was no question as to what the answer of the various IOA member states would be. This was the birthing hour of the Second Great Alliance, the dawn of a new age. And he, General Gregoryi Chekov, had been there.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis.

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

AUTHOR'S NOTE/**Warning**: Well, guys. Here's the next chapter. Like the name implies, things are getting stormier. So I should warn you that the next few chapters are going to show, why exactly this story has an M rating. There will be violence, blood and other things that are probably not to everyone's taste. You have been warned. Other than that: Have a good time reading and give me some feedback! Oh! And the Alteran language here is Latin that I changed around a bit. So if anyone of you knows Latin – and I learned it for a few years – keep in mind that Latin is a derivative of Alteran, so Alteran can and should be a bit different. In my story it is.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Storm**

The Second Great Alliance. God! He was fucking good! He was The MAN! He was just so great, so abso- fucking-lutely amazi-…

"Still praising yourself, Jack?" Her amused voice came from behind. He glanced at her, taking in the comfortable jeans, the sexy-as-hell red shirt, her tousled hair, and gave her a shit-eating grin.

"I just love it when a plan comes together." He nodded in satisfaction, before continuing to appreciate the sight of her in that outfit. She looked beautiful, good enough to eat, in fact. Lazily, Jack made a `c'mere` gesture and settled her over his lap, enjoying the feel of her above him and taking pleasure in her sparkling, blue eyes.

He didn't deny it. Jack O'Neill was definitely on top of the world today. But, he mused, perhaps that was excusable. It was not every day that a galaxies-spanning alliance was established, especially not such an important one as the Great Alliance of the Four – now Five! – races. And it was definitely not every day that most of the accomplishment could be attributed to him.

He remembered how he had first met Thor and the Asgard almost more than a decade ago. It was there, on their old homeworld in the Ida galaxy, that he had first gotten a hint, a premonition of the Tau'ri fate. So many things had happened since then. Defeating the System Lords, dealing with other civilizations, falling hopelessly in love with his Second. It had been an eventful time, but it had also been the best time of his life.

"I just can't believe that we did it, Sam. We are the Fifth Race."

She smiled softly at him, stroking his hair and leaning a bit forward, relaxing against him.

"I know how much this means to you, Jack. You worked relentlessly towards this."

"I honestly never thought that they would do this now." Seeing her curious look, he elaborated. "I mean, I knew that my frequent meetings with Thor and Lya would someday bear fruit. I hoped that they would acknowledge us like this given our close relationship in the past few years, but that they would do it so soon…I didn't expect it somehow."

They were silent for a time, only their breathing noticeable in the morning air. It were moments such as these which he cherished the most. Him and Sam, both at peace with the world and themselves, with no imminent crisis on the horizon.

Straining up, he kissed her neck, nibbling at the soft flesh. She tasted like cinnamon, apples and sunlight.

"I'm glad we did this." That we helped Atlantis and their people, our people. It was a silent add-on, but one that she heard nonetheless.

"Me too."

And no matter what happened next, whatever threat would rise from the depths of the galaxy, today the two of them would relax. Relax and bask in their accomplishments. Earth was safe. Their lost people were found. After more than a decade of heartache, both of them were together. Everything was alright.

* * *

Parking the car in front of a very large, very beautiful house, John asked himself repeatedly what he was doing here. The villa – and that's essentially what the mansion was – had been built with the classical European palaces and country homes in mind. Huge, white columnsencircled the front of the house, giving it a majestic flair. It looked like something George Washington or Abraham Lincoln would have lived in hundreds of years ago. And it made John more than uncomfortable.

Approximately thirty minutes outside of D.C., his brother's home was in a very high-end neighborhood. Strangely enough, most of the people who lived there were those who worked for the military or were otherwise somehow involved with the government. Considering his brother's distaste for such things, John didn't really understand what had driven him to buy something like this.

Sighing deeply, he smiled slightly when Elizabeth squeezed his hand in reassurance. She knew how he felt about this. Over the long years as leaders of Atlantis, both of them had slowly but surely sought understanding and comfort from each other. It had been a gradual process, but, in the end, there had been no secrets left between them. Just as she had told him about the times she had been held hostage during a diplomatic mission in South Africa, he had confided in her his turbulent relationship with his father and brother. Neither of them had ever supported him in his decision to join the Air Force and he sincerely doubted that their attitude had changed any.

He got out of the car, helping Aras and Elizabeth out of it, and stared for a moment at the front door, before finally deciding that he was ready for whatever might come. This was only a BBQ, after all, and Jenny would be there, too, along with some other family members and friends. It could not be that horrible.

Of course, it didn't matter one way or the other, he mused. The family he considered truly his in his heart was almost completely on Atlantis. It was enough. He was no little boy anymore, not the shy eighteen-year old, who had stood before his parents, trying to explain his wish to fly for the military with only his uncle as support.

The door opened and the first thought in John's mind was that Dave had not changed in the years that had gone by. He had lighter hair than John, a boyish face that had always been a chick magnet and was impeccably dressed in designer clothes. All things considered, his brother had remained the same.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the group, before Elizabeth finally decided that enough was enough. He had seen her do similar things in the past, mostly with foreign dignitaries. It was a necessary evil. There had been times over the years that John had not been able to play nice with others, particularly with the Genii delegation that had negotiated the peace treaty with Atlantis. Of course, nobody could fault him for that. Any husband would have been slightly upset, if not downright murderous, to have to deal with the people, who almost put a bullet through his wife's head. Elizabeth being a born and learned diplomat had been a godsend in those moments.

Now it was the same. His grudges against his blood family were sadly not forgotten and definitely not yet forgiven. John knew that he was too stubborn to make the first step, especially if he was the one not at fault here. So Elizabeth's intervention was indeed very welcome.

She had plastered on her polite diplomat's smile, he acknowledged silently, with a little bit of her natural charm thrown in. It was a combination that conquered even the most difficult of personalities, he knew.

"You must be Dave." She held out her hand in welcome. "I'm Elizabeth, John's wife. He's told me so much about you!"

It was apparently enough to pull both brothers out of their stupor.

"Hopefully only good things." Dave smiled charmingly, shaking the offered hand and inviting them in. "And this is?"

"My son Aras, Dave."

"Didn't know you had a son, John." His brother replied somewhat bitterly.

"You don't know a lot of things."

The inside was as opulent as the outside. A small but richly decorated entrance hall led through a side door into a very big living room with leather couches and oak bookcases. On the far side of the room a slide door opened to the back porch.

"Elizabeth! John!" The voice of his favorite cousin called from outside. They followed Dave out onto the back porch. It was a big backyard, not quite a meadow, though one could see that whoever was responsible for tending to the trees and the little garden that was situated on the left side had tried to give everything a touch of wilderness. Somehow, it reminded him of Jack O'Neill's backyard. He had only been there once, before he accepted a position on the Expedition. They had sat on the steps of the porch, drinking Guinness and talking about life in general and the SGC in particular. It had not felt like talking to a general, but a friend. There had been comfort and lightness there. Despite the resemblance here, he could not help but feel tense and on edge.

"Hey, Aras!" Jenny smiled down at the boy, ruffling his hair in greeting and receiving a fully fledged grin in return. She was dressed comfortably in blue jeans and an emerald cashmere sweater, looking both relaxed and happy. It had been her idea for him to come to the barbeque, though he doubted that it would do anything against his estrangement from the family.

"Hey, Aunt Jenny!"

"So, John, have you already seen your father?"

The question was asked casually, but he knew it was anything but. Glancing around covertly, he could not see him. There, sitting in one of the garden chairs was his Aunt Ruth, a round little woman in her seventies, talking with his cousin Rebecca, the daughter of his mother's sister Jessica. He had never been fond of either of them. Ruth had always wanted to set him up with what she called `upstanding young women` and Rebecca was as anti-military as they came.

Standing around in little groups, he recognized a few of his father's business friends and some other cousins, aunts and uncles, but no father. Of course, somehow his brother had disappeared during their conversation with Jenny. Probably to warn his dad that the lost son had finally come home.

"I'll take the silence as a no." She squeezed his shoulder in sympathy. "He's at the grill. Go talk to him. I'll take care of Aras and Elizabeth, introduce them to people. Don't worry, John." And with that she softly pushed him into the direction of the grill.

It was a massive grill and he could smell the delicious scents of cooked hamburgers and steaks even from here. Standing with his back to him was a tall man, his hair grey and his shoulders slumped over his work. John remembered that Patrick Sheppard had always liked doing barbeques. On Sundays they had sat together in the garden and grilled spare ribs, chickens and whatever else they had come up with. It was one of the few times he had been truly happy as a child.

Strolling lazily towards the man, his body deceptively relaxed, he stopped a few feet from his father.

"So you finally came home." Came the bitter greeting.

"Hello, father."

The reply was made confidently and with a calm he had never been able to gather before, when confronted with Patrick Sheppard. Apparently, it was enough for the man – his father! – to turn around and inspect him.

Silently, John wondered what his father saw. Did he look upon him and still see the young boy who had sat on his knees, giving him a child's love and trust? Or did he see the young man, who had stood against him, willing to fight for his dreams? Now, after so many experiences, after so many downfalls, after Atlantis, he was not like that anymore. Seeing his friends fall victim to the Wraith, to war, to the harsh life of Pegasus, he had matured immensely. He had become a leader, sure of himself and his decisions, certain of the path his life was taking. A large part of that was thanks to Elizabeth. She had made him better, helping him discover things about himself he had never known before. Now, looking at the face of his father, so similar to his own, the same ears, the same stubborn expression he sometimes recognized on himself, he did not feel fear. He was no longer afraid of disappointing his dad, of not being good enough. John Sheppard finally knew his place in the universe.

Perhaps something had shown through his impenetrable mask, because his father's blue eyes glimmered shortly with regret, before returning to their usual disappointed gaze.

"Jenny tells me you married again." He stated gruffly.

John nodded, taking one of the cool beers from a side table and gulping some of it down. The pleasant bitterness soothed his stomach, making the churning bearable.

"Elizabeth is a wonderful woman."

"As was Nancy."

John grimaced. This was definitely not the time to talk about his ex-wife and certainly not with his estranged father.

"You know why it didn't work out." Even estranged, John had still invited his father and brother to his first wedding.

"And this does? Does your wife know what you're doing? Is she OK living with Major John Sheppard?"

"It's Lieutenant Colonel, dad." John corrected. "And, yes, she does know. She knows everything."

The surprise in his dad's face was evident. And he knew why. When he had been married to Nancy, he had never told her about his work. Most of his missions were classified, but even if they had not been, he never would have told her. With Elizabeth, it was different. She was strong. Probably stronger than he was. There were and could be no secrets between them. The deep trust they had both cultivated had oftentimes saved their relationship and their marriage. It had allowed them to overcome difficult situations, to survive and thrive in a hostile galaxy. But he knew that Elizabeth had changed him fundamentally as well, in a way that Nancy had never been able to do.

"And, of course, you can't tell me why I've been told that you've been MIA, probably KIA, for years?"

"They must have told you about the guerillas…"

"Oh, come on, John!" His father's voice was steadily rising. In the end, he was nearly shouting. "Do you really expect me to believe this guerilla shit?"

An angry silence settled over them. John knew that he could not confirm anything beside the cover story and saying more was just unacceptable.

"Yes, I do."

"I hope you will finally leave the Air Force after this."

"You expect me to give up everything I worked for? Just like that?" John asked incredulously. He could not believe the man!

"Yes, I do! You were god knows where, playing with your guns and planes and your mother…" His hand swept through his hair, his shoulders tense with frustration and anger. "Your mother was always worrying about you. Then, when you were declared MIA…she could not live with it. You…you weren't even there at her funeral." His anguished voice trailed off. "Goddamn you, John!"

The pain speared his heart, spreading in his body like a virus, contaminating his thoughts, freezing his limbs. He had loved his mother above anyone else. She had supported him in his choices and she had been the only person beside Jenny he had been in constant contact with. It had been one of the few regrets he had, when he decided to accept a position on the Expedition. Now, hearing that his disappearance had somehow played such a role in her death…It was anguishing, painful beyond belief. But even with this knowledge, he would not do anything differently, he knew. With Atlantis he had found something he never had on Earth. Acceptance. Respect. Friendship. Love. Family. He could never give it up. Not for his late mother, not his brother or his father. It was a decision he was willing to make.

"Yes, I will go back, father. And nothing you can say or do will ever change that." He whispered brokenly. Turning around, he began slowly walking away, feeling the heavy gaze of his father behind him. Deep inside, he knew that his father loved him, despite any disagreement they might have had, but even that love could not shake his resolve. He was not the little boy who needed protection anymore. He was Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, leader of Atlantis, husband of Elizabeth Weir and father to Aras. His future was on Atlantis and not on Earth.

* * *

He leaned back in his seat, feeling his old bones and muscles painfully. Finally, he was home. Over the last few years the large house almost felt like his old one in Colorado Springs. His grandchildren visited him as often as possible, especially since the girls had started college a year ago. Tessa was there more often, of course, because she studied Linguistics and Archaeology over at Georgetown University. Kayla, though, had remained in Colorado Springs, deciding to follow in her grandpa's footsteps and become an Air Force officer. George was immensely proud of both of them. Somehow, it seemed, he had been able to influence them positively. And having SG-1 over almost all the time when he had still been commander of the SGC had helped fan Tessa's passion for history and languages. He remembered how proud Daniel had been that his favorite protégé was following him into his chosen field.

Daniel. He was on Atlantis with Teal'c. George was well aware why Jack had left both of them behind to try and better their relationship with the lost city. Daniel Jackson was an exceptional personality, having the ability to easily integrate himself into any social group, to become a friend to even the most suspicious of people. And Teal'c? If somebody could recognize the problems that could and would inevitably come up with different people – races – that lived together, having different mentalities and, from what he had heard, a slightly martial world view, then it would be Teal'c.

Now, after Atlantis' status was decided, the only thing standing in the way of a few waves of colonists going to the Pegasus galaxy was the signing of the Tau'ri/Lantean treaty. It would take some weeks to iron out the wording, but he was sure that both Atlantis' and Earth's diplomats would make it a priority.

Unfortunately, as Head of Homeworld Security, that left him with a lot of work and consequently a massive headache.

Sighing, he stood up, going over to a huge cupboard made of oak and opened it. Taking a small metal box out, he turned around and settled comfortably behind his desk once more. The box itself would have been pretty unremarkable, had there not been strange symbols engraved on it. It was a security measure and a pretty effective one.

Generally, only those who knew about the Stargate program would even recognize that these were all the constellations which could be found on the gate.

Knowing what to do, he swiftly pressed Earth's gate address, his fingers automatically choosing from the thirty-nine possibilities until he finally pressed the symbol of a pyramid with a circle above it, Earth's point of origin. A low hum could be heard for a moment, the symbols glowing a soft ocean blue, before the box opened.

Inside, there was only one thing: a gray ball, fitting perfectly into the palm of a hand.

"Establish connection. Hank Landry, Commander of the SGC, Stargate Command, Sol Sector, Earth."

The ball beeped, then glowed green, before slowly rising slightly into the air and projecting the familiar visage of General Hank Landry above it.

A mixture of Goa'uld and Asgard technology, the little communication device had been developed by the R&D Department of Gamma to guarantee a secure line of communication. These interstellar cell phones had a decent range and could even reach the Beta or Gamma Sites with their signal.

"Hello, Hank."

"George." The other nodded back in greeting. George had discovered a long time ago that he liked the no-nonsense general. Being the direct CO of him and thus the one who Hank reported to, he had had to deal a lot with Landry. At first, George had been skeptical that Hank Landry was the right man to command the SGC. He knew his people and was well aware that compared to other commands, the SGC was certainly…unorthodox. And he didn't doubt that the year it had lived under one Jack O'Neill as commander had relaxed things further. SGC personnel were used to unusual solutions and even more unusual leading styles. Somehow, George thought, dealing with aliens, near-apocalypses and other bizarre things had made SGC people…well, not slightly mad, but definitely very peculiar in their attitudes and reactions. Jack, who had been part of the craziness from the very beginning, had no problem with that kind of thing and the SGC in return had accepted his leadership enthusiastically. He was one of their own, after all.

But Hank…sending a good but more or less by-the-book commander to the SGC…It had been a risky move, though, in the end, it seemed like Hank Landry had slowly adapted to the mad house.

"It went well." George finally said, a satisfied smile appearing on his face.

"No problems?"

"Well," he grimaced," the French and British delegates were a bit difficult. I think it unpleasantly reminded them of their lost colonies, especially the British with their non-existent Empire."

"What about the Russians?"

George snorted.

"Chekov didn't look particularly upset. I figure he was just glad that they won't have to pump a lot of money into Atlantis." He paused. "And he looked slightly enamored with Dr. Weir."

Hank's eyebrows rose at that.

"Hmmm…at least, we can't say that he doesn't have taste in such matters."

"No, indeed not." George half-smiled. Their relationship with the Russians had always been very unusual. After the Russians' own attempt at a Stargate program, they had compromised and now, after many years of rivalry, five to ten Russian SG teams were always going through the gate in Cheyenne Mountain. From what he knew, both Jack and Chekov had developed some kind of strange love-hate relationship with undertones of mutual respect. Seeing them interact with each other was always a special pleasure. "You probably already heard about Jack's stunt?"

"You mean the Asgard and the Nox?"

George nodded.

"It's all over the rumor mill. The Fifth Race." Hank paused. "That is very unexpected."

"I don't think even Jack was aware about their intentions and he would have been the first to know."

"But why now, George? I didn't think that the Asgard had sufficiently recovered from their war with the Replicators to get involved with the intergalactic problems. And the Nox have been in isolation for so long that some of us thought we'd never see them again."

"Who knows?" George shrugged, then poured himself some of the whisky that stood prepared on his desk and sipped a little, enjoying the taste and reclining in relaxation. "Their clone problems are still present, but I believe that the ancient Asgard they found some years ago gave them a direction to search in. Perhaps, they think that their answer is somewhere in the Ancient database of Atlantis. And the Nox? Along for the ride, maybe? Nevertheless, it's high-time that they did their part. We've been alone protecting our galaxy from all the enemies that seem to pop out of nowhere. With the System Lords, it had at least been predictable. Now, with all the crime syndicates and the minor Goa'uld vying for power…"

"You don't have to tell me." Hank interrupted. As Commander of the SGC he was at the forefront of the war against every alien threat. It were _his_ SG teams out there.

"Still," George continued, "we will have a lot to do when the Tau'ri/Lantean treaty is implemented. How are the Prep camps going?"

"Good. The one in Area 51 is up and running. They're currently coordinating with our science department to finish the new course plan."

"Is there enough personnel for all camps?"

"Should be. The European prep camp at Lake Constance is almost finished and Shen Xiaoyi assured me that the last modifications to the Asian complex are mostly completed."

The preparation camps were the necessary first step towards their planned colonization project. Initially, Beta was supposed to be the first Tau'ri colony in space. Now, with Atlantis reappearing, the colonization efforts would be divided between the Pegasus and Milky Way galaxies.

There were two stages in the preparation process. The first was conducted on Earth in the various prep camps. Area 51 had already taken on that role. It had been useless after most of the research had been shifted to the Gamma Site, though some was still done on Earth. In the highly secure complex new SGC personnel was trained. And now new colonists would be prepared there, given the opportunity to acclimate to the thought of space travel, aliens and the general state of the galaxy. Various scientists of the SGC held lectures about history, culture and technology of the universe at the complex. Soon Europe and Asia would be added to the mix. Inside the program, people had already begun to call it the Stargate Academy.

The second stage was done on off-world bases, both on allied and Tau'ri ones, to help people get used to places that were not on Earth and to cement the decision of living there or not.

Of course, most of these things had been done for years for a smaller amount of people. Now that there would be colonists, probably in the hundreds, making their way into outer space, larger facilities and better management was needed. And he had the _pleasure_ to coordinate it all.

Slowly but surely, there would be a steady stream of new colonists leaving Earth. Many of those who were on the lists were retired SGC personnel with their families, others came from Witness Protection.

"That's good. With Atlantis added as a colony, we'll be needing those extra facilities." He paused. "On another topic…how's your problem child doing?"

"Believe it or not, he's actually getting better. After the last fiasco, I put him together with three experienced marines. They seem to mesh well. I think after he gave up on the idea of reuniting SG-1 and experienced some real missions, he's slowly settling. Might be even a pretty decent team leader, if he doesn't lose his head the next few years."

"I thought you considered placing him back on one of our ships? He was a good wing commander before he decided to play on the ground."

Hank shrugged.

"I'll see how it goes. I really have the feeling that this could finally be it. Otherwise…well."

"Understood. In the end, it's your decision. But remember that not every person is cut out for this kind of job, Hank."

"I know. I know." He sighed. "See you next week?"

"Next week."

Hank nodded and the call disconnected, the little communication device slowly drifting back into the box. Yes, things were definitely picking up speed. He was curious how this whole situation with the Lanteans would turn out, but until that he had a lot of work to do, security reports to read, budgets to manage, bases to coordinate. Sighing, he leaned back and rubbed his forehead tiredly. He was getting too old for this.

* * *

Elizabeth frowned as she glanced once again at the figure of her husband, who was still talking to an older gentleman she now knew to be his father. His shoulders were tense but his body seemed deceptively relaxed. It was a posture she had seen him in only in the most uncomfortable or dangerous of situations. It didn't bode well.

A hand on her arm startled her out of her concern. She turned, seeing Jenny Sheppard smiling reassuringly at her. It seemed like her distraction didn't go unnoticed.

"Don't worry about them." She waved her hand in a clear gesture of dismissal. "As long as I remember, those two were always at each other's throats. They'll rage a little bit and then cool down."

Or they'll feed their anger in silence until it erupts like an active volcano, which had put up with too much pressure for too long. She remembered the cold, raging hatred in John's eyes when he saw Kolya. The result of _that_ confrontation had not been pretty in the least.

"Let's hope so." But despite her agreement, the doubt didn't leave her.

Deciding that for the moment there was nothing she could do to make things better, she turned her attention back to John's blood family. She had never even imagined that his family would be this big or this noisy. It seemed that every aunt, uncle or cousin was keen on finding out just what John had been up to and where he had gotten his brand-new wife and son from. For such a quiet and private man, his family was very…loud.

"And this is Seth. Jessica's son." The tall red-haired man grinned amicably, his blue eyes twinkling merrily and his youthful face practically glowing. Only the edge of a tattoo on his throat offset the image. Elizabeth reflexively repressed her shudder at the name. _Seth_. There was something decidedly disturbing in hearing a Goa'uld's name in conjunction with the young man's sunny disposition.

"So you must be John's wife and son, yes? Jen here told me that Coz married again. Welcome to the family!" He moved in to give her a brief hug, during which she tried her damnest not to tense or, worse, put him on the ground with a well placed punch. Sometimes, reflexes were a bitch.

Still, it was a far better reception than she got from some of the other members of the family. His brother had, while seeming not to actively dislike her, apparently decided to keep his distance. Others like his Aunts Emma and Ruth had ganged up on her to squeeze as much information out as they could get.

"Thank you." She replied to Seth. "It's good to finally meet John's family. He's told me so much about you!" Well, not really. But who counted? Right?

"Doesn't sound like John. He's never been the talkative type." Seth shrugged. "So, what's your job? And how did you two meet? Uncle Patrick told everybody that the Air Force folks said John was M.I.A. or something."

Inwardly sighing, she rattled off her cover story about South America, guerillas and being captured. Seth's wide eyes and an astonished sounding _Oh_ were the only reaction she got and for a moment she wondered if he was truly that naïve, because he would have been the first one to believe the tale.

Anxiously, she looked over at John, who seemed to finally have finished with his talk. His face was calm, but fierce resolve shone in his eyes. What had they talked about? Despite appearances, she knew that he was anything but calm. Something unexplainable had changed in him. And she didn't know what. Perhaps he…

It speared through her like a jolt of electricity, making the hairs on her neck stand up. Her eyes began to dart around her, her hands tightening around Aras' shoulders. Something wasn't right. Something wasn't right at all!

But before panic could set in, training and reflex took over. Her breathing, for just a moment rapid and short, evened out, an eerie calm settling over her. Elizabeth's eyes met John's and she knew – just knew! – that he had felt the same thing. Smiling charmingly, one of her hands swept through her hair, making unnoticeable, small Satedan hand signs. They would not be seen as communication by anyone else and were one hundred percent secure.

_How many?_

_Seven._ He signed back quickly, his pace slowing down until he finally stood still before engaging his Aunt Ruth in a conversation. _Two. House. Rest. Woods._

Nonchalantly, her gaze swept around, noticing the almost perfectly hidden men in the woods and two others on the roof of the house. Snipers. Shit. How could they have not noticed them, when they arrived here? Both of them always screened their surroundings. Cloaking devices perhaps?

_What do?_ They were trapped in a fucking killing zone with John's whole blood family and friends present. Innocents. Collateral damage. And Aras. Good gods, Aras! Their son was in the middle of it all! There was no question who these people were here for and they wouldn't go without the Lanteans.

_We separate. You West. I. East. Woods. Cover. Aras with Jenny. Meet in middle._

She nodded imperceptibly. Looking to the west, she saw the rose garden slowly giving way to the forest. The trees were tall and the underbrush thick, an ideal place for an ambush. It was dusk now. Darkness had seeped into the backyard and covered much of her surroundings in its blanket. Still, the trees would give her much needed cover from the snipers and the darkness was as much a boon to her as it was to her enemies. Feeling the reassuring weight of her weapon's holster at the small of her back and her trinium dagger strapped just above her boots, she once again put all the fears, doubts and uncertainties to rest, her mind achieving crystal clarity, where only survival mattered.

Looking down at Aras, she could see him glancing at her knowingly, his beloved green eyes darkened with wisdom. Of course! She should have known Ronon would teach him sign language. He had understood everything.

"Venio in periculum!" Aras murmured softly, switching to Alteran instinctively as he asked if they were in danger.

"Sanen." She replied affirmatively. "Hostisi. Tu nuntias Rodney. Abderen et exstinguen. Situs Genii."

Elizabeth only hoped he would be able to tell Rodney and the others about the situation and their orders. If he got out of here alive. No, Elizabeth! Don't think like that! Aras had survived the Worshippers, the death of his birth parents. He would get out of this, too.

"Amo, nia." He whispered, hugging her side briefly as she stroked his hair. _I love you, mother._

Turning towards Jenny, Elizabeth noticed that, though Seth didn't seem like he had noticed anything wrong, Jenny certainly had. Their conversation had been both brief and soft, but it had still garnered the attention of the NCIS director.

"Jenny? Could I speak to you for a moment? Privately?" Her voice gave away none of the tension she felt. She shot Seth an apologetic look, but he only shrugged and walked away.

"Of course." She nodded, the concern still evident in her eyes.

"Good. I need you to take Aras and slowly make your way out of here, get in your car and drive somewhere safe for the night."

"Elizabeth…what is going on here?"

"I can't tell you. At least not now. Please, Jenny, if you care for John at all, you will do as I ask. Declare loudly that you want to get something for the BBQ you forgot to buy and that you'll take Aras. Say that you'll be right back."

Still frowning slightly, Jenny nodded, stretching out her hand to Aras, who grasped it without any hesitation. The red-haired woman smiled, as she called out to Dave.

"Hey, Dave! Aras here never had snow cones. I want him to try one. We'll be back soon. You need anything for the BBQ?"

"Some more chicken wings would be good!"

Jenny nodded and smiled at the loudly chattering Aras, who was telling her how much he wanted to taste a snow cone.

A huge weight lifted from Elizabeth's shoulders. Now, at least, Aras would not be in the thick of things here. She walked over to a table, taking a water bottle and drinking some of it. Her eyes met John's and she could see approval in them.

_I do distraction. _He signed. During her talk with Jenny, he had gone over to the grill and taken a plate with a big t-bone steak and some mashed potatoes to eat. _One minute._

Without a care for the world, she slowly began moving towards the west side of the backyard, near a little garden shed. She was only in direct view of two of the hostiles. John had situated himself near the backdoor, probably intending to take a different route to the woods.

BOOM! The grill exploded in a shower of flames and sparks, rising high into the darkened night sky. Screams could be heard from the gathered BBQ members, shouts for a fire extinguisher making people run around, some on their cell phones already calling the fire department. In the tumult, she quietly slipped away, silently thanking her choice of clothing. Her dark-red shirt looked nearly black in the darkness and her jeans were comfortable to move in.

Smiling grimly, one of her hands grabbed her silenced firearm, the other her trinium dagger. Crouching, she slowly moved towards the position of the nearest of her opponents. Breathing evenly, she prepared herself for what she would have to do. Cold resolve spread through her body.

There he was! She put her gun away. Crouching behind a tree, his back to her, he was whispering into what appeared to be a mike.

"Operator. I do not see the targets! Instructions?" Waiting a moment, he silently nodded to himself.

"Confirmed."

The conversation was obviously over, as he began to stand up, probably intending to move to another position.

Now! With a quick, graceful move, she was upon him, holding a hand over his mouth and plunging the dagger with a soft grunt into his throat. His dark blue eyes stared shocked into hers, the surprise obvious in them, even in his last moments of life. She felt his blood trickling down her hand. Some of it had gotten onto her shirt, soaking it through. She probably nicked his carotid artery. The disgust she might have felt years ago was not there though, only cold calculation. Taking his mike, she placed it into her ear and moved on.

* * *

As soon as they got into the car and were moving, Aras abruptly stopped his chattering, his eyes turning serious and hard. His nia and darius were in trouble. Situs Genii. By the ancestors! This was bad. This was more than bad! Taking out the Lantean communicator he had gotten from his Uncle Rodney before coming here, he quickly pressed some buttons, ignoring the startled look of his Aunt Jenny.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the concerned voice of his uncle was heard in the car.

"Aras? Aras! What's wrong?" The question was not surprising. Aras had only gotten a communicator for the case of an emergency.

"Avunc Rodney!" Again, in his agitation, he switched to Alteran. "Nia et darius in periculum sunt. Situs Genii!"

"WHAT?!"

"Situs Genii, Uncle Rodney! Abderen et exstinguen." he repeated again.

"Ok! I got it! I got it! Where are you, Aras?"

"We were at Uncle Dave's. Aunt Jenny is taking me to a secure location."

"Good. Stay there until I contact you."

The connection was cut abruptly. Aras sighed in relief. Uncle Rodney would do what was necessary. He was sure of it. Glancing at his new aunt, he saw one of her eyebrows raised in a disturbing simulacrum of his mother. Gulping, he didn't say anything. He knew that everything about the project, about Atlantis, was classified. And, as his father had explained, classified meant that nobody who didn't already know about it could know.

"So, Aras, would you mind telling me what this is all about? And why we are being followed?"

At that, he quickly turned around, seeing a dark vehicle driving fast towards them. He felt Aunt Jenny accelerate their car, passing by the normal traffic at an astounding speed.

"I can't!"

"In this situation, I think I have a right to know why your family appears to be in danger!"

But before he could answer her, he heard a gunshot vibrate through the air. Suddenly, their car swiveled. He could see Aunt Jenny swiftly losing control.

"Hold on, Aras! This could get rough!"

With a prayer to the Ancestors, he held on for dear life, hoping against hope that these vehicles had some kind of safety measures.

* * *

His breath came in short gasps, the pain in his shoulder pulsating through his whole body. Taking another gulp of air, he stood up from behind his cover of a massive rock and began shooting again.

He had taken out five of them and had come across some more who had probably fallen to Elizabeth's hand. But, goddamnit! He just had to run into one of the cut-off groups. And now he couldn't even move from this position without giving them a perfect target.

A pained scream – male – was heard from the direction of one of his attackers. He quickly peeked out and saw the figure of his wife taking one of them down. Pride filled his being. She had learned so much from him and though most of it was something he had never wanted her to know, it had been necessary and she had blossomed in spite of her initial refusal.

There was only one of them left, hidden behind a similar rock lining the small road they were at. Elizabeth was nearer to the target and he knew that it would be her job to take him out. With a yell, he sprang up giving her cover fire until she was near enough to their foe.

"I've got him!" She called a few seconds later.

He walked out, still on edge, cautious because of other possible cut-off teams. She looked tired, her face smeared with blood and dirt, her eyes clear but cold. Like a war goddess, she appeared out of the undergrowth, the silver trinium dagger glinting eerily in the moonlight. He probably didn't look any better, his shoulder throbbing from his wound, his whole body covered in blood, dirt and pain.

She walked quickly, coming to stand beside him and reaching up to pull him into a passionate kiss. Her lips, everything about her was trembling slightly. From adrenalin or fear. He didn't know.

"Aras?"

"Safe, hopefully. Did you get them all?"

"I hope so."

"What are y-" She sagged against him. For a moment, he didn't comprehend what had happened, not until he saw a man with a zat gun behind her. His last thought, before darkness claimed him, was of Aras. He could only hope that their son had escaped.


	12. Chapter 12

SUMMARY: We are back in the Pegasus galaxy and we meet some lost friends.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis.

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry that I haven't posted for so long, but exams take up a lot of my time. Thankfully, I had finally some free time to write this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Meanwhile in Pegasus**

The atmosphere in the meeting room was grim, the air filled with tension. Daniel sipped his coffee silently, surveying the others in the room with an assessing gaze. Teal'c – god bless him – was an unmovable rock of calm, eating a plate full of cake with gusto. Just being in his presence made Daniel feel better, made him feel confident again. They would get their people back. They were SG-1.

Apart from them, the Atlantis Council was also present. Teyla sat on his left, a cup of tea in her hand. Behind her stood Ronon, his arms crossed, muscles bulging and an angry glimmer in his eyes. Daniel understood the Satedan well. Their people had been missing for over four days now and there had been absolutely no indication as to their whereabouts. Ronon didn't seem like a man who liked to wait.

The Irdonians had promised to investigate on their side. Fierok, especially, had sworn bloody revenge on the kidnappers. Unfortunately, raining hell upon the perpetrators was only possible if they knew who was responsible for this disaster. And they did not.

"Ah…" Dr. Peter Grodin's head shot up, making Daniel's attention shift to him. The British man had taken over the duties of Dr. Weir while she was gone. "He's here. Good."

He? Daniel looked curiously at the door. He did not need to wait long. Only minutes later a young man entered the meeting room. He had black, slightly wavy hair and a Middle Eastern appearance.

"Dr. Grodin." The young man bowed his head respectfully, before doing so for the rest of the gathering.

"Seren Meir."

Seren. Israeli, then. Interesting. With one hand motioning Meir to sit down, Grodin turned towards Daniel.

"Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, may I introduce you to Seren Ari Meir, Second in Command of the AIS."

"AIS?"

"Atlantis Intelligence Service."

Intelligence service? Atlantis had an intelligence service? This was certainly a very interesting development. In Daniel's mind, his opinion of the Lanteans and their influence in Pegasus was raised considerably. Having survived in a hostile galaxy without any backup was impressive. Becoming a major player was even more impressive. But having their own intelligence service? That bordered on a miracle. Even now, more than a decade after their first contact with an alien species, the Tau'ri did not have a completely reliable network of spies established in the Milky Way. That Atlantis had done so in only five years…

"Shalom, Seren Meir." Daniel greeted him, getting a little smile in return for his use of Hebrew.

"And shalom to you, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c." Meir's face grew serious again, when he turned towards the Council.

"We have investigated the disappearance of Dr. Beckett and Captain Hailey thoroughly. Apart from them, a Laritiani monk by the name of Giscos was also taken. From the data given to us by the Irdonians, we could determine the energy level of the transport beam. It has a Wraith signature."

There was a moment of silence in the room. Daniel could see Grodin close his eyes, his face tight and mouth drawn into a thin line. Then they opened again and the archaeologist could see a raging, murderous fire burning in them. Inwardly, Daniel shuddered.

"Worshippers?"

Seren Meir nodded grimly.

"Most likely."

"Do we know where they are?"

Meir hesitated.

"Before the race, we observed a heightened amount of Worshipper movement in sector twenty-seven."

Arkion cursed and the others looked equally concerned.

"I always said that having such a hole in our intelligence grid is not something we can afford, no matter what that means to our relationship with the Irdonians."

"And we all know the reasons for that, Arkion." Teyla tried to calm him down.

This was not a recent argument, Daniel noticed.

"Excuse me," he finally decided to intervene, "would someone please explain to Teal'c and me what exactly you're talking about?"

Dr. Grodin rubbed his forehead tiredly, but nodded nonetheless.

"Sector twenty-seven is the sector where the Irdonian homeworld is located. As part of our goodwill and because of the importance of our relationship with them, we have not put it under full surveillance of the AIS. Unfortunately, sector twenty seven has some well known Worshipper strongholds. Akair, the world where Dr. Weir was held, is on the edge of sector twenty-seven."

"The Worshipper activity rose on some neutral worlds near Irdonia." Meir continued. "Our analysts believe that this was a planned kidnapping and that the target was Dr. Beckett."

Ronon nodded.

"Makes sense. Everyone knew beforehand that he would represent us in the race. They just had to wait and ambush them on the surface."

"Now we just have to know the reason why."

"There have been a lot of attacks by Worshippers on AR teams in the last few weeks. Whatever they are up to, they are obviously after our people." Grodin paused. "Do you have any idea where they could be held?"

"Well, there are a few places, but it would cost too much time to search them all. Still, there is another option we should be considering. There's someone who could know."

* * *

He came awake to the smell of blood, sweat and dampness, lying on a cold metallic floor. For a moment he prayed that this was a bad dream and that he was still in his comfortable bed in Atlantis. Unfortunately, he knew better. Opening his eyes, he glanced around, not moving at all. As he had expected, he was on the floor of a dirty, dark cell.

"Dr. Beckett? Dr. Beckett!" A female voice whispered from somewhere behind him. With a groan he heaved himself up, feeling hands steady him and help him lean back on the wall. Looking over to the woman, he recognized her as Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey. She was dressed in racing garb, reminding him that they had been taken during the race.

"Seeing as we're sitting in a cell together, ya can call me Carson, lass." He muttered back quietly, relieved to see a smile appear on her face. Good. They would need a positive outlook, if they ever wanted to get out of here. "How long was I out?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know, at least a day I think. That's how long I've been awake. But we were probably out a lot longer. There was a Laritiani here in our cell, but they took him a while ago. Beside our fellow prisoners, I've only seen some guards from time to time. Somehow, they behaved pretty strangely. Completely ignoring us and speaking of themselves in the third person."

With each passing word Carson grew paler. The Scot feared that he knew exactly who had taken them.

"Worshippers." He snarled in hate.

"That's right, Lantean." A voice spoke from the darkness. Carson's head whipped around, landing on the figure in the neighboring cell. When he had woken up, he had not seen him, too concerned with the wellbeing of Hailey and himself, but now he could make out the outline of another prisoner. As his fellow cellmate leaned forward, his face was lit up by one of the few rays of light coming from a lamp in the hallway. His beard was unkempt, his face littered with scars, blood and dirt. But nothing could hide the identity of the person sitting opposite him. For a moment pure rage and hate surged through his being. Had the bars not been there, he might have done something quite unbecoming of his calling as a doctor.

"Kolya!"

The former Genii commander smirked grimly, though it came out more as a grotesque grimace than a true smile.

"Welcome to my little corner of hell!"

* * *

Keras shifted nervously, his eyes darting from one side to the other. This was definitely not something he wanted to be doing; not with Arthemia and Tim still hospitalized. But he knew that this meeting was important.

The jungle around them was humid and hot. Gigantic trees rose high into the sky, covering it up fully. Flowers of every color could be seen everywhere and some kind of animals were swinging in the heights of the treetops. Only a small path, which was obviously often used, was free from the greenery. It was a wet dream for the biology department, but Keras just found the whole thing annoying.

The faster they got the information the sooner they would be able to go home and put a rescue mission together. Time was of the essence, after all. Still, the fact that they were here, searching for help from _him_, was not something he liked.

Grimly the group pushed forward, going further and further into the jungle.

Keras' clothes clung tightly to his body, soaked with his sweat and uncomfortable. By the Ancestors, why had _he _decided to meet them here?

Suddenly, a noise was heard from behind them, causing the team to turn as one, their weapons at the ready. For a moment, Keras wondered what stood in front of him, before recognizing that it was not a what but a who.

The figure was tall and heavily muscled, wearing leathers as was common in Pegasus. His formerly dark skin had an alien, bluish sheen to it that reminded Keras of the Wraith. But the most eye-capturing facet of his features was probably the completely black orb in his left eye socket. There was no iris, no color and no expression in it, which could be called even vaguely human.

"Well, well, well…" A voice that had once been youthful was now tinged with a dark, scratchy undertone that made it sound old and angry. "What do we have here?"

"We have no time for your games!" Bates growled from beside him. The security chief was clutching his rifle so tightly that his fingers were turning white. There was a subtle thread of violence in his demeanor, waiting to be unleashed.

"Now, now, Batesy! There is absolutely no reason to rush this. We have not seen each other for a long time, after all." He mocked back.

"Please", Teyla stepped forward, her voice filled with calm, "there is no time for hostilities." Reluctantly, Bates backed down. "We have come here for your help." She continued, flinching at the sudden, bitter laughter that rose from the creature's throat.

"Help? You want my help?" He sneered. "Where were you when I needed yours? Where were you when Helen lay dying in my arms? WHERE WERE YOU?"

Teyla swallowed heavily, her eyes taking on a shine that indicated she was on the verge of crying. Keras could understand that very well. Helen's death and their friend's subsequent disappearance had been a dark time for them all.

"You know that we had no choice. We arrived too late to do anything. And you were already gone. We thought you had died in the Camps."

"And that's why I will never forgive you." He stated quietly. "So why should I help you? I have long ago begun walking on another path. I will not return, not after everything that happened. I shouldn't even have allowed this meeting."

"Because it is not for my sake I am asking." She paused. "The Worshippers have Carson."

He stilled, not saying anything, though it was obvious that he was not uncaring hearing this information.

"What do you want from me?"

"You have better contacts on Wraith worlds than we do. Carson disappeared on Irdonia. We suspect that he may be on some of their prison worlds, maybe even Akair. You know what that means, what Dr. Weir had to live through."

There was silence, and then Teyla's voice broke with despair.

"Please, Aiden."

He looked at her again and this time it was Aiden Ford looking out of the vengeful being's face.

"Alright." The rogue Lantean nodded. "I'll help you."

* * *

He looked at the sparring youths, marveled at the smooth and powerful movements. It was early morning now. The sun had not yet risen but the Training Camp was filled with people. On the far side of the pier, he could see a group, of what he presumed was the archaeology department, run their daily route. Others were either doing Satedan martial arts or fighting with banto sticks.

Still, despite all this life flowing around him, he was standing still, leaning against the railing and waiting for the sun to rise. Peter had to admit that the sunrises were one of the things he loved most about Atlantis. The nebula, the moons and the first rays of sunlight that hit the ocean waves, making them shimmer in brilliant silver, created a colorful picture that took his breath away. He had never believed that he would ever experience such wonders, visit different planets or find happiness in an alien galaxy. But he had. Leaving everything he knew behind and daring to take the final step through a blue event horizon into the unknown, he had gained everything.

Now, though, now things were in motion. They still did not know the whereabouts of Carson and Hailey. They did not know how their delegation to Earth was doing. He sighed in frustration.

"Are you alright, my aimin?" Her familiar warm voice made him smile. Turning around, he saw his new wife walking towards him. Her blonde locks were windswept and he could see sweat glistening on her body in the light of the approaching dawn.

He snorted.

"No." Of course he wasn't alright. Some of their people were captured and their leaders were on a planet where anything could happen to them.

She raised an eyebrow, then glided over to him and hugged him tightly.

"You will be. Elizabeth left you in charge because she trusts you and your abilities. Everyone trusts your judgment."

And wasn't that a frightening concept? To have everyone depend on you, look to you for solutions to their problems. Being a leader was a huge responsibility and he didn't know if he could do it.

"The fact that you question yourself, that you show concern for others is what makes you such a good leader, Peter." Irrilun continued.

"I hope you're right, love. If Carson is on Akair…" He trailed off. She knew as well as he did that a rescue mission would not be easy. No, he remembered exactly in what condition Elizabeth Weir returned to them after only two weeks. He had never believed before that a person could change so much in such a short time. And Aras…good gods, Aras had been an even bigger mess. That the young boy had grown up like he did was a miracle.

"We will get them out." She promised him, her Satedan fierceness shining through, and he believed her. He had to believe that everything would be alright. They had lost too many people already. To lose Carson…was unimaginable.


	13. Chapter 13

SUMMARY: Back on Earth things are slowly heating up.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis.

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another chapter for my wonderful readers!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Forward**

_She was floating, weightless in the darkness surrounding her. Where was she? What was going on? She couldn't remember. Why couldn't she remember? Was she dreaming? Was she…dead?! No. The surety of that thought echoed in her mind._

_There! In the distance… For a moment it was just a spark, a glimmer of light. Now, though, it was growing, coming nearer and nearer. Or, perhaps, it was she who was moving forward? Around her, the darkness was changing into a familiar room._

_ This was impossible!_

_A fresh breeze could be felt coming from the balcony, its door open and allowing for a magnificent view. The early morning sun was reflecting off the Parisian metal roofs and she could smell the fresh baguettes in the boulangerie across the street. It was warm today, though no doubt it would get much hotter the higher the sun rose._

_This entire experience couldn't be real. Paris. It was one of her most precious memories. It was of a time much more uncomplicated… a time of happiness and love._

_Tap. The sound behind her made her stand completely still, not daring to turn around. Her heart began beating faster until it was a permanent staccato in her ears. Would he be here? But this was a dream, wasn't it? And he was one, if not the main reason that her time in this place remained unforgettable. Steeling herself, she finally gathered all of her courage and faced the person behind her._

_Oh! This was definitely __not__ the person she had expected to see!_

_

* * *

_

The soothing scent of oak hung in the air around him, making his shoulders relax as he continued to sand his boat. He sighed. The last week had been hell. Part of it had been the murder of Corporal Flannert, though that had been resolved quickly enough. No, the thing that irked him most was Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. Something about the man was just…off and it wasn't only the fact that everything Jethro had been able to find out about his current assignment was top secret.

Beside him his cell phone rang. His relaxed bearing quickly evaporated, knowing that this could only be NCIS calling. Nobody else would dare disturb him on a Friday night.

_Of course, there's nobody else to call me._

Not wanting to dwell any longer on his none-existent social life, he picked up the phone.

"What?!"

"Boss…" Dinozzo's voice was hesitant, too quiet for the usually exuberant man. Jethro felt dread slowly starting to spread through his body.

"What is it, Dinozzo?" he asked again.

"It's the Director." Jenny! Gods no! "There was an accident."

Jethro closed his eyes.

"I'm coming."

It took him twenty minutes to get to the hospital, breaking every traffic law along the way. As he rushed through the hallways, he finally came face to face with a pale Dinozzo. The young man, usually impeccably dressed, was a shadow of his normal self. Hair in disarray, blue eyes tired and worried and mouth in a permanent frown, he had never looked worse. For a long moment, neither man spoke or even moved.

"What happened?"

Dinozzo hesitated at the growled question, then sighed and sagged into a seat, shoulders dropping.

"I've only been here for half an hour, but from what I could gather it was a car accident. She drove too fast. She's out of immediate danger, but the doctors say that she's slipped into a coma." He paused. "They're not sure if she'll wake up again."

All the energy, the anger, dissolved in him as fast as it had come. A car accident! Jenny. Sweet, courageous Jenny was lying in a hospital bed because of some car accident! He had never believed that something like this could happen. Sure, such things happened daily, but he had always thought she would go down with guns blazing in the line of duty and not due to something so…normal.

Jethro looked past Dinozzo into the small room. There she was. Her body connected to various machines, all there to oversee her condition, and her face still, unmoving, as if asleep, made him shudder. He had never seen her so vulnerable before. He had never wanted to see her like this.

He turned to Dinozzo again.

"I want the files on this accident. Jenny was at a family get together. She should still have been there. I want to know why she isn't." The order was curt and to the point. Dinozzo only nodded, probably already having known that this would be coming, and turned to leave, not saying another word.

Jethro, on the other hand, moved into the room, settled into a chair beside the comatose Jenny Sheppard and began his long guarding duty. If nothing else, he would be there for her, sitting, waiting and praying for her to get better.

* * *

He was in deep shit, thought Rodney as he ducked behind a bush, his breathing labored. Why was it that they always got into such situations? Couldn't they get a break?

Apparently not.

Looking around and seeing that nobody was following him, he continued moving forward, half crouched and wary of his surroundings. There was no way to tell if he wasn't the next target and he, personally, believed that it was a distinct possibility. Trying to go after the leaders of the Lanteans and not going after the chief scientist? Unlikely. Besides, he had seen a few suspicious figures a while ago lingering around the house and would bet that they were there for him.

Feeling that he was far enough from Jeannie's house, he spotted a middle class Toyota and quickly `borrowed` it, driving in what he hoped to be a moderate speed away from the little town his sister lived in. Finally out of immediate danger, he got out his throwaway cell and dialed a number.

"Yes?"

"It's me. We have a code `Stormbreaker`. They went after John and Liz."

The person on the other side cursed colorfully.

"I'll inform the others and start the contingency plans." He sighed. "Did you ever think we would be in this situation? Here?"

"You know me. I'm no optimist. Still…" Rodney trailed off.

"Yeah." The other paused. "We can't know if it's the SGC or somebody else."

"We'll get them back."

"We will."

The line went dead and it became still in the car, but Rodney's thoughts were racing faster and faster. Would Jeannie and her family be alright? He had left a vague note saying that he had to go. Yes, he decided, they would be OK. These people, whoever they might be, only wanted the Expedition members. He had been lucky that they hadn't come after him and that he had escaped unnoticed. He smiled grimly.

_They want us? They'll get us!_

If there was one thing he had learned in Pegasus, it was this: You didn't fuck with his family!

* * *

Jack O'Neill was having a bad day. No, make that a horrible day. He had hoped that for once everything would go over smoothly and it had looked like it would. But did it? Of course not! He was never that lucky.

"So, what do you have for me, Grogan?"

The young man stood almost at attention, his face serious and eyes worried. He had matured a lot since coming to the SGC. Now a captain, he was leader of his own SG team and, as Jack had come to appreciate, completely trustworthy and loyal – a trait essential in this troubling time.

"No signs of Dr. Weir or Colonel Sheppard, sir. But we have discovered traces of transporter energy east from here. Beside the corpse you found, there are several other bodies in the woods, probably cut-off groups. It looks pretty bloody, sir. Cut throats and bullets to the head." Grogan reported with calm professionalism, though Jack could hear a bit of admiration as well. "There is a road a mile from here. The transporter energy was found there. It's probably the place they were captured. They didn't go quietly." He added with something akin to pride.

Jack nodded, inwardly smiling at Grogan's attitude. If there was one thing everyone at the SGC lived by, it was concern and support to their comrades.

"Good. Grogan, I want you to stay here. SG teams eleven, twenty-three, thirteen and two will be transported here in ten minutes. I want a secure perimeter around these woods and the house and our science teams to investigate those energy readings. As of now, this is a national security matter. Nobody not SGC gets access and I don't care if the President himself shows up. You first run it by me! Understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

With a nod, Jack dismissed Grogan and quickly took his cell out of his jacket. Pressing speed dial, he waited only seconds before the familiar voice of George Hammond could be heard.

"Jack?"

"We've got a problem, George." He grimaced. "And I mean not a problem like forgetting to walk the dog or leaving the lights on."

"How bad is it?"

"Anubis big, probably." Jack winced even more when he heard a rather colorful expletive from the other side of the connection. "There is no trace of Sheppard and Weir other than some energy readings that could indicate a transporter being used and some dead bodies. Sheppard's family doesn't know when they disappeared, but nobody saw them after the grill went boom."

"Distraction?"

"Perhaps. Most likely." Jack paused. "There wouldn't be so many of the hostiles dead, if Sheppard and Weir didn't know about them. No, I think they knew. I'm keeping the Sheppards confined in the house until we know exactly what happened."

"This is the worst thing that could happen to us!" Hammond growled. "The leaders of Atlantis: kidnapped!"

"I know, George. I'm having my people check up on the rest of the Lanteans."

"What about Aras?"

Jack sighed once more. Fortunately he had an answer to that.

"From what the guests of the party are telling me, Jenny Sheppard, John's cousin, took him with her to buy some things for the party. They're still not back. Carter is checking that out. Sheppard is the director of NCIS."

There was silence for a moment and Jack knew that George was seeing the same problems as he did. Having an outsider get involved in this mess was something they had to prevent at any cost. The situation was volatile enough without adding any more problems to it. God only knew how the rest of the Lanteans would react to having their leaders kidnapped while being on, what was in essence, a diplomatic mission. From what he had seen of these people, it wouldn't go over well at all. The disturbing image of a Rambo McKay appeared suddenly in his mind and he shuddered.

"Very well, Jack. I'll brief the President. We have to resolve this situation before it gets out of control. Keep me informed."

"I will."

* * *

It was still early morning when he finally arrived in New York. Forcing himself to calm down, he abandoned the car and slowly began navigating the streets towards Penn Station. His train would leave in twenty minutes.

The streets were lively now, despite the early hour. Businessmen scurried past him and the scents of breakfast drifted through the cool morning air. It was the perfect picture of city life. None of these people seemed to care or even notice him walk by; something he was more than happy about.

Finally, he spied Madison Square Garden and mingled with the crowd, heading inside. Checking as inconspicuously as possible that nobody was following him, he ducked into the nearest restroom and sighed in exhaustion. Opening his jacket and shirt, he looked at his badly wounded arm and the slightly bloody bandages.

After Aras' unexpected and deeply worrying call, things had gotten very hectic pretty fast. He had barely made it out of town without being caught by them. Who were they? A rogue fraction of the SGC? The SGC itself?

Neither thought was reassuring. Rodney grimaced. He had driven through the night, passing the border just after midnight. The wound had been the consequence of an encounter with government type looking thugs just inside the US. They had been waiting for him.

Taking out a fresh shirt and a red baseball cap, he quickly changed. It was only minutes later that he boarded the Acela Express, settled in a comfortable seat and booted up his macbook.

Meanwhile, he looked at the newspaper beside him. It was folded so the obituaries could be seen. The one that had captured his attention was short, dedicated to one Mr. Marshall Ford, who had apparently died at the age of eighty-nine, leaving behind a wife, two children and four grandchildren. There was also a notice that there would be a wake and everybody who knew him was welcome to grieve with the family. A short address followed with the name of the funeral home.

The train began to move. A few seconds later, a man settled into the seat beside him.

"You're late." Stated Rodney, annoyed, without even turning towards the newcomer.

"I'm sorry." The man replied. He was in his late twenties, perhaps early thirties, had brown, short-cropped hair and startling blue eyes. An ugly looking scar was just above his right eyebrow, making him look distinctively scary. "I had some difficulties getting away from my step-sister."

"We have big problems, Gunny." Rodney finally turned to Gunnery Sergeant Tomas McKnight and relaxed for the first time since his harrowing journey began. There was a certain sense of security he felt now that he had backup. And Gunny McKnight was good backup. He was a force recon marine and team leader of AR-7, a team that had been instrumental in most of the victories in the Genii-Lantean cold war.

"That I see." He motioned to Rodney's wounded arm. How the Gunny knew that he was injured was a mystery to Rodney, though it didn't matter anyway. "I've been in contact with Rodriguez. He'll be organizing the party in the Springs. Everyone got an invitation and replied with an affirmation."

Rodney let out a silent sigh of relief. It was at least good to know that everyone else was somewhat safe.

"How many are coming to our party?" Rodney asked. He knew, of course, that most of the Lantean delegation had remained in the vicinity of the SGC. Only some had travelled farther away. He was probably the only one who had been outside the US.

"Lazarus, Shawn, David, Jones, Abraham, Cole, Connor, Ramirez, Parker, Donovan and Scott."

Rodney raised an impressed eyebrow. That team compilation was not surprising but promised to be very effective.

"Have you seen it?" He pointed at the newspaper.

The Gunny smiled grimly.

"Yeah, Doc. House is all set up. Good that we're always prepared, eh?" Which translated roughly to: Good we're a bunch of paranoid, trigger-happy sons of bitches, eh?

Rodney nodded. They had started to prepare for something like this just after arriving back on Earth. Paranoia, he mused, was a wonderful thing – especially, if it there was a reason for it.

"It'll take a few hours until we arrive. I'll try to find out a bit more about our guests." And with that Rodney continued to hack into the SGC computers. Getting into the system would be simple. He had helped design it, after all.

* * *

This was definitely not something Tony had expected.

"I'm sorry, sir. I cannot let you pass." The tall, muscular and serious looking soldier, dressed in full combat gear, but without any identification, replied, staring him down with a dark expression.

"What do you mean you can't let me pass? I'm a federal special agent!" Tony growled indignantly. "I need to speak to the people in this house!"

As the soldier opened his mouth, probably preparing another negative reply, he suddenly straightened, relief showing briefly on his face.

"Sir!" The soldier snapped to attention.

The man slowly walking towards them was probably in his fifties, had silver hair and a tired looking expression on his face, as if he had been awake for quite some time. Though he was dressed in blue jeans, a sweater and a bomber jacket, he generated an aura that demanded respect. Whoever he was, he was probably pretty powerful.

"Grogan! What's up?" The newcomer asked casually.

"Sir, these two are federal special agents. They want access to the property, sir." Two sirs? Tony unconsciously raised an eyebrow. Whatever they had just stumbled into, it was obviously big.

"Well, Special Agents…" he trailed off.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Officer Ziva David, NCIS."

"Special Agent DiNozzo and Officer David", he raised an eyebrow at Ziva's rank, presumably knowing that it was not NCIS, "I cannot allow you access to the site."

"Why not?" Ziva asked, then hesitantly added, "sir."

"Because this is a matter of national security, Officer."

National security? What had national security to do with anything?

"Still, my director is lying in a hospital bed in a coma. I must insist I speak with her family." Tony watched as something flickered in the man's eyes.

"She was in an accident?"

"A car accident, apparently."

"Was anybody else hurt?"

"No. Though surely you must now understand my reasons for wanting to talk with her family. The last anybody had seen her was probably here."

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that. Perhaps, if you come back later, it will be different." The older man said. It was now apparent that no matter what Tony and Ziva tried, they would not be able to speak with the Sheppards.

Seeing no other way in, Tony relented.

"Very well. Please tell the Sheppards of the Director's condition. Good day." Tony nodded pleasantly, then turned to go, the Mossad agent following behind him.

Afterwards, when they were in the car again, Ziva turned to him, a questioning eyebrow asking silently if that was it.

"Now what?"

"Now, Zee-va," he drawled, "we try to find out what's going on and why shadowy, bulky, military guys are in a quiet Washington suburb."

* * *

"So, what've you got, Carter?"

Sam turned to Jack, her face mirroring his in its tiredness. Both of them had been up all night, trying to fix this mess.

"Unfortunately, nothing good." She sighed, slumping onto the couch in his living room. "Our people checked on the other Lanteans. They are gone. All of them - though I do not believe that they were also kidnapped. In some cases their relatives said they got a phone call or an e-mail and were quick to depart."

"Then they went voluntarily. Somebody must have warned them about what happened to Sheppard and Weir." He groaned, his hands gliding through his hair in frustration. "This can't be good. Considering how they reacted during our first encounter, I fear to imagine what they will do now."

She nodded in comprehension. The Lanteans were…volatile. Not to mention that if they couldn't get the two leaders of Atlantis back, it could escalate into a very dangerous situation for both Earth and Lantea.

"Do you think they will do something…rash?"

The expression in his eyes told it all. It would get worse – a lot worse – before it got better.

"And our kidnappers?" he asked.

"I recognized one of them. I saw him during one of our raids on the rogue N.I.D. bases."

"Well, that's just dandy! I hate those guys."

"Some of them wore Sodan cloaking devices. It's probably the reason why they could even attempt such an ambush. The energy rest, though, is from a ring transporter. Most likely, they arrived in an alkesh."

He leaned back, staring at the ceiling unseeing.

"And Aras?"

She grimaced.

"There was no mention of Aras in the police reports and I doubt that this crash was a coincidence. They wanted to get Atlantis' leaders and their child, perhaps as incentive to comply with their demands."

"So we have to assume that they have him too." Jack's voice was empty, his eyes blank. She had seldom seen him in such a state. This was a side of him nobody saw often and for good reason. Aras was a child and that child, along with his parents, was possibly in the hands of cruel, merciless men. It had to remind him of his own lost son Charlie. She wished Daniel were here. He had been the one who had saved Jack from himself during the first mission to Abydos. Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything that would take away his pain. But, maybe, she could ease it.

Reaching over to him, she hugged him warmly, willing all her love, her belief that they would conquer this, too, into him. His eyes moved to her, losing some of their anguish, and conveying gratitude. He would focus on what he could do, now that he was not trapped in his painful past.

"Well," he sighed, "we have a lot to do. I want you to focus on analyzing the energy found in the woods and a possible way to trace the alkesh. I'll check out my other contacts. They couldn't have gotten off planet, not with our tightened security measures after the arrival of the Lanteans, so they must have gotten on planet earlier and have a base here."

* * *

_ "So, am I dead?" she asked her companion. Though she was pretty sure that she wasn't, confirmation of that would certainly be appreciated. The woman opposite her calmly sipped her coffee, a small smile on her face._

_ "I wouldn't say that." She replied mysteriously. "But neither are you alive. You are at a crossroads. Do you go left? Do you go right?"_

_The sunrays fell through the window, illuminating their surroundings in a surreal, ethereal light. Around them, the café was crowded, Parisians chatting loudly in French over breakfast. It was a comfortable atmosphere, full of an indescribable feeling that had her burdens lifted from her shoulders. Peaceful, she thought with wonder._

_ "And what is the right choice?"_

_Her companion's eyes glittered with amusement._

_ "There is no right choice, just different consequences. In the end, all roads lead forward. Which one you choose is entirely up to you."_

_ "And if I do not want to go forward?"_

_Her companion's musical laugh echoed in the airy room._

_ "Oh, my dear, didn't you know? You only ever go forward, no matter what you do. That, after all, is humanity's destiny. It's in our genes."_


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or NCIS.

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm back! Things are picking up speed. You'll finally see what's up with Aras, John and Liz. Drop me a line if you figured out what's happening to John and Liz.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Rain**

Pain. Horrendous, unbearable pain. It was all he felt, all he knew, surrounding and encompassing him whole. Still, he slowly, agonizingly, opened his eyes. For a moment, his sight was blurry. Then, he saw her. At once, pain turned into fury.

Her hands were bound by handcuffs, arms stretched by the chain hanging from the ceiling, making them bulge from the effort of supporting her weight. She was only partly clothed. Blood was running from welts along her back and chest, staining her bra a deep, violent red. The only consolation he had was that her pants were still on her, indicating that she had not been raped.

_ Yet_, his mind whispered darkly.

In the end, she didn't look any better than he did.

Meeting her clear eyes, he could see determination burning in them hotly. Neither of them had said a single world since they were captured, not during their common torture sessions nor in the seemingly endless hours they had been separated. He was certain of that, at least. Atlantis was too important to both of them.

Behind him, he heard the door open. He forcefully suppressed a shudder. Of course, he had had SERE training and both he and Elizabeth had been in enough situations where torture was a very real possibility, but they had seldom been both captured at the same time. Seeing her in pain, humiliated and abused in some of the worst ways possible…

_Don't go there, John. Don't go there!_

The fury fuelled his strength and his eyes flickered towards their new torturer. Surprisingly, the man didn't look anything like the cruel, vile monster that he undoubtedly was. He was a short, bald man, probably in his fifties, with a little bit too much flesh around the middle. Dressed in a good suit and with expensive glasses covering his eyes, he looked very much like a distinguished, kind gentleman who would not have been amiss in Victorian Britain. Naturally, neither John nor Elizabeth was naïve enough to expect him to be any different from their previous abusers.

"Good morning, Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Weir." The man nodded courteously, a slight smile playing on his face.

They didn't reply. Actually, John was now damn certain that it was _not_ morning. Before this point, most of the torture had been physical: whippings, beatings and some verbal abuse. This, though, was not going to be like that and exactly that worried him the most. Sometimes, psychology was a greater weapon than physical violence could ever be.

The man opened the suitcase he had brought with him revealing a flask with a green liquid, two syringes and two small, metal discs. John glanced at Elizabeth, seeing his worry being echoed in her eyes. No, this was definitely not good.

With deft, practiced movements the man filled the syringes with the liquid, before taking the two discs and turning towards them. The same disturbing smile was still present and John wondered briefly how a human being could act so cheerfully in the face of such torture.

"I assure you, this will not be painful at all. It might sting for a second, though." His smooth voice rumbled, as he stepped forward and pressed the devices onto their foreheads, just above the eyes. It stung but the pain disappeared quickly, leaving behind only the feeling of a mild headache.

Next, he turned towards the syringes, before pausing for a moment. He looked at them, then sighed and shook his head, as a father might do to his misbehaving children.

"I am truly inconsolable that it must come to this, Doctor, Colonel. Your voluntary cooperation would have made things so much easier. Unfortunately, it seems as if we are out of options and time is of the essence, as always. Soon, we will have all the information we need despite your stubborn refusal to part with it. I implore you to rethink your attitude." He paused, waiting for some kind of reaction but not receiving any from his two victims.

He sighed.

"Very well. The choice is yours." He calmly injected the liquid into Elizabeth. "Though, I must admit, it is a shame to lose two such capable people." He turned to John and did the same.

The substance burned through John's veins, setting his body on fire. The headache grew, flashes of memories past appearing before his inner eye. It was getting darker. Consciousness was fading.

"…truly a shame…" He heard through the dim fog surrounding his mind. "…a shame…"

He succumbed to darkness.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon with no cloud in sight. The truck pulled up beside the side entrance of the warehouse, its occupants hopping out of the car, glancing around and surveying their surroundings.

Rodney swept a hand through his hair, frowning slightly. It had been a long train ride and though he had somewhat relaxed in the presence of the Gunny, he had still been tense from the constant state of alertness he had entered after Aras' emergency call.

They both stepped through the door and into the warehouse, not even knocking, knowing that they had already been seen. The inside was spacious, filled with light falling from the windows high over their heads.

"Gunny! Doctor McKay!" A voice greeted them from the side. Rodney turned around, tension beginning to seep from his body at the sight in front of him.

The man was in his late twenties, blonde, blue-eyed and armed to the teeth with various knives, two handguns and a P-90. He was in standard green BDUs.

"Jones." The gunny nodded approvingly. Rodney could see why he would be pleased. The entrance was surrounded by a high wall of various crates, stacked in such a way that it provided a lot of cover. Jones was behind one crate, keeping watch. It was basically a killing zone.

"Good to see ya, Gunny!" The man nodded grimly. "All the others are already here." He motioned to the small corridor behind him.

The newcomers nodded back and continued on their way, finally entering the warehouse proper. Despite the serious situation – the fact that John and Elizabeth were in the hands of enemies worried him constantly –, it was impressive how they had set up this place. The warehouse was littered with fortifications. All other entrances – Rodney noted two – were similarly guarded as the one they had just come through. The room was divided into sections.

There was an area with a large table, some chairs and even a couch. Most of the table was covered with boxes of take-out and coffee cups. A young man, who Rodney recognized as Sergeant Juan Ramirez, their resident demolitions expert, was hungrily swallowing what looked like chow mein. Seeing them, he raised his hand, still chewing with gusto, and waved his chopsticks at them in greeting.

Farther back, there was a whole corner set up with computers and other various electronic devices. Doctor Scott was manning that station, his back to them. On the other side of the room, opposite Scott, were tables with guns. Lots of guns.

"Good god!" Rodney exclaimed in astonishment. "Have we robbed the entire SGC armory?"

"Don't worry, Doc. We left them some zats."

The scientist turned around and saw Segen Eyal David – his rank was more or less equivalent to a first lieutenant – strolling lazily towards them. The man had a dark complexion, black hair and brown eyes, which glittered coldly and gave him the demeanor of an angry snake waiting to strike despite his friendly greeting and smile. Rodney shivered slightly.

"Segen David. How are things going?" The gunny asked, his voice filled with respect.

"Not bad, actually. We've got Shawn and Connor out scouting the house of Colonel Sheppard's brother." The trio walked swiftly towards the small offices located in the back of the warehouse. "Dr. Scott is keeping an eye on the IOA and HWS with Dr. Donovan." They climbed the staircase, entering the command center. "They're trying to find information about the Colonel and Dr. Weir but it's slow going."

They sat down around a small table, finally relaxing completely.

"Then it's good that I already hacked into the SGC." Rodney stated. "All of our people have gone to ground. The SGC can't find them and they're in a panic because of Elizabeth and Sheppard."

"So they are not the ones responsible?"

"At least on the surface, it looks like they aren't. But can I be completely sure that they're innocent in this? No." Rodney paused. "From what I can gather, Elizabeth and John were grabbed at his brother's house. Who knew that they would be going there beside the SGC and our people? It doesn't matter if it's not the SGC behind this. We didn't leak their location so it must have been someone in Stargate Command."

The gunny scowled.

"I knew it was a bad idea coming back to Earth."

It was an attitude that many of the Lanteans had and it wasn't surprising in the least. When the expedition had been compiled, the SGC had searched for people without true ties to the homeworld. Many who had walked through the stargate into Atlantis didn't have any relatives or even the urge to stay on Earth. Only the command staff and some scientists could say that they had family left on the planet, though in most cases they weren't truly close. Earth had miscalculated by thinking that their loyalty to the people, the family, they had bled with and fought beside would not override any feelings they might have for their birth place.

"Well, you know that we had to take the chance to establish good relations with Ea-"

His words were interrupted suddenly by the radio.

"Segen David, I found something." Scott's voice was tense, anxious even. Exchanging startled looks, they quickly got up and headed downstairs.

"I have a bad feeling about this." The gunny commented.

When they arrived at Scott's computer corner, they were faced with a grim looking man. Rodney knew Scott pretty well. The Scottish scientist was one of their best experts on Alteran and Goa'uld programming and had been essential in figuring out many of Atlantis' systems and making them more accessible. He had always been a very loud, funny guy, who had a smile on his face almost all the time. Seeing him looking so forbidding wasn't a good thing.

"What did you find, Scotty?"

The man only motioned towards the computer screen, pointing at what looked like an official e-mail from the IOA to HWS and SGC.

"Son of a bitch!" McKnight cursed loudly and even David looked murderous.

Rodney swallowed painfully, his face a grimace as he read the e-mail once more. Despite everything, somewhere inside him he had not believed Stargate Command, the people he had worked with for _years, _to be responsible for Sheppard's and Elizabeth's kidnapping. Apparently, he had been wrong. Here, in front of him, was a proposal for an attack on Atlantis.

* * *

_She pulled her knees to her body, hugging them tightly and shivering. Her wounds were still open and bleeding. She could feel the blood soaking her clothes, its scent adding only to the pungent odor in the small cell. _

_What would they do to her? Did they know who she was? At that thought, she shuddered anew. There was no doubt in her mind that they would only make her torture last all that longer, if they did._

_A feeling of utter hopelessness overcame her, threatening to swallow her whole. No. No! Her people would find her. __**He**__ would find her! Until then, though, she would have to endure._

_

* * *

  
_

He pulled his baseball cap further down his face and zipped his light jacket up. Looking around, he sighed tiredly, and sat down under a big tree, his form hidden by the bushes around him. He was so tired. Unconsciously, his eyes filled up with tears, cascading down his cheeks in an expression of utter anguish.

The last day had been a frightening, violent experience, reminding him of the time before he had been found by his darius and nia. He was alone now. Utterly alone. Wiping his tears away angrily, he once more pulled out the Lantean communicator, hoping against hope that, this time, it would work. Pushing the necessary buttons, he waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing happened. It must have been damaged in the crash.

"Wraithspit!" He cursed in frustration, then leaned back against the tree and forced himself to calm down and think. This was just like training. He could do this. He would do this. Darius always said that the worst thing one could do in a dangerous situation was to not think.

Could there be any help coming for him? His darius or nia? He grimaced. No, they would have already contacted him, had they not been captured. He closed his eyes, refusing to think that they could be dead. His Aunt Jenny? The vehicle they had been in had not looked good and she had been unconscious or perhaps even dead. Pushing away the guilt he felt at leaving her behind – he did not have any other choice with those thugs coming after him! –, he concluded that she would not be able to help him.

What could he do? He was trapped on another world, filled with strange people and not knowing the rules. There was no stargate here, no possibility of gating home to Atlantis. He had nothing to barter with and the fruits he had been forced to steal would not last long! How would he survive in this strange, alien world? He could not do this! He could not! He cou-

Again, forcing his panic down, he shook his head violently.

_Training, Aras! Remember your training!_

Unfortunately, the one core principle that every child on Atlantis knew by heart would not apply here.

_Escape. Survive. Find the gate._

The first tenet of finding the gate was not possible to follow. He was now in a more or less defensible position, but night would break soon and it was still too cold to sleep outside. Last night, he had walked and run through the streets of the city, only stopping occasionally, not daring to remain at one place too long. The people in black were chasing him, hunting him down. He needed a place to sleep; a safe, warm place and he needed to eat to remain strong in body and sharp in mind. Then, he would see what he could do about the Lantean communicator and Uncle Rodney would take him to safety. If he couldn't find the gate, then he would have to find the Lantean base Uncle Rodney and the others had undoubtedly set up.

But would he be able to do that? He remembered clearly what his mother had told him. They had a `Situs Genii`. That meant hostiles with hostages, who were possibly a threat to Atlantis herself. Abderen et exstinguen. Hide and destroy. The order had been clear and he knew without question that every Lantean would follow it. Contacting the others would be beyond difficult, but perhaps…perhaps not impossible.

Aras nodded decisively, committing to a plan of action. In the end, it didn't matter. He would follow the creed. It would not guide him into a wrong direction.

He would survive. He would find his way back and then he and his family would get off this ancestorsforsaken planet, at last.

Aras closed his eyes, knowing that his break was over.

But before he stood up, he bowed his head in prayer.

_Ancestors, hear my plea! Protect my nia and darius from danger and see me safely back into the arms of my family! So I say and so it shall be!_

Aunt Teyla always said that a prayer was not amiss in dangerous situations and he was most certainly in one. Sighing deeply, he began to trek farther into the woods. At least there, he would be in familiar surroundings.

_Choose your battlefield. Never let the enemy choose it for you._

Uncle Ronon's words echoed strongly in his mind, making him confident again.

He could do this.

Silently, he disappeared into the wilderness.

* * *

_His breath came in fast, shuddering pants, as his feet pounded through the corridors. His heart was beating quickly, its unending staccato a disturbing song in his ears. Sweat poured down his face, mingling with the red blood of his enemies._

_It didn't matter to him. He didn't care._

_The bastard had killed __**her**__. He would never see her again, hear her laugh, see the sparkle in her eyes. They had taken from him the only true thing that mattered. They had miscalculated. The bastard – __**all of them!**__ – would die!_

_He felt his lips move upward in a strange, evil grimace that might have otherwise been a smile, and chuckled quietly, darkly. He would kill them all._

_

* * *

  
_

It was a glorious late afternoon. The sun was still shining. The sky was free from clouds and the birds chirped joyously in the air.

There could not be a contrast more poignant to this merriment than the silver-haired man sitting on the bench outside of Bethesda Naval Hospital. He hadn't seen Gibbs in a long while, preferring to keep their amicable relationship as friendly as possible and knowing that he could only do so by keeping away. Had he been a normal man, he would have hated the ex-marine. The two of them were too similar in character to get along on a constant basis, but strangely enough, he considered Gibbs to be his best friend.

Sighing inaudibly, he sat beside him, giving him one of the coffees he had bought on the way to the hospital without words. He took a small sip and looked his friend over. His silver hair was ruffled, his jaw locked tight and his blue eyes were staring unseeingly into the distance, dead and cold. He hadn't seen Gibbs look like that since Shannon and Kelly's death.

"You look like shit." He pronounced drily. The other man didn't react to his attempt at humor, only taking another long drink from the coffee.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Jenny." He finally stated sincerely, knowing that her being in a coma was hitting his friend hard. Truth be told, he had never understood what kind of relationship the director and Gibbs had. Oh, they had been lovers. _That_ was evident in each of their actions. Still, the constant back and forth between them, the occasional passionate looks and their frequent innuendos had painted a far more intimate picture than a simple affair. Perhaps, in his own broken way, Gibbs loved the woman.

The ex-marine turned slowly towards him, catching his eyes and holding them in an icy, vicious vortex of electric blue. The emotions in them were clear. They called for vengeance, for retribution and promised certain death.

"What have you been able to find out, Tobias?" Despite the turmoil his eyes showed, his face and the tone of his voice betrayed nothing of it.

Sighing heavily, Tobias pulled a hand through his hair, the question taking him back to the request Gibbs had made earlier that day.

"What you wanted to find out…does it have to do with Jenny's condition, Jethro?"

"What have you found out, Fornell?" Gibbs growled, his eyes flashing with fury. Taking one more moment to contemplate, the FBI agent finally nodded.

"Whatever it is that you're in the middle of, Jethro, it's pretty damn huge. I probably raised a lot of red flags with my enquiries and I want to know what I'm getting into."

The other man scowled, knowing that Tobias would not bulge on this.

"The police report from Jenny's crash indicated that there was another car chasing her. I sent Tony and Ziva out to the Sheppards to find out more, as she had been at a barbeque there not long before the crash. They weren't able to talk to her family. The whole house and woods around it were surrounded by what looked like military spec ops guys. Ziva was able to discretely snap a few photos of the leaders, which I sent to you."

Well. That was interesting.

"The leader, as you put it, is one Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill, US Air Force. I had little time to have a look at his official file before I got a call from my director, who got a call from the office of one of the _Joint Chiefs_ asking why I was looking into General O'Neill." It had been a damn scary experience, especially considering that at that time he had searched for only a few minutes before his boss had come calling. "After that I spoke to some other, more discrete sources. Practically O'Neill's entire career is in the Special Forces, most of it classified into the stratosphere. He was stationed at Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, from `97 to `05, first as a colonel, then made brigadier general. He was transferred to something called Project Noatun, which is under the jurisdiction of a department in the Pentagon called HWS under a General George Hammond. I never heard of it before. There are rumors that it's a special, multi-national anti-terror unit, separate from all normal command structures." Tobias paused. "Your other boy, John Sheppard? He's listed as under direct command of Hammond, too."

Tobias frowned, not liking the darkening look in his friend's eyes. The last time he had seen it, the murderer of Jethro's wife and daughter had turned up dead and the ex-marine was almost crucified for it.

"I must warn you. These people, O'Neill and his lot, whoever they might be, are not someone to fuck with." He said crudely, hoping it would get through Gibbs' stubborn and thick head. "They are dangerous and the work they do is most likely sanctioned by the higher ups and even more dangerous. You should not try to dig deeper."

"You know me, Tobias." Gibbs finally said, his voice emotionless.

"And that's exactly why I'm worried. This can't be one of your new crusades, Jethro, no matter how much you want to make it one. I've been in this business for a very long time and I know what something you shouldn't get involved in looks like. This is one such thing."

Thinking that he had said everything he could have, Tobias silently stood up and began walking away. He truly hoped that Jethro would listen to him, but knew deep in his soul that convincing the NCIS agent to stay away from this thing was very improbable, if not entirely out of the question.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had many good qualities. He was fair, honorable, charismatic and had strong morals. He was also arrogant, unapproachable, stubborn and even slightly abusive and bullying. His quests for the truth and unbendable need to know everything - no matter if it concerned him or not - had the unfortunate tendencies to morph into crusades, which clouded every rational sense he had and were dangerous – sometimes mortally so – to the people around him.

He could only pray that his friend would survive this experience, because Tobias didn't doubt that someday there would come an opponent who would not let hurricane Gibbs stomp all over him but would instead destroy him completely.

* * *

_She was thrown into her new cell, beaten and bruised. The pain penetrated every part of her body, almost unbearable in its intensity. She moaned in agony, preparing to surrender to the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness, when she heard the shuffle behind her. Turning around, her eyes widened. The little boy had to be no older than six at the most. He wore bloody rags, his hair matted with grime and sweat. His green, emerald eyes, were mortally afraid, his movements skittish and his body shivering from the cold._

_He looked broken._

_In that moment, the part of her that still clutched to the belief that everything could be resolved by diplomacy - that the peaceful way was more desirable than the military one – shattered into tiny, sharp pieces of bitterness._

_This little boy, an innocent, a __**child**__, who could not defend himself was abused, tortured. Anyone who dared do something like this did not deserve to live._

_Slowly, she stretched her hand out to him, forcing a small, comforting smile onto her face._

_ "Hello, little one. What is your name?"_

_The green eyes looked at her distrustfully. Then, the boy murmured softly: "Aras. My name is Aras."_

_

* * *

  
_

The wind whipped around him, plastering him with water and soaking his thin clothes. He shivered violently, trudging onward, knowing that he had to find a shelter to stay for the night. It was already dark now and he had been walking for a few hours, not daring to stop for fear of being found by his enemies. Though, he admitted now, even they were probably not crazy enough to go out in this weather.

The storm had begun unexpectedly, the clouds gathering in what seemed minutes before the heavens began to weep. By the Ancestors! Could he not get any brea-

He lurched forward, falling over something in his path and tumbling down the hill, his cries drowning in the sounds of the booming thunder. For just a moment, he could see a house in the distance, its lights giving off a soothing, warm glow. Then, pain clouded his mind. The last thing he heard were the loud barks of a dog.

* * *

The threatening, dark clouds in the distance were coming nearer. He felt the first drops of rain falling onto his face and quickly opened his umbrella. He began walking to the parking lot, shivering all the while. A storm was coming. Though there was no wind now and only little rain, it seemed like the weather was mirroring the events happening today. The whole Lantean delegation had disappeared. Simply disappeared! The signing of the Tau'ri/Lantean treaty was in danger and the tensions in the IOA were running high. Some voices were already lobbying for a simple, military assault on Atlantis.

He frowned. He could only hope that nothing happened which would escalate the situation.

A moment later, he felt agony slice through his whole body. He looked down and saw blood dripping from his hand. His knees buckled and, seconds after that, Richard Woolsey, IOA representative of the United States, fell to the cold, wet ground with a bullet in his chest.

It continued to rain.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or NCIS.

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Long time since I posted. Had a lot of work to do. Can't promise that the next chapter will be up faster. Enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Price of Survival**

_He was floating in the air, a warm, content feeling flowing through him. Where was he? Below him, he could see large houses dominating the landscape, not far from the river, which glinted in the sun. Looking farther, there were the monuments of the great city, which, he had been told, was called Washington._

_The door to one of the large houses – warehouses? – opened and Aras almost cried in relief, when he saw that it was his Uncle Rodney._

_ "I'm here, avunc! I'm here!" But the man underneath him neither saw nor heard him, giving no reaction or acknowledgement of his presence. Discouraged, Aras hung his head, his arms going around his chest and hugging himself tightly. For a moment, it had seemed that rescue was not far away, that safety was in his grasp._

_ "Do not worry, little one." A familiar, warm voice soothed from behind. He turned quickly and his breath escaped him in a loud exclamation of surprise._

_ "Nia?" She looked like his nia. Curly hair and twinkling eyes regarded him with love. Had it not been for the bright, shining light around her – she was glowing! –, he would have thought her to be his mother. "Do you now walk with the Ancestors?" He feared the answer. It would mean that his nia was never going to be with him again, not until he walked with the Ancestors himself._

_Still smiling, the woman looking so much like his nia kneeled before him and stroked his hair in a familiar gesture._

_ "Not quite, little one."_

_ "I do not understand."_

_ "You will soon." She kissed his forehead tenderly. "You have a great gift, little Aras. You will need it, if you want your family to return to the Great City safely." Her smile dissolved into golden light, as the ascended being swirled around him and disappeared into the sky. "Remember, little one, never fear and never hesitate. Trust in your gifts and all will be well."_

_His surroundings began to slowly dissipate, darkness claiming him once more._

_

* * *

_

"We cannot allow these…these…_people…_to run amok!" Ranier spat, his French accent thickening in his rage. "If they are ready to assassinate IOA representatives, then they truly must be out of control! Who knows what else they will do? Letting such powerful technologies remain in the hands of madmen is not only irresponsible but also very dangerous! Mon dieu, what if they go after Earth next?"

The IOA emergency meeting had been called rather abruptly. Gregoryi covered his mouth and yawned, blinking away sleep. Looking around, he noted that most of his other colleagues were in the same state of disarray as he was.

"Let's all calm down a bit." Gregoryi could see the strain on O'Neill's face, his tired eyes and the cold spark of frustration. "Firstly, we do not have any concrete evidence that the Lanteans are responsible for Woolsey's condition. Secondly, we have to remember that these are not Goa'uld we're talking about. No matter if they've gone native or not, Earth is still the world they grew up on. They would not assault this planet."

"And how do we know that?" Shen Xiaoyi asked. "How can we be sure? As I understand it, every single expedition member has disappeared and your first meeting was not very amicable."

"Not amicable does not necessarily mean that they would assassinate someone without reason and they did not have one for killing Woolsey."

"Or so you believe."

O'Neill sighed.

"I just think that we should have solid evidence before we condemn anyone. The Lantean/Tau'ri treaty is profitable for both Earth and Lantea. We should not jeopardize it by jumping to conclusions prematurely."

The meeting went on, the discussion becoming heated again as several IOA representatives argued for a military intervention, while others were for more moderate measures. Gregoryi exchanged a glance with O'Neill. If the hardliners got their way, the Lanteans would be named traitors to Earth.

* * *

"Argh!" The pain exploded in him, making him cry out again and again. His tortured, beaten body hung limply from the chains, blood oozing from welts across his back. He pried his eyes open, searching for his wife. Where was Elizabeth? Had they taken her again?

"Enough." The cold, emotionless voice interrupted his torturer, sending a shiver down his spine. "Give him another dose. Perhaps his mind will be more willing to cooperate now that his body is weaker."

John turned his head, squinting at the newcomer. He looked relatively young and was clothed in an off-white strangely cut suit that definitely didn't look like it was from Earth. His hands were crossed behind his back and his eyes were empty of all emotions.

"Why…" John coughed "…why…are…you doing…this?"

The newcomer looked at John, as if this was the first time he had seen him. For a moment, he seemed to contemplate whether to respond. Then, probably deciding that it didn't matter if John knew or not, he answered.

"Please do not take this personally, Colonel Sheppard." The politeness in his voice was jarring in its apathy. Not take this personally? NOT TAKE THIS PERSONALLY? John seethed, his mouth settling into a snarl. Well, he was taking this extremely personally. "This does not really have anything to do with you, though, I must admit, the genetic material you provide and the opportunity to test the new memory amplification drug on you is very convenient."

He paused, then, probably having seen John's uncomprehending expression, elaborated further.

"It is not that we aren't interested in the location of Atlantis. I assure you that we are. But that is not our main goal. We are patient, Colonel Sheppard. With due time, we will have Atlantis, too. In the meantime, it will be interesting to see how your people will react once they look upon the dead body of your leader."

Fear. Unadulterated fear swept through John's being. No. No! It couldn't be! She was NOT DEAD!

"Where…is my WIFE?" he snarled hatefully.

"It seems that she has not taken to the drug as well as you have. Due to her unique physiology, I think. Unfortunately, we will be forced to part with her soon." The other stated calmly, inclined his head and began to move towards the exit. "Good day, Colonel Sheppard."

The manacles strained as John pushed himself forward, muscles tensing under the rage controlling him. His hate filled voice roared, promising death, pain and vengeance upon his torturers until he felt the drug taking him back into his memories. A lone tear spilled from his blood-crusted eyes for he knew that he could do nothing to help Elizabeth.

* * *

He woke slowly, hearing the reassuring sound of raindrops hitting the window. His mind cleared gradually, coming awake and pushing the most recent memories to the forefront.

Aras stilled abruptly, forcing his breathing to become even and regular, though inside he was overcome with fear. The last thing he could remember was falling in the woods. He had been pursued by his enemies, the people who had hunted his nia and darius, and he had dreamed. Dreamed of his nia walking with the Ancestors, of his avunc in the great city of Washington. Though the notion of his nia no longer being with him frightened him to the core of his being, he pushed it away and focused on the here and now.

The ground underneath him was warm and soft. A bed. He could hear the rain but neither felt nor smelt it from where he was lying. He had to be somewhere inside. Someone must have found him.

Cautiously, oh so cautiously, he opened an eye, carefully scanning his surroundings. He was in a comfortable looking bedroom. Bookshelves covered the walls, making him think that whoever lived here was probably a pretty smart person. Not far from the bed was a chair with what appeared to be his bag and dry clothing. It looked, by and large, like the typical bedroom he had seen on this planet so far.

Feeling no presence of another living being in the room, he swiftly climbed out of the bed, tossing the large shirt he had been sleeping in away and putting on his clothes again. Aras looked through his bag, relieved when he found his banto rods and knife. Now, more comfortable after being armed again, he decided that it was time to face his rescuer.

Hesitantly, he opened the door and began walking along the corridor and down the stairs. The walls were covered with various pictures, some of a young, pretty woman, others simply of an Earth landscape. Hearing a sound from his right, he moved towards it and entered the kitchen.

"Ah," the man at the kitchen table said, "you're up."

He was a tall man, certainly taller than his darius, perhaps even as tall as Uncle Ronon, and _old_. His head was pretty much bald and the wrinkles on his face showed his age. Aras shifted uncomfortably. It was not like he had never seen an Elder. There were a few Athosians on the Elder Council, who had reached the remarkable age of sixty, some even in their seventies, but, mostly, people in Pegasus were very young.

"I found you near the edge of the woods during the beginning of the storm." The man continued explaining. "You were knocked out but, as far as I can tell, you are not injured beyond some scrapes and bruises." He paused. "My name is A.J., by the way. A.J. Chegwidden."

The man's direct and no-nonsense manner put Aras at ease at once. He was used to the Lantean Marines' and Satedans' attitudes and knew how to respond to them. This was similar. Deciding that this man probably didn't belong to the goons trying to capture him, he straightened somewhat and inclined his head in a polite greeting. No reason not to show respect to an Elder.

"I am Aras Sheppard."

The man's lips quirked up, softening his hard features a little bit.

"It is nice to meet you, Aras." Then he motioned the boy to sit down. "You're probably hungry. Take a seat and I'll make you a sandwich. Meanwhile, you can tell me why I found you unconscious and alone in the forest."

Moving slowly, Aras hesitantly sat at the table, his mind racing through the possible explanations he could give. The truth, obviously, was out of the question.

_Hi! My name is Aras and I'm an alien adopted by the two leaders of Atlantis, a city in another galaxy. Currently, I'm on the run from some Earth thugs, who probably want to kill me or use me against my parents._

Yep, _that_ would go over well. Deciding on a less fantastical story, he began to talk, making his voice deliberately shy and somewhat frightened. Surely, kids on this planet wouldn't be as calm as he was after being rescued by some man in the woods.

"My class was on a school trip. We were in the woods so we could take plant samples for biology." So far, so good. That sounded plausible. Earth school children had biology class at his age, didn't they? Silently, he cursed his ignorance of Earth culture. Aras was well aware that the classes he went to in Atlantis would be without a doubt considered quite strange in any other place. Where else did you have a weapons class, hand-to-hand combat or survival training as core subjects? Biology, he figured, was a fairly safe bet.

"I…" he hesitated, looking down in shame, "I…went off on my own and then I got lost and I…" Squeezing a few tears out of his eyes, he slowly looked up, noticing the compassionate look in A.J.'s eyes.

_Gotcha._

"I understand." A.J. paused. "The important thing is that I found you. Unfortunately, the phone lines are dead and we have no electricity."

That probably explained the various lit candles placed around the kitchen. It was the first time Aras really noticed it. Apart from Atlantis and the other Lantean bases most Pegasus folk used fire for heat and light. Outside, the storm continued to rage fiercely, the trees dancing in its winds.

"We'll have to wait the storm out. Hopefully, we'll be able to contact your parents soon and tell them that you're safe." A.J. smiled reassuringly.

Aras' returning grin was tinged with worry. There was no way that A.J. would not want to speak personally to his parents and, as far as he knew, his parents were in no position to talk at all. Then the man would insist on contacting the school that didn't exist and the necessary authorities. Aras was under no illusions. The Earth thugs would find him if that happen. When the storm abated, he would get out of here.

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he awoke was the cold water dripping from his head. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was driving from the SGC home, his mind on the new system upgrades his department would be putting up in a few days.

"Doctor James Young, forty-four years old, PhDs in Informatics, Computer Science and Programming, divorced once, no living relatives besides a brother in the Air Force. Described by friends to be an amenable, good guy, easy-going and helpful." The voice paused and James, shaking his head to get rid off the foggy feeling that came with being unconscious, finally looked up.

He was in a dark room, only illuminated by a single light bulb overhead. The walls were concrete and there were no windows. Beside the chair he was chained to, there were no other things in the cellar. The man who had spoken was a thirty-something Hispanic with a crooked nose, military-cut hair and a strong build. He had a drawling Southern accent and seemed perfectly relaxed, leaning against the metal door behind him.

"Doctor James Young," the man continued calmly, " good-looking, has a great job in one of the foremost research facilities in the world and also a traitor to Earth." The last part was said with a chilling undertone of absolute rage. For perhaps the first time James recognized what a situation he was in.

"I'm no traitor!"

The man raised an eyebrow in grim amusement.

"No? Then what do you call giving out information – important information, at that – to people who kidnapped two important dignitaries of an allied power as a result?"

"What dignitaries?"

"Why… Dr. Elizabeth Weir and Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, of course!" And, suddenly, James understood exactly who had kidnapped him.

"I did no such thing!" He protested, but it fell on deaf ears. The man cocked his head to the side, studying him, before grasping the hilt of a k-bar and pulling it out of the sheath on his right leg. He tapped it against his lips, frowning slightly.

"You know, James, I don't like liars. I really don't. Lies make everything complicated and I'm a simple man." He stepped nearer, his knife beginning to trace unrecognizable patterns on James' skin. "I value the truth, so I will tell you this in the most truthful and simple way possible: the people you work for have taken my leaders and you will tell me who these people are, what they want and where I can find them. If your answers satisfy me, then I'll let you live. If, on the other hand, your answers displease me…" The man sighed sadly. "…Well, all I can tell you is that you won't like your stay here."

The knife broke James' skin, making him flinch from the unexpected, momentary pain. James swallowed thickly; sweat breaking out on his forehead and muscles tensing.

"Now, James, tell me what I want to know."

"I don't know anything!"

The objection garnered nothing more than another cut, this time a little bit deeper than the first one.

"Ah, ah, aah!" The man waved his knife in an admonishing gesture. "What did I say about telling lies? Let's try this again. Tell me what I want to know."

"No! I don't know anything!"

This time the pain came faster.

"Don't know anything? Have I told you that I don't like traitors? I positively hate them, you see. Especially those greedy little snakes that betray their people for money."

Perhaps it was a foolish idea, but hearing this hypocrisy, he couldn't hold himself back. He was greedy, yeah, but he was no fucking traitor!

"Who are you to call me a traitor? Huh? Who gave you that right?" James raged. "Atlantis belongs to Earth! You were born on this planet! You gave an oath to protect its people! Your loyalty should be to Earth and not to a fucking military reject and his whore! I'm no traitor! You are!"

James' head snapped back from the strong punch, his nose beginning to bleed and hurting terribly. For the first time, his torturer seemed to lose control of himself. His face was drawn back into a snarl, eyes glinting with rage.

"Earth? Earth!" The man laughed harshly, bitterly. "Where was Earth when the Wraith came, sucking the lives out of us? Where was Earth when we starved almost to death? Where was your precious Earth then? I'll tell you! It didn't give a damn about us! You know how the military part of the expedition was gathered? The IOA picked the ones they thought too unstable to continue serving on SG teams, the ones having nothing to lose by going on a one-way trip to another galaxy. Who cared if we were lost? We were fucking expendable! So where's my loyalty, you ask? It is with the two people who led us through hunger and pain and death! It is with Colonel Sheppard, who bled and fought beside me, with Dr. Weir, who held us all together and with all the others on Atlantis! Earth didn't give a damn about us, so why should I care about it? And I promise you, you will tell me everything you know, because I will do anything to find them and to kill the bastards who took them!"

"You're bat-shit insane, aren't you?" James asked, feeling dread slowly chocking him, knowing that getting out of this situation unharmed was a very low possibility. The crazed look he got in return only confirmed that notion. "Have you no remnant of morals in you? Torture is illegal!"

"Pegasus doesn't give a fuck about morals and neither do I. You still seem to believe that I'll have scruples about taking you apart inch by fucking inch. I don't care nothing about your Earth or your morals or even your pathetic little life!" The torturer spat. "I'll do whatever I have to, to get this information. Sooner or later you will tell me. Now, shall we begin?"

* * *

"What the hell happened to the both of you?" The question was a legitimate one, considering the fact that Ziva and Tony looked pretty beaten up. Hell, he had never seen Ziva look like that. Hair disheveled, faces bruised and bloody and eyes swollen. There was no question that whatever fight they had been in, they had lost.

Gibbs frowned heavily. Despite how it looked most of the time, he cared about his team a lot and seeing them like this was deeply worrying.

The two agents exchanged a long look and simultaneously slumped into the chairs behind their desks.

"Well, boss. It's kind of a long story. Though there's one good thing we got out of it. We now know a little better what we're dealing with."

"Tell me."

"It began on a dark, gloomy morning. The wind swept forcefully through the streets, a remnant of the storm from the night before. The two dashing heroes…"

"Tony!"

"Ok. Ok. Sheesh! No appreciation for good storytelling. Where was I? Oh yes…"

_It was indeed a dark, gloomy morning. He and Ziva had just left the house of David Sheppard after finally being able to talk to him. The military goons from their first visit were not there anymore._

_ "So, what do you think about his story, Ziva?"_

_ "South America is a dangerous place, though…" She trailed off._

_ "Something was fishy. Reminds me of a movie I've seen once. Proof of Life. Ah, Meg Ryan was just hot in that film." He sighed dreamily and evaded a head slap from Ziva. "Never mind."_

_ "Whatever happened here, I don't think this was about the Director at all. Mr. Sheppard said that after the grill exploded the Colonel and his wife were not seen again."_

_ "And the little boy, Aras, was with the Director." Tony concluded. "You think they were the targets?"_

_ "Well, Mr. Sheppard hasn't heard from or seen them again. It is at least a distinct possibility."_

_ "Then the ones responsible for the Director's crash are also responsible for Sheppard and Weir's disappearance."_

_It was a new theory and a pretty plausible one. If it was proven to be true, then they would be looking not at the enemies of the Director but at those of her cousin and his wife._

_ "Come on, Tony. Let's check out the forest."_

_ "You think we'll find something?"_

_ "Perhaps. At least we'll have an idea what happened. That unit had not secured this whole area needlessly."_

_The forest smelled like fresh earth, rain and wind. Small branches were lying all around, broken off from the trees in the storm that night. Tony didn't know how Ziva expected to find anything in here. There were no footprints, no signs of any humans being there in the last few days. But throughout their long time partnership, he had learned that underestimating Ziva was at best foolish and at worst a deadly mistake._

_Suddenly, Ziva motioned for him to stop, her fingers moving slowly to her gun and prompting him to do the same. They were at the edge of a small clearing, seemingly undisturbed by human presence. The wind rustled the leaves, the only sound in the otherwise quiet woods._

_It happened in a matter of seconds. Ziva moved swiftly, fluently, her gun pointing behind them, when it was flung from her hands by a powerful punch. Tony's delayed reaction cost him his weapon, too, when a kick hurled it forcefully away. Then, he was down, nursing a throbbing jaw and sore ribs, desperately trying to overcome the feeling of nausea to be able to help Ziva. She, though, was engaged in an all-out hand-to-hand battle with their assailant._

_Then, to Tony's astonishment, the stranger leaped back and started to laugh._

_ "You got better in the last few years, Zi." He had a dark complexion, black hair and brown eyes. His voice was faintly accented; an Israeli accent._

_ "Eyal?"_

_ "Long time no see." The stranger smirked, at once putting Tony on edge. It didn't matter who this guy was. No one messed with Ziva while he was present._

_ "A friend of yours, Ziva?" Tony asked, then turned to the newcomer. "What was that shit you just pulled, buddy?"_

_ "Oh, I just know her well enough to be certain that she would have shot first and asked questions later." He shrugged. "And it's been fun, no? Couldn't miss the opportunity."_

_ "What are you doing here, Eyal?"_

_Eyal's body language remained casual, though Tony wasn't deceived in the slightest by his relaxed stance._

_ "You know how it is. Saw this place, thought I'll go for a walk, visit the sights. The usual."_

_That was bullshit, of course, and all of them knew it. Ziva sharply said something in Hebrew and, suddenly, Eyal wasn't so relaxed anymore. He looked at both NCIS agents and spoke in a velvety, soft voice._

_ "I will say this only once: Don't interfere in this situation. This is not a NCIS matter."_

_ "It would be easier to know what we should be not interfering with to, you know, not interfere." Quipped Tony._

_Eyal ignored him, locking eyes with Ziva._

_ "I won't warn you again. If you insist on digging deeper, I won't and can't guarantee for your health." He turned to leave, then stopped briefly and added: "You're family, Zi, but if you and yours get into our way, even that fact won't save you." Without another word, he disappeared behind the trees._

"And who is this Eyal?" Gibbs asked, annoyed.

Ziva sighed, pushing a hand through her hair in frustration.

"He's my Aunt Ruth's second son."

"So, another Mossad agent? You know; one big happy family?"

Ziva shot Tony a glare.

"Actually, no. He remained in the IDF, not taking Mossad's offer of joining up. He is Special Forces, perhaps even Duvdevan, though I can't know for certain."

"Duv- what?"

"Duvdevan, Tony. One of the IDF's most elite special forces units. Highly specialized and said to be one of the world's most successful counter-terrorist units. Even I heard of it." Gibbs explained.

"I haven't heard from him in some years. Of course, with our type of work that's not unusual." Ziva shrugged. "Family's kind of used to various members missing at large get-togethers without explanation."

"Why has he reappeared again, then?"

"As a warning. Whatever the thing with Sheppard and Weir is, it's dangerous. Eyal had the courtesy of warning us to not get involved."

"You really think he would hurt you?"

"If we disrupt his mission, whatever it is, and he can't incapacitate me in another way: yes. He's doing something that is more important to him than my life. I saw it in his eyes."

"So, boss, are we backing off?"

Gibbs only looked at him in stony silence.

"I'll take that as a no then." Tony's shoulders slumped. He had a really bad feeling about this. "Did anyone ever tell you that your family's fucking scary, Ziva?"

Ziva smirked.

* * *

_ "What are our options, Ben?" she asked, frowning heavily at the people beside her. John, as always, was leaning silently against the wall, a steady presence of comfort. Ben David sat in the seat in front of her table, his relaxed appearance misleading, as he was anything but tension-free._

_ "Acron is very well defended. Energy shields, dart partrols, two Wraith hive ships – one of them in orbit. The stargate is guarded all the time." Ben summarized the situation concisely._

_ "There is no way we can sabotage it quietly." John added._

_She knew that. Of course, she knew. Elizabeth swept her hands through her hair in frustration. There was no choice._

_ "How many prisoners are there?"_

_ "We estimate four thousand, given the size of the complex."_

_She nodded somberly._

_ "Very well," she said, paused, then continued, "as Head of the New Lantean Council I, Elizabeth Weir, order the execution of a bombing run on Acron and the complete destruction of the complex. Who seconds me?"_

_ "As Military Commander of Atlantis and New Lantea I, John Sheppard, second the motion."_

_It was a necessary formality. It was a formality, a decision, that just cost four thousand people their lives. She felt horribly sick at the thought and closed her eyes briefly, in penance perhaps, no matter how meaningless that was. There would be no forgiveness for her, simply because there would be no one alive who could forgive her._

_ "Tell the Black Wolves of the decision. They will fly out in the morning."_

_Ben nodded and left the two Lantean leaders alone._

_ "You know that it couldn't be done differently." John tried to reassure her after the AIS chief left. She didn't answer, just looked at the ocean outside. It was a clear night. The stars shone brightly in the sky, twinkling down onto the city. "The people in the complex already have a fate worse than death thrust upon them. We're only giving them an out; ending their suffering."_

_ "Don't expect that to make me feel better." She sighed. "I feel like a murderer."_

_He shook his head fiercely, his eyes burning into hers._

_ "You're no murderer. You're a leader."_

_ "Sometimes they feel like they're the same thing."_

_ "They're not. Believe me, Elizabeth, I should know." And there was darkness in his eyes, a burden of choices and events of the past. She briefly wondered if he saw the same things in hers. Nevertheless she couldn't help but believe him._

_ "Yes! Believe him, Elizabeth! Deceive yourself with this convenient lie!" a mocking voice spoke harshly. Elizabeth rapidly glanced behind her, becoming still when she recognized her mother as the one who had spoken._

_ "What? How?" she stuttered. How could this be? Her mother was on Earth, a galaxy away from Lantea. She looked towards John but found that he had disappeared. "Am I dreaming?"_

_Her mother snorted disdainfully._

_ "Dream, reality; what does it matter to you? Look at what you have become!"_

_ "I had no choice!"_

_ "Is that what I taught you? How arrogant you have become." She snapped her fingers and Atlantis faded away. In its stead, she could see the Ancient bombers, her Black Wolves, decimating what she knew to be Acron. Elizabeth had seen these pictures before, having forced herself to view the recordings of the mission. "See what you have caused! Death and destruction follow you! A galaxy in your grasp, thousands willing to live or die by your word! What intoxicating power you have!"_

_Elizabeth fisted her hands, her knuckles whitening from the force of her restrained anger and guilt. Still, she could not look away._

_ "There was no other way."_

_Her mother shook her head, sighing in sadness. There was disgust in her eyes._

_ "If that's what you believe, then you are my daughter no more."_

_The words shook Elizabeth to the core. This was a situation she had feared since those early years in Pegasus. Sometimes she had asked herself what her parents and those she had called friends would tell her if and when they saw her again. To be rejected by her own mother…it was painful beyond belief._

_ "I did the right thing, the only thing, the necessary thing and I would do it again if I must."_

_ "Then reap what you sow. You have damned yourself. If War and Destruction are your followers, then Death is your companion and Pain your lover."_

_And with those words agony took her._


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or NCIS.

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Revenge from the Past**

Lance Corporal Joseph Lambert liked his job at the Washington Navy Yard. There were not a lot of problems and his posting there meant that he was able to see his girlfriend Sharon every day, which fit perfectly with his plan of proposing to her. All in all, Lambert thought that his job was nice, if not a little boring.

So, of course, it was a surprise when he found the barely breathing body of a woman, bloodied and broken, just in front of the NCIS Headquarters in the early morning.

Boredom was now the least of his problems, he thought, when he saw Special Agent – the Terror – Gibbs walking in his direction, looking even more foreboding than usual. This was so not his day.

* * *

It was fast approaching dawn, when Aras silently gathered his things and looked around for the last time. A.J. was a good man and it almost pained Aras to leave this house without even saying goodbye to his savior. Honor demanded that he acknowledge the man's actions and thank him, but he doubted that he could walk away with no further explanations.

Aras sighed. Honor would make place for a swift get-away and survival. He quietly opened the door and with silent feet walked downstairs, his thoughts already on the next steps he would need to take. Where would he go? He remembered the warehouse his uncle entered in his vision. Was it real? He didn't know for sure, but deep inside he believed that the Ancestors would never guide him into the wrong direction.

His musings were abruptly interrupted, when he heard voices outside the front door.

"And you think he's here? The little worm is too clever to stay in one place too long."

Aras paled, his heartbeat doubled and fear spread through his whole body. They were here! How had they found him? Glancing around, he hid himself as best as he could and took out his banto rods and knife. These bastards would not take him!

He heard the door open and saw two men in dark suits enter. Aras recognized them. They had pursued him and Aunt Jenny in the car. They were responsible for hurting her! With as mighty a war cry as he was able to scream, he lunged forward with his banto rods, surprising his two enemies and hitting one in the knees, taking him down. Unfortunately, it was not enough. Before he could do anything about the second man, Aras was grabbed from behind and being held in mid-air by him. Aras struggled, his legs and arms flinging around him. It could not end like this! No! Then, as if the Ancestors had heard his plea, he was unceremoniously dumped on the ground, the man holding him crumbling behind him. Whirling around, he saw A.J. striking the second assailant down, who had started to get up again. Both of his enemies now lay bleeding and unconscious on the ground and he stared in awe at the man who had rescued him once more.

"Aras, I want to know what's going on here and I want to know it now!" the growled demand was made in an uncompromising tone and Aras knew that he had to give A.J. an explanation.

The boy nodded, but then spoke in an equally firm voice, "Ok, I'll tell you, but we have to get away from here. It's not safe anymore. More of them will be here soon."

A.J. seemed to contemplate this for a moment, before he snatched his car keys and jacket and made his way out of the door, Aras following him all the while.

When they were far away from the house, his savior turned to him once more.

"Now tell me what's going on and why some men who could fit in with one of the sleazier three-letter agencies broke into my home! No lying to me, boy!"

"You're not going to believe me," hesitated Aras, knowing that it was true. There was no way A.J. wouldn't think him crazy.

"Try anyway."

With a deep, tired sigh Aras accepted his fate and began to talk.

* * *

He woke up with a headache, aching muscles and feeling absolutely miserable. For a moment he couldn't remember what had happened to him. Then, everything came flooding back. Elizabeth! His blood-crusted eyes swept around his cell, but he could not find any sign of his wife having ever been there. What had happened to her? Was she dead? Heavy grief hit him, which he forced back. No, until he saw her for himself he couldn't and wouldn't believe that.

The sound of footsteps was growing louder and he turned his head, trying to see who and what awaited him now. The person stopped and John slowly lifted his head, looking his new torturer in the eyes.

"Your wife will fulfill her purpose, as will you, Colonel. You will be glad to hear that she is currently in a hospital undergoing treatments."

"Why…?" John coughed. Why would they let her go? What was their goal? Surely, there was a motive behind letting one of the leaders of Atlantis go.

The torturer smiled.

"We have accomplished everything we have come here for. The rest, as they say, will fall into place without any problems. Well then, Colonel," the torturer clapped joyously into his hands, "let us begin!"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. The information is reliable. We checked it out."

"Then prepare everything. We go in in two hours."

* * *

"This is nonnegotiable, Special Agent Gibbs." O'Neill's voice was firm and cold, as he glared at Jethro.

"You want me to simply ignore the fact that we found her on our doorstep? That someone was able to overcome our security measures is NCIS business, General. This is my jurisdiction."

"And Dr. Weir is one of my people," growled O'Neill. "I want to resolve this situation peacefully, but do not take that to mean that I won't go the other way." With that O'Neill nodded to two of his people – doctors from the look of it – and they swiftly entered Weir's hospital room, starting to pack out equipment.

"And Jenny Sheppard is one of mine," Jethro stated heatedly. "And right now she's in a coma, right after being at a barbeque with Dr. Weir and her cousin. So forgive me if I find that fact suspicious."

"I'm sorry about your friend." There was true sorrow in his voice.

"Then let me in on what's going on here!"

The General shook his head, his countenance tired.

"That's not how it works. I cannot do that. What happened to Director Sheppard is unfortunate, but she is not involved in this and neither are you. I warn you, Agent Gibbs, don't try to dig deeper into this." He turned and walked into Weir's room, closing the door behind him and leaving Jethro behind.

* * *

He was drifting in a fog, aimlessly, timelessly. Dimly, he heard the sounds of gunshots and people screaming. That was strange, he mused. It was peaceful here. Why would there be sounds of war penetrating this harmony?

_"John!"_ The voice was there again. Why wouldn't it go away?

_"John!"_ it demanded forcefully. Why couldn't they let him be?

_ "He's not responding to me."_

_ "Probably pumped full of drugs. Let's get him out of here fast," _another voice answered the first one.

The voices faded away and he was left drifting again.

* * *

When Jack returned to his home, knackered and absolutely frustrated, he didn't expect the first thing he saw to be a gun pointing into his face and a group of angry Lanteans sitting in his living room.

_I just have all the luck, don't I?_

"Gentleman! How nice of you to come by!"

He looked the group over, whilst he prattled on, trying to lighten the mood a little. No matter how relaxed he seemed, Jack knew that this was a tricky situation. These people were on edge and it would take only a spark for the whole thing to blow up in his face.

"General O'Neill," McKay said coldly and Jack tensed; he had never seen the scientist so furious. "You will want to explain some things to us. Earth's hospitality leaves much to be desired."

One of the Lantean marines forced Jack to sit. A laptop was put in front of him.

"Now, tell me, General," McKay continued, "how, when and why the IOA will attack Atlantis."

"What?" exclaimed Jack in horror. What attack? "I don't know anything about this!"

"And, of course, you don't know anything about the kidnapping of Sheppard and Elizabeth, do you?" The sarcasm flowed heavily from McKay's lips. "Who apart from you knew that Elizabeth and Sheppard would be at that little family get-together that day? What about this e-mail? How do you explain that, huh?"

"I wouldn't do something like this! Sure," Jack admitted reluctantly, "some of the IOA members are a bit nervous about the treaty, but why would you think that I was the one who kidnapped them? The treaty is a godsend! You give us new technology, we give you support. Do you truly think that I would want to wage a war in a different galaxy against my own people? Are you really that blind, McKay?" Jack's words became louder and louder, until he was almost screaming in the Lantean's face. "You guys know me! Most of you have worked with me at the SGC, have put your lives in my hands! Do you think I could do something like that, if I had another – a better – option?"

There was a tense silence between them all. Jack watched the Lanteans anxiously. Would they believe him? He didn't know. These people were torn out of their comfort zone, their leaders gone – did they know about Elizabeth yet? – and thinking that the ones they should be able to trust had betrayed them.

All of a sudden, a cell phone rang, disrupting the quiet. One of the Lanteans took the call and Jack saw his face pale rapidly. Without saying anything the man turned on the television.

_"… have exploded all over the world. From what we can tell, the concerned cities thus far are Berlin, London, Paris, New York, Colorado Springs, Ottawa, Hong Kong, Jerusalem, Tokyo and St. Petersburg. It is yet not certain how many lives have been claimed by these acts of terror. The areas around the detonations have been quarantined. Officials do not exclude the possibility of there being a biological agent involved. President…"_

The news went on, but nobody in the room truly heard the words anymore. Colorado Springs. A coincidence? No way in hell was that pure chance. Jack saw the concerned faces of the Lanteans and instinctively believed that they were not responsible for this. Threatening him? Sure. Terrorism against their birth countries? Never.

One thing was obvious: someone was trying to fuck them all over and set them against each other. Jack's hands clenched into fists. Whoever they were had made the wrong enemy. He was truly angry now and he would find these bastards and kill them.

* * *

She sipped her drink silently, not even grimacing at the harsh taste of the rotgut. The air smelled of tobacco, sweat and alcohol. Lanterns hung sporadically around the room, illuminating the area in a dim light.

_ Bars are the same, no matter which planet you are on._

She snorted quietly at the thought, moved the hood of her cloak further down her face, and looked at her companions on this journey. The new SG-1 was very different from the original. Three burly marines and an air force lieutenant colonel. A good protection detail, certainly, though one could hardly call them inconspicuous. The four men were spread throughout the room, each a hulking mass of tension just waiting for something to go wrong. She sighed again, frustrated. It was not that she couldn't understand why they had accompanied her to this meeting. She was, after all, Head of the R&D Department at Gamma Site and a very valuable member of the Tau'ri. Still, having four overeager babysitters was not fun.

Her thoughts were interrupted when another hooded figure sat itself across from her.

"It's always a pleasure to see you again, Colonel Carter." The oily, annoyingly familiar voice said quietly.

"Harry." She greeted in response, taking another sip from the beverage. Over the years, the two of them had developed a strange kind of relationship. Sam couldn't exactly say that she liked him. Too much had happened for that to be so, – like stranding her beloved Jack on a moon and almost driving her insane with worry – but he had still helped them out more often than not. He was, she mused, kind of like the crazy, troublesome cousin you've always hated but were still attached to. "Why are we meeting here?"

It was a fair question. Maybourne was still ruler of Arkha and meeting there instead of here on Regolus, one of Yu's former worlds, would have been safer. When he answered, his face took on an uncharacteristic seriousness.

"Because I'm not sure who I can trust anymore. Even Arkha is not safe." He paused. "Two days ago, there was an assassination attempt on me. Someone rigged a Goa'uld explosive to the underside of my bed. It went off when the dog jumped on it, thankfully not killing anyone else."

There was a grim silence. Though few people knew that Maybourne was a Tau'ri by birth, his connections to Earth were certainly evident to those who cared to look closer. Due to his position, Harry had been and still was an essential part in their information network; especially in regards to the former worlds of Ares and Cronos. To have him so compromised was disturbing.

"Any idea who it was?"

He snorted.

"My former associates, most likely. Considering what I found out over the last few days, it does not surprise me that they want to take me out. Thankfully, not all of my former compatriots are as…malicious towards Earth."

"So you found out who's behind the kidnapping of Sheppard and Weir?"

Maybourne nodded mirthlessly.

"You won't like it. At all." His voice was grim, grimmer than any other time she had heard it. "Of course, you already suspected that it was one of the major crime syndicates that sprung up after the System Lords' defeat, but you don't quite understand the magnitude of their power." He shook his head in frustration. "Times have changed. It isn't about which Goa'uld you serve anymore. Most of the crime syndicates are relatively small and happy to concentrate on their territory, but some are not as easily satisfied."

Sam nodded in understanding. This wasn't anything new.

"The Lucian Alliance?" It was a good guess, but also the obvious choice. The Lucian Alliance was one of the bigger players. From their intelligence reports she knew that they had taken over a big part of Anubis' former territory and were aggressively expanding their influence. There had already been several engagements with them by the Tau'ri Fleet.

"Yes. Most of my former associates have found a new home in the midst of the Lucian Alliance. With Earth taking on more responsibility with the Protected Planets, the Tau'ri are considered one of the major thorns in the syndicate's side."

"So they have kidnapped Sheppard and Weir?" Sam asked, bewildered. "I mean, I understand that Atlantis likely has a lot of technology the Lucian Alliance would want, but it's in another galaxy. They're not capable of crossing the space between galaxies, not with their hyperspace engines. Even if they could get to Pegasus, they don't know where New Lantea is and neither do we."

"True. If this was just about having access to Atlantis, you would be right. Unfortunately, it's not. It's all about Earth. Do you ever wonder why the Lucian Alliance seems so coordinated? Consolidating their power and not infighting like the other crime syndicates? I found out. It's because there's only one entity directing them, using the Lucian Alliance as their tool to conquer all. They have been waiting patiently all these years for the moment they could strike and bring Earth to her knees. And they do not target Earth because the Tau'ri are now in the Major League. No, Colonel." Maybourne's mirthless smile turned ugly. "This is all about revenge."

The feeling of dread Sam had felt since the beginning of the meeting was magnified exponentially. Somehow, she knew, that whatever was coming would mean a lot of new problems for them.

"The ones behind the Lucian Alliance, pulling the strings, are old acquaintances of yours. They call themselves the Aschen."


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis.

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

* * *

**Interlude: Pegasus**

The humid air hummed with life around him, as Keras waited nervously for his contact to appear. They hadn't heard from Ford in over a week and everyone back on New Lantea was tense and ready to let their aggression out on some Wraith. Was Carson alive? Were he and the Earth girl already dead?

"Hello, Keras." The voice spoke from behind him and he turned around fast, his heart beating rapidly.

"Don't do that." Keras scowled heavily. He didn't need these little games right now. With half of his team still hospitalized, Carson missing and many of his friends on Earth, he was more than a little trigger-happy.

"Keep cool, my good man. No need to be so disagreeable!" Ford's face split into something that was probably supposed to be a reassuring grin, though it came out more like a grimace. The renegade had apparently decided to continue using his happy, joking mask of irreverence. Keras wasn't impressed or deceived by it in the least. His former friend was a dangerous man.

"Do you have the information?"

At that Ford seemed to turn serious and nodded.

"Yes, I have. It wasn't easy, but I can be pretty persuasive, if I want to be." He grinned wickedly and Keras forced himself not to shudder. "You were right. They keep him and the girl on Akair."

Wraithspit! This complicated everything!

"We had hoped it would be one of the other worlds." Keras sighed. Getting Carson out of there wouldn't be easy. "You wouldn't know why they have captured him, do you?" he asked suddenly. They had wondered, of course.

"Rumor is that the clans aren't infighting anymore." Ford shrugged with disinterest. "You guys have made yourself too much of a hindrance in the past two years for them to ignore you anymore. I have heard that a new High Queen has declared a Purge."

A Purge! Keras paled rapidly. They had known that it couldn't continue like it had: small, effective raids on Wraith outposts, never on the central worlds, all the while trying to keep the Wraith clans fighting their own people. Something had to give and it had. It was truly bad timing, what with some of their best people not on Atlantis, but it couldn't be changed.

"I see." He paused. "Thank you, Ford."

With that Keras turned to go. He had not made it even two steps.

"I want to be part of the rescue mission."

"Why?" asked Keras, surprised. Since Ford had left Atlantis behind, since the day Helen died, he had cut off all contact with his former people. It had taken more than a year to track him down and, even then, he had not wanted to return. Too great was his hate. He blamed them for Helen's death, for his time of torture in the Camps, and now he wanted to help more than he already did?

"It's Carson." There was determination in his voice and, though Keras suspected that there was more to it than simple concern for the well-being of Carson Beckett, he nodded in acceptance.

"Very well. I will tell the Council of your wish. You will know their decision soon."

* * *

"… I don't trust him!" The angry growl reached Daniel's ears, as he and Teal'c entered the conference room. Akrion looked furiously at Teyla, who simply sat calmly, not reacting to the angry man.

"It makes the chances of this being successful higher," argued Meir and Grodin nodded in agreement.

The whole council was already present, all of them looking tense, tired and concerned. Daniel understood these emotions very well. After the race, when the news that Carson and Hailey had been captured by the Wraith had become known in the city, the whole population had suddenly shifted into crisis mode. While trying and in large parts failing to gather information and analyze data in order to help their missing people, the Lanteans had taken to upping their already rigorous training program. It had landed many of them in the infirmary, though it had done its job and taken the edge off and let them concentrate again.

He and Teal'c could only stand by, not knowing enough about this galaxy to help, left to worry about Hailey and Carson. Until now.

"The attack plan has been decided?" Daniel asked quietly, interrupting the ongoing debate. Though they were allowed to sit in on the council meetings, he knew that that was only because of Hailey. Otherwise, he doubted that they would know anything concrete.

"We have confirmation about the location they are being held at." Grodin sighed heavily and massaged his forehead rhythmically. "Akair. It is a heavily fortified Wraith world on the edge of sector twenty-seven. We have been able to rescue a number of people from there some years ago, but the enemy has strengthened their defenses since then."

"We should act while we still have time," grunted Ronon. He scowled heavily. "If the new queen has truly declared a Purge against us…" he trailed off and Daniel noticed that all faces around him darkened.

"What's the Purge?"

It was Teyla who answered him.

"The Purge has not been declared for many, many years. In the stories that have been preserved by the survivors, it is said that on the height of the Alteran-Wraith War, when it seemed that the Ancestors were on the path to victory over the Wraith, a new Wraith Queen stepped up and united the clans under one banner." Teyla lowered her head and swallowed heavily. "It was the beginning of the end. She declared the purge on all Alterans, until they were no more, and focused all of the Wraith's resources on that single goal. It was the only time in history that the clans were united. After the Ancestors disappeared, the usual rivalries played up again and the unity of the Wraith crumbled. Pegasus, though, had suffered immensely from the War. With the Ancestors gone, there were no protectors left who could stand up against the Wraith. In the last years of war and shortly after its end the Wraith culled the majority of the known worlds until what remained was a pitiful remnant of once great civilizations. The allies of the Alterans were hit the hardest." She glanced away bitterly. "Athos was left in ruins."

"And now history is repeating itself. The Wraith are uniting," said Arkion grimly. "With Atlantis rebuilding old alliances and striving to take the place as rightful inheritors of the Alterans, we have become more than a nuisance to the Wraith." He glanced at Daniel and Teal'c and they could both see the utter seriousness in his gaze. The Lanteans were on the cusp of another great war that could not be fought with just guerilla tactics and raids, as it had been until now. With the Wraith organized and coordinated, this new conflict would ravage the galaxy.

"This is why we cannot wait to act," said Grodin determinedly. "This has become more than a rescue mission. Our analysis had shown that we would have, at least, a few years left until our situation with the Wraith escalated to this point, if it ever did. Something has happened and allowed this new queen the power to unite the clans. They would never bow to her, if she did not have the means to accomplish whatever she wanted. We need to find out what happened."

Grodin stood up and crossed his arms, looking both Tau'ri in the eyes.

"Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, the rescue mission is scheduled for tomorrow, 13.00 AST. I can assure you that we will do everything in our power to save Captain Hailey."

Daniel's eyes met Teal'c's and recognizing the wish of his friend for what it was. He nodded.

"Doctor Peter Grodin, I wish to accompany you on this endeavor." Teal'c's tone brooked no argument, but he nevertheless got one.

"As a foreign dignitary and guest of Atlantis, it is my duty to keep you and your fellows safe. Going on this mission would mean endangering that safety."

There was a tense silence until Ronon finally had enough.

"Let Teal'c come with us. I have seen him fight. As mission leader, I approve of his participation."

Teal'c nodded respectfully at the Satedan and waited with his hands clasped behind his back in relaxed stoicism.

"Very well." Grodin sighed. "You have my permission. You will follow Ronon's lead at all times."

Teal'c inclined his head in acquiescence and Daniel smiled slightly, feeling better at having the Jaffa going.

* * *

Teal'c moved behind Ronon, his weapon at the ready, his footsteps silent. It had been difficult to breach the shields and enter the facility, but the Lanteans proved to be professional and competent. Not for the first time, the Jaffa marveled at their prowess.

Ronon stopped, gesturing for the team's tech specialist to get working on the computer interface.

"I have it. We are currently three levels above the holding cells. The main data storage is on level seven, four levels above us."

Ronon nodded.

"Good. AR-6, you know where to go. We'll meet you at the rendezvous point. Good luck."

The corridors were strangely silent and empty, as they ventured further into the complex. It made Teal'c uncomfortable. He had been on enough missions in his life to develop a sense of the time when things would go wrong. Getting into this facility had been far too easy.

"Here." Ronon called out quietly, gesturing at the cells. His team began the process of opening the cell door.

"Carson!"

From the darkness a figure appeared, sitting up slowly and moaning in pain. Carson Beckett looked at them with tired, vengeful eyes, his white hair flowing down his shoulders.

* * *

The vacuum of space was disturbed slightly as it was distorted. Blue-white lights appeared suddenly and vanished as fast as they came. That split-second was enough for the Black Wolf squadron to cloak themselves.

"Pack, here Alpha. Prepare for attack pattern twelve-thirty."

"Acknowledged, Alpha," Beta replied and quickly moved his raptor into the formation.

The cloaked Lantean raptors accelerated, eagerly awaiting the time they would bring hell upon their enemies.

Were they really here? Time had seemed to stand still in this place, his painful torture dominating his mind and his body growing weaker and weaker. Despite all the reassurances he had given Jen, somewhere in his mind he had believed that rescue would never happen. Gently, he attempted to wake Jen up, but she did not stir, and sat up himself, forcing his eyes to open at the sound of his name.

The imposing figure of Ronon greeted him, the massive man rushing into the cell and to his side.

"Carson," the Satedan repeated, his voice trying not to break. Carson's lips twitched into a painful smile.

"Aye, Ronon. Though not like you remember me." Robbed of his life force, tortured by the Wraith scientists, he was a shell of the man he once had been. He passively let the medic inject him with some drugs for the pain, before the men helped him up. "I doubt I will make it far like this, my friend. Get Jen out of here." He motioned to the unconscious woman at his side.

"I won't let you remain here." It was more of a command than a statement.

"I'm a doctor, Ronon. I know what my body tells me. The last time they fed from me was the last. I am dying, Ronon."

"Then I won't let you die." He raised his eyes at the familiar voice and felt disbelief at the sight that met them. Ford looked different, more Wraith than human. He didn't look like his friend. Carson shuddered at the implications.

"You can't stop it. They have taken too much. Even if you could, what kind of life would this be?"

The rogue Lantean stepped forward, raising his hand and settling it on Carson's chest.

"A life worth living. A debt repaid." And Carson felt the energy returning, his life force strengthening. "Something I would never be able to have."

High above them the energy missiles started falling and the world turned into hell. The last thing he heard were the human screams and weapons' fire around him.

* * *

"Off-world activation! Off-world activation!" Daniel raced to the control room and stood beside Teyla, shifting his weight from one foot to another, as gate security positioned themselves to greet the arrivals. The blue event horizon of the stargate settled into a smooth surface.

Everything else happened fast. The puddle jumper carrying the two ground teams raced through the gate, moving abruptly to the right and stopping quicker than should be possible at that pace. The squadron of Lantean raptors followed at a similar speed, until the energy shield was back up again, flaring briefly as something impacted against it.

Teyla sighed. Something in her strained demeanor seemed to relax and her shoulders almost slumped forward. Turning towards him, she smiled brilliantly and he answered with one of his own.

"You think they're OK?"

"Let's go find out."

Whatever else happened, the rescue team, at least, was back home again.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or NCIS.

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Storytime**

Gregoryi slumped tiredly into his seat and glanced around. There were others already there. The French representative Ranier looked as bitchy as always, though he, like his British and Chinese counterparts, were obviously exhausted like Gregoryi himself was. Not surprising, considering what had happened.

The last few days had been truly hell on Earth. His beloved St. Petersburg had been attacked, countless people were dead and countless more were dying in hospitals from a disease that nobody could figure out. It was a heavy blow, one that hit too close to home for him. Natasha, his lovely wife, had thankfully been at their dacha during this act of terrorism. It was probably the only thing that saved her from a painful death.

If only Russia had been hit, then Gregoryi would have thought some of the more radical terrorist groups to be responsible for it. There had been reports that the situation in Chechnya was growing critical once more. But that had not been the case. All over the world, cities had been attacked; people were dying from this mysterious illness and one of the targets had been Colorado Springs. Gregoryi swallowed the unease at that thought. The only explanation for anybody to target that town before even such cities like Los Angeles or Washington D.C. was simple: the ones responsible knew about the Stargate Program, knew its importance for Earth and that, truthfully, scared the hell out of him.

The room was slowly being filled. Conversations could be heard all around him, almost all about the chaos now reigning in their respective countries.

"I have no time for this!" the angered cries of the Chinese IOA member reached his ears. "Who called this meeting?"

There were confused mutterings everywhere. Gregoryi remembered his summons. It had gone through the official IOA channels, though there had been no name nor country listed as the initiator. That alone was not something uncommon, though, now, he got a feeling that there was more going on than he first imagined.

The sound of the zats was so sudden, that Gregoryi flinched, his head instinctively jerking towards the source of the disturbance. His eyes widened. There he was. Jack O'Neill with what he believed to be at least four SG teams and also some Lanteans. The teams were stationing themselves all over the room, securing it. Two IOA delegates had been zatted already. There was a moment of shocked silence, then the room erupted with indignant cries. Gregoryi remained calm and studied his long time acquaintance. O'Neill looked tired but determined, his entire being radiating some sort of vengeful fury that Gregoryi had seldom seen in him.

"Silence!" It was not a roar, but it had an even greater effect on everyone. The room quieted momentarily. "If you would be so kind and sit down?" O'Neill waited until everyone had done so, then serenely claimed the seat that was reserved for the US IOA member.

"What's the meaning of this, General O'Neill?" someone asked and received a bitter, grim smile in return.

"The matter?" answered O'Neill evenly. "The matter is that we have traitors in our midst. This is about betrayal." He nodded to some of his men and they took the bound and zatted IOA members away.

With one more look around, O'Neill leaned forward.

"I'll tell you what happened in the last few days; why there are people dying in all of your cities and who's responsible for it." He paused. "Then, well…then we'll see what we'll do, but, rest assured, this won't go unproven or unpunished."

* * *

_**Several days earlier**_

_Jack and the Lanteans were standing in horrified silence. For a while nobody said anything and from the expressions on the faces of the others, Jack understood that they had known nothing about this._

_ "Colorado Springs?" someone finally whispered._

_It was only then that Jack remembered it being one of the places of attack. There was only one true reason anyone would do so. Grabbing his cell phone, he quickly hit speed dial and waited with bated breath. McKay shot him a threatening look, but he swished his hands in a placating manner and the Lantean relaxed slightly, letting him call._

_ "Gate room control, Harriman speaking." He sounded like usual: calm and professional. That, of course, didn't mean that everything was all right. Walter had the habit of being Teal'c calm even under the worst of circumstances. What made Jack worry more was the fact that he could hear sirens in the background. That never meant anything good._

_ "This is O'Neill. I just heard the news. What the hell is happening?"_

_ "Hello, sir," greeted Walter with the same, unmovable politeness, "we are currently in lock-down. Someone detonated a bomb over us, in NORAD. The new system for detecting bio hazards has activated and quarantined the whole SGC. All off-world travel has been suspended. As far as I know, there has been a second bombing at the Air Force Academy."_

_Bio hazard? That didn't sound reassuring at all._

_ "Is Carter back yet?"_

_ "Yes, sir. She has come back just minutes before the situation started. She wanted to call you at once, but has been busy with the immediate crisis. Ah," he paused, "there she comes. I'll give her the phone."_

_There was a shuffle on the other side and then he heard Carter's voice. There was something disturbing about it._

_ "Sir."_

_ "Carter. What's the situation?"_

_ "Base is locked up. R & D is already working on discovering what the virus does. We have fifteen men down in the infirmary. It doesn't look good." She paused, then continued. "I think I know who we are dealing with."_

_There was foreboding in the way she spoke and Jack knew right away that he wouldn't like what he'd hear._

_ "You know about my meeting with Harry. He was able to gather some information. Apparently the Lucian Alliance, which became the home to the rogue N.I.D. members, is controlled by someone we already met."_

_She hesitated and he sighed heavily._

_ "Come on, Carter, I can take it."_

_ "It's the Aschen, sir."_

_The loud expletive that left his lips made even the Lanteans listening to his side of the conversation flinch in surprise. The Aschen! God damn them!_

_ "They're out for revenge."_

* * *

"Who are the Aschen?" Allister asked and Gregoryi saw many of his compatriots nodding in agreement. Aschen. Aschen. Where had he heard that before?

"We met the Aschen before even the First Gate Alliance Treaty. We had been out there for almost six years at that point and the universe didn't look like a peaceful place. Tollana had just fallen to a Goa'uld we didn't know back then, but who we later found out to be called Anubis. The System Lords were still powerful and fighting against each other." O'Neill paused and seemed to be swept away into his memories for a moment. Gregoryi remembered that time well. His people had only worked a year with the Americans. Everything had seemed so new and frightening out there, especially with enemies so powerful.

"SG-1 went on a mission to P3A-194 and we encountered the Volians, a friendly agrarian people. When they heard that we fought an enemy that was technologically advanced, they decided to introduce us to the Aschen." He smiled bitterly. "We thought all of our prayers had been heard and our problems solved. Here was a race, possibly as advanced as the Tollans had been, which was ready and willing to share their technology with us, all for the price of stargate addresses. With Earth already noticed by the Goa'uld, the Aschen seemed to be the ones who could stand against them." He paused again. "It was too good to be true."

"We discovered soon that the Aschen's intentions weren't as benevolent as we believed at first. In some ways, they were even more insidious than the Goa'uld. The Volians weren't always the simple agrarian people they are now. No, they had been a thriving industrialized society, not dissimilar from ours in the early twentieth, late nineteenth century. They welcomed the Aschen as friends and they paid for it. The Aschen distributed among them a vaccine, which caused sterility. In one hundred years, there was nothing left of the Volian society but farmers with no memory of their past. The same, it seemed, they wanted to do with us. Fortunately, we discovered their plan before they could implement it. The addresses we gave them would all lead them to planets with hostile environments and the iris stopped the bio weapon they sent after us into the gate. This was the last we heard from them. With their non-existent hyperspace technology, we never thought we'd hear from them again."

There was silence after the explanation. This was utmost disturbing. Somehow these Aschen had found a way to Earth and were now threatening the whole planet.

"You said bio weapon?" the question was asked with hesitation and Gregoryi shuddered at the implication. Though considering who they were dealing with here, it was sadly the most logical conclusion. He saw that O'Neill, too, recognized what that meant.

"Yes. The Aschen, as far as we could discern, understand genetics and know biological warfare far better than we do. They have made the populations of whole worlds sterile, after all."

"Do you think…?"

"Without a doubt, this is their work. But sterility? No. Hundreds are already dead. They have targeted something else in our genetic code, but I believe it is as deadly as any of their weapons. That does not mean that we have no way to fight back. The Aschen fear us; otherwise they never would have tried to do us in this way. It was their agents, who kidnapped Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard. They wanted us to fight against each other. They almost succeeded."

* * *

_**Several days earlier**_

_ "The Aschen? Never heard of them." McKay shrugged and Jack could see how the mistrust started to seep into his eyes again._

_ "McKnight! You were with the SGC from the very beginning! You must remember them. Almost tried to blow us up. No sense of humor." Jack tensely waited and almost sighed in relief, when the gunny slowly nodded._

_ "I remember, Doc. Was a bit before you came to us. That asshole Kinsey was livid that we couldn't make that alliance. Read the mission report. Evil sons of bitches."_

_ "And you want us to believe that they kidnapped Elizabeth and Sheppard?"_

_Jack nodded._

_ "And they also brought Dr. Weir back. She's in Bethesda. We couldn't wake her up, no matter how hard we tried. She seemed to be ill, but there were no physical wounds or other reasons for that. Now that we have seen this," Jack gestured to the TV, "I think she's infected with the same kind of virus. They probably sent her to us to infect others." He sighed. "Unfortunately, we have not been able to locate Colonel Sheppard."_

_The Lanteans exchanged meaningful looks, then Rodney nodded once and turned to Jack once more._

_ "Come with us."_

* * *

"You went with them?" asked Allister incredulously. Perhaps he even wanted to say something else, but the glare one of the almost forgotten Lanteans sent his way made him clamp his mouth shut.

"We're not savages, sir, whatever you may believe."

"The Lanteans were not idle," O'Neill said after both sides calmed down again. "They had been searching on their own for their missing leaders. Finally, they received the information that there was a facility on the edge of D.C. where they were most likely being held. They raided that facility four days ago."

* * *

_**Several days earlier**_

_Jack stared down at the unconscious form of John Sheppard. His face was littered with bruises and cuts, the sheen of sweat all over his body an indication to the fever that plagued him. The man looked horrible and Jack swallowed the anger that momentarily threatened to fill his entire being._

_ "How did you find him?"_

_ "We found him in a complex on the outskirts of Washington. He was in a bad way. Hung from the ceiling in chains like a slaughtered animal." McKay's voice resonated with the deep fury of friendship. "We couldn't wake him up, no matter how hard we tried. Perhaps it is this new virus Colonel Carter talked about. Dr. Abraham is trying to figure out why his condition is deteriorating, but…" McKay fell silent and both of them went back to their own dark thoughts._

_ "I want to take these bastards down, General," McKay suddenly said, firmly and coldly._

_ "As do I."_

_The doctor nodded._

_ "Then you should know that we found some interesting information while rescuing John. Our techs have just been able to break the code on the files." He paused. "There are spies in the IOA, General. If we want to know more about this virus our best bet is to talk to them."_

_ "Tell me more."_

* * *

"So the representatives you zatted…" Gregoryi trailed off, his face showing dawning realization.

"Yes." O'Neill nodded grimly. "They are either traitors or at least brainwashed into helping the Aschen." He sighed. "Our utmost priority should be figuring out what this virus does and stopping it. I have contacted our allies. Thor and Lya, as well as the Tok'ra, have given me their word that they will get their best scientists working on this. I want all of you to make sure that the national medical institutes of your countries cooperate with the SGC. Hopefully, we will able to stop this before it gets worse."

There was silence after that. Each and every one of them knew what this meant. They had been duped from the start. Had it taken them longer to realize that there was a hidden enemy in their midst, that the Lanteans were not against them, then the situation would have escalated to war against the wrong people. They knew the enemy now. But was that enough? What O'Neill hadn't said, but what was obvious to Gregoryi and everyone else was that if they didn't stop this bio weapon, Earth would have to lament a death toll that could go into the millions, if not – God forbid – billions.

Their future was on the line. They had to act and they had to do it fast.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or NCIS.

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**A Ray of Hope**

Where the hell was he? As he followed Aras the only thing on his mind was if he had done the right thing in getting mixed up in all of this. Looking at the heavily armed men around him and the happy expression on Aras' face, he tried to surpress his unease. After the thugs in his house had been dealt with, he had gotten the full story out of the little boy. Apparently, his parents were kidnapped, his aunt injured or dead during a car chase and Aras had been running from these men since. Somehow, the young boy had been able to convince him to get him to his uncle, who `could help`; something he began to doubt more and more.

"Uncle Rodney!" Aras left his side, running fast towards a middle-aged man in BDUs.

"Thank God, Aras! You're safe!" The boy's uncle hugged him tightly, then glanced at AJ. There was suspicion in his eyes and AJ couldn't fault him for that with everything that had happened.

"Who's your new friend, Aras?"

"That's AJ. After Aunt Jenny was injured…you know about Aunt Jenny, right?"

"Yes," Uncle Rodney nodded, "we heard about it two hours after the incident. We tried to locate you, but you were gone. I almost went crazy with worry."

"I ran away from the bad men. When I wandered through the forests, there was a storm and I fell. AJ found me. He saved me, Uncle Rodney! He's a good guy! When the bad men came to his house, he beat them up and I convinced him to bring me here!"

"You've done well, Aras. I'm proud of you."

The face of the child lit up brilliantly, before it fell again.

"Uncle Rodney? What about my nia and darius?"

"Your father is here. But Aras…" Uncle Rodney hesitated, then sighed heavily. "He's very ill."

"Will he die?"

The question was asked in such a calm, accepting manner that AJ was shocked. He had never before heard a child speak about death that way.

"I don't know," the man answered truthfully.

"Can I help? Please Uncle Rodney! You know what I'm able to do!"

"I don't think that's a good idea. It is too dangerous right now. We don't know what's affecting him and until we do, I can't allow you to try."

"But…"

"Not until we know more. Now, go. Doctor Abraham will tell you more." With that Uncle Rodney sent Aras away and AJ was left alone, surrounded by men with weapons and not knowing what was going on.

"I thank you for bringing him here. We have been sick with worry, when we couldn't find him. I'm Doctor Rodney McKay and you must be very confused by now. You are…?"

"That's Rear Admiral AJ Chegwidden, formerly the Judge Advocate General of the Navy. Retired now, if I'm not mistaken?"

AJ turned and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Jack O'Neill?"

"Hello, AJ. Long time no see. I'm afraid you've gotten involved in something pretty big. Come on, I'll tell you the story."

* * *

"We have analyzed the virus, Colonel Carter." Had Sam not known Thor for over a decade, she would have thought the statement to be given in an unemotional, rational tone. She knew better, though. There was a kind of subtle intonation there that meant that Thor was very, very concerned.

_This doesn't bode well,_ she thought.

"What is it? Have you not been able to identify it?" That notion was ridiculous. The Nox and the Asgard were the most technologically advanced races in the known galaxies and human biology as well as viruses were certainly something they would have a huge database on.

"No, Colonel Carter. Together with the Nox we have been able to identify this virus very fast." The feeling of foreboding increased and Sam swallowed her nervousness down. "We have encountered such a thing before, if in slightly different form."

Thor paused and blinked slowly, as if deciding how to tell her what he had found out. Sam was sure now that her friend was worried. Finally, he spoke.

"During the First Great Alliance of the Four Great Races, just before the Ancients first discovered their ability to ascend, they came to the Great Council and asked for our help. They were in dire need of it. Somehow, it is not certain when or where, a disease had spread over a colony world of theirs. The people on Proklarush Taonas were dying and no inoculation, no treatment could spare them."

Sam had paled when he mentioned the Ancients, but now she was as white as freshly fallen snow. She knew of only one disease that was important enough to be mentioned together with the Ancients.

"The Great Plague," she whispered, shattered. "It's the Great Plague, isn't it, Thor?"

The Asgard solemnly nodded.

"Whatever shall we do, Thor?" Her head fell into her hands and she shuddered at the implications. Sam knew how the story continued. The Ancients, one of the greatest races in the universe, the Gatebuilders, had never been able to find a cure for the plague. They had almost completely died out. Some, of course, had been able to ascend or save themselves to Pegasus, but ninety-five percent of their population had been eliminated. Billions upon billions of lives. Extinguished. Lost. The glory and greatness of a civilization only a shadow of itself.

Sam felt the soft, familiar Asgard hand fall onto her shoulder, her friend giving silent support in her hour of realization.

"The Asgard will stand with you in your time of need as will the Nox. All is not lost, Samantha Carter." She glanced at him, when he suddenly spoke her name and saw compassion in his black eyes and the courage to fight this beside her, like he had always done.

"You are right. At least we have a place to start from this time." She stopped, then continued warmly, "Thank you, Thor."

The Asgard's hand only tightened in reassurance.

* * *

_ "This is horrible!" And it truly was. Earth, a glowing blue jewel in the darkness of space, was now in ruins. Destroyed cities, dead people; the planet resembled one huge cemetery. The civilization that had once flourished upon it was gone forever._

_ "Yes," her guide nodded, "it is horrible and it is the fate of Earth, if nothing is done to prevent it. This," her arm swept over the barren world, "is what can come to pass. The birthplace of humanity, the last bastion of the Ancients and their genes, will fall if we do not stop it."_

_ "What must happen to prevent this?" No matter the cost, it would be worth it._

_ "We do not interfere," her guide stated calmly, "that is the way of the Ascended. It is one of our most important rules."_

_ "A rule that has to be broken, if this is the result of not doing anything! You have told me yourself that this is the last place where your legacy lives. It is the last shining beacon of the Alterans. Would you have it destroyed just because you fear your own power?"_

_ "A single one of us will not be enough. We are not gods. We are not all powerful."_

_ "It is better to try than to give up entirely before even attempting. Surely there are others, who do not want everything lost."_

_ "Perhaps it is time."_

* * *

_ Darius!_ Aras' mind cried in anguish. During the days he had been on the run, there had been no time to think of the fate of his parents. True, it had crossed his mind, but, mostly, he simply concentrated on keeping himself safe and free. Now that he was finally in a place where nobody could harm him, the worry for his darius and nia had almost swept him away.

There were bruises and cuts visible on his darius' body. Back home, there had been times when his father came back injured from a mission. This was neither new nor unexpected. Still, something was different here.

"Hello, Aras." The boy turned and saw Doctor Abraham standing behind him.

"What…what has happened to him?"

For a moment, he wasn't sure that the doctor would answer, then Abraham sighed and his face gained a very serious, concerned expression.

"He's been badly hurt by those bed men who captured him. Don't worry, my boy, he'll be all right."

With these words the doctor left Aras alone. They were not really reassuring. Aras was sure that they were not telling him everything. They never did. But what could he do? He was certain that something about this illness was different from all the other times his darius had resided in the infirmary.

_Remember, little one, never fear and never hesitate. Trust in your gifts and all will be well._

The words echoed in his mind unexpectedly. Trust in your gifts, she had said. Surely, it was no coincidence that he remembered these words now, when he didn't know how to help his father. Never hesitate. He wouldn't, he decided. His trust in the Ancestors was great. They would not lead him astray. Sending a quick prayer to guard him and protect him from all evil, he straightened and crossed into the isolation room. One hand was over his darius face, the other over his heart and he let the energy flow.

He would succeed.

* * *

_"…is unclear. The illness is spreading all over the world. At this moment, it has covered the whole of Europe, Russia, parts of America, Asia and is spreading in the Middle East and Africa. No group has yet claimed responsibility for the heinous terrorist attacks, which started this epidemic. The UN is currently holding an emergency meeting in New York. It is…"_

With a growl he shut the TV off. Everything was going to hell in a hand basket and they had no fucking clue how to stop this! Jack slumped onto the sofa and read over the latest report. It had been a week since the Plague had been released upon Earth and things didn't look good. The SGC was in a lock-down. Off-world travel was suspended for fear of spreading the illness to their various bases and allies. Almost all their resources were now focused on finding a cure, but it seemed hopeless. How could they succeed, where the Ancients had failed?

"Has there been news?" he asked and General Hammond shook his head in the negative.

"Aras is still unconscious, though there have been some improvements in Sheppard's condition. He's not critical anymore."

The foolish, brave boy had tried to heal his father through some kind of advanced healing ability, not dissimilar to the one he had had when he'd possessed the knowledge of the Ancient repository.

"We can only hope that Thor and Lya can do something with the data."

After the failed attempt of the little boy, the gathered data had been sent to the Asgard in the hopes of finding a cure. Whatever Aras had done, it had – while not curing Sheppard completely – at least alleviated his suffering and beat the illness back; something nothing had been able to do so far.

"Did you ever think that it would come to this, Jack?"

Jack snorted. Had he? In the beginning, there had been times when he didn't believe that the survival of Earth was possible: when Ra swore to subjugate Earth, when Apophis had arrived in their solar system with his ships, when Anubis was in Earth orbit, ready and willing to destroy the last of the Ancients' heritage. He had doubted, oh yes, but, somehow, they had always found a way to live on. Now, though…the victims of the Plague numbered in the hundreds of thousands already. This was different. There was no enemy to directly confront, to fight, just an invisible, unstoppable fiend. How ironic that it would be the Aschen, who became the greatest threat to Earth.

"No," Jack sighed in resignation. "It is strange, you know? In my nightmares, I have always seen this planet bombed and overrun with Jaffa or a lifeless, metal husk thanks to the Replicators. But this? This I never expected."

Both of them sat in silence for some time, contemplating their dark future. Then, each went their separate way. If there was one trait of humanity that was the strongest in the Tau'ri, then it was the will to survive. Whatever their fate was, Jack decided, he would fight until his last breath to ensure that Earth had a future to look forward to.

* * *

"Do you think this will work?" asked Sam as she looked at the apparatus in front of her. It was a small, metal pyramid and had no great distinguishing features. It was also the result of many hours of work. Would it function? After Aras' attempt of healing John Sheppard, they had the idea of trying something similar on a greater scale.

"The simulations show a high percentage of success," Thor answered stoically.

"Then let's hope this'll work."

She pushed a button and activated the comm.

"SGC? This is Colonel Carter. We're ready."

"Acknowledged, Colonel. Good luck."

Sam breathed in deeply, then turned to Thor and nodded. Her Asgard friend moved one of the control stones and the screen in front of them lit up, showing a representation of Earth.

"The conductor satellites are positioning," Thor said, then waited until all the yellow spots were evenly distributed around the planet. "Conductors in place. We can begin." He moved another control stone. "Valhalla to Nox Fleet. You can begin." He paused. "Good luck."

There was a curt confirmation from Lya, then all was silent on the bridge of the Valhalla. All attention was focused on the great screen that showed the blue planet they were trying to save. It had begun.

* * *

_ "They have started."_

_Unbeknownst to those on the lower plane of existence, Earth was also the focus of many higher beings. Every ascended Alteran was aware that the further survival of their legacy, the people of Earth, would be decided here and now._

_ "Even with the Nox, it will be nigh impossible for them to succeed."_

_ "It is a chance."_

_ "A chance you have given them. Without your interference, young Aras would never have attempted to heal John Sheppard."_

_ "You don't know that. He loves his father. He would've tried regardless."_

_ "It still won't be enough."_

_ "We'll see."_

_They turned their attention towards the lower plane and waited._

* * *

At first it began with one single sound, a beautiful, heavenly note. Soon, another joined the first and another and another, until the melody encompassed everything.

In Nox mythology, it is believed that the universe was born in music. A single tone, a single melody, suddenly, sprung forth from darkness into a song that wove galaxies and cried stars. The ever-flowing tune focused the drifting energy into something more and birthed order and beauty and life.

This time, the Nox, one of the greatest races to walk amongst the stars, had arrived to help those, who were the future. The Fifth Race would live. They would make it so and so they gathered their energies, focused them and sung.

Slowly, oh so slowly, the song grew louder, low and high tunes entwining until the healing melody finally reached forte and the focused energy shot forward.

On the Valhalla the conductors on the screen lit up; at first one, then two, then three, until all of them were glowing a golden color.

"Energy flow is stable."

"It's working!"

Then, all of the conductor satellites released the energy and it shot down onto the Earth. The once blue planet was now a golden, glowing orb.

The sky was a beautiful molten gold, the rays penetrating every corner on the small planet that was the home of the Fifth Race. No matter where, people stopped whatever they were doing and looked up. Was this a sign of God? Or was this the Apocalypse? Some kneeled and prayed, others simply marveled at the resplendence of the golden light. Wherever it touched, it healed.

* * *

_ "They are succeeding!"_

_The other nodded stiffly. It was not over yet. Suddenly, he felt a disturbance and his attention went to the continuous flow of energy._

* * *

"It's destabilizing! Thor!"

"I am doing what I can, Colonel Carter!"

* * *

_ "It is time. Decide now!" Her guide demanded and she answered without hesitation._

_ "If it is the only way, then do it. I will be the conductor."_

* * *

_ "You can't!" he pleaded with her. "You know the punishment, if you survive."_

_ "Too long have we stood by and done nothing! You can't make me choose differently."_

_ "Then let me help," he said in resignation._

_ "Very well. Come and join us."_

_With these words the being once known as Elizabeth Weir, the woman who had sacrificed herself for the sake of Atlantis, who had made it rise from the ocean of Lantea, dissolved into energy. Janus was the first to follow her. Skaara and the Abydonians were the second to join. It was only the beginning._

_For the first time in millennia, the Ascended interfered._

* * *

"Energy levels are rising. Flow is stabilizing."

"How is this possible?"

"I do not know."

The energy levels rose further and further until the golden light finally ceased and Earth returned to its existence of brilliant blue. Everything seemed to have returned to how it had been, but nothing could be further from the truth than that.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or NCIS.

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

* * *

**Epilogue**

_He opened his eyes and squinted, slowly adapting to the glaring light. A fresh breeze swept through his hair, bringing with it a familiar scent of roses and cinnamon. Somehow, it didn't surprise him, when she appeared to his right, standing apart from him, but still as vivid as ever, her presence undiminished._

_No sounds reached his ears from the street below, despite the crowd of Parisians laughing and talking in the little cafés._

_ "This is a dream," he stated calmly, calmer than he should be, he dimly noticed. "You are dead. I buried you." _

_Jenny turned to him and smiled. She looked younger, more carefree than he had ever seen her in the last few years._

_ "Yes, I am," she confirmed serenely and suddenly her calm acceptance of that fact enraged him beyond reason._

_ "God damn it, Jenny!" he howled like a wounded wolf. "You are dead!" He felt the words spear him like a knife, the agony of that single thought too much for him. He loved her; had loved her for years, in fact. To not have her with him, one of his best friends, his most trusted confidant and lover gone in a flash; it was painful beyond belief._

_She tilted her head in amusement, her hair flashing in the bright sunlight._

_ "I thought we already established that fact."_

_He growled at her tone of voice, then, abruptly, looked away, his shoulders slumping, the anger gone for the moment._

_ "Don't leave me, Jen." It was a plea, a cry to save him from loneliness, desperation in its purest form._

_ "I will always be with you," she soothed him and her smile softened. "But you cannot bring me back to the plane of the living."_

_ "It's my fault."_

_ "Don't be ridiculous, Jethro. I was already dying long before the coma or before John appeared. There was nothing you could have done to cure me. I do not regret the way I died. It was for a good cause. Even if I was alive, would that have changed anything?"_

_ "What do you mean?" He was surprised, both by the question and the disclosure of her condition._

"_We have danced around this issue for years, Jethro," she said softly. "You would never have been able to take things further and I…I wanted more out of life than this." She stepped closer and pressed a palm against his cheek, turning his head so she could catch his eyes. "I could never have competed with the memory of her, no matter what you felt for me. I deserved better."_

_With brutal gentleness she rose up to her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his in a fleeting caress._

_ "As long as you cling to the past like you do, you will never be able to move forward and it is my deepest wish that you do so. It is the only road worth walking. Goodbye, Jethro."_

_She turned to go. Perhaps it was the feeling that this was his last chance. Perhaps it was an epiphany or simply the first time he had the courage to admit it._

_ "I love you, Jen." The whisper was full of emotion, a broken echo of things that might have been, had he had the courage. She turned one final time, her smile radiating with warmth, compassion and love._

_ "And I love you, Jethro." As she walked away and the sunlight swallowed her, her parting words flooded his soul with forgiveness and absolution. Despite the knowledge that this had been a dream, he suddenly felt lighter in a way he hadn't since before the death of his wife._

_ "I love you, Jen," he repeated to himself. "Thank you." Somehow, he knew, that she had just saved him._

* * *

Teyla sat on the bench beside him, carefully cataloguing everything she saw. He was leaning forward, his body sapped of his strength. His eyes stared unblinkingly at the ocean, dark and troubled, while he took another gulp of what she knew to be his last bottle of Earthern Scotch.

"Should you be drinking that?" she asked somewhat disapprovingly.

He snorted.

"Don't you worry, lass, I'm a doctor. I know what I can and cannot do," he said dryly and took another defiant swallow. Teyla did not react to the acerbic comment, instead deciding to sit quietly and wait for him to speak. Finally, he sighed heavily and turned his head, meeting her eyes in both defeat and helplessness.

"He died for me." His voice broke and the tears that had gathered spilled forward, no longer caged by his iron will. "He willed his life force into me, undoing what the Wraith had done. Look at me!" His body shook with heavy sobs as he sprang up, swinging the bottle in his hands from one side to the other. Teyla knew what he meant. Carson looked younger now, much younger. His physical age was at most in the early thirties. "He sacrificed himself for me! He shouldn't have! Damn it!" The strength his anger had given him disappeared and he fell heavily onto the bench.

"It was his choice," she soothed as she hugged him tenderly. "You were important enough for him to do so and I do not believe that Aiden regarded many that way. Somewhere inside the monster that emerged from the Camps was a rest of the old Aiden Ford and he decided that your life was important enough to save. That is how you should remember him: as a friend who gave his life so that you may live."

As Carson continued to cry in her arms, she silently thanked her departed friend and sent a prayer to the Ancestors. Perhaps, the tortured soul that had been Aiden Ford would now walk on a different path. She hoped that it would be a happy one.

* * *

Peter felt the beginnings of a headache when he saw Seren Ari Meir enter his office with the kind of stoic face that hinted of things going to hell in a hand basket.

"So," he sighed and rubbed his forehead, "let's hear it."

The seren sat down heavily in the visitor's chair, the area around his eyes tightening and his hands folding in his lap.

"Our analysts have finally managed to decrypt the files." Meir paused.

"And?" Peter asked, proud that his voice did not display the dread he was beginning to feel.

"It is worse than we thought."

"Worse?" How could it be worse?

"Our assumptions were correct. The new High Queen has indeed declared a Purge on all Lanteans and all those of Alteran heritage." Meir swallowed and took a deep breath. His right hand curled into a fist. "That is not all, though. The data in one of the files mentioned how this new High Queen has been able to consolidate so much power." He paused once more, then visibly forced himself to continue. "The Wraith have managed to find another abandoned Alteran outpost. We believe it to be similar to Atlantis in technology and perhaps even firepower."

Peter paled rapidly and closed his eyes. What else could possibly go wrong?

"We also believe that they will be able to access most of it now that they have been able to analyze Doctor Beckett's ATA gene."

Oh bloody hell!

* * *

"How are you, Jennifer?" Daniel smiled at the young woman in the hospital bed. She returned his smile tiredly.

"I'm better, thanks. They take good care of me here."

Daniel scrutinized Sam's protégé with a skeptical eye. Along with the tendency towards high-risk situations and crazy speeds, Hailey had also adopted Sam's `I'm always fine` attitude. She was battered, thinner and there was something dark in her eyes that hadn't been there before. Still, Daniel mused, that was nothing unusual after escaping captivity after such a long time. Yes, he decided, she would probably be all right again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Hailey opened her mouth, then closed it again, grimacing, her gaze focused on the ceiling high above them.

"The Wraith are horrible creatures." It was a frightened whisper that escaped her and her whole frame shuddered. Here was a woman who did not back down from Goa'uld, who, for all intent and purposes, was quite fearless, and here she was scared to death. "There was a man in the next cell, you know? His name was Kolya, he was a Genii and the Wraith wanted some kind of information from him. They came each day for him, placed a hand on his chest and proceeded to suck the life force out of him. The first time they did that it wasn't that horrible. There was just some extra grey in his hair. But then," she breathed in horrified fascination as her eyes unfocused, "then they came again and again and more and more lines appeared in his face until he was finally only an empty shell, robbed of his life. Sucked dry."

She faced him and the fear she felt gripped him too.

"And then they opened our cell and I knew why they had come. They had come for Carson."

Daniel did not stay long with her after that. Much later, when Teal'c met him on one of the many balconies of Atlantis and something like peace had descended over the floating city, Daniel voiced what he had been thinking the whole day.

"I'm afraid, Teal'c." It was only in the company of his fellow SG-1 member that he was comfortable disclosing this secret. Admitting this fear was a weakness, but of all the people here, only Teal'c would understand. Being Daniel Jackson, the one who had made travelling to the stars possible, one of the members of the legendary SG-1, was hard. Often, people thought of him as something more than human, immune to the things that affected mere mortals.

"Of what, Daniel Jackson?"

"That this could be something we won't be able to beat. We have finally been able to end the Goa'uld, vanquish the System Lords. I thought, naively perhaps, that it was all over and now this? I visited Jennifer. She was scared stiff of these Wraith! Jennifer Hailey! This is something entirely different from the Goa'uld."

His longtime friend looked at him calmly, before he stated: "I do not agree with you, Daniel Jackson." Seeing his surprised face, Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "When I first helped the Tau'ri against Apophis, turning my back on my god, I did not believe that the Goa'uld could be beat. But you have shown me that with determination and spirit, despite incredible odds, such a thing is possible. I see such a spirit in your Lantean brethren, Daniel Jackson. We will not fail, my friend."

Both men turned their gaze outward, watching as the sun over New Lantean slowly disappeared on the horizon and Daniel felt a new kind of hope spring to life inside him. Maybe Teal'c was right. They had a chance and the will and stubbornness to live.

* * *

"So you think it was the Ascended helping us?" Jack asked with some disbelief. It had been two weeks since the day the Earth glowed golden and things had settled down. Both Sheppard and Weir had woken up, reunited with their son. As he looked Elizabeth Weir over, he could only feel relief. She was still pale, had bruises and cuts and darkness in her eyes, but she, at least, was alive and relatively healthy. Her spirit, though, was as strong as it had ever been.

Elizabeth nodded silently and went to stand beside him, her eyes fixed on the planet below.

"During my…coma," she hesitated and confirmed that there had been more to that than she had been comfortable speaking about, "I saw, for a moment, myself and others, converting into energy and joining into the healing stream. You remember the report about finding another version of myself during our first year in Pegasus?"

"You think it was her?" Jack concluded in comprehension.

"Yes. I think …" she paused, "I think they finally acted. I can be very convincing, no matter what version of me. Without their help, I don't think we could have accomplished anything. Is the Plague gone?"

"We think so." He nodded, then sighed heavily. "Still, hundreds of thousands have died. We have been too late for them."

"The planet is still alive, Jack. Billions have been saved." She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

"It's not over, yet." And it wasn't. Both of them knew that it was the first shot in the coming war. The Aschen would not give up. Revenge was a notion Jack recognized and knew only too well. There would come a time, when things would heat up. They would be prepared.

"No, it isn't," Elizabeth agreed and turned to go. They had a treaty to sign, traitors to interrogate and disclosure to plan. With one final, mournful look, Jack turned to go, too. He had fought so long and so hard to keep Earth safe and innocent. Now, it seemed, the planet was sucked into the politics and dangers of the Milky Way.

Perhaps it was time, time for the Fifth Race to ascend to their rightful place in the galaxy, to take on the responsibilities and duties that came with it.

Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill smiled and stepped towards a new future.

_The End (for now)_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, that's it for now. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. `Lost City Found` is finished, but that does not mean that the New Lantean Chronicles are done. My first priority will be to finish up `The First Year` (it's a kind of prequel for LCF, if you didn't know already), but I'm already planning the next part of the New Lantean Chronicles. So if you are interested in finding out what happens with the Aschen, the Wraith and the effects of the Ancients' cure on the people of Earth, watch out for the **sequel**, for it will come!


End file.
